Forbidden love
by Neoru
Summary: -FIC FINIE- Rien ne réussit à Draco depuis sept mois. Sa mère est morte, et il aime Hermione Granger. Mais ça peut toujours être pire... Lucius veut se remarier avec la mère d'Hermione. Draco, Hermione, demi frère, demi soeur... vraiment ? -HGDM-
1. Enchantée, frérot !

**Forbidden love**

**Disclaimer :** tout est à JK Rowling, et aussi un peu à **Toshihiko Kobayashi**, auteur du **manga** **Parallel** qui m'a beaucoup inspiré pour cette fic ! Enfin juste dans les grandes lignes et dans quelques répliques ! Sinon, en ce qui concerne le **manga** **Forbidden love**, à part le titre, aucune inspiration. Je ne l'ai jamais lu. Mais je sais que ça traite le même genre d'histoire !  
**Résumé :** Narcissa est morte, laissant un Draco démoralisé et un Lucius désemparé. Les parents d'Hermione Granger ont divorcé… sauf que les choses peuvent toujours être pires : Lucius Malfoy, à la grande surprise de Draco, décide d'épouser la mère d'Hermione. Draco pense d'abord que son père est complètement fou, jamais un tel mariage ne serait accepté dans sa famille, mais c'est bel et bien la vérité… ce qui veut dire qu'il va devenir… le demi-frère d'Hermione Granger ! Là, il se dit que rien ne pourrait être pire que son père taré qui se marie à une moldue et d'être le frère d'une sang-de-bourbe… pourtant si, il y a quelque chose de pire : il est amoureux d'Hermione Granger, sa future sœur…  
**Warning :** les persos sont très OOC (qui respecte po le caractère initial quoué)… surtout Lucius Malfoy ! Draco aussi ! Mais sinon, c'est surtout Lucius, qui est littéralement OOC ! De plus, à ne pas prendre au sérieux... franchement, Lucius et la mère d'Hermione, c'est impossible ! C'est donc un simple délire de ma part sur ce coup là.  
** Rating T** (PG-13), je pourrais peut-être même la classer en K+ (PG) mais par sécurité, comme Draco n'est pas toujours un ange dans ses actes et ses pensées, je préfère mettre T. Enfin, rien de bien choquant dans tout ça.

L'idée me paraît pas mal. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas déjà été prise. Je ne pense pas, vu comment elle est étrange… lol. Et je n'oublie pas mes autres fics, bien au contraire. Cette fic comportera 14 chapitres, normalement.  
Pour les non-anglophones, "Forbidden love" signifie "Amour interdit". Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre premier : Enchantée, frérot !

* * *

_Fin de la quatrième année…_

Encore une année pas très calme, on peut le dire. Le tournois des Trois Sorciers avec cet abruti de Potter qui a gagné, l'autre Cédric qui s'est fait Avada Kedavriser et une nouvelle guerre qui ne va pas tarder à éclater. Charmant… Mon idiot de père est allé rendre visite à son grand pote Vous-Savez-Tous-Qui et ça ne lui a pas trop réussit.

Pourquoi ça ne lui a pas trop réussit ? Il faut dire que ces derniers temps, rien ne lui réussit, et moi, pas grand-chose, si ce n'est mes insultes quotidiennes à la bande de Potter qui me remontent le moral. Il y a sept mois, ma mère est morte. D'une maladie. Alors vous comprenez, je ne suis pas d'une humeur charmante. J'étais à Poudlard quand j'ai appris cette nouvelle… je ne vous dis pas le choc. Mais dans mon malheur, il me restait mon père. Mais comme lui aussi il n'allait pas bien, on peut dire que ça l'a assez chamboulé. Il est devenu légèrement dépressif et fou. J'espère que quand je vais rentrer, ça ira bien.

Encore quelques heures, et je suis chez moi. Il sera là, quand je descendrai du Poudlard Express, et je pourrai quitter ces idiots de Crabbe et Goyle, et cette pimbêche de Pansy Parkinson qui glousse tout le temps. Nan mais sérieux, ma mère est morte. Je sais, ça fait sept mois, mais bon, je ne m'en suis pas encore remis.

Allez, pour me remonter le moral, je vais aller casser du Gryffondor.

- Je m'ennuie, on pourrait aller voir si on trouve Potter et ses amis ? J'ai envie de me défouler.

- Si tu veux, me répond Pansy.

Je marche le long du train, en cherchant ces Gryffondors de malheur. Puis, je trouve enfin mes victimes : Potter et sa cicatrise à deux balles, Weasley et ses deux noises d'argent de poche annuel, et Granger avec son air horrifiant de Sang-de-Bourbe.

J'ouvre la porte. Ils tournent leurs têtes d'ahuris vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malfoy ? me lance Potter avec son air de tueur raté.

- Rien, je m'ennuyais, alors je suis venu me distraire, je réponds.

- Et bah va te divertir ailleurs, ose me dire Granger.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Laisse-là tranquille, elle ne va pas bien ! me dit Weasley.

- Ah oui, elle déprime toujours parce que ses parents ont divorcé ? je lance d'un ton ironique.

- Oui, c'est ça ! s'exclame Potter. Alors aie l'obligeance de dégager !

- Comment tu me parles, Potter ? Tu es encore tout content d'avoir affronté Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Je lance un regard noir aux trois niais, et je referme la porte.

Déprimer parce que ses parents ont divorcé. Et moi alors, ma mère est morte ! Et est-ce que je fais la gueule ? NON. Alors qu'elle ne la ramène pas cette idiote.

Derrière moi, Pansy glousse encore. Je lui ferais bien avaler un livre tout entier, mais on dirait que je ne dois pas me défouler sur les gens de ma maison.

Bah… de toute façon…

Je lance un regard furtif à Granger, qui a les yeux rouges de larmes, et je m'éloigne en serrant les dents.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? me demande Crabbe, de son air intelligent qu'on lui connaît.

- Je n'ai rien. Je pensais juste à ma mère.

- Ca va aller, me dit Pansy comme si ses paroles allaient me réconforter.

Nous retournons dans notre compartiment.

En fait, je n'ai pas « rien ». C'est vrai que la mort de ma mère m'affecte, mais là-dessus, j'ai un autre problème. Un secret inavouable. Un secret qui me condamnerait à être renié par mes amis, par mon père, et surtout, à un échec. Je n'en ai parlé à personne, et je ne le ferai jamais.

Je suis amoureux d'Hermione Granger.

Je ne sais pas comment cela est arrivé, ni quand, sûrement à un moment où je la remettais à sa place… Alors pour essayer d'oublier cet amour impossible, je continue comme avant : je la déteste ouvertement, l'insulte, comme je le faisais avant. Et ça marche, elle pense toujours que je la déteste. Tant mieux.

Pourtant, j'aimerais au moins lui dire, pour voir comment elle réagirait. Et si elle ne m'aime pas, ce qui est obligé, je n'aurais qu'à dire que c'était une blague pour me moquer d'elle.

Oui, c'est décidé, à la sortie du Poudlard Express, avant d'aller rejoindre mon père, j'irai lui dire. Mon Dieu, mon ventre se contracte rien que d'y penser. J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de tomber amoureux de Pansy, même si elle est conne, au moins je n'aurais pas eu de problème.

Les heures passent, et nous arrivons enfin à Londres. Je fais tout mon possible pour paraître naturel, et glisse même une insulte aux Sang-de-Bourbe dans la discussion avec Pansy. Moi, un Sang-pur, aimer une Sang-de-bourbe… mon père me tuerait !

Je descends du train, et cherche les Gryffondors de loin. Potter rejoint ses moldus, Weasley rejoint ses roux, et Hermione rejoint sa mère, seule. Son père n'est pas venu la chercher ? Ah, c'est vrai, ses parents ont divorcé en décembre. Vraiment bêtes ces moldus. Mon père m'attend un peu plus loin, son visage n'exprimant aucun sentiment. Il lance un regard furtif à Hermione et continue de me chercher du regard.

Il faut que je parle à Hermione. Puis, sans réfléchir, je salue mes amis et cours vers Hermione. Elle me voit arriver et me lance un regard noir.

- Je peux te parler Granger ?

- Si c'est pour me casser les pieds, non.

Je ne réponds rien, et l'attrape par le bras, la traînant dans un coin sous le regard étonné de mon père qui a vu toute la scène.

- Granger, voilà… il faut que je te dise un truc.

- QUOI ?

J'hésite. C'est vraiment quelque chose à ne pas faire. Oh et puis zut, je ne vais pas en mourir.

- Je t'aime.

Elle me regarde, et ne répond rien.

Quel silence…

- Tu ne dis pas ça pour rire ? me demande-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

- Non.

Ouf, elle me croit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va répondre ?

- C'est impossible.

- Hein… ? Impossible ?

Je ne comprends pas. Elle pense à nos différentes maisons ? A son sang ? Au mien ? Ou juste elle me déteste ?

- Parce que nous ne sommes pas de même rang ?

- Même. Ca ne peut pas marcher.

Je ne réponds rien. Je le savais bien. Mais enfin, c'est quoi son problème ? Je sais que c'est une Gryffondor, que je suis un Serpentard, et que ça créerait un vrai tapage si une telle union se faisait, mais pourtant… bon d'accord je la méprise tout le temps... mais bon...

Je sens la colère m'envahir. Mais elle me lance un regard triste, et retourne vers sa mère. Un regard si triste…

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec cette petite Sang-de-Bourbe ? me demande une voix.

Mon père.

- Rien, je lui disais que si elle devenait préfète et pas moi, je lui ferai vivre un enfer.

- Bonne initiative, me répond mon père. Maintenant, rentrons au manoir.

Je hoche la tête, et suis mon père. J'ai été un vrai nul. Comment Draco Malfoy peut-il tomber aussi bas ? Je le savais bien qu'elle ne voudrait pas. Vraiment, je suis bien naïf. J'irai bien casser du Weasley pour me remonter le moral.

---

Me voilà dans le manoir familial. Vraiment, je me sens mieux. Enfin de retour chez moi. Pourtant, c'est la première fois qu'une présence me manque autant. Celle de ma mère. Mon père regarde une photo de ma mère qui lui fait un signe, et retourne le cadre contre la table, le regard triste. Puis, il respire un bon coup, et se tourne vers moi.

- Draco, avant toute chose, j'ai une nouvelle importante à t'annoncer.

Je pose ma valise dans le couloir, et m'assois en face de lui.

- Je vais me remarier.

Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Ah… c'est super.

- Ah… je suis rassuré, je pensais que tu le prendrais mal. Tu sais, j'aime encore ta mère, mais je pense qu'elle aurait voulu que je sois heureux avant tout. J'ai rencontré une femme, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai su que je l'aimais elle aussi.

- C'est super… je réponds d'un air terne. Qui est-ce ?

- En fait… et bien… par où commencer… notre mariage ne pourra pas se faire tout de suite, car notre famille s'y oppose.

- Ah ? Pourquoi ?

- C'est une moldue.

Euh, je crois que j'ai mal compris un mot.

- Une quoi ?

- Une moldue.

Faut vraiment que j'aille me faire soigner, je deviens sourd.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris…

- Si si, une moldue. Tu sais, une femme sans pouvoirs magiques.

- Oui, je sais ! Dis-moi, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ?

- Mais… mais ça ne va pas ! Epouser une moldue ! Et où sont passés tous tes principes ? Tes idées de Sang pur ? Si mère savait ça ! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

- C'est pour ça que le mariage ne pourrait pas être accepté par notre famille, mais je tâcherai de trouver un moyen de les convaincre !

- Ouais, bah si l'espoir fait vivre, tu vivras longtemps.

- Ne sois pas si pessimiste !

Au moins, si je lui sors que j'aime Granger, il ne pourra rien me dire, ce fou.

- Tu l'as rencontrée où ? je lui demande.

- Et bien j'étais allé terroriser quelques moldus avec des amis, puis je l'ai vue, toute triste, et ç'a été le coup de foudre en quelque sorte.

Il est malade…

- Il ne manquait plus que ça. Et je peux savoir qui c'est ?

- En fait, il faut que je te dise aussi, elle a déjà une fille.

- Quoi ? Une vioque avec son mioche ? Fallait s'y attendre, à part la magie noire, t'es un bon à rien.

- Draco ! Enfin ! Je ne te permets pas ! C'est faux en plus. Chut... elles nous attendent dans le salon.

- Quoi ? Tu rigoles ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Tu aurais pu prévenir.

- Mais enfin, il faut bien que tu les rencontres, nous allons vivre ensemble tous les quatre maintenant, ici !

- J'hallucine, j'hallucine…

Mon père ? Epouser une moldue ? Qui est le con qui le soumet à l'Imperium ? C'est pas possible autrement ! Et en plus il me sort que je vais habiter avec elles ? Et il a l'air sérieux ?

- Pourquoi je devrais brusquement habiter avec deux personnes que je ne connais pas ?

- Ben oui mais sa fille est à Poudlard, c'est une sorcière, tu dois la connaître, même bien.

- HEIN ?

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les Sang-de-Bourbe, comme moi, mais bon… ça devrait aller !

- Attend, de qui on parle là ?

Je me dirige vers le salon, et ouvre la porte dans un grand bruit, pour tomber nez à nez avec une de mes grandes connaissances.

- AAAAAAAH ! GRANGER ?

- Bonjour, me lance la mère d'Hermione.

- Heu… ah... mais… pourquoi ? C'est…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Vision d'horreur. Mon père, épouser la mère d'Hermione ? Non, je dois cauchemarder là… non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est impossible.

- Mais…

- Et oui, il s'agit de la mère de Granger, me dit mon père qui vient de me rejoindre.

Hermione me regarde, sans rien dire.

- Père… tu es tellement déprimé par la mort de mère que tu es tombé aussi bas ?

- Draco, je ne te permets pas ! Je sais qu'il s'agit d'une moldue, mais c'est ma future femme !

- Mais…

- Mais enfin, elle est sympa ! me lance joyeusement mon père.

Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller. J'aurais vraiment mieux fait de passer mes vacances avec Pansy et de supporter ses gloussements de dindon que de supporter CA.

- Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller…

- Salut, se décide enfin à dire Hermione.

- Mais enfin, Granger, tu acceptes ça ?

- Ce qui compte, c'est le bonheur de ma mère, me répond-elle de son air de fille mature.

Rah, j'hésite entre l'embrasser et l'étrangler.

- Je… mais…

- Bien sûr, une telle union ne sera pas acceptée facilement, me redit mon père. C'est pourquoi vous allez devoir tous les deux garder le secret jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de convaincre ma famille. Personne n'est au courant pour le moment.

- Secret… ce n'est pas le genre de truc dont je me vanterais, je dis. Ma belle-mère est une moldue, mon père épouse… aah, j'en peux plus.

Je sors de la pièce, et me dirige vers ma chambre. Non mais VRAIMENT ! C'est tous des fous ! Mais n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Attendez, on n'est pas le premier avril ? Non, on n'est pas le premier avril. Rah, pourquoi ?

Je claque la porte, fou de rage. Deux fiascos dans la journée : une déclaration ratée à Hermione, et mon père qui veut épouser sa mère. En plus, ça veut dire que désormais je vais vivre avec elle ! Vivre avec Granger… je devrais être fou de joie, vivre avec la fille que j'aime, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas. Au contraire.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je peux entrer ? me demande Hermione.

- NON.

Elle entre quand même, et me regarde. Elle ne me dit rien, et m'observe.

- T'étais au courant ? je demande simplement.

- Oui.

- Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Parce que tu l'aurais mal pris et tu ne m'aurais pas crue.

Elle n'a pas tord. Je me vois déjà en train de rire à une telle annonce venant d'elle, entre deux cours à Poudlard, et la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe qui déraille.

Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Mon père est complètement fêlé.

- Je me demande quand même si tu as bien saisi, me dit Hermione. Notre situation est très scabreuse.

- Ca, c'est sûr.

- Tu sais comment ça se passerait si quelqu'un l'apprenait ?

- Ca serait la catastrophe.

- Oui, exactement ! Tes amis diraient que ton père est un traître à son sang et que toi aussi désormais ! Mes amis de Gryffondor diraient que je devrais avoir honte que ma famille s'allie aux Malfoy alors que je suis une Née-de-Moldus, et une Gryffondor ! Tu comprends ?

- J'ai compris l'idée depuis le début ! je réplique d'un ton froid.

- Alors il ne faudra rien dire. A personne !

- JE SAIS !

- Calme-toi.

- Comment je pourrais être calme ?

- Je sais, mais il faut garder la tête dure ! Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, moi aussi j'ai pensé que ma mère était folle ! Mais non, c'est la vie !

- …

- Désormais, on voit devoir essayer de bien s'entendre. Sauf à Poudlard bien sûr, continue de me traiter comme avant, me dit-elle dans un sourire froid.

- Mouais…

Je devrais hurler de joie. Vraiment. Mais c'est impossible.

- Enchantée, frérot ! me dit-elle en me tendant la main, en essayant de sourire.

Je l'attrape et nous nous serrons la main.

- C'est vrai, on va devenir frère et sœur…

- Bien observé, me dit-elle d'un ton hautain.

Demi-frère, demi-sœur ! J'ai demandé à ma sœur de sortir avec moi ! C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a dit que c'était impossible ! Je suis trop nul.

- Alors, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… je commence.

- Je te dis que c'est impossible entre frère et sœur. Oublie.

Je sens comme une montagne qui s'écroule sur moi. Ou plutôt, mes rêves qui s'écroulent. Je suis vraiment le dernier des derniers question amour. Elle se tourne et va pour partir, mais je prends un air méprisant et l'attrape par le bras.

- C'était un mensonge.

- Quoi ?

- T'es pas un peu débile ? Il faut tout t'expliquer ? Qui c'est le crétin qui voudrait sortir avec toi ? Je ne suis pas aussi fou que mon père.

Son regard se crispe, elle n'a pas l'air bien.

- J'voulais juste me moquer de toi, espère de sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! je lance en repoussant sa main, comme écoeuré. Et toi t'as couru, comme une idiote !

Soudain son regard devient noir. Elle semble vraiment en colère.

- T'es horrible, Malfoy ! Tu ne changeras jamais ! T'es bien qu'un sale petit arrogant fils-à-papa ! Même ton père est mieux que toi ! Lui il change, et toi tu restes le même idiot ! T'es sans cœur ! J'te déteste ! Ca c'est sûr, je ne le dirai à personne que je suis presque ta sœur !

Puis, elle claque la porte, et me laisse seul.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, complètement anéanti. Ma mère est morte, mon père est fou, ma belle-mère est une moldue, je suis amoureux de ma sœur, une sang-de-bourbe, et je viens de détruire tout espoir de sortir avec elle.

Il y a des jours où on se dit franchement qu'on aurait mieux fait de rester dans son lit. Enfin là, ce n'est pas un jour, c'est presque huit mois entiers dans mon pieu que j'aurais du passer.

- Je suis trop nul…

Je me remémore la scène deux ans plus tôt où Ron Weasley crachait des limaces, histoire d'essayer d'aller mieux. Mais rien à faire, c'est vraiment horrible. Je vais devoir passer deux mois entiers avec Hermione, qui me déteste maintenant, et avec mon père et sa moldue de pacotille. Purée, mais pourquoi les parents d'Hermione ont divorcé ? Il pouvait pas se la garder sa femme l'autre Granger là ?

Allez Draco, garde la tête froide, ça va aller… ça va aller… tu vas te réveiller demain matin, et il n'y aura plus personne à part ton père, et avec un peu de chance ta mère sera là, oui, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar qui dure depuis… sept mois. C'est un peu long pour un cauchemar. Enfin au moins, quand tu vas te réveiller, il n'y aura plus que ton père… et pas d'Hermione, ni de future épouse moldue…

Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve…

---

Ah, j'ai mal dormi. En plus je suis tout habillé et ma valise n'est pas défaite. Mon père me l'a montée dans ma chambre. Je me lève avec difficulté, passant mes doigts dans mes cheveux blonds pour essayer de les coiffer grossièrement. Bouh, je devrais aller faire un tour dans a salle de bain, je suis vraiment pas propre. Je vais au moins aller me laver le visage.

Je sors de ma chambre, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Quelqu'un prend une douche. Quelqu'un ? Il n'y a que mon père, bien sûr, quel cauchemar cette nuit…

J'entre dans la salle de bain, qui n'est pas fermée. De la vapeur sort de la douche. Le rideau est tiré, je ne vois pas mon père.

- Je vais juste au lavabo, je lance machinalement.

Aucune réponse. Le bruit de l'eau doit couvrir ma voix sûrement. Je me passe un grand coup d'eau sur le visage et commence à coiffer mes cheveux. Alala, quand je pense à ce rêve, quelle horreur. Après le fiasco d'hier avec Hermione, je ne me voyais pas vivre avec elle.

Soudain, mon père coupe l'eau. Je regarde toujours le lavabo. Puis le rideau s'ouvre. Un hurlement. Une fille qui crie. Depuis quand mon père est gêné par ma présence ? Depuis quand il a une voix de fille surtout ?

- MALFOOOOY !

Je me retourne, et tombe sur Hermione qui a attrapé une serviette et qui cache son corps, le visage flamboyant de colère.

- GRANGEEEER ! je hurle à mon tour.

Je tombe par terre sous le choc. Ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Sors d'ici tout de suite !

Je ne me fais pas prier et je sors en courant.

Mon Dieu, par Merlin, par qui vous voulez, je… ah, quelle horreur, quel beau commencement pour une journée.

Et dire que ça va devoir durer deux mois… vivement que j'aille à Poudlard, je ne la verrai plus. Je l'aime, mais cette situation est impossible. Non, je ne vais pas tenir deux mois. J'ai bien envie de demander asile à Dumbledore. Plutôt être avec ce vieux fou que dans cette baraque de dégénérés !

Je serai tranquille à Poudlard. Enfin je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'on ne soit pas nommés préfets tous les deux…

* * *

_A suivre..._

Voilà, fin du premier chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous plaît ! Je fais la suite ? Ou pas ? Si vous la voulez, quelques reviews seraient les bienvenues ! Merci à tous !  
**PS:** pour ceux qui penseraient que je vais directement faire une suite où ils sont à Poudlard, préfets... meuh non voyons, j'ai deux mois de vacances à raconter moué...


	2. Tu comptais te noyer ?

**Forbidden love**

Et me voilà pour le second chapitre… désolée pour tout le temps que ça aura pris !  
Pour les **réponses aux reviews**, consultez mon site, vous trouverez l'URL dans mon profil. Merci à tous mes reviewers !  
Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre !  
**PS :** bon, pour écrire plus facilement, j'ai donné un prénom à la mère d'Hermione vu qu'elle n'est plus Mrs Granger, et toujours pas Mrs Malfoy…

* * *

Chapitre second : Tu comptais te noyer ?

* * *

Premier jour des vacances. 

C'est la grosse déprime. Je viens de me faire jeter de la salle de bain par Hermione… pourquoi, pourquoi ça m'arrive à MOI ? Pourquoi mon père est aussi fou ? Un jour il dit « tuons les sang-de-bourbes et réduisons les moldus à l'esclavage » (ou quelque chose dans ce genre) et le lendemain, il dit, « je vais épouser une moldue ! ».

Complètement pété. Et en plus, il a fallut qu'il choisisse la mère d'Hermione. Il n'aurait pas pu en choisir une autre ? Oui, une autre… pas ELLE. Et bah SI. Je vous le dis, c'est un complot !

En plus, je n'ai même pas pu finir de me coiffer. Tant pis, ce matin, j'aurais les cheveux en vrac. Dommage, d'habitude, j'adore les peigner pour qu'ils soient bien plats. Enfin bon, là, je n'ose plus trop entrer dans la salle de bain… de peur qu'Hermione, furieuse, me fasse avaler le savon en criant « dégage, je te hais, va faire des bulles tiens ! ». Dommage, car je dois avoir une mine affreuse. Mon paternel va me tuer q'il me voit dans cet état. Bah, après tout… j'ai bien le droit de pas être coiffé de près, pi, c'est les vacances… détente.

« Bon, on va aller faire un tour au rez-de-chaussée, peut-être que la cuisine sera plus accueillante que la salle de bain », je pense. Je baille un bon coup, et commence à m'avancer vers le grand escalier. Je descends, puis me dirige vers la cuisine, en espérant trouver l'asile auprès d'un bon petit déjeuner.

J'ouvre la porte, et cette fois-ci, je tombe sur un spectacle tout aussi déstabilisant qu'une Hermione en mode furie. Deux escargots en pleine reproduction. Non, n'allez pas croire par là que je viens de surprendre mon père et sa future épouse en train de copuler (ou du moins imiter l'acte qui sert à procréer), mais c'est pas mieux.

Par « escargots en reproduction », j'entends roulage de pelle version adulte. Je reste sans voix devant ce spectacle traumatisant. Mon père est tranquillement en train d'embrasser passionnément la mère d'Hermione. Que c'est-y po meugnon tout ça. Ouais bah NAN. Ils sont tous déchaînés ici, dès le matin. Et moi, je ne peux même pas me balader sereinement chez moi.

Maman, tu me manques… avec toi, tout était si bien…

Je remue la tête pour évacuer mes pensées tristes, et fais un joli « hum hum ». Les escargots se décollent l'un de l'autre, et tournent leur tête vers moi. Ah, si j'avais su que je vivrais assez longtemps pour voir mon père faire machine à laver avec une autre femme que ma mère, une moldue, en plus, je pense que je me serais suicidé… mais bon, ce n'est pas le moment là.

- Bonjour, je lance en essayant de prendre un ton jovial.

- Bonjour Draco, répond mon père, en souriant.

- Bonjour à toi, ajoute ma future belle-mère, un clone d'Hermione en plus âgé, d'un sourire digne d'une publicité.

- Je peux prendre mon petit déjeuner ? je demande, hésitant.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! répond mon père.

- Je ne dérange pas ?

- Mais non, pas du tout, m'assure la mère d'Hermione.

Je me dirige vers la table, et m'assois.

- J'ai préparé des toasts, dit la mère d'Hermione.

- Oh, merci, je réponds en me servant dans l'assiette qu'elle me tend.

- Ils sont délicieux, tu verras. Aline est un ange, dit mon père, les yeux pétillants.

Elle s'appelle Aline, la belle-doche ?

- J'en suis certain, je réponds, peu convaincu.

- J'espère que notre arrivée ne te bouleverse pas trop, me dit Aline.

- Oh gnon, je réplique entre deux bouchées, ma vie est echxatement la même qu'avant.

- Tu t'entends bien avec Hermione ? me demande-t-elle. J'ai cru savoir que vous vous connaissiez, à Poudlard.

- En effet, on se connaît.

Mon visage doit être si crispé qu'elle ne sait plus quoi dire. Elle devrait pourtant savoir que les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Oui, ils se connaissent, enfin bon, leurs relations n'ont jamais été très… amicales, si on peut dire ça comme ça, dit mon père. Mais j'espère que ça va changer Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Du moins au manoir.

- Oh oui, évidement.

Il sait bien que je ne peux pas la supporter. Mais il pense que c'est parce que je la déteste. Alors que c'est parce que je l'aime. Et l'aimer, je n'en suis pas fier. Déjà que mon père s'est foutu avec « Aline », moi je vais avec une sang-de-bourbe, la famille dégénère littéralement ! On va nous rayer de l'arbre des Black bientôt ! Mais le pire… oui, _le pire_, c'est si Le-Grand-Méchant-Patron-A-Papa apprend ça. Mon Dieu. Il se ferait Avada Kedavriser sur place. Mon père est un suicidaire.

Bref, en effet, je n'ai jamais été un grand ami avec Hermione.

- Vous allez devenir frère et sœur, alors cela serait bien que vos relations soient plutôt bonnes, renchérit Aline.

- Ouais, ça, je sais, qu'on va devenir frère et sœur.

Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! D'un côté, au moins, je serais peut-être moins attiré par elle, et mes sentiments s'envoleront, comme ils sont venus, qui sait ! Mais d'un autre côté, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir être plus qu'un frère…

Rah, je bave intérieurement en m'imaginant en train de l'embrasser comme le faisaient mon paternel et son Aline.

- Draco ? Tu m'entends ? dit mon père, en me faisant des signes.

Mince, j'étais tellement plongé dans mon rêve de bisou baveux avec Mione que j'en perds mon air sérieux.

- Tu ne vas pas très bien ce matin, on dirait. Tu ne t'es même pas coiffé, commente mon père.

- Bah euh… Hermione était dans la salle de bain, alors…

- Ah, je vois, répond-il. Mais tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es peut-être encore un peu retourné de cette annonce surprenante, de notre prochain mariage…

- Oui, oui, ça doit être ça, je réponds vaguement. C'est si… surprenant. Ca va complètement contre ta façon de penser, mais à part ça… et puis sans vouloir être pessimiste, tu penses _vraiment_ que ton mariage va être accepté par la famille, les amis, le monde sorcier, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Franchement…

Mon père ne répond rien, il a plutôt l'air embarrassé.

- Oui bon bah euh… pour le moment, on va vivre ensemble… on pensera au mariage plus tard… puis, je trouverai un arrangement…

Il ne sait vraiment plus quoi dire. Pour l'arrêter, Aline se penche vers lui, passe ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blond pâle et l'embrasse à nouveau. Et c'est reparti. Lavage, rinçage, essorage… ils me font la totale. J'engloutis mon dernier toast, et me lève.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser… je vais essayer d'accéder à la salle de bain.

Ils ne répondent pas. Ils continuent de s'embrasser comme si je n'étais pas là. Bon, et bien, je vais aller retenter ma chance pour prendre un bain. Je monte les escaliers, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Dans l'immense couloir, je passe devant une porte entrebâillée. Cette pièce avait toujours été vide. Je l'ouvre et passe ma tête, et découvre une chambre. C'est la chambre d'Hermione, car celle-ci se tient dos à moi, sur le lit. Elle se retourne et me dévisage.

- Ah, pardon, je ne savais pas que c'était ta chambre.

- Et oui, j'ai une chambre. Tu croyais que je dormais dans la cave peut-être ? J'habite ici tout autant que toi maintenant !

- Les sang-de-bourbes à la cave ? Pourquoi pas, ça va bien ensemble.

Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Je suis stupide. Bon je n'ai pas tout à fait tort, mais si je prends en compte le fait qu'Hermione soit une sang-de-bourbe, ça le fait moins…

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire, ferme-là, me lance-t-elle. Et puis… « sang-de-bourbe », toi, ta famille, tu sais ce que vous êtes maintenant ? On appelle ça… des traîtres à leur sang, non ?

- Mon père peut-être – bien que je dirais plutôt qu'il est taré – mais moi, non. Je ne vais pas tomber amoureux d'une moldue ou d'une impure comme toi !

- Ecoute, si tu n'as vraiment rien de sympathique à dire, dégage et va te laver. Tu sens mauvais jusqu'ici.

Bon, d'accord, j'ai été vache avec elle. Elle me lance des piques à son tour, c'est normal. Je m'apprête à partir, mais je me retourne au dernier moment.

- Juste, désolé pour la salle de bain, je pensais que c'était mon père qui se lavait. Ferme la porte à clef la prochaine fois.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas Malfoy, je n'oublierai pas.

Elle garde le silence quelques secondes, et reprend :

- Enfin bon, ce n'est pas très grave dans le fond, on est _frère et sœur_. Mais ne prends pas ça pour une raison de recommencer, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu m'observes dans mon bain…

- Oh, c'est tellement dommage, je réplique ironiquement, j'aurais tant voulu observer ton corps sublime ! Enfin non, en fait, il ne doit pas y avoir grand-chose à voir.

Et TOC.

Mouah, rire démoniaque intérieur. Je l'ai cassée. Mais elle l'a très mal pris, normal, c'était le but. Et puis si je veux vraiment lui faire croire que je ne l'aime pas, il faut que je continue dans cette lancée. Parce que sincèrement, j'aimerais bien l'observer dans son bain. Son regard de braise tente de me brûler, mais ça ne marche pas. Il en faut plus pour faire peur à Draco Malfoy.

- T'es lamentable, mon pauvre. Allez, va prendre un bain, et remplis-le bien, avec un peu de chance tu te noieras et je serais débarrassée de toi.

Je soupire, lui fais un signe de la main, et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Même pas la peine de répondre. Elle me hait, c'est sûr.

Vraiment, quelle vie. Mais elle est tellement craquante quand elle se met en colère… d'accord, je la préfère calme, mais elle a un côté mignon quand son regard devient sévère et que ses joues deviennent rouges.

Pourtant, j'aimerais tant tout oublier, revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, pour revoir ma mère, revoir mon père normal, et surtout, pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle… c'est une vraie torture, car c'est une sang-de-bourbe, premièrement, bien que ce ne soit pas le pire des points, vu l'attitude de mon père, mais surtout, c'est qu'elle va devenir MA SŒUR ! Et je ne peux PAS sortir avec ma sœur. Même ma demi-sœur.

Bouh, je suis lamentable… il faudrait que j'aille un peu ailleurs, voir des amis, pour me changer les idées. Vincent, Pansy… Blaise peut-être. Oui, j'irai voir Blaise. Ou Pansy. Les deux. On verra.

Je rentre dans la salle de bain, et ferme la porte à clef. Je commence à faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire, tout en me déshabillant. J'ajoute un produit moussant, histoire de m'éclater avec les bulles comme un gamin. Histoire de me changer les idées. J'attends patiemment que l'eau monte. Sans savoir pourquoi, je laisse monter l'eau le plus haut possible. Pendant ce temps là, j'essaye de me coiffer, pour retrouver mon apparence classique.

Puis, je coupe le robinet au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, et plonge mon corps dans l'eau chaude. C'est si bon, c'est si doux. L'eau me fait du bien. La senteur que dégage le produit moussant mon monte dans les narines et m'emplit de bonheur. C'est de la lavande. Je fais le vide dans mon esprit. Tout mon corps est plongé dans l'eau, seule ma tête dépasse de la surface. Je ne voudrais pas me décoiffer à nouveau. Quoique… tant pis. Je plonge ma tête sous l'eau, ferme les yeux pour éviter de me prendre de la mousse dans les yeux, et je compte.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq… je ressors de l'eau, le visage ruisselant, les cheveux couverts d'une fine couche blanche de bulles et de mousse. Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour oublier tous vos soucis ! La porte fermée à clef, personne pour me déranger… l'immensité de ma baignoire pour moi tout seul… tout seul… un bain avec Hermione ? Non, ne pense pas à elle, non, c'est pas le moment, là c'est le moment « je vais bien tout va bien ».

Mais rien ne va bien. Les minutes s'écoulent, une à une, et rien ne s'arrange. Je n'arrive décidément pas à virer cette Hermione Granger de malheur de mon esprit. Père, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu me fais subir ça ? J'avais une chance de l'oublier pendant les vacances, je serais allé voir Pansy, je serais même peut-être sorti avec elle – elle n'est pas si mal que ça, après tout, oui, elle est sympa et plutôt mignonne, un peu pimbêche, mais ça passe – mais là, impossible. Avec Hermione qui est là, comment je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire ? Je voudrais que tout s'arrête. Oui, j'aimerais tout recommencer, à zéro ? Mais c'est foutu. Je replonge à nouveau ma tête dans l'eau, et compte.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze, treize, quatorze, quinze, seize, dix-sept, dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt…

Je ressors ma tête après ces vingt secondes sous-marines. L'eau commence à refroidir, et j'ai la flemme de tendre ma main pour attraper ma baguette et balancer un sort de réchauffement. Je me dirige vers le robinet, et refais un peu couler d'eau chaude.

- AÏE ! je crie.

Je ne suis pas doué. Je viens de me brûler avec l'eau. Ca me fait toujours le coup dans cette satanée salle de bain.

- Ca va ? me lance une voix lointaine, à travers le mur.

- Ouais, ouais. C'est rien.

C'était Hermione. Elle s'inquiète pour moi… que c'est mignon. Enfin, tu parles, elle a du plutôt pousser un soupir de dépit en apprenant que je n'avais rien. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que je me noie, sympa.

Me noyer ? Oui, ça lavera tout de l'intérieur, peut-être que ça virera mes sentiments… et avec un peu de chance, je ne reviendrais jamais à moi, et tout sera fini. Fini ? Oh oui… enfin bon, mourir… c'est pas super. Mais c'est toujours mieux que cette nouvelle vie.

Allez, hauts les cœurs, je me remets en mode « sous l'eau ». Enfin bon, je ne vais pas me noyer. Peut-être. Personne ne viendra me voir, j'ai fermé à clef, et puis mon père est habitué à ce que je reste minimum une demi-heure dans la salle de bain.

Ca y est, je suis à nouveau sous l'eau, sous la couche de mousse blanche qui commence un petit peu à disparaître. Puis, j'essaye d'ouvrir mes yeux. L'eau me pique un peu, mais avec chance, le savon de la mousse est à la surface. Peu à peu, je m'habitue à l'eau. Les secondes passent, je retiens toujours ma respiration. C'est tellement agréable d'être totalement immergé sous l'eau.

Une minute s'est écoulée. Parfois, j'arrive à tenir deux minutes dans mes meilleurs jours. Faut dire, je ne m'entraîne pas très souvent… pas que ça à faire. Et avec un sortilège de Tête en bulle, c'est bien plus de deux minutes que j'y reste.

Une minute et trente secondes. Je ne vais pas tenir. Deux minutes. Je vais battre mon record. Deux minutes trente. Je dois remonter. Trois minutes. Il FAUT que je remonte, je commence à suffoquer. Les secondes s'écoulent. Mais pour une raison inconnue, je reste sous l'eau, et je commence sérieusement à manquer d'air. Non, je ne vais pas faire ça ? Si, je le fais. Non, mourir noyé dans ma propre salle de bain, c'est petit. C'est nul comme mort. Pitoyable comme suicide. Et je ne verrais plus Hermione. Tant mieux. Tant mieux ? Jamais plus, plus personne…

Non, ça ne va pas… mais tout sera fini d'un côté… je commence à essayer de remonter, mais je n'en peux plus. Je ne tiens plus, et avant d'avoir pu faire sortir ma tête de l'eau, je relâche ma respiration et je sens de l'eau s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, et venir dans mes poumons. Non, c'est horrible, c'est… je veux remonter… mais je n'ai plus de force. Mourir noyé dans mon bain. Je ne peux pas finir comme ça. Non, ça craint.

Mais je n'ai plus aucune force, et mon corps retouche le fond de la baignoire. J'essaye vainement de regagner la surface, mais je sens que mon cerveau perd peu à peu conscience… je vais mourir. Hermione, je t'aimais bien, tu sais. Même beaucoup. Il a fallut que je tombe amoureux de toi. Adieu…

…

Les secondes s'écoulent, ça y est, je vais perdre totalement conscience. Mais, au moment où je sens que je vais partir, deux mains m'attrapent fermement par les épaules et me redressent en surface. Puis, une main soutient ma tête, tandis que l'autre appuie sur mon torse, là où se trouvent mes poumons. Je reviens peu à peu à moi, et recrache une quantité d'eau surprenante. Je respire à nouveau. Je prends une grande inspiration, tout en toussant. Je viens de l'échapper belle.

- Ca va ? me demande mon sauveur.

- (tousse) Hein… oui (tousse) merci.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, et les tourne vers mon sauveur. Super, c'est Hermione. Je suis pitoyable, c'est elle qui vient de me sauver d'une noyade désolante !

- J'ai bien cru que j'allais y passer, je dis, à voix basse, encore un peu secoué.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais Draco ? T'essayais de battre le record du monde d'apnée ?

- Euh non Hermione…

- Dès le premier jour tu fais n'importe quoi… Tu comptais te noyer ?

- Peut-être…

- Mais ça va pas ! me lance-t-elle, furieuse.

- Je croyais que (tousse) c'était ce que tu voulais, Granger, je réponds, du tac au tac.

- Mais il ne fallait pas me prendre au sérieux ! Pauvre dégénéré ! Tu n'as quand même pas fait ça parce que je te l'ai dit ?

- Mais non, voyons. Faire ce que tu dis, t'obéir ? Puis quoi encore ?

- En tout cas, je t'interdis de mourir ! Pourquoi t'as voulu faire ça ?

Pour ne plus te voir, idiote.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas fait exprès…

Je suis à cours d'excuses.

- Pas fait exprès ? Je vais gober ça ? Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, abruti !

- Comment t'as su que j'étais en train de périr au fond de l'eau, je lance, sur un air de défi. Tu m'espionnais peut-être ?

- Non, pauvre idiot ! Mais jusqu'à présent, tu faisais du bruit dans l'eau. Je t'entendais. Puis, plus rien. Et ça faisait déjà près de trente-cinq minutes que tu étais dans la salle de bain. Alors je suis venue à la porte pour te demander si tu pouvais sortir, et ce que tu faisais. Tu n'as pas répondu. J'ai tapé sur la porte, rien. Puis, j'ai ouvert la porte – tu n'avais pas posé de sort de protection, cela n'a pas été difficile – et je t'ai vu. Enfin, j'ai vu la couche de mousse, et j'en ai déduis que tu étais tellement stupide que tu étais en train de te noyer dans ton bain, Malfoy.

Je ne réponds rien. Qu'est-ce que je suis pas doué ! Je les accumule les erreurs en ce moment ! Elle, habituée à me voir hautain et fier, elle me voit déstabilisé, et en plus, elle me sauve de la noyade. GENIAL.

Je baisse les yeux. La mousse disparaît. La mousse disparaît ?

- Tu pourrais t'en aller maintenant, je lance. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je suis légèrement nu, dans mon bain.

Elle se lève, attrape une serviette, et me la lance. Je l'attrape, la remercie brièvement, puis elle sort. Je sors de mon bain, le vide, et m'essuie. Mon Dieu, mais qu'ai-je encore fait ? J'ai vraiment voulu me suicider ? Mais je ne suis pas désespéré à ce point ! Si… ? Et le pire, c'est que maintenant j'aime encore plus Hermione depuis qu'elle ma repêché. Ca n'a servi à rien, à part à empirer les choses ! Et maintenant, j'ai une dette envers elle ! Non, non, sérieux, ça va de pire en pire. Au secours…

Je m'habille, et sors de la salle de bain. Je me dirige vers ma chambre, où je rentre, et me jette sur mon lit, comme je l'ai fait la veille. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien fait au monde pour avoir à subir tout ça ? Remariage de mes deux !

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Fait chier ! je lance, et me levant brutalement de mon lit.

- Oui, fait chier.

Je sursaute, et me retourne vers la porte. Hermione se tient sur le seuil de la porte. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là ?

- En effet, tu fais chier, continue-t-elle. Comment tu veux que je reste calme avec un frère qui passe son temps à faire des conneries ? Je te croyais un peu plus malin que ça, Malfoy. Tu es à Serpentard, non ?

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, oui, je réplique, d'un ton ferme.

- Depuis hier, je commence à me demander si le Choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue par là ? Que j'aurais du aller à Poufsouffle ? Mais je l'emplafonne moi ! Ne cède pas à la provocation, non, ne la viole pas sur place pour la jeter par la fenêtre après.

- Vraiment ?

Je suis à cours de répliques qui tuent maintenant.

- Ouais. Alors s'il te plait, évite de me refaire des coups comme ça. Je ne viendrais pas toujours te sauver, Malfoy.

- Me sauver ? Prends-toi pour une super héroïne, tiens ! Tu irais bien avec Potter, vous deux, les sauveurs.

- Tais-toi ! Laisse Harry ! lance-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Pauvre Hermione Granger, j'ai insulté son grand ami Potter ! Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas le blairer ! Toi je te tolère parce que tu es ma sœur, c'est tout. Mais les autres, il n'y a aucune raison que ça change.

Merde, j'ai été trop méchant sur ce coup là. M'enfin, pas tant que ça… pourtant, si.

- Tu n'apprécieras jamais quelqu'un pour lui-même ! me dit-elle.

- Si, pourquoi ? Toi, t'es quoi d'abord, hein ?

T'es une fille géniale que j'ai envie d'embrasser, et de… de… rah, non, oublie, je ne l'aime pas. Si ? Bouh…

- Je suis ta sœur.

- Pas encore, je réponds, en essayant de me calmer.

- C'est pareil.

Elle se tait quelques secondes, puis reprend :

- Enfin, tu sais, c'est vrai, on n'est pas encore vraiment frère et sœur, tous les deux.

Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par là ? Elle qui n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que je suis son frère, elle me dit que ce n'est pas encore vraiment ça ? Ca veut dire que j'ai une chance de sortir avec elle ? Arrête de rêver, vieux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? je demande.

- Rien. Allez, salut, je te laisse finir de te préparer, me dit-elle précipitamment avant de partir.

- Attends, Herm…

Trop tard, elle est partie. Tant pis. C'est déprimant, tout ça. Mon père est un vrai malade, moi aussi, Aline et Hermione aussi. Super, on forme « la famille des fous » ! C'est super, on devrait changer de nom ! Fini les Malfoy, welcome la Mad family.

Je reste vingt minutes à me coiffer, à rêver, puis je sors de ma chambre, et me dirige à nouveau vers le rez-de-chaussée. Je trouve Hermione en train de préparer le repas.

- T'en as mis, du temps ! me lance Hermione. Ton père et ma mère sont sortis, ils m'ont dit qu'on pouvait manger sans eux. Ils ont du aller dans un restaurant moldu, en amoureux.

- Super. Bon, tu m'appelles quand t'as fini ?

- Tu pourrais donner un coup de main.

- Bon, d'accord.

Elle me donne quelques instructions. Vraiment, je regrette Dobby.

- On devrait prendre un remplaçant pour Dobby, non ? je dis, sans faire gaffe.

- QUOI ?

Hermione vient de crier, et me regarde d'un air massacrant. Merde, j'avais oublié son délire avec la protection des elfes et la S.A.L.E… génial, je vais encore me mettre cette harpie sur le dos !

- Tu me dégoûtes !

- Ca va, je plaisantais !

- Bien sûr, me répond-elle, ironiquement.

Démoralisé, je fini de faire cuire des pâtes. Des pâtes ? Génial… elle aurait pu faire quelque chose de mieux.

Puis, une fois le tout préparé, on passe à table.

- C'est bon, je lance, pour me faire pardonner.

- J'ai fait la sauce, répond-elle sèchement.

- C'est très bon.

- Merci.

Toujours aussi glaciale et fâchée contre moi.

- Tu m'en veux pour Dobby ou pour le bain ? je demande, pour essayer de savoir ce qui ne va pas.

- Pour les deux ! Mais Dobby, passons ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

- Ah, pardon. Tu en as parlé à…

- Non, je ne l'ai pas dit à ton père. Mais ne me refais plus jamais ça. Sinon, la prochaine fois, je te regarderai te noyer. Compris ?

- Oui bon, ça va.

Le silence revient.

- Je vais passer chez mon père chercher mon courrier, dit-elle.

- Ton courrier ?

- Officiellement, je vis toujours chez mon père, dans mon ancienne maison. Je ne suis pas censée habiter là. Alors les hiboux arrivent là-bas. Mon père récupère le courrier pour moi.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Donc demain j'irai là bas. Tu voudras venir avec moi ?

Elle me demande si je veux l'accompagner ? Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Mais ça paraîtrait louche si on me voit avec toi… ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, répond-elle.

- Bon, si tu veux, je veux bien quand même. Après tout, personne ne me reconnaîtra dans un quartier de moldus, je réponds.

Oui, on ne me reconnaîtra pas, et aucun sorcier ne viendrait par là. En effet, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire si un sorcier me voyait moi, Draco Malfoy, fils d'une famille de noble lignée, dont le père a une réputation de fer au Ministère, avec Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe que ma famille et moi-même sont censé détester ?

Ca ferait un sacré boucan tout ça, et créerait bon nombre de ragots…

Ce n'est pas facile cette situation… Ca, je vous l'assure… mais, j'irai avec elle. Avec un peu de chance, je ne ferai pas de conneries et elle se mettra à m'apprécier et à oublier que je vais devenir son frère…

* * *

_A suivre..._

Et voilà, j'ai fini le chapitre deux. J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Vous savez comment me le faire savoir... en me laissant une review (pi j'en veux pour le chap 3, savoir si je continue ou pas !). Voilà, bisou à tous, merci encore à tous mes lecteurs !  
Et ne vous inquiétez pas, le cas de Draco va s'arranger, quand même !


	3. Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer

**Forbidden love**

La suite, tout de suite. Merci à mes reviewers et à mes lecteurs. Pour les **réponses aux reviews**, direction mon site web consacré aux RAR, le lien est sur mon profil.  
**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent toujours à JK Rowling, **sauf Helen** !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira toujours… bonne lecture, et enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre troisième : Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer

* * *

« Draco, réveilles-toi… 

Je suis dans mon lit. Il fait beau, j'entends les oiseaux chanter dehors. Les volets sont entr'ouverts. Mes draps sont dans tous les sens. J'ouvre les yeux, pour regarder la personne qui m'a réveillé, qui n'est autre qu'Hermione. Elle est allongée à côté de moi, elle porte un long T-shirt en guise de pyjama. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, et elle me sourit.

- Hermione… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande, surpris.

- Je viens te réveiller.

Puis, elle s'approche de moi, et passe sa main dans mes cheveux encore en bataille. Un instant, je me dis qu'elle a certainement du se droguer avant de venir dans ma chambre, mais après tout, on s'en moque bien, non ?

- Tu as bien dormi ? me demande-t-elle, d'une voix langoureuse que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Oui… et je suis encore mieux réveillé.

- Tu aurais peut-être mieux dormi si j'étais venue dormir avec toi, non ?

Gné ? Et bien, quel changement de caractère ! La veille elle m'envoie balader toutes les deux minutes, et maintenant, elle vient me réveiller, tout sucre, tout miel…

- Euh… oui… mais… je commence, un peu abasourdi.

- Je n'ai pas osé venir hier soir.

- Tu es sûre que ça va Granger ?

- Oui, mais appelle-moi Hermione… hein, Draco ?

Mon Dieu, bonheur total ! Mais pourquoi elle a changé comme ça ? Peu importe, c'est le plus beau matin de ma vie ! Bon ça signifie aussi l'arrivée des emmerdes (imaginez la tronche de mes potes, non, ça doit rester secret si je sors avec elle, mon père, ça suffit !) tant pis ! Pour faire une omelette, il faut casser des œufs ! Mais pourquoi je pense à des proverbes bidons ? Bref ! Quel réveil…

Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'approche de moi, et dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. C'est officiel, elle est timbrée ! Mais tant mieux, moi, je l'adore quand elle est comme ça ! Elle m'étonnera toujours…

- Et bé…

- Ca te surprend tant que ça ?

- Oui, Mione…

Cette fois ci, c'est moi qui prends les devants : je l'attrape par la tête, et l'embrasse à mon tour, plus longuement, en approfondissant le baiser. Quelle sensation, par Merlin, par Salazar, par Jean-Jacques… (euh c'est qui celui-là ?). Puis, je décolle mes lèvres des siennes, tout en gardant mon regard plongé dans ses yeux magnifiques.

- Tu t'amuses bien avec le coussin, me dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Hein ?

- Le coussin. Tu sais, ce truc où tu poses ta tête pour dormir, enfin dans son usage normal.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me parle de coussin ? Je viens de l'embrasser, elle me sourit, et elle me demande ce que je fais avec le coussin, alors que j'ai simplement la tête dessus !

- Réveilles-toi, maintenant, me dit-elle.

- Mais… hein ? »

- Tu vas te réveiller bon sang ! hurle une voix.

Hein ? Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le décor a changé, ou quoi ? Mon Dieu, je viens de comprendre. J'ouvre les yeux, réellement cette fois-ci. Je rêvais. Je suis bien dans mon lit, les oiseaux chantent, en effet, les draps sont dans tous les sens, mais Hermione n'est pas allongée à côté de moi. Elle est debout, au pied de mon lit, les bras croisés, ses cheveux attachés dans un chignon.

- Alors ? s'exclame-t-elle.

- Hein, quoi… ? je murmure, encore endormi.

- Tu faisais quoi avec ton coussin ?

- Bah, rien…

- Si, tu l'embrassais.

Nan, sérieux ? Merde ! J'étais tellement à fond dans mon rêve, que j'en ai reproduis la même chose dans la réalité… mais vu qu'Hermione n'était pas là, je me suis retrouvé à rouler une pelle à mon coussin ! Beuark… il y a de la bave, pouah !

- Ah, je rêvais que j'embrassais quelqu'un, sûrement, je dis, d'un ton faussement anodin.

- Tu as dit « Mione ». Tu rêvais de moi ? dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

- Hein ? Rêver que je t'embrasse ? Et puis quoi encore ! Quand les Scroutts à Pétard voleront oui !

- J'espère, idiot de frère.

Mon Dieu, pourquoi je la casse tout le temps dès qu'elle est là ? Peut-être pour éviter de passer pour un abruti, vu que « je suis son frère » et que « aimer sa sœur, c'est mal ».

- Bref, il est temps de te lever, le blond.

- Et pourquoi ? je demande. Il ne doit même pas être huit heures du matin… c'est les vacances Granger…

- Tu m'avais dit que tu voulais bien venir avec moi chez mon père. Mais si tu ne veux pas, libre à toi de refuser, fallait juste savoir t'exprimer. Bon, bah dors bien.

Elle se retourne, et s'apprête à sortir. J'avais complètement oublié qu'elle voulait passer chez son père. Pas question que je loupe ça, je ne vais pas perdre une occasion d'être avec elle. Pour peu, on croirait une sortie en amoureux… rah mais ressaisis-toi Draco, c'est presque ta sœur ! Et de toute façon, elle ne t'aimera jamais, sauf quand les Hippogriffes joueront de la cornemuse !

- Attends, je viens, je viens ! Laisse-moi… dix minutes, dans dix minutes, je suis prêt.

Elle me regarde, et me lance un sourire narquois.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux. Allez, je t'attends en bas.

Puis, elle sort, me laissant seul dans ma chambre. Finalement, j'étais bien dans mon rêve… bon, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Allez, go, on se lève, on se motive, et on accompagne Donzelle Hermione chez ton futur beau-père ! Haha ! Que je suis bête quand je m'y mets…

Je me lève, m'habille en vitesse, fais un tour express dans la salle de bain histoire d'être présentable. Puis, je descends dans la cuisine, attrape une pomme, croque dedans, et me précipite vers la porte, où Hermione m'attend, déjà habillée, à la moldue.

- Tu comptes sortir dans la rue en robe de sorcier ? Et avec ta pomme dans la bouche ? Franchement…

Je baisse les yeux, et regarde mes vêtements : en effet, ça ne va pas le faire, si on va traîner dans les quartiers moldus.

- Mais je n'en ai pas moi, des vêtements de moldus… c'est pas trop mon genre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, je réponds.

- Rah, quel idiot. Pose ta pomme et tiens-toi droit, devant moi.

Je m'exécute, et m'approche d'elle. Elle sort sa baguette, la lève vers moi, et prononce une formule dont j'ignorais l'existence. Soudain, je sens mes vêtements bouger, j'entends des déchirements. Je sursaute, et regarde ma plus belle robe se transformer.

- Ma… ma robe de sorcier… elle est devenue… un pantalon de moldu avec un… T-shirt…

- On appelle ça la « métamorphose », tu connais ?

- Oui bon, ça va, pas la peine d'étaler ton savoir ! je réplique, froidement. Et elle pourra redevenir comme avant ?

- Evidement. Allez, on y va, suis-moi.

Elle ouvre la porte, et sort. J'attrape ma pomme, et la suis. En effet, comme je le pensais, il est encore tôt, le soleil vient à peine de se lever.

- Pourquoi on y va si tôt ? je demande.

- Pour éviter de croiser trop de gens, répond-elle.

- Et on y va comment ? Ton père habite où ?

- Londres.

- Super, la porte à côté en plus, je dis, ironiquement. Tu comptes y aller en woitoure ? Les grosses boîtes en métal avec des roues, tu sais les trucs où les gens comme toi – du moins tes parents - ont l'habitude de se déplacer.

- C'est les voitures, ça. Mais non, on va y aller en transplanant.

- Nous deux, transplaner ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous ne sav…

- Hermione ! Draco ! Vous voilà ! s'exclame mon père, qui vient de surgir de derrière le portail.

Et bien, on va s'amuser. J'ai ma réponse. On va transplaner avec mon père. Super, je déteste transplaner. On a l'impression d'être dans un rouleau compresseur, c'est épouvantable ! Quelle idée d'accompagner ma tite Mione… et en plus, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se cogner mon paternel ? Non, c'est pas possible, mon père ne va pas rencontrer l'ex de sa future femme… qui sait… enfin sérieusement, pourvu qu'il reste là, pas envie d'être avec lui, je veux être avec Hermione, et c'est tout !

- Allez, Draco, Hermione, tenez moi par la main… voilà, comme ça. Prêts ? Un, deux…

Trois. Et c'est parti. Raaaah que c'est désagréaaaableuuuh ! J'aurais préféré la voatur ! Enfin non, la seule fois où j'ai du monter dans un de ces monstres sur roues, j'ai cru que j'allais vomir mes tripes… comment ils font les moldus ? Ils ne sont pas comme nous, _j'en suis sûr_ !

Nous atterrissons dans un « crack ! » sonore, dans une ruelle déserte. Il y a des poubelles, quelques portes, et tous les volets sont fermés. Charmant.

- Bon, vous allez tout droit, dit mon père en pointant le bout de la ruelle. Ensuite, tu connais le chemin, Hermione.

- Oui. Merci Mr Malfoy, répond-elle, avec une extrême politesse.

- Bien. Je vous laisse, vous voudrez peut-être vous promener dans Londres, après ?

- Euh… je commence.

- Si des sorciers nous voyaient… continue Hermione.

- En effet, ça serait fâcheux, termine mon père, les yeux au ciel. J'aurais mieux fait d'épouser Bellatrix. Dommage, pas libre. Bref, trêve de plaisanterie, vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher vers quelle heure ?

- Disons, après manger ? Vers treize heures ? propose Hermione. D'accord ?

- Oui, d'accord, je réponds.

- Très bien. A tout à l'heure, on se retrouve ici.

Puis, mon père disparaît dans un autre « crack ! ». Pfiou, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait venir avec nous. Mais non, ça va, il n'a pas fait son parasite, le Lucius. Hermione commence à marcher.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, me dit-elle.

- J'arrive. Mais comment fait-on si par malheur on croisait un sorcier ?

- J'ai une idée, lance Hermione tout en marchant. Tu n'auras qu'à marcher à environ trente mètres derrière moi. Tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, et tu me suis.

- Joyeux, les balades, avec toi.

- Je n'y peux rien si dès notre première année tu t'es mis à me détester et à exposer ta haine envers moi et les sang-de-bourbes ! Maintenant il faut assumer, abruti ! Et je n'y peux rien non plus si nos parents ont décidé de se marier, et on doit vivre ensemble ! Par contre, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir ! réplique-t-elle, toujours aussi aimable.

- Ca va, ça va ! Allez, avance, je te suis de loin.

Nan mais elle va se calmer ? C'est bon, c'est le matin, c'est les vacances, et puis elle n'avait qu'à pas être aussi prétentieuse ! Peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas eu dans le collimateur dès le début ! Bref. C'est du passé. Mais quelle teigne quand même !

Nous arrivons dans une rue un peu animée. Des voitures-trucs, des passants moldus. Mon Dieu, c'est trop bizarre, je me sens mal. Je me concentre, et cherche Hermione des yeux. Elle avance, et je la suis de loin. Des filles me jettent des coups d'œil, et des garçons me détaillent de la tête au pied. Bin quoué, qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ma baguette est rangée, j'ai pas de trucs sorciers sur moi apparents… peut-être que « je sens » la sorcellerie ? Bon sang, suis Hermione au lieu de te poser des questions stupides ! J'essaye de ne pas la perdre de vue, et je poursuis mon chemin. Après dix minutes de marche à travers le rues londoniennes, nous arrivons dans un quartier résidentiel, avec plein de petites maisons toutes proches les unes des autres. Hermione tourne à un angle, je la suis. Nous arrivons enfin chez elle. Elle entre dans une maison. J'approche, elle est déjà rentrée. Je jette quelques coups d'œil, et entre à mon tour. Je frappe à la porte, elle m'ouvre, et je rentre.

- Nous voilà enfin arrivés, je dis, dans un soupir de soulagement.

- C'était pas une mission commando non plus…

- Hein ?

- Non, rien, répond-elle.

Elle m'énerve avec ses termes moldus ! Elle ne peut pas parler comme tout le monde ? Sérieux ! Nous sommes dans une grande entrée. Il y a quelques portes, et un grand couloir qui semble mener à la cuisine et au salon, je suppose. Un homme brun, nous dépassant d'une tête, arrive.

- Ma petite Hermione, tu es là !

- Bonjour, papa, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

- Et toi, tu dois être Draco, c'est ça ? me dit-il.

- Oui. Bonjour Mr Granger, je dis, en lui serrant la main.

Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là, dans une baraque de moldus ?

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, non ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui, c'était il y a longtemps, je réponds, dans un faux sourire.

La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, mon père était encore un fanatique de Celui-Qui-Fait-Peur-A-Tout-Le-Monde-Ou-Presque (enfin, qui sait, peut-être est-il encore fanatique ? Mystère, mais cela m'étonnerait). Donc, ce n'était pas trop l'entente cordiale.

- Je viens chercher mes lettres, si j'en ai, dit Hermione, en retirant son manteau.

- Oui, j'en ai reçu quelques uns. Les hiboux n'arrêtaient pas de vouloir me pincer, quand je prenais les lettres, commente son père, en se dirigeant vers le fond du couloir.

- Sûrement parce qu'ils voulaient mes les donner à moi en personne, répond Hermione.

- Oui sûrement. Mais pourquoi tu ne peux pas dire à tes amis que tu habites dans la famille de Draco, maintenant ? Ils savent bien que nous nous sommes séparés, avec ta mère, non ?

- Oui, papa, mais ce n'est pas ça. Tu le sais bien, dit Hermione.

- Une histoire de sang pur, qui n'est pas censé fréquenter des gens comme nous, marmonne le père d'Hermione.

- Oui, c'est à peu près ça, je dis. Mais tout ça, c'est à cause de… enfin… ouais, c'est ça le problème.

Il me lance un regard en biais, et entre dans le salon. Oui bon bah est-ce que c'est de ma faute tout ça ? Comment ça oui ? Bon d'accord, je n'ai jamais été obligé de mépriser les sang-de-bourbes et les moldus… enfin, si, un peu… mais bon, voilà ! Je ne me sens pas du tout à ma place, ici. Je n'aurais pas du venir.

Hermione suit son père. Moi, je reste comme un idiot dans le salon. Enfin, je suis un Malfoy, merde ! Je suis Draco Malfoy, pas un minable de Weasley ! Un accueil un peu plus digne ne lui ferait pas de mal, à ce Granger père de malheur !

Hermione revient après quelques minutes, quelques lettres à la main.

- On t'a écrit, je dis, l'air morne.

- Oui. Je crois que c'est Harry et Ron. Il y a aussi une lettre de… de Viktor Krum, dit-elle, en rougissant à moitié.

- Géniâââl ! je réponds, ravi.

Krum, Krum… je vais le tuer celui là, je vous le dis, je vais m'acheter un billet pour le prochain match où il joue, et je vous le jure sur la tête de mon père, je vais le choper dans les vestiaires, et lui faire regretter d'avoir tissé ces liens avec Hermione ! Je vais lui faire avaler son balai, je vais le… enfin il va souffrir ! Autant, Weasley, c'est un idiot qui n'ose rien faire, lui, je n'ai pas à m'en inquiéter, mais ce bulgare de pacotille, lui, je ne le sens pas du tout ! Et regardez moi l'état d'Hermione qui dit qu'elle a reçu une lettre de son copain par correspondance !

- Q'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, rien…

- C'est parce que j'ai reçu une lettre de Vikt…

- RIEN ! Rien je te dis ! je réponds, froidement.

Elle me regarde, étonnée, hausse les épaules, et me tourne le dos, tout en se dirigeant vers une autre pièce.

- Tu viens, Malfoy ? Je vais te faire visiter la maison. Ca nous occupera. Et tu verras des objets moldus, ça t'instruira un peu.

- Des trucs moldus ? Youpi.

Je la suis, et nous passons devant le salon. Je passe la tête. Elle m'explique rapidement à quoi serve chaque objet, et leur nom. Je vois une télésivion, la boîte à image comme je dis, et une chaîne hi-fi… pour la musique. Elle m'emmène ensuite dans la cuisine, où elle me montre le réfrérigateur, ou quelque chose comme ça. Puis, elle me montre les chambres. Il y a moins d'objet moldus, dedans. Enfin, elle m'emmène dans sa chambre.

- Et voilà, ici, c'est ma chambre. Enfin du moins celle de chez mon père, vu que je vis avec toi maintenant.

Elle entre, et pousse un cri de surprise.

- Bah quoi ? je dis, en la suivant, et en entrant à mon tour.

- Saluuuuuut ! nous lance une fille, assise en tailleur dans la chambre d'Hermione.

- Helen ! s'exclame Hermione, dans un sourire. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue voir si tu étais là, et mon père m'a dit que tu devais passer dans la journée. Il ne savait plus trop pour quoi, mais il m'a dit que je pouvais t'attendre dans ta chambre. Il ne t'a pas prévenu ?

- Non, il a du oublier, comme d'habitude, dit Hermione, furieuse contre son père à vue d'œil.

Helen se lève, et s'approche d'Hermione. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, avec des reflets bleutés. Ses yeux sont d'un vert intense, et elle fait à peu près la même taille qu'Hermione. Je dois avouer qu'elle est plutôt mignonne. Puis, elle se tourne vers moi, et demande :

- Tu ne nous présentes pas, Hermione ?

- Ah, si. Helen, je te présente Draco, Draco, je te présente Helen, une amie d'enfance, qui est aussi ma voisine, dit Hermione.

- Draco ? C'est original. C'est ton copain ?

Hermione se raidit soudain, et recule. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux, un peu embêté par la situation.

- Non, non… c'est mon frère, explique Hermione avec précipitation.

- Mais, tu es fille unique… réplique Helen.

- C'est mon frère par alliance. Le fils de mon beau-père.

- Ah, d'accord. Enchantée, dit Helen, en me souriant.

Je m'approche de l'oreille d'Hermione, et lui chuchote :

- Je suppose que c'est une moldue et qu'elle ne sait pas que tu es… ni moi…

- Oui, en effet, me répond Hermione à voix basse. Nous ne faisions que passer, dit Hermione en direction de Helen. Mais je suis contente de te revoir, ça faisait longtemps.

- J'ai apporté un film, dit Helen, en sortant une boîte étrange de son sac qu'elle avait posé par terre.

- Ah, super, dit Hermione dans un sourire. Draco, tu veux qu'on le regarde avant de retourner chez toi ? Enfin, chez nous, à Wiltshire.

- Euh, ça consi…

Hermione me lance un regard noir. J'ai failli dire « ça consiste en quoi, regarder un film ? » Imaginez la tête de Helen ! Je dois me faire passer pour un moldu, quelle honte ! Shame on me…

- Oui, d'accord, je dis.

- Très bien ! lance Hermione, en souriant.

Puis, elle m'attrape par la main et me tire en dehors de sa chambre, Helen nous emboîtant le pas. Je marche, tout en suivant Hermione. C'est la première fois que sa main fait un geste doux envers moi. La dernière fois que sa main m'a touché, c'était en pleine figure pour me faire mal. Je pense qu'elle doit se comporter comme ça parce que je suis comme son frère… finalement, ça n'a pas que des mauvais côtés.

Nous arrivons dans le salon, et Hermione met un gros machin noir dans une boîte sous une télé. Ca doit être un lecteur de films, sûrement. Puis, une image apparaît dans la télé. Un film, c'est donc un truc qui passe sur la télésavion ? On s'installe sur le canapé, et le film commence. J'ai du mal à y croire : moi, Draco Malfoy, je suis en train de regarder un truc moldu, dans une maison moldue, avec Hermione Granger à ma gauche et une moldue nommée Helen à ma droite. Si on m'avait dit qu'une telle scène se produirait quelques semaines avant, j'aurais crié à la diffamation !

Le film commence. C'est bizarre, Hermione m'explique que c'est de la science-fiction, ça veut dire que les moldus imaginent une histoire dans le futur. Le film s'appelle « L'armée des douze singes » ? Bizarre, comme titre. Nous regardons le film. Je ne comprends pas tout, c'est un peu compliqué, vu que je n'y connais rien au monde moldu, mais j'arrive quand même à saisir l'idée principale du film, une histoire de maladie qui a décimé la planète, et des moldus qui veulent remonter le temps. C'est marrant, ils imaginent des choses qui existent avec la magie ! Ils me font rire, ces moldus !

Après environ deux heures, le film se termine. C'était assez triste, et Hermione et Helen ont les larmes aux yeux. Je ne sais pas trop où me mettre, surtout que Helen a entrepris, au cours du film, de se rapprocher de moi, petit à petit. Résultat, moi je me suis décalé vers Hermione, et cette dernière s'est aussi décalée. On n'a pas l'air cons tous les trois. Mais la Helen est très… disons… enfin très « entreprenante ».

- Bon, je vais devoir y aller, Hermione, mes parents m'attendent pour manger, dit-elle en se levant du canapé, et en s'étirant.

- Déjà ? C'était court, dit Hermione, en attrapant la main de son amie.

- Je sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé rester.

Helen me lance un signe de main, et me dit, en souriant :

- A la prochaine fois, Draco, j'espère qu'on se reverra !

- Salut, je réponds, l'air ailleurs.

Puis, Hermione raccompagne sont amie dans l'entrée. Je reste dans le salon, à regarder autour de moi. J'entends la porte se referme, et les pas d'Hermione qui revient dans le salon.

- Elle est sympa, non ? me dit-elle, en éteignant la télé.

- Ouais, ça va.

- Moi, je la trouve adorable, dit-elle, en prenant un air exagéré.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Elle a de beaux cheveux, et elle a l'air très gentille, je dis, d'un ton neutre, histoire de meubler la conversation.

- Tu sembles lui plaire, dit Hermione, dans un sourire.

- Ah ?

- Elle ne te plait pas ? me demande-t-elle.

- Bin, déjà, je la connais que depuis deux heures, et puis, je ne la reverrai peut-être pas avant longtemps, puis, elle ignore que je suis un sorcier, et enfin, non, elle ne me plait pas particulièrement. Elle est jolie, et sympa, mais non.

Hermione me regarde, et me lance un sourire, comme si elle était rassurée. Rassurée ? Tu te fais des idées, mon pauvre Draco.

Son père arrive, et nous dit de venir manger. Nous mangeons, tout en bavardant de Poudlard. Son père est très intéressé et écoute avec attention les explications d'Hermione. A la fin du repas, Hermione va chercher ses affaires, et son courier. Elle ouvre la première lettre, et la lit. Puis, elle la replie, et me regarde.

- C'est Mrs Weasley, elle me dit que je suis invitée à venir chez eux, et ailleurs, mais ils ne m'ont pas dit où.

- Quand ça ? je demande, interloqué.

- Dans une semaine.

- Déjà ? Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver chez moi…

- Oui, mais je vais toujours finir mes vacances chez eux.

Non, FOUTUS WEASLEY ! Ils me piquent mon Hermione, ma sœur qui plus est ! Elle range ses autres lettres, et se prépare à sortir. Nous saluons son père, le remercions, et sortons dans la rue.

J'ai le cœur serré. Dans une semaine, elle s'en va déjà, et elle, ça n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand-chose. Non, elle marche, le visage joyeux. Je la suis au loin, le regard dans le vague. Je vais devoir passer le reste de mes vacances sans elle.

Nous arrivons dans la ruelle, mon père est déjà là. On transplane, puis, il nous quitte pour rejoindre sa chère Aline. Je laisse Hermione à son courrier, et je monte à l'étage. Je vais m'affaler sur mon lit. Mon cher lit, le seul qui me comprenne. Je m'endors immédiatement. Mon sommeil est sans rêve. Je suis bien, voilà tout. Les heures passent, je ne sais pas combien. Puis, je sens une main sur mon épaule.

- Malfoy ? Ca ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu es parti te coucher ?

Je me réveille, et vois Hermione, qui m'observe.

- Ca va, Malfoy ?

- Hein ? Oui, oui, un coup de fatigue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est parce que je vais devoir partir ? me dit-elle, un peu sceptique. Ou c'est autre chose.

Je ne réponds pas.

- Hey, petit frère, fais pas cette tête !

C'est la première fois qu'elle est gentille avec moi et qu'elle m'appelle « petit frère ». D'un côté, ça me rappelle notre foutu lien fraternel . Mais de toute façon, je n'ai pas la force de répondre.

- Toi aussi, tu vas me manquer, on venait à peine de commencer à s'apprécier un petit peu, dit-elle. Mais on se reverra à la rentrée, ou avant, peut-être. Mais je ne peux pas laisser tomber mes amis ! Tu pourrais aller voir les tiens, non ?

Je soupire. Elle a tout compris, l'idiote, pas si idiote que ça. Mais le jour où j'avouerai que je l'aime, à nouveau (un fiasco, ça me suffit, pas deux), les licornes chanteront en japonais ! C'est pas demain la veille, me direz-vous.

- C'est pas ça, Granger. Ca doit être un truc de ce midi qui est mal passé. Allez, va-t-en, laisse moi tranquille.

Elle soupire, et se relève.

- Très bien, Malfoy. Allez, dors bien.

Puis, elle claque la porte, et s'en va.

J'en ai marre, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle me considère comme son frère ? Et moi, je ne peux pas montrer ma sympathie ! Sinon, elle va comprendre que je l'aime, et elle va encore me rabâcher que « je suis presque son frère ». Ca me saoule, merde ! Il va falloir que je songe à m'occuper pendant le temps où elle ne sera pas là. Je vais écrire à Pansy, j'irai squatter chez elle.

Mais franchement, je crois que cette situation est sans issue. Pour elle, je ne suis que « son idiot de frère », et jamais elle ne m'aimera. Et moi, dans les rares moments où elle sympa, je l'envoie balader ! On n'est pas mieux l'un que l'autre. Peut-être qu'un jour, un beau jour, on fera la paix. Et peut-être que j'arriverais à nouveau à lui dire ces quelques mots, qui, bizarrement aujourd'hui, me font mal…

« Je t'aime »

* * *

_A suivre..._**  
**

Et vouala ! Fin du chapitre trois ! Dans le chapitre quatre, ça va évoluer ! Draco va chez Pansy, Hermione rejoint les Weasley et le Square Grimmaurd. Mais, ils vont devoir se revoir plus vite que prévu… à cause d'une bêtise… mais qu'est-ce ? Héhé, je ne vous en dis pas plus ! Vous voulez la suite ? Reviews... j'en mérite bien ! Non ? (va se cacher)  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci à tous, à bientôt pour la suite !


	4. Je dérange ?

**Forbidden love**

Merci, merci à tous pour vos reviews, l'ajout en fav, alert… franchement, je ne m'attendais à pas tout ça, alors comme on dit, ça fait plaisir. Je vous remercie donc tous encore, pour les **réponses aux reviews**, direction mon site web, URL sur mon profil.  
Voilà, je n'aurais mis qu'une semaine à écrire ce chapitre, lol. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les trois premiers. Bonne lecture !

PS: pour Pansy, il me semble qu'elle est blonde dans le livre, et brune dans les films (et je préfère suivre Rowling). J'ai vérifié sur Wikipédia, donc à moins que je me sois trompée (et Wikipédia aussi)... elle est blonde !

* * *

Chapitre quatrième : Je dérange ?

* * *

- Dépêche-toi, Malfoy, on t'attend pour onze heures ! lance une voix derrière la porte. 

- Ca va, ça va, je suis presque prêt, je réponds.

Je fini de préparer mon sac pour partir chez Pansy. Je dois passer dix jours chez elle, vu qu'Hermione me lâche pour son cher Ron Weasley, puis ensuite, je dois finir mes vacances ici, à Whiltshire, au manoir familial. Hermione ne sera évidement pas là, elle ira directement à Poudlard avec les Weasley. Elle est donc en train de se préparer toute sa valise.

Je vais donc finir mes vacances seul, avec pour seule compagnie mon cher paternel, ainsi que ma chère « belle maman ». Mais, j'ai un peu d'espoir : j'arriverai peut-être à inviter Blaise, Vincent, ou Gregory, voire les trois. Mais ça risque d'être pas pratique, Aline devra se cacher…

- Tu vas te dépêcher ? s'écrie Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

- J'ai fini, c'est bon, pas la peine de crier !

- Descends ta valise en bas, à côté de la mienne, on va petit déjeuner et on part directement après !

Je boucle ma valise, et vais au rez-de-chaussée. Puis, je la dépose à côté de celle d'Hermione. Puis, nous petit déjeunons tous les quatre.

- Tu ne nous as pas dit où tu allais, Hermione, dit Aline entre deux bouchées.

- Mais enfin, maman, je vais chez les Weasley.

- Je sais, mais apparemment tu n'y resteras pas jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

- Je ne sais pas, ils ne m'ont pas dit où. Pas très loin, je suppose, et je resterai avec Mr et Mrs Weasley, répond Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Visiblement, Aline a du mal à envisager que sa fille puisse être « lâchée seule dans l'hostile monde magique ». Enfin, je suppose. Moi, c'est autre chose : je ne veux plus qu'elle parte. Jusqu'à présent, j'arrivais à me passer d'elle, l'apercevoir à Poudlard, ça me suffisait, entre une ou deux insultes, mais là, maintenant qu'elle est là, je n'en peux plus. Elle ne peut pas partir, c'est une véritable obsession. Depuis que j'ai appris qu'elle allait partir, chaque jour était devenu de pire en pire.

J'ai fait tous les efforts possibles pour paraître impassible, je me suis fait invité par Pansy, mais je vois bien qu'Hermione a compris mon petit jeu : Pansy a beau être une super amie, très proche, je ne serais pas allé chez elle si Hermione avait décidé de rester. Mais, ce n'est pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. On vient de finir notre petit déjeuner, et nous allons partir. Et je dois faire comme si cela ne me rendait pas tellement triste.

- Dépêchons-nous, dépêchons-nous, dit mon père. Allez, va prendre la poudre de cheminette, Draco.

- On ne peut pas transplaner ? je demande.

- Non, je dois accompagner Hermione et Aline vers le Terrier. Donc toi, tu prends la poudre de cheminette tandis que je m'occupe du transplanage pour Hermione et Aline. Je les déposerai dans le village des Weasley, et elle finiront le chemin toutes seules. Tu me vois débarquer dans le taudis des Weasley ? « Bonjour, c'est moi votre grand ami Lucius, je vous amène ma belle-fille ! ».

- En effet, je réponds.

- Donc, tu utilises la cheminée, tandis que je fais le transplaneur de service. Vivement que tu aies ton permis…

J'attrape mon hibou grand duc, qui dort tranquillement dans sa cage. Je rassemble mes dernières affaires, et m'apprête à partir. Hermione fait de même, puis vient me voir.

- On s'écrit, si tu veux ? me propose-t-elle.

- Oui, d'accord, je réponds, m'étonnant moi-même de ne pas l'avoir rabaissée avec un « t'écrire ? Puis quoi encore ! ».

- Tu penseras à faire attention, au cas où quelqu'un lise ma lettre. Tu vois ce que je veux dire… il faudrait que tu te débrouilles pour qu'on ne puisse pas savoir que c'est toi qui m'écris.

- D'accord.

- On se revoit en septembre.

- Oui, malheureusement, je dis.

Merde, j'ai encore dérapé !

- Non, je voulais dire, oui, on se revoit dans le train, je dis, pour me rattraper.

Elle soupire, et pose sa valise à terre, puis, me prend dans ses bras.

- Tu es le plus sombre idiot que j'aie jamais vu sur cette Terre. Quand est-ce que tu réussiras à parler normalement et à arrêter de voir en moi une ennemie ? Je suis ta sœur, du moins, je vais le devenir. Ne l'oublie pas, et même si tu restes toujours aussi arrogant, sache que je ferai tous les efforts que je peux pour te supporter en tant que petit frère.

Je ne réponds pas. Non, je profite de ce rare instant. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras. Bon, d'accord, elle ne me dit pas que des gentillesses, mais… quand même ! Mais si seulement, elle pouvait me supporter dans un autre statut que celui de « petit frère ». Puis d'abord, c'est pas parce que j'ai quelques mois de moins qu'elle que je suis son petit frère. Si ?

Je la serre à mon tour dans mes bras, puis me détache d'elle et réponds :

- Moi aussi, j'essayerai de te supporter, grande sœur.

- A septembre.

- A septembre.

- On s'écrit.

- Oui.

Elle me sourit, et part avec mon père et Aline. Encore sous le choc, j'attrape de la poudre de cheminette, et vais dans la cheminée avec ma valise et mon hibou. C'est un peu encombrant, quand même. Puis, tout en regardant Hermione s'éloigner, je dis ma destination, et je disparais dans un tourbillon de flammes vertes. Quelques secondes après, je débarque chez la famille Parkinson.

- Bienvenue, Draco, nous t'attendions, me lance Mrs Parkinson, alors que je suis à peine sorti de la cheminée.

Puis, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds apparaît : Pansy.

- Salut Draco, me dit-elle en souriant, ce qui a pour conséquence de crisper encore plus son visage dur.

- Salut, Pansy.

Elle s'approche, et m'attrape par le bras, pour m'entraîner je ne sais où. Je manque de tomber, et cela fait rire Mrs Parkinson.

- Je vais te montrer où tu dormiras, me dit-elle.

- Doucement, ma valise…

Elle m'emmène dans une grande chambre, au premier étage. Il n'y a pas à dire, les Parkinson ne sont pas fauchés niveau pognon.

- Tu auras même une salle de bain pour toi tout seul, me lance-t-elle joyeusement.

J'étais déjà venu chez Pansy, mais je n'avais jamais tout visité. Et je dois avouer que sa maison pourrait presque, je dis bien presque, rivaliser avec le manoir Malfoy.

- J'avais demandé à ma mère si on pouvait dormir dans la même chambre, mais elle n'a pas voulu. Je pense qu'elle a peur d'être grand-mère.

Puis, elle part dans un grand rire. Merci, Mrs Parkinson. Enfin, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, si Pansy a des enfants, ils ne seront pas de moi. Ca, c'est sûr. Par contre, Aline ferait mieux de faire attention à sa fille… Héhé… ahem, je divague !

- Ce n'est pas grave, je réponds, on aura tout le temps pour se voir, ces dix jours.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je suis si contente que tu sois venu, comme ça tu pourras mieux connaître ma noble famille.

Puis, elle me sourit, et me dit :

- Je vais te laisser t'installer. Tu as un placard, à côté du lit, et une commode. Tu viendras me rejoindre dans le jardin, après, d'accord ? Près du grand chêne.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, je réponds dans un sourire.

Puis, elle part de la grande chambre d'amis. Je m'assois sur le superbe lit à baldaquin, et réfléchis. Il y a quelque chose que je ne dois pas oublier. Il semble que Pansy me tourne autour depuis pas mal de temps. Et moi aussi, je lui ai souvent fait des avances (enfin, le genre d'avances sous-entendues…). Résultat, elle doit sûrement penser que je l'aime beaucoup. Voire que je l'aime tout court. Il faut dire, j'adore Pansy. Son seul « défaut », c'est d'être dédaigneuse envers les sang-de-bourbes. Comme moi, quoi. On irait bien ensemble. Mais, manque de bol, je suis tombé amoureux d'Hermione. Pas de chance. Une sang-de-bourbe en plus, alors, voilà.

Je pose mon beau hibou, qui vient de se réveiller, sur une table, près de la fenêtre. Puis, je soulève ma valise, et la traîne vers la commode. Je tire le premier tiroir, et ouvre ma valise. J'en sors quelques vêtements, et commence à les placer dans le tiroir. Quelques pulls à droite. Quelques robes de sorcier à gauche. Je ferme ce tiroir, et ouvre le second. Je sors cette fois-ci des sous-vêtements. Petites culottes à droite, soutient gorges à gauche. Je regarde le résultat, et m'assure que tout est en ordre.

PETITES CULOTTES ? SOUTIENT GORGES ? Depuis quand je me travesti ! Naaaan, me dites pas que… SI ! ON L'A FAIT, HERMIONE ET MOI ! Non, pas l'amour, bande de vicieux. On a échangé nos valises. Je n'y crois pas… d'accord, elles étaient de la même couleur… mais bon, c'est super. Comment je vais faire moi, avec ces fringues là ? Pas que j'aime pas les petites culottes, mais bon, les porter, c'est autre chose. Mon Dieu, à quoi je pense là ?

Raaah ! Je suis trop bête de penser à des absurdités pareilles dans un moment comme celui-là. N'empêche, ils sont mignons ses sous-vêtements à Hermione. Oui bon, C'EST PAS LE MOMENT ! Je me retrouve avec des fringues de fille ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'habiller ! Ca veut dire que je vais devoir aller au Terrier pour qu'on échange nos valises. Mais je ne peux pas y aller ! Les Weasley vont me jeter des pavés dans la gueule ! Et si Pansy ou ses parents voient ça… ils vont se poser des questions ! Et merde ! Je retire tous les vêtements, puis les place dans la valise, que je ferme puis verrouille avec un sortilège. Puis, je place la valise dans le placard, et le verrouille lui aussi. J'attrape un rouleau de parchemin, une plume, et commence à écrire :

« Hermione, je suppose que toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'il y avait un petit problème dans nos valises. Et je me vois mal me balader avec des petites culottes en dentelles, et toi avec un caleçon et sans soutif. Et puis les jupes, ce n'est pas mon vêtement fétiche. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Je suis incapable d'utiliser ton sort de métamorphose des vêtements. Je sais. On n'a qu'à se retrouver au manoir, ce soir, vers minuit. Tu pourrais utiliser la poudre de cheminette des Weasley en douce ? Je ferai pareil. Moi, j'ai une cheminée dans ma chambre, donc il n'y aura pas de problèmes. »

Je réfléchis un instant, puis signe « Tu sais qui ». Merlin, on va croire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui envoie du courrier, et bientôt il y aura des rumeurs comme quoi Il met des porte jartelles. Mais je ne peux pas signer « Draco » ni « ton futur frère ». Je roule la lettre, sors mon hibou de sa cage, et lui demande de porter cette lettre à Loutry Ste Chaspoule, au Terrier, chez les Weasley, pour Hermione Granger. Je regarde mon grand duc s'envoler, et me décide à aller rejoindre Pansy.

J'espère qu'elle répondra vite. Enfin, ça se trouve, elle m'a déjà envoyé un hibou. Je regarde par la fenêtre, et vois qu'une pluie fine tombe. C'est l'été, pourtant. Le temps est tellement lourd en ce moment qu'un orage d'été ne saurait tarder à éclater. Mais, pour l'instant, pas d'éclair ni de tonnerre. Je sors dans le jardin, et me dirige vers le grand chêne. C'est l'arbre préféré de Pansy. Elle habite dans un endroit un peu isolé, à plusieurs kilomètres du premier village Moldu. Heureusement, elle et sa famille détestent les Moldus. Pansy m'attend sous son cher arbre. Je la rejoins, et on s'assoit, côte à côte, à l'abri de la pluie.

- J'ai acheté quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- Vraiment ? C'est quoi ?

- Tu verras. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je l'ai acheté dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Ma mère a failli me tuer quand elle a su que j'y étais allée. Pas qu'elle aime pas ce qu'on y vend, mais elle dit qu'après on va nous embêter et nous poser plein de questions.

- Ouais, c'est sûr.

Elle a sûrement encore acheté un truc bizarre qui ensorcelle les gens. Avec un peu de chance, c'est un truc très méchant, de magie noire, et j'arriverai à le refiler à Weasley. Ou à Potter. Mouahahah. Que je suis machiavélique. Je m'aime.

- Cette année a vraiment été très agitée, dit Pansy. C'est vrai que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour ?

- Ouais, mon paternel l'a revu, je réplique.

- C'est effrayant.

- De quoi ?

- Tout ça. Pas que je n'aime pas Tu-Sais-Qui, il a de bons principes, mais il peut parfois se montrer un peu violent, même envers ses partisans. Tu n'as jamais eu peur qu'un jour ton père ne revienne pas ?

- Si, mais bon, il fait ce qu'il veut, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, je dis d'un ton faussement amusé.

Et oui, je flippe pour mon paternel. Surtout depuis qu'il est avec son Aline. Imaginez si the Dark Lord apprenait la nouvelle ? Avada Kedavrisé, le paternel. Et si il se sent en forme, Super-Voldy-Qui-Fait-Peur ira rendre une petite visite à Aline. Et à Hermione. OHMONDIEU ! Pas ça.

- C'est vrai… moi ma mère a toujours peur. Fière mais peureuse. Mon père, il est déjà plus courageux. En ce qui concerne les sang-de-bourbes, et les Moldus, ils n'ont rien à faire sur cette Terre.

Et c'est reparti. A chaque fois que je la voix, faut toujours qu'on parle de ça. Sympa au début, lourd à la longue.

- C'est vrai. Sinon, prête pour la cinquième année ? je demande, pour détourner la conversation.

- Ouais, à peu près.

Elle soupire, puis pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je n'y fais pas attention. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais, au fond de moi, ce n'est plus pareil. Avant, je l'adorais. Bon, je l'adore toujours, mais c'est différent. Il y a Hermione.

- Tu sais…

Elle marque une pause, réfléchit, puis reprend :

- Tu sais, je te trouve distant en ce moment.

Youpi. J'adore ce genre de discussion. Elle aussi elle semble vouloir changer de sujet. Ô joie.

- Tu sais, le décès de ma mère… je suis désolé, Pansy. Ca m'a un peu renfermé. Mais tu vois, je suis venu chez toi.

- Oui, ça me manquait. Depuis quelques temps, je ne te voyais presque plus. Enfin, je veux dire, tu étais distant. Avec tout le monde, et avec moi.

Mais elles ne peuvent pas me laisser en paix, les filles ? Déjà l'autre Moldue pote à Hermione, Pansy, bientôt, y'a Mimi Geignarde qui va me suivre partout en chantant des chansons d'amour et Crabbe et Goyle vont se mettre à me draguer. Non mais vraiment.

- Tu te rappelles ce qui s'était passé, dans cet arbre ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, je réponds calmement. Il y a pas mal de temps.

- On jouait au Quidditch. Je jouais mal d'ailleurs (elle rie). Le Souaffle s'était coincé entre deux branches, et j'ai voulu le rattraper. Sauf que comme je n'étais pas très douée sur un balai…

- Tu t'es toi-même coincée dans l'arbre, et impossible de redescendre, je continue.

- Et tu es venu m'aider. Mais quand je suis sortie de l'arbre, je me suis blessée au bras.

- Oui, c'était charmant d'ailleurs.

- Et tu as essayé de me soigner à l'aide d'un sortilège de soin.

- Et j'ai complètement foiré, je termine.

On commence à rire tous les deux, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

- Ma mère a hurlé en me voyant comme ça, continue Pansy.

- Hum, oui.

Je pose à mon tour ma tête sur sa tête, tout en la prenant dans mes bras. J'aimerais tellement un jour être comme ça, avec Hermione. Puis, elle relève la tête, et me prend à son tour dans ses bras. Vu son air, j'imagine qu'elle doit penser que plus d'une aimeraient être à sa place. Elle n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tort, mais pas tout à fait raison.

- Tu étais si distant, et tu es revenu. Dans le train, tu semblais ailleurs. Je t'ai attendu, depuis tout ce temps où tu évitais les gens, depuis le décès de ta mère. Oui, je t'ai tellement attendu.

Ca sent la déclaration d'amour qui approche. Pitié. Cette histoire va sombrer dans l'eau de rose. Pas envie. Pas elle. Je l'adore, mais c'est mort. Dommage. Au revoir, Pansy. Tu arrives trop tard. Nous restons comme ça, tandis que la pluie tombe, en fines gouttelettes. J'entends le bruissement des feuilles, agitées par une légère brise. Je suis bien. Même si je comprends que jamais ça ne sera comme ça avec Hermione, ou alors seulement en temps que fratrie, Pansy possède au moins une qualité : celle de consoler les gens. Du moins ses amis. Faut pas qu'un sang-de-bourbe en mal d'amitié espère venir se réconforter avec elle. Ca, c'est du Pansy Parkinson.

Soudain, j'entends des bruits de pas. Pansy relève la tête, et regarde autour de nous. Mais il n'y a personne. Pourtant, j'entends comme le bruit de l'eau qui tombe sur un parapluie. Pansy me serre un peu plus dans ses bras. A ce moment là, j'entends une voix claire dire :

- Draco ?

Pansy et moi sursautons, et nous retournons. Derrière l'arbre, il y a bien quelqu'un, sous un parapluie, une valise à la main.

- GRANGEEER ! hurle Pansy. MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS LA ? CHEZ MOI ?

Et mince, manquait plus que ça.

- Granger ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je demande, ahuri.

Hermione regarde Pansy, et remarque qu'elle est dans mes bras.

- Heu… je dérange ? dit-elle à voix basse.

A ce moment là, je regarde Pansy, et me recule d'elle le plus rapidement possible, feintant d'aller voir Hermione.

- Mais, pourquoi ? je demande. Et, qu'est-ce que…

- Draco ! Pousse-toi, que je règle son compte à cette sale sang-de-bourbe, s'écrie Pansy, qui n'a plus rien de charmant.

- Granger, pourquoi t'es venue… t'as pas reçu ma lettre… ? je chuchote à Hermione.

- Non, me répond-elle.

- Hibou de malheur, je murmure, pourquoi il n'a pas été plus rapide… ?

- DRACO ! Pourquoi tu lui parles à celle-là ? Je t'ai dit de te pousser, je ne voudrais surtout pas t'égratigner, mais elle, je vais la…

- Bon, Pansy, ça suffit, je m'exclame. Laisse-la tranquille. Elle est venue pour me rapporter ma valise, et pour que je lui rende la sienne.

- Je sens qu'on va soit devoir tout lui expliquer, soit lui balancer un Oubliette, me murmure Hermione.

- J'opte pour la seconde solution, je réponds.

- T'es fou, aucun de nous deux n'est capable de lui effacer juste cette partie de la mémoire, si on essaye, on va tout lui effacer.

- Mais Draco, tu vas m'expliquer ? Pourquoi tu lui parles ? s'écrie Pansy, baguette levée vers Hermione.

- Bon, tu vas te calmer, tu vas baisser ta voix, et on va t'expliquer.

Elle s'apprête à répondre, mais je lui lance un regard suppliant. Elle ouvre encore la bouche, mais je m'approche d'elle, et prends sa main où elle tient sa baguette, pour la baisser, et ramener son bras le long du corps. Je passe ma main sur sa joue, et dis :

- On va tout t'expliquer, Pansy.

Pansy se tait, mais je vois bien qu'elle fulmine de l'intérieur.

- Hermione va devenir ma demi-sœur, j'explique.

Pansy ouvre la bouche, et laisse tomber sa baguette.

- Qu… QUOI ?

Nous lui expliquons la situation, tandis que Pansy murmure des « oh mon Dieu » répétitifs, et en lançant des regards noirs à Hermione.

- Je sais, c'est complètement dingue, je dis.

- … … … Mais OUI ! Tu vas devenir le frère d'une…

Hermione lui lance un regard meurtrier, que Pansy lui rend avec les intérêts.

- Tu crois que ça m'amuse, Parkinson ? lance Hermione.

- A ta place je me la fermerai, rétorque Pansy.

- S'il vous plait, pas de dispute, ça pourrait attirer tes parents Pansy. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous blairer, mais j'aimerais éviter tout clash aujourd'hui. Vous aurez tout le loisir de vous insulter, de vous frapper, à Poudlard. Mais là, _c'est pas le moment_. S'il vous plait, je dis d'un ton calme.

Pansy pousse un grognement, et continue :

- Ton père, Lucius Malfoy, c'est un traître à son sang.

- Oui, bon, ça va, je dis, à voix basse.

- J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Pourtant, c'est la vérité, répond Hermione.

- Sache que mon dédain envers toi n'en sera que plus renforcé. Je pense que c'est pareil pour Draco. Il ne doit même pas te considérer comme une sœur par alliance. Il doit sûrement penser que tout ça n'est qu'une bonne blague.

Je lance un regard embarrassé à Hermione, et réponds, d'un ton formel.

- Oui, en effet. Nos relations se limitent à la politesse minimum. Et tous les jours j'espère me réveiller et voir que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Bon, Hermione, on règle nos histoires de valise, et tu déguerpis.

Elle me lance un regard outrée, mais, à ma surprise, répond :

- Ouais, pas envie de rester en votre présence plus longtemps. Je me demande même ce qui m'a pris de mettre les pieds ici. C'est trop… repoussant.

Pansy sourit.

- Juste un truc, SECRET ABSOLU, dit Hermione.

- Secret ? s'étonne Pansy.

- Oui, tu ne dis rien, sinon je te tue, dit Hermione.

- Ce sont des menaces ? dit Pansy, d'un ton narquois.

- Pansy, Granger ! Arrêtez. Et toi Pansy, tu ne dis rien. Jure-le moi. Ca serait un terrible problème, si quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenait. Déjà, tu n'étais pas censé le savoir.

- Garder ça secret ?

- Oui, tu ne veux quand même qu'il m'arrive des problèmes ? S'il te plait, Pansy.

Je la prends par les mains, et plonge dans ses yeux un regard à la fois dur, déterminé, implorant.

Elle soupire, et répond, énervée :

- Très bien. Mais c'est bien pour toi.

Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement, et la prends dans mes bras.

- Merci. Merci, vraiment. Tu sais, la situation ne me plait pas du tout. Donc, silence absolu. Si tu croises mon père, n'en parle pas. Merci.

Je me sépare d'elle, et poursuis :

- Bon, je vais chercher ma valise. Pansy, attends moi là. Hermione, viens avec moi.

Je pars avec Hermione, sous le regard offusqué de Pansy, vérifiant que la voix est libre. Mr Parkinson est parti, et Mrs Parkinson est occupée dans sa chambre à je ne sais quoi. Nous passons en silence, et arrivons enfin dans ma chambre. Puis, nous nous mettons à chuchoter.

- Pourquoi tu es venue ? je lui demande.

- Bah, ta valise… répond-elle, embarrassée.

- Enfin ! Inconsciente ! Tu as vu le résultat ?

- Désolée, répond-elle, gênée.

- Comment tu es venue ?

- Magicobus.

- Vraiment… quelle embrouille, Pansy va te prendre encore plus la tête.

- Elle va garder le silence, tu crois ? demande Hermione.

- Oui, elle a sûrement peur que je la lâche. Elle m'adore tellement que à moins que j'épouse moi-même une Moldue, elle m'aimera quand même.

- J'espère qu'elle gardera le silence. Et puis pour le fait qu'elle m'embête, je suis habituée. Puis avec toi, je suis rodée.

Je lui réponds par un sourire un peu gêné, et je me dirige vers la cheminée.

- Ne refais plus ça, hein ? Pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant, je dis.

- Oui, moi non plus. Désolée, j'ai été stupide. Mais dès que j'ai vu l'erreur de valises, j'ai accouru chez Pansy. Je me suis dit que j'arriverai à te voir sans être vue… c'était bête de ma part. En plus, c'est _Parkinson_ qui est au courant. Super, j'ai vraiment fait une gaffe…

- C'est bon, pas grave. Il faudra juste être très vigilant. Et surtout, surveiller Pansy. Si elle devient gênante, on lui lancera un Oubliette, en dernier recours.

- De toute façon, qui la croirait ? Ca serait facile à démentir. Vu nos relations…

- On ne sait jamais, Granger, il faut se méfier des rumeurs.

- Bon, j'y vais. Désolée, je dois vraiment avoir dérangé, en plus. Je suppose que vous…

- On ne faisait rien du tout, je la coupe. Tu ne me dérangeais pas. C'est juste le fait qu'il y ait eu Pansy qui me dérange. Au fait, désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais je dois continuer de faire comme si je te haïssais. Tu vois le genre. Fais pareil.

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Maintenant, on commence à bien s'entendre…

- Je sais, mais c'est comme ça. Bon, allez, sauve-toi, sinon Pansy va se poser des questions et les Weasley vont croire à un enlèvement. Je pense que la situation est déjà assez embêtante comme ça. Il va falloir vraiment faire gaffe à Pansy. Et je vais lui rabâcher pendant toutes les vacances qu'elle doit se taire. Au pire, mon père arrivera bien à lui modifier la mémoire.

- Oui, sûrement même. Allez, j'y vais. Je t'écrirai.

Elle lève sa main, et je passe ma main dans la sienne.

- A septembre, petit frère.

- A septembre, pour de vrai cette fois-ci.

C'est vrai que la revoir comme ça, ça a provoqué plein de problèmes. Mais d'un côté, elle est là… j'aimerais la garder, qu'elle ne s'en aille plus. Mais je ne peux pas.

- Bon courage pour Pansy, j'espère qu'elle ne t'embêtera pas trop par rapport à tout ça… et je ne dirai rien à Ron, ni Harry. Personne. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave et que nos parents soient obligés de se séparer pour sauver la mise. Ca serait de notre faute, ils comptent sur notre discrétion. Et surtout, je n'ai pas envie qu'on soit séparés, tous les deux. C'est la première fois de notre vie qu'on arrive à se supporter, on ne va pas gâcher ça.

Je sens comme un pincement au cœur. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il lui arrive parfois de montrer des élans de pseudo-affection envers moi. C'est rare, mais ça devient un peu plus fréquent. Cela n'empêche qu'elle est toujours aussi peste avec moi d'autres fois.

- Allez, va-t-en, je dis dans un sourire. Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ça, même si j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je vais devenir le frère d'une née-de-moldus, moi, Draco Malfoy.

Elle pousse un soupir, et lâche ma main.

- Je t'écris. Tu me répondras. Je veux qu'on reste en contact, dit-elle.

- Ouais, ouais, je réponds. Allez, je te dis de t'en aller !

Elle va dans la cheminée, puis me sourit, alors que mon visage est crispé. Elle lâche la poudre, et dit « Le Terrier ! ». Elle disparaît dans les flammes vertes, et je contemple quelques secondes l'endroit où se tenait Hermione quelques secondes auparavant.

Les choses évoluent avec le temps, c'est bien connu. Mais là, elle évolue dans une voie vraiment embrumée. Hermione commence à devenir plus agréable, et semble apprécier le fait qu'on va devenir frère et sœur. Et moi, je l'aime de plus en plus. Quand je recevrai ses lettres, je sens que je vais les lire, et les relire, comme un idiot amoureux qui ne peut pas déclarer son amour. Comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas le droit d'aimer la personne aimée. Un amour interdit.

Je range en quatrième vitesse mes vêtements (de ma propre valise, cette fois-ci !) et je retourne voir Pansy, qui m'attend, assise près de l'arbre. Je sens qu'elle va me plaindre pendant dix jours, et qu'elle va se montrer très désagréable avec Hermione, à Poudlard. Mais peu importe, c'est comme ça. Nos parents sont fous, et nous, on subit, et le fait que quelqu'un soit au courant, c'est le risque. Mais, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens heureux.

Heureux parce que pour la première fois, Hermione et moi commençons à exprimer de l'affection l'un envers l'autre. Je sais que pour elle, je suis comme son frère. Mais, c'est comme ça. Du moment que je suis avec elle, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Et tout le reste est sans importance. Je veux rester avec elle. Près d'elle. Même si pour cela je dois la considérer comme un sœur, quitte à souffrir chaque jour. Mais, je garde espoir, d'atteindre un jour mon idéal. Demain, dans un mois, dans un an.

Qu'Hermione m'aime différemment que comme un frère. Peut-être, oui, peut-être, un jour. Ne pas perdre espoir.

* * *

_A suivre..._

Niah, vous avez aimé ? J'espère ! Sinon, libre à vous de me laisser des reviews meurtrières… ou qui complimentent ! C'est bienvenu aussi, lol. Suite, pas suite ? Vous savez comment faire, _reviews_ ! Je sais, c'est mal le chantage, mais j'aime bien être meuchante ! Enfin, merci à tous, même à ceux qui ne font que lire !  
La suite… échange de lettres, et, bien d'autres choses… la rentrée approche, d'ici très peu de chapitres ! Bref, plein de trucs de prévus. A bientôt pour la suite, j'espère !  
**PS : **au fait, vous avez compris où Hermione va mais qu'elle ne sait pas où c'est ? Square Grimmaurd.


	5. Petit frère, je suis préfète !

**Forbidden love **

Salut à tous, me revoilà pour un cinquième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci encore à mes lecteurs ; pour les **RAR**, ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu (les anonymes qui n'ont pas laissé d'e-mail !) toutes les réponses se trouvent sur mon site (voir l'URL sur mon profil).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre cinquième : Petit frère, je suis préfète !

* * *

_« Nous sommes partis du Terrier. Nous sommes arrivés là où nous devions aller. Je ne peux pas te dire où nous sommes, ni même ce que nous faisons. C'est un secret, si je venais à te le dire (de toute façon la magie m'en empêche) je pense que la communauté magique, et même moldue, risquerait gros. Je sais que ça doit te paraître étrange, mais ne te pose pas trop de questions. Tout va bien. J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien de ton côté. Réponds vite. H. » _

Je relis les lignes de sa lettre. J'aurais bien aimé qu'elle puisse signer « Hermione », comme ça, je pourrais contempler son prénom écris de sa main, dans une lettre qui m'était destinée. Mais, il vaut mieux éviter.

Quelqu'un d'intelligent aurait brûlé les lettres après les avoir lue, mais moi, je veux les garder. Ce sont de précieux souvenirs, des lettres avec une grande valeur, pour moi. Je reçois des lettres amicales d'Hermione Granger ! On m'aurait dit ça il y a un mois, je me serais bien marré. Les seules lettres qu'on aurait pu s'échanger avant se seraient limitées à « Va mourir sang de bourbe » ou encore « Go to hell fils à papa prétentieux ».

Ces lettres-ci, relativement gentilles, me plaisent bien plus. Mais, imaginez si Pansy tombe dessus ? Elle me poserait des questions, du genre « je croyais que malgré le fait qu'elle va devenir ta demi sœur, tu la détestais toujours ? ».

Bref, ça serait bien embarrassant. Et je ne vous parle pas des autres personnes. Hors de question que je les emmène à Poudlard. Va falloir que je les planque quelque part. J'espère qu'elle fait attention aux miennes. Je sors une autre lettre d'elle, reçue un peu avant celle-là.

_« Coucou. Au Terrier, tout va bien. Il n'y a pas encore ton cher ami Harry. Juste les Weasley. Ron te déteste toujours autant. Je l'encourage dans cette voie, bien que j'aimerais au contraire essayer de lui faire comprendre que tu n'es pas si détestable que ça. Mais vu comment tu te comportes avec lui – enfin avec nous en général – mes arguments auraient peu de poids, seraient infondés, et surtout, pourraient porter à des questions indiscrètes. C'est vrai, pourquoi me mettrais-je à t'apprécier soudainement, si ce n'est parce que je me voie forcée de cohabiter avec toi ? Tu vois ce que je veux dire. H. » _

Cette lettre me fait particulièrement rire. J'imagine bien la tête de Weasley, découvrant que je vais devenir le frère d'Hermione, et que cette dernière m'apprécie un tant soit peu. Comique. Je range ces deux lettres, et attrape la plus récente qu'elle m'ait envoyée.

_« Salut, le blond. Rien de particulier à raconter. Pansy a arrêté ses tentatives de viol ? Je plaisante. Mais elle continue toujours de vouloir t'agripper, en prétextant que si tu refuses elle ira colporter la nouvelle ? Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'elle n'oserait jamais, mais fait attention. Puis, je pense que lui faire des câlins, ça ne doit pas te déranger plus que ça, allez, avoue tout. Mais tu sais, c'est sympa si tu restes chez elle jusqu'à la fin. Puis ça paraît plus réaliste, comment un sang pur tel toi voudrait retourner chez lui, où vit ma mère, une Moldue ? H. » _

Si seulement elle savait ! Mais elle n'en sait rien. J'ai envie de lui faire d'énormes câlins à elle, pas à Pansy. Mais non, il n'y a que Pansy qui veuille de moi. Monde cruel.

Je commence à plier les lettres, et vais pour les ranger, pour éviter que des regards indiscrets les lisent, quand ma porte s'ouvre à la volée. Pansy.

- Maiiis Pansy, ça va pas de rentrer comme ça ! J'aurais été à poil, ça aurait été la même !

- J'aurais eu le droit à un beau spectacle, dit-elle en entrant.

- J'avoue, effectivement, je réponds, pas prétentieux pour un gallion.

Puis, elle s'approche, et me sourit à pleine dent.

- Tu sais quoi ?

- Non, mais je sais pas pourquoi, je sens que je vais le savoir ! je dis, dans un sourire.

- Je suis préfète ! hurle-t-elle, euphorique, tout en me montrant son badge.

Puis, elle se jette dans mes bras.

- Super, je réponds, à moitié étouffé.

- Et toi, tu as reçu ta lettre de Poudlard ? me demande-t-elle, en se décollant.

- Non, pas encore.

- Ca sera peut-être toi, l'autre préfet de Serpentard. Ca serait super, non ? dit-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Oui, ça serait pas mal, je réponds, en fermant ma valise, pour aller la ranger.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ta valise ? me demande-t-elle, d'un regard suspicieux.

- Moi ? Euh, rien, je la pose là-bas…

Je dépose ma valise, et reviens vers elle. Mince. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas vu une lettre tomber, ou quelque chose comme ça. Et vu son regard… aurait-elle remarqué que je recevais beaucoup de hiboux ? Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Après tout, j'ai bien le droit de vouloir ranger mon courrier dans ma valise, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? je lui demande, alors qu'elle adopte un air boudeur.

- Tu ne vas pas déjà partir, quand même ? me demande-t-elle. Tu m'avais promis que…

- Que je resterai plus longtemps que prévu ? Oui, et si je range ma valise, ça ne veut pas dire que je vais partir. Regarde, mes vêtements sont toujours dans l'armoire.

- Tu me rassures. Un instant, j'ai cru que tu allais partir, pour retourner chez toi. Tu aurais revu… Aline, c'est ça ? Une sale Moldue, celle-là. Elle n'est pas normale, si elle a réussi à séduire ton père ! Elle doit le droguer, avec un infâme mélange moldu !

- Pansy, arrête de te faire des films.

- Des quoi ? s'exclame Pansy.

- Euuuh, des histoires, je voulais dire. Elle ne fait rien du tout, Aline, c'est juste mon père qui est devenu timbré. Voilà tout.

- Pour être timbré, il est timbré.

- Je sais. Ca lui passera peut-être, tu crois ?

- Peut-être.

- Le pire, quand même, c'est si quelqu'un l'apprend.

- Ca serait fâcheux, en effet, dit-elle dans un rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu restes jusqu'à la fin des vacances, donc ?

- Ouais, je réponds.

- Sinon…

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je pourrais malencontreusement laisser échapper un mot de ton histoire…

- Tu n'oserais pas, Pansy ? Si tu fais ça, je t'oublie, je te raye de ma vie.

Et du moment que j'ai Hermione, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle commence à me faire des yeux de chien battu. Le problème, quand elle fait ça, c'est que je fonds. Son visage d'ordinaire dur et crispé devient alors tellement mignon que j'en oublierais presque – j'ai bien dit presque – Hermione.

Je la regarde, et soupire :

- C'est bon, je vais finir mes vacances avec toi.

N'empêche…

-:-:- **Flash back** -:-:-

Après qu'Hermione soit partie, j'allai rejoindre Pansy sous l'arbre. Elle était là, adossée contre le tronc, complètement anéantie. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et, la fixant du regard, demandai :

- Pansy ? Tu vas bien ?

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Ah, c'est ça. C'est vrai, c'est invraisemblable, hein ? Moi aussi j'ai cru que c'était une blague, répondis-je.

- Et dire que je vais devoir garder tout ça, pour moi… dit-elle.

- Oui, de préférence, dis-je dans un sourire.

- Mais dis-moi, ça doit être l'horreur, la vie, chez toi, maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle, en prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

- Oh, on a vu pire, répondis-je.

- Mais enfin, une Moldue, et cette sang de bourbe de Granger… mon pauvre.

Et c'était parti. Elle allait me plaindre pendant des jours et des jours, alors qu'en fait, moi, j'étais heureux.

- C'est vrai, mais bon, on finit par s'habituer, puis, je l'évite le plus possible, mentis-je.

- Dis-moi, tu ne préfèrerais pas finir tes vacances ici, chez moi ? Ma mère n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, je suppose. Et ça t'éviterait de retourner au manoir Malfoy, et de voir ta nouvelle « famille ».

- Hein ? Mais euh… commençais-je.

- Ne me dis pas que tu préfères rentrer chez toi ?

- Bin, j'aimerais quand même voir un peu mon père…

- Ton père ? Mais il est fou. Il ne mérite plus ta visite.

- Pansy ! Enfin ! Un peu de respect pour lui, il n'en reste pas moins un Malfoy, et mon père.

- Oui, mais bon… marmonna Pansy. Tu ne veux pas finir les vacances avec moi, alors ?

- C'est que…

- Tu ne te plais pas, ici ? demanda-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si, si…

J'aurais été mieux avec 'Mione, mais bon, on fait avec les moyens du bord.

- Tu restes, alors ?

- Combien de temps ? Dix jours, c'est bien, non ?

- Jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

Ca voulait dire que j'allais devoir rester ici encore plein de semaines. Je sentais bien que le Quidditch allait devenir un bon passe-temps.

- D'accord, répondis-je, me surprenant moi-même.

Après tout, je me serais bien ennuyé, chez moi, avec pour seule compagnie deux escargots.

- Super ! s'écria-t-elle, en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Moui…

- Tu n'as pas l'air très content, on dirait.

- Hein ? Mais si, c'est juste que je suis un peu endormi.

- Bien sûr… de toute façon, si tu ne veux pas rester, j'irai dire à tout le monde que tu vas devenir le frère d'une sang de bourbe, dit-elle, en riant.

- Moui… HEIN ? Non, mais ça ne va pas ?

- Je plaisante, Draco. Mais tu restes avec moi quand même…

Elle a toujours fait preuve de beaucoup de possessivité envers moi. Presque si elle n'aurait pas voulu tuer Crabbe et Goyle, prétextant qu'ils me collaient trop aux basques.

Elle me serra encore plus fort dans ses bras, tandis que je regardais ailleurs. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'approcha de mon visage, et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Si j'avais été totalement réactif, elle aurait reçu une baffe magistrale. D'un côté, heureusement que je dormais à moitié ; cela aurait semblé relativement suspect que je baffe la fille avec qui je sortais presque – j'ai bien dit presque, hein… - et le seul prétexte que j'aurais eu était que j'en aimais une autre.

Embêtant.

**-:-:- Fin du flash back -:-:- **

- C'est la première fois que je passe toutes mes vacances avec toi. Même tes autres amis n'ont jamais fait autant.

Ce que j'ai du mal avec Pansy quand elle passe en mode niaise-amoureuse. Mais bon, au moins, ça lui donne un côté mignon. C'est déjà ça. Elle commence à m'attraper par les mains, et à vouloir me faire tournoyer, tout en chantonnant « je suis préfèèèteuh », mais, pour mon plus grand bonheur, trois hiboux débarquent par la fenêtre de la chambre que j'occupe.

Pansy s'arrête, et je vais chercher mon courrier. J'attrape mes trois lettres. Un hibou s'envole, et les deux autres restent là, à attendre. J'espère que je n'ai pas reçu de lettre d'Hermione, sinon Pansy va me trucider.

J'ouvre la première lettre, alors que Pansy s'assoit à côté de moi. Je ne vais pas la virer, je ne suis pas censé avoir de choses à cacher…

_« Salut, fils. J'espère que tu t'occupes bien chez Pansy. Dommage que tu ne viennes pas un peu, Aline voulait nous faire découvrir un joli quartier moldu de Londres. J'espère que la famille Parkinson n'est pas au courant de notre situation, je les apprécie beaucoup, et j'aimerais éviter d'être en froid avec eux. Passe de bonnes vacances, on se revoit le jour du départ à Poudlard. Ton père, Lucius Malfoy. » _

- C'est raté pour le secret, souffle Pansy, à côté de moi.

- Si tu le gardes pour toi, mon père a peut-être une chance de pouvoir se pointer devant tes parents sans se recevoir des tomates dans la tête, accompagnées d'un ou deux Avada Kedavra, je réponds, en soupirant. Nous faire visiter un quartier moldu… non mais vraiment…

Pansy tapote mon épaule, en signe de compassion.

- Je lui répondrai plus tard.

Puis, j'ouvre la seconde lettre, qui vient de Poudlard.

- On va savoir si tu es préfet, Draco, lance joyeusement Pansy.

Je sors la première feuille où est indiquée la liste des fournitures, et, un badge glisse de l'enveloppe. Je souris de contentement.

- Je le savais ! s'exclame alors Pansy.

- Pansy, pas la peine de me crier dans les oreilles. C'est super, je suis préfet !

- On est les deux préfets, c'est génial ! On va pouvoir mettre plein d'heures de colle aux Gryffondors de malheur ! Surtout à Granger, ça lui calmera ses idées de fraternité avec toi !

- Ouais, c'est vrai ! je lance, d'un ton faussement joyeux. Je vais pouvoir me servir de ça comme moyen de pression au cas où qu'elle ait envie de le dire à quelqu'un. Pas envie de me taper la honte. « Malfoy, frère de Granger ! ». Et si elle me saoule trop, une petite heure de colle ! Ou une punition ! Elle ne pourra rien dire ! Je lui ferai recopier _L'histoire de Poudlard_ peut-être qu'elle l'aimera moins, après, ce bouquin !

Rah, je suis un merveilleux comédien ! Il faut dire, vu comment je détestais Hermione, ce n'est pas très dur de lancer quelques méchancetés envers elle. C'est comme voler sur un balai, ça revient même des années après.

- Il faut vite que j'aille annoncer ça à ma mère ! s'écrie alors Pansy.

- Oui, vas-y, je lui dis, dans un immense sourire.

Elle se lève, et court vers le salon où se trouve sa mère. Je profite de son absence pour ouvrir la dernière lettre. Je viens à l'instant de reconnaître le hibou. C'est celui que j'utilise depuis plusieurs semaines afin de communiquer avec Hermione.

D'un sourire discret (celui du garçon stupide amoureux, ahem, je me fais peur), j'ouvre la lettre.

_« Salut, toi. J'espère que tout va bien. On se revoit dans pas très longtemps. Et, tu sais quoi, petit frère ? Je suis préfète ! C'est génial, non ? Ca veut dire que Dumbledore et McGonagall ont jugé que j'étais assez bien pour remplir ce rôle. Je me demande comment je vais m'en sortir, vu qu'on a les BUSES en plus. _

_Par contre, moins bonne nouvelle enfin personnellement je ne trouve pas ça gênant, mais toi, ça va sûrement t'exaspérer, mais Ron est également préfet. Fais attention, il risque de vouloir te mettre des heures de retenue pour rien. Et il se pourrait que je doive en faire de même, envers tes chers amis Serpentard (enfin, pas que Serpentard, mon rôle est de garder l'ordre dans chaque maison, surtout Gryffondor). Il va falloir que je fasse comme si je te détestais toujours. Ca ne sera pas si dur que ça. Et toi, tu sais qui sont les préfets de Serpentard ? H. » _

- La bonne blague, je murmure à moi-même. Hermione, Weasley, Pansy et moi préfets… ça promet la première partie du voyage dans le Poudlard Express. Mh, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler.

J'attrape une plume, un parchemin, et griffonne une réponse :

_« Range tes ardeurs, Granger de malheur. Je plaisante, c'était pour la rime. Bref. Je crois que ton ami rouquin et toi n'allez pas faire long feu en matière de punitions ou de retenues envers moi ou Pansy. Nous aussi, on est préfets. Oui, tu as bien lu. Pansy et moi sommes les préfets de Serpentard. N'empêche… toi, préfète ? Et moi ? J'ai du mal à y croire, tous les deux. Ca promet. D. » _

Au fond de moi, je sens que ça va être la catastrophe. J'aimerais tant pouvoir aimer librement Hermione, et surtout, je devrais me réjouir à l'idée de passer une partie du voyage avec elle. Mais d'un côté, je me disais qu'en étant à Poudlard, j'arriverai peut-être à l'oublier un peu. Du moins à oublier mon amour pour elle.

Mais non, je crois que ça ne va pas être facile. Il va falloir que j'improvise différents moyens pour ne plus l'aimer, ou du moins, la remplacer. Comment pourrais-je lui dire, à elle, ma sœur, à elle, mon ennemie officielle, que je l'aime ?

Cela reviendrait à détruire tout espoir de vie sociale au sein de nos amis respectifs. Et en admettant que nos amis soient sympas et tolèrent cet amour… il y a un dernier facteur qui détruirait tout ça : le futur lien fraternel. Si seulement, elle, elle pouvait essayer d'oublier que je vais devenir son frère. On pourrait au moins s'aimer avant que nos parents décident de s'unir…

Et si je les faisais se séparer ? Non. D'un côté, c'est grâce à eux, Aline et mon père, que j'ai pu me rapprocher d'elle. Et puis, ça rendrait mon père malheureux, plus qu'il ne l'est, et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver définitivement orphelin, avec pour seule famille Tata Bella. Non merci. Les détraqués fans de Voldy, ça va cinq minutes.

Il n'y a donc pas de solution ? Vais-je devoir me contenter de l'aimer secrètement ? Sans pouvoir un jour lui dire la vérité, comme j'avais réussi à le faire, en descendant du train, la dernière fois ? Si seulement la vie était plus simple.

Tout irait tellement, tellement mieux. Et j'aurais pu signer ma lettre d'un « Je t'aime, Draco », et non d'un ridicule « D ».

---

- Draco, tout est prêt ? me demande une dernière fois mon père, alors que nous venons de traverser la barrière magique de la gare.

- Oui, j'ai tout, je réponds, agacé.

On a du venir séparés. Aline a accompagné Hermione toute seule, et mon père s'occupe de moi.

- Bravo encore, fils, je savais que tu serais préfet.

- Oui, oui, merci.

- Fais bien attention à ne révéler à personne notre secret. N'oublie pas d'autant mépriser Hermione qu'avant, hein ? Enfin sans être trop méchant. Mais, toujours autant de mépris, comme au bon vieux temps, me dit mon père, avec une lueur de nostalgie dans les yeux.

- Oui, je n'oublierai pas.

Puis, j'attrape ma valise, salue mon père une dernière fois, avant de rejoindre Pansy, qui m'attend, à l'entrée d'un wagon.

- Il faut qu'on se rende dans le compartiment des préfets, me dit Pansy.

- Oui, je sais. Viens, allons-y.

Nous montons dans le train. J'essaye de ne pas chercher Hermione du regard. De toute façon, je vais la voir dans le compartiment des préfets. J'imagine trop la tête que va tirer Pansy. Je ne lui ai rien dit, bien entendu. Ca serait trop dommage de rater son air ahuri devant la découverte que l'autre préfète est ma sœur. Ca va détruire toutes ses idées de punitions. Niark.

Enfin, nous entrons dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, où McGonagall nous attend. Hermione et Weasley sont déjà dans le compartiment, ainsi que les deux autres préfets de chaque maison de cinquième année, et les autres préfets des années supérieures.

Je dois me retenir de ne pas me jeter sur Hermione. Elle a un tout petit peu grandi pendant ces quelques semaines. Sinon, elle n'a pas changé. Elle me lance un regard en biais, et fait mine de sembler déçue par le choix des préfets de Serpentard. Pansy quant à elle ouvre de grands yeux, et m'agrippe par le bras.

- C'est… c'est elle… me murmure-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Mince, pas de chance, vraiment ! Dumbledore est fou à lier ! je lui réponds, tout doucement.

Suivit ensuite une heure où je dois faire tous les efforts du monde pour rester concentré sur les instructions de McGonagall. Hermione quant à elle n'a aucun mal à rester concentrée, tout en tenant compagnie à Weasley. Ce dernier semble fulminer intérieurement à chaque fois que son regard se pose sur moi ou sur Pansy. Et nous le lui rendons bien.

Après les explications et les instructions, nous sortons, pour rejoindre nos amis respectifs. Hermione me dépasse, suivie de Weasley. Au moment de passer, elle me chuchote un « Salut, petit frère » à peine audible, avant de s'en aller rejoindre Potter and co, sous les injures de Pansy. Je rejoins Vincent et Gregory, suivi de Pansy.

Une fois dans notre compartiment, je m'écroule littéralement, Pansy s'allongeant à moitié sur mes genoux.

Si je suis obligé de passer dix mois à regarder Hermione de loin, je sens que ça va être dur. Du moins, pour moi. Pour elle, aucune idée. Mais moi, je vais avoir du mal à tenir. Cependant, il le faut. Surtout que Pansy est au courant. Au moindre signe d'affection, elle pourrait faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Et tout, sauf ça. Pas envie d'être encore plus séparé d'Hermione.

Mais, on est préfets. On vient de nous dire qu'on allait devoir faire des rondes, la nuit, de temps à autre. Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal. Si je ne peux pas voir Hermione plus que ça, à cause de tous ces facteurs aggravants, il n'y aura qu'à arranger une chose.

Je n'aurais qu'à m'arranger pour que mes soirs de rondes coïncident avec ceux d'Hermione…

L'année ne s'annonce pas _si mal_ que ça.

* * *

_A suivre...  
_

Huhu, un peu plus court que les autres chapitres. Et voilà, nos z'amis arrivent à Poudlard. Et Draco va (enfin) décider de se bouger un peu. Notre Mione également... tout ça dans les prochains chaps. Que de choses au programme, pour la suite. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je remercie encore une fois mes lecteurs, et mes reviewers, je ne vous remercierai jamais assez, héhé. Merci d'avance pour les reviews pour ce chapitre, et, à bientôt pour la suite !


	6. On va pouvoir être ensemble

**Forbidden love**

Voilà voilà, la suite est là. Je suis vraiment contente que cette fic plaise. J'espère qu'elle continuera à vous plaire. Je remercie donc encore tous mes lecteurs, tous mes reviewers. Pour les **réponses aux reviews**, si vous n'avez pas eu de réponse pour x raison, elles sont toutes sur mon site web, voir mon profil pour trouver l'URL.

J'espère que ce chapitre six ne vous décevra pas. Comme on s'est plaint de la perte de longueur du chap précédent, celui-là sera plus long ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre sixième : On va pouvoir être ensemble

* * *

Affalé à la table des Serpentards, j'observe, avec passion (ahem) la répartition des élèves de première année. Que c'est charmant, dire qu'il va falloir que j'accompagne ces charmants bambins dans notre dortoir. Je déteste les mioches ! Et ce n'est pas parce qu'un vieux dégénéré a décidé que j'étais préfet que j'allais tout de suite devenir un grand adorateur des gamins de onze ans, même s'ils sont à Serpentard ! 

Bref, de toute façon, cette répartition, il faut l'endurer chaque année. Alors bon, quitte à perdre notre temps en attendant le repas, autant faire mine de s'intéresser aux décisions de notre bon vieux Choixpeau.

Mais vraiment, il ne pourrait pas se décider plus vite ? Je ne sais pas moi, mais quand cela avait été mon tour, en deux secondes il m'avait envoyé à Serpentard. Heureusement, imaginez si j'avais été ailleurs, honte à moi ! Manquerait plus que j'ai été envoyé à Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle. Ou pire ! Gryffondor ! Mais heureusement, le Choixpeau a su lire dans mon esprit intelligent et rusé que j'étais un Malfoy digne d'aller à Serpentard, comme ma mère et mon p… euh comme mon père, enfin, avant. Ahem.

- Abercombie, Euan, lance McGonagall.

Encore un qui a été boycotté dès la naissance, avec un nom pareil ! Heureusement que ses parents ont sauvé la mise en lui donnant un prénom passable. Enfin ce n'est pas aussi chic que Draco, héhé. D'accord, j'arrête de faire mon narcissique.

- _Gryffondor !_ crie le Choixpeau après un instant de réflexion.

Encore un qui finira alcoolique. Franchement, être envoyé à Gryffondor, personnellement, j'irais noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Pauvre Euan, je compatis.

- Hey, Draco, ça va ? me demande Vincent alors que je commence à m'endormir sur ma main, le coude posé sur la table, après de longues minutes.

- Hein ? Ouais, ouais, je réponds, alors que Zeller, Rose, est envoyée à Poufsouffle – future alcoolique et/ou droguée – et que la répartition se termine.

Je jette un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors, et observe Hermione, en pleine discussion avec Potter. Je l'observe un instant, espérant de toutes mes forces que personne ne soit en train de suivre mon regard pour voir où sont posés mes yeux. Mais, sur les dizaines et dizaines d'élèves présents, il faut bien qu'il y en ait UN pour venir faire son trouble fête. Et devinez qui c'est. Weasley. Un jour, je l'aurai celui-là, je vous le jure, je le coincerai, et…

Et ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça, mais plutôt de détourner mon regard d'Hermione, pour le foudroyer du regard, lui. Il se penche vers Hermione et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille (quelque chose en rapport avec moi, je suppose, comme « y'a ce crétin visqueux de Malfoy qui te fixe ») et cette dernière quitte Potter pour me lancer un regard au début doux puis noir. Je lui rends la pareil, puis me retourne vers mes amis, riant intérieurement.

Qu'est qu'on joue bien la comédie ! Enfin, moi du moins, j'espère que pour Hermione c'est pareil, qu'elle me foudroie du regard parce qu'il y a Ron… oui, oui, c'est ça, hein, n'allons pas imaginer des choses qui fâchent ! Dans tous les cas, je ne me retournerai plus vers sa table. Je ne dois pas changer mon comportement « officiel » envers elle ! Elle est censée rester mon ennemie ! Je ne dois pas m'intéresser à elle, ni la fixer, ni lui sourire. Je dois juste la regarder avec dédain et l'insulter. Bah, ça ne sera pas très dur. Je l'ai fait tellement de fois, tellement longtemps !

Je repasse donc en mode « sale sang-de-bourbe » et quitte le mode « Hermione je t'aime ». Le vieux sénile nous souhaite bon appétit, et les différents plats et mets apparaissent sur la table. Je mange tout en faisant mine d'écouter un passionnant discours de Gregory, sur la taille des beignets et sur la nouvelle prof encore inconnue.

Puis, Dumbledore se lève, pour faire son discours. L'inconnue se lève, lui coupe la parole, et se présente. Une certaine Ombrage. Cool. Prof de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je m'en fiche un peu. Ce que je veux, c'est retrouver mon dortoir. Et dormir.

Enfin, tout ça se termine, et nous sommes invités à rejoindre nos dortoirs. Sauf qu'il faut que je m'occupe de nos petits première année. Pansy m'attrape par le bras, et on se dirige vers les petits gnomes, qui attendent de savoir où les Serpentards dorment et évoluent entre eux. Pansy commence à en emmener quelques uns, tandis que j'en brutalise un qui commence à me taper sur les nerfs avec ses « onvaoùonvaoù ». Hermione me lance un regard outré et fait part de ma monstruosité à son grand ami Weasley, qui hausse les épaules, visiblement peu étonné par mon attitude. Mais je les emplafonne, moi. S'il y en a un qui peut me dire quelque chose, au pire, c'est Snape !

Pansy qui n'a pas vue mes gestes de bête sauvage entraîne les Serpentards vers les cachots. Je la suis, tout en fermant la marche, et en remettant à leur place les petits qui me prennent la tête. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas à Gryffondor, sinon je ne serais pas si gentil, non, ils auraient le droit à des punitions. Niark.

- Alors, content d'être revenu ? me souffle Pansy, alors que nous faisons entrer les première année dans le dortoir tout en leur donnant le mot de passe.

- Oui, et puis cette année, le Ministère semble avoir pris de bonnes initiatives.

- C'est vrai. Tu penses que cette Dolores Ombrage fera un bon boulot ?

- Je pense, je réponds, un peu ailleurs.

- A propos du Ministère, est-ce que tu penses que ton père réussira à rester le même ? me questionne Pansy, à voix forte.

- Mais chut ! Rah, crie-le plus fort ! Après on va venir me demander en quoi mon père a changé !

- Pardon, répond Pansy.

- Tu commences bien, Pansy ! Si je ne peux pas te faire confiance…

- Mais si, tu peux ! Tant que tu restes avec moi, je n'ai pas de raison d'aller raconter ça, je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive préjudice, ça serait la honte totale, le déshonore, la mise à l'écart, le…

- Oui, bon je sais, ça va, je coupe. Mais comment ça, tant que je reste avec toi ?

- Et bien, avec moi, tout simplement.

- Et Vincent et Gregory, ils vont se faire voir ailleurs ? je demande, en devenant écarlate.

- Eux ? Non, tes gardes du corps peuvent toujours te suivre. Mais je veux dire, tant que tu ne vas pas parler à l'autre Gryffondor qui va te servir de sœur…

- PANSY ! Pourquoi irais-je lui parler, si ce n'est pour quelque chose en rapport avec nos parents ? Arrête de délirer ! Je reste avec toi, voilà, ça te va ?

Elle me lance un sourire mesquin, et répond :

- Oui, ça me va. Allez, entrons.

Elle entre dans la salle commune, mais au moment où je vais pour la suivre, une voix m'interpelle.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! Attendez !

Je me retourne, pour voir Snape qui accourt à moi. Il s'arrête devant moi, et me dit :

- Le professeur McGonagall veut vous voir dans son bureau, tout de suite.

- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? je demande à mon directeur de maison.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, Malfoy. Mais allez la voir, c'est urgent, plus vite vous y irez, plus vite vous serez débarrassé. Je dis ça pour vous.

Je lance un regard étonné à Pansy, et vais pour sortir des cachots, alors que Snape regagne ses appartements et que Pansy me dit un vague « à tout à l'heure ».

Qu'est-ce que McGonagall me veut ? J'espère que ce n'est pas cet idiot profond de Weasley qui est allé se plaindre à sa directrice que j'avais brutalisé des élèves. « Brutaliser ». Un bien grand mot ! Et si c'était Hermione et ses principes ? Pitié, elle ne m'aurait pas fait ça ! J'espère. Je pensais qu'elle m'aimait bien, moi. Bon, au lieu de faire des hypothèses, allons voir cette McGonagall de malheur.

Après quelques minutes de marche, j'arrive enfin.

Non. Pas ça. ELLE A OSE ! Hermione est là, elle aussi ! Je suis sûr que c'est un truc en rapport avec les première année ! Hermione, je t'aime beaucoup moins tout d'un coup ! Je ne pardonnerai que si elle me tient compagnie pendant mes retenues. Mais vraiment, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, avec tous les liens qu'on a tissé ! Et comme elle s'acharne à le répéter, je suis son frère ! On ne fait pas ça à son frère, sauf si on le déteste… elle me déteste ?

- Granger, t'as pas osé ? je lance, en arrivant à sa hauteur, et en la toisant de toute ma hauteur.

- Osé quoi ? me répond-elle, surprise.

- Te plaindre à McGonagall de mon comportement peu sympathique envers un ou deux première année demi-portions !

- Demi-portions ? Tu parles comme Ron ! Fais attention, tu vas finir comme lui, Malfoy ! lâche-t-elle.

- Peu importe, Granger. Et puis je ne finirai jamais comme cet imbécile heureux. Et réponds. Tu as osé faire ça ?

- Moi ? Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne vais pas te faire ça – bien que je trouve ton attitude déplorable, moi qui croyais que tu t'étais amélioré ces deux derniers mois. Je suis là pour la même raison que toi.

- Et laquelle ? Snape ne m'a pas dit pourquoi McGonagall m'a convoqué !

- Et bien en fait, je n'en sais rien non plus, avoue-t-elle.

- Super, on est convoqué pour une raison inconnue.

- Vois le bon côté des choses, idiot ! On peut se parler.

- Hein ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, vu qu'on ne peut pas se voir ici.

- Oui, imagine ce que penseraient les gens si on se voyait comme ça, sans raison particulière ! Et nous parler, en plus !

A ce moment là, deux Poufsouffles de septième année passent dans le couloir. D'un même geste, Hermione et moi nous tournons le dos, et faisons mine de ne pas supporter la présence de l'autre. Les deux Poufsouffles nous jettent un regard en biais, et tournent au coin du couloir. A peine sont-ils partis que nous nous retournons l'un vers l'autre.

- Tu m'as manqué ! je lance, sans réfléchir à mes paroles.

- Comment ? dit Hermione, surprise par ces propos.

- On ne s'était pas vu, et parlé depuis ton départ chez les Weasley ! Et à peine on se retrouve, on se crie à moitié dessus !

- Dois-je te rappeler que c'est TOI qui m'a agressée à l'instant ? dit Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, bon, désolé, mais j'avais cru que…

- Arrête de croire.

Elle me sourit, et me prend la main.

- Heureuse de te retrouver, petit frère.

« Petit frère »… mais elle me saoule ! Je ne suis pas encore son frère !

- Je ne suis pas encore ton frère, je corrige.

- Mais c'est pareil, me répond-elle, et détournant la tête.

- Mouais.

C'est à ce moment là que McGonagall ouvre la porte, et nous invite à entrer. Elle nous fait asseoir en face de son bureau, et pose ses coudes sur son bureau. Puis, elle se met à nous scruter, sans rien dire. Bizarrement, je me sens mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que a celle-là, à me regarder comme ça ?

- Et bien, Monsieur Malfoy, Miss Granger, on n'a rien à me dire ? demande-t-elle.

- Quoi ? je dis.

- Euh, non professeur, répond poliment Granger, mais avec un air un peu perplexe.

- Vraiment ? ajoute-t-elle, en tournant ses yeux vers moi.

- Non, je réponds, d'un ton ferme. Rien à dire.

- Même pas que vous allez devenir frère et sœur ? dit McGonagall d'un ton triomphant.

QUOI ? MAIS… COMMENT ? POURQUOI ?

- Qui est allé vous tenir de tels propos absurdes ? dit Hermione.

- Le père de Monsieur Malfoy, bien entendu, dit McGonagall.

Oh non. Le vieux a encore fait une connerie ! Papa, je te maudis ! Qu'est-ce que tu es allé lui dire ? Tu nous fais jurer de ne rien dire, si tu avais pu nous faire le serment inviolable tu l'aurais fait, et toi tu vas lui dire, à ELLE ? … Il se moque de moi !

Hermione quand à elle avale sa salive avec difficulté, mais paraît un petit peu rassurée. Elle est toute seule à être rassurée…

- Votre père, Lucius Malfoy, poursuit-elle en me regardant, est venu m'informer de la nouvelle situation. Il m'a mise au courant de son remariage, et de votre future relation fraternelle, bien qu'il m'ait expliqué que vous vous comportiez déjà à peu près comme un frère et une sœur.

Et oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il lui a tout dit !

- Excusez-moi, professeur, si je puis me permettre, je dis, mais pourquoi a-t-il décidé de vous en parler ? Il ne nous a pas prévenu qu'il en parlerait à un professeur.

- Je sais, il s'en excuse, d'ailleurs. Il a jugé préférable d'en informer au moins un membre du corps professoral. Et il m'a choisie moi, expliqua McGonagall.

- Vous ? dit Hermione.

- Miss Granger, bien que Lucius Malfoy ait un peu changé, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un qui ne porte pas Dumbledore dans son cœur. Je ne pense pas qu'il me voue une admiration non plus, mais il doit me considérer comme moins… « sénile » que notre cher directeur.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Severus Snape ? je demande. Mon père n'apprécie pas particulièrement Gryffondor…

- Je suis la directrice adjointe, me coupe McGonagall. Par là, j'ai un poste à responsabilité. Et dois-je vous expliquer aussi que la réaction du professeur Snape face à la nouvelle de votre père pourrait être dérangeante ?

- Mais, professeur, mon père et le professeur Snape sont de très bons amis, je suis sûr qu'il comprendrait, je proteste.

- Monsieur Mafoy, est-ce que VOS amis comprendraient ? Est-ce que les amis de Miss Granger comprendraient ? Peut-être que oui, mais cela m'étonnerait fort, et dans le cas où ils se montreraient compréhensifs, est-ce que leur attitude resterait la même ? N'irait-il point en parler à d'autres gens ? J'ai confiance en Severus, mais vous savez sa fâcheuse tendance à vouloir révéler les choses sans le dire vraiment. Et maintenant, Monsieur Malfoy, cessez de m'importuner avec vos questions. Il m'en a parlé, c'est tout.

- Excusez-moi, je réponds, dépité.

- Très bien. Venons-en au sujet. Je garderai votre secret, n'ayez crainte.

Tu parles, demain tous les professeurs vont être au courant, je le sens bien. Je vais tuer mon père, il a dépassé les bornes là.

- Et je tenais à vous féliciter de votre attitude, à tous les deux. Vous avez fait preuve de tolérance. Je suis particulièrement ravie pour vous, Monsieur Malfoy. Votre père m'a dit que vous aviez relativement bien accepté la venue de la mère d'Hermione, une Moldue, et surtout, l'arrivée dans votre vie de votre future demi-sœur, avec qui vous aviez de nombreuses mésententes dans le passé.

Tu parles, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, heureusement que j'ai relativement bien toléré son arrivé, bien que ça m'ait assez changé, et que ce ne soit pas trop la joie non plus.

- Il m'a semblé tout à fait normal de changer d'attitude envers Granger, je dis, d'un ton las. Mais bon, ça m'a un peu… surpris.

- Je n'en doute pas, répond McGonagall. Et vous, Miss Granger, vous aussi faîtes preuve de maturité.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, répond Hermione. Mais Malfoy a changé, un petit peu. Il n'en reste pas moins, le même, avec un caractère bien ancré, mais il a fait des efforts. On arrive presque à avoir des conversations civilisées.

McGonagall esquisse un sourire, et dit :

- Pourquoi vous appelez-vous encore par vos noms de famille, même quand il n'y a personne qui est censé vous croire ennemis ?

- Et bien… je commence.

- L'habitude, explique Hermione.

- C'est très bien de continuer à faire semblant quand il y a du monde, mais entre vous, pas la peine de tant de distances et de froideur, vous allez devenir frère et sœur !

Elle aussi elle s'y met, avec ses « frère et sœur ». Ils veulent tous ma mort.

- Bref, continue McGonagall. Je voulais vous dire que vu votre situation, vous n'allez avoir aucun moment pour parler, et pourtant, Lucius m'a fait part de votre volonté, aussi faible soit-elle par moment, de plus vous connaître, afin de bien vous entendre. Je crois que, malheureusement, vous n'avez pu passer énormément de temps ensemble pendant les vacances. Il faut que vous continuiez à faire plus ample connaissance, et que vous vous appréciiez pour de bon. C'est pourquoi, vu que vous êtes tous les deux préfets, j'ai décidé de mettre vos soirs de ronde les mêmes jours.

- C'est vrai ? je m'exclame presque.

- Oui, du calme, Monsieur Malfoy, lance sèchement McGonagall. Je vois que vous avez l'air ravi.

Je remballe directement mon visage content pour refaire place au masque de semi-dédain, semi-amitié.

- J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ? demande McGonagall. Je me suis arrangée pour que vous soyez tous les deux tous seuls. Les rondes se font à plus de deux préfets, mais vous serez dans la même zone du château, les autres préfets feront leur ronde ailleurs. Ainsi, vous aurez du temps pour bavarder. Cela vous convient ?

- C'est très bien, dit Hermione dans un sourire.

- Et pour vous ? me demande-t-elle.

- Oui, oui, très bien, je dis.

- Parfait. Je vous laisse donc, vos soirs de ronde vous seront communiqués prochainement. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, et une bonne reprise pour demain.

Nous nous levons, et nous apprêtons à sortir de la salle, tout en saluant McGonagall.

- Félicitations encore pour votre père, Monsieur Malfoy. Je pensais qu'il ne sourirait plus jamais après le décès de votre chère mère. Et je suis d'autant plus ravie qu'il ait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'un type de personne qu'il méprisait avant.

Je lance un petit sourire gêné à McGonagall, et sors, en suivant Hermione. Nous sommes enfin de nouveau seuls dans les couloirs sombres et déserts de tout élève.

- On va pouvoir être ensemble, dit Hermione en souriant, alors qu'elle marche, à côté de moi.

- Oui, c'est super, moi qui croyais qu'on allait devoir passer un an sans parler, à part pour s'insulter devant nos amis.

- Je suis vraiment contente, dit Hermione.

- Moi aussi, je dois l'avouer.

Puis, elle m'attrape le bras droit de son bras gauche, tout en continuant de marcher, bras dessus bras dessous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je demande.

- Moi ? Et bien j'ai un élan d'affection fraternel.

« Fraternel ». Je hais ce mot !

- Fraternel ? je demande, espérant que ce soit autre chose.

Elle s'arrête de marcher, et me regarde.

- Et bien oui, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais ressentir d'autre.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment encore frère et sœur, je dis.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? demande-t-elle, en se remettant à marcher.

- Rien, rien, je dis, le cœur serré. C'est juste que… tu sais… non, rien, oublie.

- Tu me caches quelque chose ? me demande-t-elle.

- Moi ? Et bien, oui, mais cela restera caché, je dis.

Oui, je t'aime, banane de Gryffondor.

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

- Non, je réponds.

- Tu es sûr ?

- OUI ! je dis, irrité.

- Ca va, calme toi.

- Je suis calme.

- Je commence à te connaître, Draco.

- Bien sûr, Hermione.

- Ah ! Tu as utilisé mon prénom et tu n'as même pas relevé le fait que j'aie utilisé le tien !

- Et alors ? je réplique. C'est McGonagall qui nous a dit de faire ça.

- Et tu es d'accord avec elle ?

- Oui, je dis.

- Tu me fais plaisir, tu sais.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'aimes bien.

Je t'aime même beaucoup, abrutie.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai bien vu que tu es devenu plus sympathique avec moi. Lucius m'avait prévenu que cela serait difficile de te faire accepter ma présence, mais finalement, cela s'est avéré plutôt facile, Draco, dit-elle.

- Mouais. Bah, t'es sympa, dans le fond, en fait. Puis tu vas devenir… ma… sœur, je dis, en essayant de ne pas dire ces mots avec colère.

C'est vrai, vraiment, pourquoi ça… maintenant que j'ai réussis à me rapprocher… il y a ça qui vient me foutre des bâtons dans les roues ! Enfin bon, on n'a aucun lien de sang ! Mais pourtant, on ne peut pas. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, après tout. Mais bon, c'est foutu, je le sais, je suis son frère pour elle.

Je m'arrête de marcher. Nous arrivons là où nous allons nous séparer. Elle me prend dans ses bras, puis, se reculant, elle dit :

- Tu sais Draco, j'ai réfléchis à une chose.

- Oui ?

- C'est vrai qu'on va sûrement devenir frère et sœur, mais…

Mais quoi ? Elle qui n'arrête pas de me dire que je suis son frère, elle dit un « mais » après ça ? Je sens mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine, je n'y crois pas. Elle va sûrement me dire un truc pour accentuer ça, ça ne peut pas être autre chose…

- Mais c'est vrai qu'on ne l'est pas _encore_…

Je me sens défaillir. Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est pourtant toi qui me dit tout le temps que…

- Je sais, mais je dois bien admettre que ce n'est pas encore le cas. Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien de dire, c'est inéluctable, nos parents ne vont pas renoncer. C'est juste comme ça, je dis ça, je dis rien, j'y pensais, c'est tout.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça dans ton idée ?

- Oui, idiot, je ne cache pas des choses, moi. D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Parce que justement, c'est inéluctable, on va devenir frère et sœur.

QUOI ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? C'est sous entendu, mais ça veut tout dire, et merde, elle va me rembarrer. Au lieu de ça, elle sourit, et dit :

- Et oui, c'est inéluctable. Inévitable. Enfin bon… pourquoi ne pas me dire ton « secret » ?

- Rah, mais…

- Ca va, ne dis rien, dit-elle.

Puis, elle m'embrasse sur la joue, et me dit au revoir.

Je suis presque certain qu'elle m'a murmuré un « idiot » au moment de se reculer. C'est bizarre, mais son regard semble attristé. Est-ce qu'elle aurait compris mon insinuation ? Je n'espère pas, je ne DOIS PAS l'aimer. Et elle ne DOIT PAS le savoir. Du moins, pas tant qu'elle gardera à l'esprit son idée de lien fraternel. Mais son regard triste après ma semi explication, est-ce que cela serait un signe de… non, c'est moi qui me fais des idées.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle dans un sourire.

- Bonne nuit, je réponds, en lui lançant un sourire.

Puis, on se quitte. Je marche dans les couloirs, en direction de mon dortoir. Ce qu'il vient de se passer me laisse encore perplexe. Les phrases d'Hermione, son attitude, et pourtant, son maintient de son « on va devenir frère et sœur ». C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre. Comme si elle aussi voulait me faire comprendre quelque chose, tout en refoulant ses pensées. Elle en a de bonnes, elle me dit que j'ai des « secrets », mais elle, je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas mieux !

Bon, j'arrive enfin dans les cachots. Finalement, je peux remercier McGonagall. Et mon père. Grâce à eux, mon vœu de faire les mêmes rondes qu'Hermione s'est réalisé. Et en plus, elle en est ravie. Moi aussi. Je suis sûr que ça va nous rapprocher. Des entrevues le soir, à l'abri des autres… houhou, j'en déjà tout émoustillé… Merlin, je délire gravement, n'importe quoi.

Dans tous les cas, je ne vais pas rester comme un « idiot » à garder tout pour moi. Elle finira bien par le savoir, quitte à ce que je me prenne un vent majestueux. Ou quitte à ce qu'on s'aime en secret, sans que nos parents le sache… la galère, quand même. Mais bon, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir longtemps, surtout si je me retrouve seul avec elle, le soir. Il va falloir que je fasse preuve d'un grand self-control si je ne veux pas l'embrasser sauvagement contre un mur. Et ça ne serait pas très galant…

Bref, me voilà revenu dans la salle commune. Pansy m'attendait, et elle me pose plein de questions. Je lui sors un mensonge aussi gros que le manoir qui me sert de maison, et monte me coucher.

C'est sûr, il va falloir que je me contrôle à la prochaine ronde. Et que j'essaye de me concentrer sur une discussion, et non sur elle, Hermione.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Ahah, savez quoi ? Notre Mione va déraper ! Voui, mais je n'en dis pas plus ! Voilà, certains me diront qu'il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose dans ce chapitre, enfin si, quand même ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, fans de notre cher couple, quand je vous dis que Mione va déraper, ce n'est pas qu'un peu. Niark.  
Allez, j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci à mes lecteurs, merci à mes reviewers, et, je ne vais pas faire de chantage débile, mais j'aime bien les reviews, huhu. Allez, à la prochaine pour le chapitre sept ! Kissoux.


	7. C'était une erreur !

**Forbidden love**

Et vala la chuiteuh. Rah, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, si vous n'avez pas reçu votre **RAR**, elles sont toutes dispos sur mon site, comme d'habitude. Merci à tous mes reviews ! Et à mes lecteurs aussi. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre septième : C'était une erreur !

* * *

Et me voilà de nouveau affalé sur la table des Serpentards. Le bras sur la table, replié, et ma tête dessus. Pour peu, on croirait que je dors, ou que je suis mort. A croire que dès qu'il va se passer quelque chose d'important, la table des Serpentards de la Grande Salle se met à m'attirer encore plus que la gravité elle-même. La dernière fois, c'était la rentrée, et juste après, j'ai appris que mes soirs de rondes (ô grâce à notre vénérée McGonagall) seraient les mêmes que ceux d'Hermione, et que je les ferai avec elle, rien qu'elle, soi disant pour qu'on s'apprécie plus et qu'on développe notre relation fraternelle. Mon œil, moi je vais te développer de la relation charnelle oui ! Euh oui bon, j'arrête mon délire, je recommence à divaguer, ça va mal… 

Bref, ce soir, la table m'attire, je m'affale. Que se passe-t-il ? Il se passe que c'est ce soir, ma première ronde avec Hermione ! Il fallait bien que cela arrive… et seulement trois jours après la rentrée ! A croire que McGonagall veut nous mettre dans un lit dès les premiers jours ! Rah, je divague encore ! Elle ne veut pas _nous mettre dans un lit_ mais juste _nous rapprocher_. Rien de plus. McGonagall n'a pas un esprit tordu comme le mien… j'espère !

Bon. C'est ce soir. Ce soir. Déjà. Seul. Avec elle. Hermione. Sœur. Amour. Bisou. Euh non. Pas bisou. Rah, je suis vraiment trop bête ! Heureusement que personne n'entend ce que je pense, imaginez… la honte ! La misère ! La cata… catastrophe ! J'ai envie de disparaître dans le sol… En fait, je suis sûr qu'ils entendent tous ce que je pense, mais qu'ils ne me le disent pas ! Je les hais ! Allez, dites-le moi que vous m'entendez ! Allez ! Oui, j'aime Hermione Granger.

- Draco ? Draco, ça va ? me demande Blaise, alors que je me suis levé sur ma chaise, silencieux, jetant des regards foudroyant aux autres.

Oui, ça va !

- Draco ?

Je t'ai dit que ça allait, hey abruti ! Je sais que tu m'entends penser !

- Ouhou, Draco Malfoy, ici Blaise Zabini…

Finalement, je crois qu'il n'entend pas… que personne ne m'entend.

- Oui, ça va, je réponds, en me rasseyant.

Je suis vraiment atteint. J'ai une araignée au plafond. La faute à Hermione. Elle me fait tourner la tête. Enfin surtout le cerveau et les neurones. Après avoir fini mon délire mental, je fini mon repas, tout en jetant des regards furtifs à Hermione, qui est tranquillement en train de bavarder avec Weasley et Potter, comme si de rien n'était, comme si tout allait bien, comme si elle n'allait pas faire une ronde avec moi… elle semble si sereine, et moi, Draco Malfoy, si fier et si fort, je me mets à devenir fou, à penser que les gens m'entendent penser, et à paniquer à l'idée de faire une simple ronde dans les couloirs avec Hermione. C'aurait pu être pire… ç'aurait pu être avec… Weasley ! Beurk. Tout mais pas ça. Je préfère rouler une pelle à McMillan. Vraiment. C'est pour dire…

J'espère juste que je vais pouvoir me retenir… l'idée de marcher seul dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, avec Hermione, juste à côté, ça me fout des frissons partout. Me retenir… ne pas l'attraper sauvagement et… par Merlin, par Salazar, comme j'en rêve… bon, faut que je me ressaisisse, je recommence ma crise de fantasme, et je me mets à ouvrir bêtement la bouche, tout en contemplant mon assiette. Je paris que je bave un peu, vu la tête que fait Pansy en me regardant. Je ferme la bouche, et lance un sourire à Pansy.

- Ce soir, tu fais ta ronde avec qui ? me demande-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je réponds.

- Dommage que cela ne soit pas avec moi… on n'est jamais ensemble, nos soirs ne coïncident jamais ! se lamente-t-elle.

- Oui, dommage…

- Je devrais aller demander à Snape s'il peut faire quelqu…

- Mauvaise idée, je la coupe. J'ai essayé de lui en parler, il m'a envoyé promener, disant que cela ne le regardait pas.

- Dumbledore ?

- Tu irais demander de l'aide à ce vieux gâteux qui a choisi Weasley et Granger comme préfets ?

- En effet, pas faux…

Non mais c'est mort, Pansy chérie. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais je préfère cent fois Hermione. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à venir contrecarrer mes plans… mes plans ? Voui, c'est-à-dire embrasser et faire l'amour à Hermione contre un mur… héhéhé… NON ! Je ne dois pas ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Et il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça, sinon je vais me remettre à baver comme un abruti !

- Tant pis, finit-elle par dire, un peu déçue.

Puis, on commence à se lever pour quitter la Grande Salle. Vincent et Gregory décident d'aller se promener encore avant l'heure du coucher, tandis que Pansy et moi regagnons la salle commune. Pourquoi est-ce que ces deux là se baladent de plus en plus ensemble ? Sûr qu'ils sortent ensemble. Beurk. Vision d'horreur par excellence.

Le temps passe vite. Je finis rapidement mes premiers devoirs avec Pansy qui me fait sa glue. Les minutes passent, les secondes d'écoulent. J'ai le trac, comme un gamin de dix ans à qui une fille voudrait faire un petit bisou de rien du tout. Et moi, je flippe pour rien. L'amour, ça rend mais alors très très stupide. C'est critique. Je lève la tête vers la grande horloge de la salle commune, pour regarder l'heure. L'Heure avec un grand H. L'heure de ma roooonde ! De remplir un de mes devoirs de préfet ! Non, je ne veux pas y aller. Pourtant, je ne disais pas ça avant. Allez, tu vas voir Hermione, tu sais la fille de tes rêves les plus fous, ta soi disante sœur… allez, il faut y aller ! Pas le moment de se dégonfler.

- Allez, Draco, tu dois y aller, me dit Pansy, comme si j'étais trop niais pour m'en rappeler.

- Oui, je sais, je rétorque. Allez, passe une bonne nuit Pansy, j'y vais.

Puis, elle se lève, et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres, avant de repartir, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Et moi, je ne réagis pas. Mais bon sang, il ne faut pas que je la laisse faire ! J'aime HERMIONE ! Elle aussi, mais pas pareil ! Mais d'un côté, si je refuse, elle ne va pas comprendre… situation de merde. De toute façon, elle est partie. Je me décide alors enfin à rejoindre Hermione. Notre ronde se situe dans la partie Nord du château. Je sors de la salle commune, remonte des cachots, et me dirige vers la Mort. Euh je voulais dire vers le Nord. Je le sens mal, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… allez, relaxe, c'est bon, pas la peine de flipper… pourtant…

- Te voilà enfin, me lance Hermione en me voyant arriver. J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais.

- Moi aussi, je réplique.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Et bien…

- Dès la première semaine, tu es déjà fatigué d'être préfet ? me lance-t-elle, d'un ton sarcastique.

- Mais non, enfin, Hermione ! C'est juste qu'en fait… en fait…

Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? « En fait, j'ai peur de te sauter dessus ». Non. Il faut trouver autre chose.

- Et bien en fait, je pensais passer du temps avec Pansy, et donc quand j'ai du partir, on a été déçu !

Voilà, ça devrait passer comme excuse !

- Pansy ? Du temps avec elle ?

- Et bien oui, je réponds, en prenant un ton naturel.

- Tu voulais faire quoi avec elle ? me demande-t-elle en commençant à marcher, tout en astiquant son insigne de préfète.

- Et bien, rien, juste discu…

- Tu sors avec elle, hein ? me demande-t-elle, en me coupant.

- Moi ? Avec Pansy ? Mais non, voyons, c'est juste une…

- Allez, tu peux me le dire…

- Mais enfin ! Je ne sors pas avec elle ! Bon, presque, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle… c'est elle qui me colle tout le temps, j'explique.

Elle ne répond rien, et continue de marcher en silence. Je n'aurais pas du inventer ce genre de prétexte… quel idiot aussi de dire que j'ai failli ne pas venir ! Et en plus, parler de Pansy ! Mais après tout, si _je suis son frère_, comme elle sait siii bien le dire, elle devrait s'en moquer royalement, non ? Je commence à douter d'Hermione… à croire qu'elle ne pense pas tout ce qu'elle dit. Draco, arrête de délirer, encore !

- Et puis, même si je sortais avec elle, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait ? je demande, en prenant mon air arrogant que j'aime tant.

- Ce que cela me ferait ? dit-elle. Et bien, j'aimerais juste être au courant, voilà tout ! réplique-t-elle.

- Juste ça ? C'est pour ça que ça te met dans cette colère ? je lance, dans un rire moqueur.

- Ca ne me met pas en colère ! s'écrie-t-elle.

- C'est vrai, et puis après tout, _je suis ton frère_ ! Tu t'en moques donc que je sorte avec Pansy ou n'importe qui d'autre !

- Non je ne m'en moque pas !

- Je croyais que j'étais ton frère !

- Pas encore ! répond-elle d'un ton glacial.

- Cela veut donc dire que tu serais… jalouse ? dis-je, une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- NON ! Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Et tu n'es pas encore mon frère, mais tu vas le devenir, c'est pareil ! Tu sors avec qui tu veux, dit-elle, la colère s'entendant dans sa voix.

- Hermione, tu devrais t'entendre…

- Mais tu vas arrêter avec ça ! me coupe-t-elle. Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais j'aimerais juste être au courant, c'est tout !

- Mouais, c'est ça, et Dumbledore, il met les bonbons au citron dans le…

- ASSEZ !

Elle vient de hurler. Je crois que j'ai fait mouche. Vraiment, Hermione, tu me fais doucement rire… elle s'emporte si facilement… Mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car deux élèves qui doivent sûrement être de deuxième ou troisième année viennent de tourner à l'angle du couloir. Ils ne nous ont pas vus. Hermione, furieuse (à cause de moi ? Meuh non !), s'approche d'eux à grand pas. Ils se retournent, et semblent terrorisés devant l'attitude d'Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à cette heure dans les couloirs du château ? Rejoignez votre salle commune avant que je vous mette en retenue ! crie-t-elle, alors que les deux élèves détallent comme des lapins.

- Du calme, je dis.

- Du calme ? Mais c'est notre rôle de préfet ! Ils n'ont rien à faire ici à une heure pareille !

- Oui d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour hurler de cette manière. Si tu continues, un autre préfet va accourir et te demander ce que tu as à crier comme un cochon qu'on égorge.

- QUOI ? vocifère-t-elle.

- Du calme, du calme, je dis, en commençant à être intimidé.

Ah ! Je savais que quand elle s'énerve elle pouvait devenir violente (douloureux souvenir de troisième année) mais là, elle est passée en mode furie.

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te fâcher !

- Et bien c'est réussi en tout cas, dit-elle, en reprenant sa marche à mes côtés.

- On se dispute encore… McGonagall nous étriperait si elle voyait qu'on passait notre temps de ronde à se crier dessus plutôt qu'à sympathiser, comme elle dit.

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Des salades pour faire baisser sa colère. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes (elle fulmine intérieurement, je suppose), tandis que nous continuons de surveiller le nord du château. Puis, rompant le silence, elle dit :

- Désolée de m'être emportée.

- Ce n'est rien, je réponds.

- Enfin, aussi, tu as le chic pour m'insupporter. Tu n'as pas vraiment changé, dans le fond. Avec ta Pansy, là…

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas jalouse ?

- Draco ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je – ne – suis – pas – jalouse.

Je vais pour répondre par une boutade, mais je préfère me taire. Oui, cela vaut mieux. Sinon je sens que je vais rentrer en pièces détachées… mais si elle continue à me montrer sa jalousie (non parce qu'elle croit que je pense qu'elle n'est pas jalouse ? Je ne suis pas stupide non plus) je vais faire trembler les murs de Poudlard ! Bah voui, parce que j'embrasserai sauvagement Hermione contre un mur… N'importe quoi. N'importe quoi. Faut pas faire ça. Oh, non, non, non.

- D'accord, d'accord, ça va. Dis-moi…

- Oui ?

- Tu n'as pas peur que quelqu'un nous voit ? je demande, pour changer de sujet. Tu sais, que d'autres préfets nous surprennent en train de discuter tranquillement, alors que je suis Draco Malfoy et toi Hermione Granger…

- Déjà, on se dispute la plupart du temps, donc bon… et puis non, McGonagall n'est pas encore tout à fait sénile, elle s'est bien organisée pour nous.

- Mh, moui, je dis.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de trahir ton père ?

- Euh, non mais on ne sait jamais, c'est tout…

- Et donc qu'on soit séparés ?

- Et bien…

- Oui, je comprends, me coupe-t-elle. Moi aussi, je ne veux pas être séparée de toi…

- Ah ?

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances. Et comment j'ai eu peur qu'on doive passer tout notre temps à Poudlard chacun de notre côté…

- …

- Tu sais, je t'adore, que tu sois mon frère ou non.

- … ah … ?

- Je sais, ça peut paraître débile de ma part, vu qu'on passait toujours notre temps à se toiser, et que tu me méprisais, eu moi je t'ai frappé en troisième année… je sais, ça peut paraître bête de ma part de t'apprécier sincèrement maintenant…

- … mais non, on a appris à se connaître, c'est tout, et puis on n'a pas trop le choix avec nos parents, de toute façon…

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne regrette pas ce rapprochement… je ne veux pas qu'il cesse… tu peux être quelqu'un de très intéressant. Alors, excuse-moi de te crier dessus parfois, c'est mon caractère, et puis toi aussi tu as le tien et donc…

- … en effet …

J'hallucine. Qu'a-t-elle mangé au repas ? Sûr qu'elle a ingéré quelque chose de toxique, sinon elle ne me dirait pas ça. Je ne vais pas tenir, je vais… je vais…

- Désolée, en fait, je crois que je suis bien trop fatiguée. Excuse-moi, je ne sais plus ce que je dis, dit-elle.

A ce moment, nous tournons à un angle, pour tomber nez à nez avec Snape. Mais kékifoulà ? Son cachot ne lui plait plus ? Et pour couronnez le tout, Hermione a faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- Bonsoir, lance-t-il, en s'arrêtant. Quelle surprise de tomber vous deux, ensemble…

Effectivement. Hermione fait mine de jeter un regard méprisant dans ma direction, et je lui réponds en prenant un air hautain, détournant la tête.

- Je vois que vos soirs de ronde sont mal tombés, Miss Granger. Vous devez les faire avec Monsieur Malfoy. Je suis terriblement désolé pour vous, Malfoy. Cela ne doit pas être avec une grande joie que vous effectuez vos rondes de préfet avec votre camarade de Gryffondor…

Hermione serre les dents, se retenant probablement de déverser un flot d'insultes à mon directeur de maison.

- En effet, je réponds à voix basse.

- Je compatis, Malfoy. Je vous laisse à vos devoirs de préfets.

Puis, Snape s'éloigne. Hermione commence à murmurer tout un tas de jurons envers Snape.

- Je hais ce prof !

- Ah ? Moi je l'aime bien.

- Mais Draco ! Tu as vu comment il me parle ? Avec toi il est sympa, mais moi c'est autre chose !

- C'est vrai, mais il faut savoir le prendre…

- Oui et bien moi, je n'y arrive pas, répond sèchement Hermione. Et en plus, on a encore du se faire passer pour les bons vieux ennemis que nous étions.

- Bah, ce n'est pas très dur, je réponds. J'ai tellement passé mon temps à te mépriser, alors tu sais, ça revient facilement. Pas toi ?

- Si, mais ce n'est pas ça que je veux dire. C'est juste que ça m'énerve. Je sais qu'on ne doit absolument pas nous trahir – imagine la tête des autres par rapport à nous, et surtout, les conséquences pour ton père, il risquerait d'y perdre la vie. Mais pourtant, des fois, j'ai envie de tout déballer. De me confier à quelqu'un.

- Mais…

- Cela ne veut pas dire que je vais le faire, Draco ! C'est juste que ça m'énerve de toujours devoir faire comme si je te détestais toujours autant ! Pas que ce soit difficile, mais c'est frustrant. Tu vas devenir mon frère… un frère et une sœur ont bien le droit de s'apprécier un tant soit peu ?

- Oui, en effet…

- Et même si on n'était pas frère et sœur… on aurait bien le droit de devenir amis ? Oui, on a qu'à faire ça ! On ne dit rien par rapport à notre relation fraternelle, mais on dit à nos amis qu'on est devenus amis !

Je m'arrête de marcher, et la regarde. Franchement, je crois qu'elle se moque de moi. Ou alors, elle a vraiment mangé un truc pas normal à table.

- Hermione. Sois sérieuse. C'est impossible. « Oh tiens, tu sais quoi, Draco Malfoy, oui oui celui qui passe son temps à me traiter de sang-de-bourbe et à m'insulter. Et bah c'est mon pote ! ». Ou encore « Vous savez, la Gryffondor qui est une sang-de-bourbe, celle qui traîne avec Potter et Weasley, bah c'est ma pote ! » ou attends, j'ai mieux : « Tu sais Pansy, ma future sœur, et bien en fait, je suis super content, on s'entend super bien, je l'adore, c'est devenu ma meilleure amie » ! Vraiment. Tu crois qu'ils vont croire ça une seule seconde ? Ou l'accepter ?

- Euh…

- Non Hermione. Tu oublies. On se déteste, c'est tout. Et on ne se parle jamais à part pour s'insulter. Et ce jusqu'à ce que mon crétin de paternel trouve une solution.

- … moui … bah ! Tu as raison. On ne pourra jamais parler de ça à qui que ce soit.

Hermione baille, puis continue :

- Pourtant, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir exprimer mon amitié envers toi, t'es quand même mon futur frère…

- Je sais que je suis ton _futur frère_, je dis, en insistant bien sur frère, d'un air dépité.

- Mh… moi aussi des fois je me demande si c'est une bonne chose qu'on devienne frère et sœur…

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que ça te faisait plaisir ?

- Oui, ça me fait plaisir, et puis surtout, je suis heureuse pour ma mère. Mais bon… si on devient frère et sœur…

On ne pourra jamais dépasser le stade du « je t'aime beaucoup » ou alors on devra se planquer pour se grimper… rah, je délire encore !

- Oui ? Vas-y Hermione, exprime le fond de ta pensée, tu peux le faire.

M'aimerait-elle ? Non, les Hippogriffes ne jouent toujours pas de la cornemuse. Je me fais des idées ! Pourtant, j'entends bien les mots qu'elle dit, je ne suis pas encore tout à fait fou (mais ça ne saurait tarder). Bah ! J'en ai marre.

- Non, rien en fait, finit-elle par dire.

- D'accord…

Je soupire. Elle m'énerve à cacher des choses. Bon d'accord, moi aussi je cache quelque chose – et pas rien, bah voui, je l'aime – mais tout de même. N'empêche, elle me fait vraiment marrer. Elle me bassine toujours avec « petit frère, petit frère », « je vais devenir ta sœur » et tout le tralala, et après, c'est _elle_ qui vient me dire qu'en fait, ça le l'enchante pas tant que ça, mais si en fait… elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit, ni ce qu'elle pense, ou quoi ?

- Bon, je crois que c'est terminé, dit-elle en baillant à nouveau. Je suis fatiguée, en plus j'ai encore plein de devoirs…

- Tu devrais arrêter, tu fais des options en plus, c'est trop.

- Mais non…

- Et puis il y a les BUSE…

- Et alors ?

- Et alors un jour tu vas tomber de fatigue !

- Heureusement que tu n'as pas vu mon emploi du temps de troisième année…

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, mais il devait être très stressant, tellement que tu m'as envoyé ton poing dans la figure…

- Tu te moquais de moi !

- Et alors ? On ne se moquera jamais assez de toi !

Elle s'approche, en prenant un air menaçant.

- Je plaisante ! je dis précipitamment.

- Moui… bon, je vais aller finir mes devoirs, et dormir. La ronde est finie.

- J'y vais aussi…

Elle s'arrête devant moi, et plonge ses yeux dans les miens. Brrr, pourquoi fait-elle ça ? Je ne vais pas tenir si elle me regarde avec insistance, comme ça… je vais la plaquer contre le mur, et… enfin voilà quoi. Mais si je fais ça, elle va découvrir la vérité, et il ne faut pas ! NON !

- J'aime bien tes cheveux, dit-elle. J'aimerais bien avec les mêmes, en un peu plus longs.

- Ah ? Les tiens aussi sont pas mal, je lance.

Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi, ils sont super ébouriffés et tout… enfin peu importe ça a un certain charme, et puis ce n'est pas les cheveux qui font la beauté, moi je la trouve mignonne quand même…

- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-elle. Et puis… j'aime bien aussi tes yeux… dommage qu'on ne soit pas de vrais frère et sœur, j'aurais peut-être pu te ressembler…

Elle me sourit, et reprend :

- Enfin bon, je dis n'importe quoi, c'est la fatigue…

Je ne vais pas réussir à me retenir, elle s'approche trop là… mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle devait aller se coucher… C'est à ce moment là qu'un élève débarque… à peine l'a-t-elle entendu qu'elle se retourne le somme de rejoindre son dortoir, et dirige à nouveau son regard vers moi.

- Ils m'énervent, tous, dit-elle. Il n'y a qu'avec toi et mes amis que je me sens bien. Et encore, parce que je sais que mes amis te détestent, et je dois chaque jour endurer les « Malfoy l'idiot », ou encore les « cette fouine de Malfoy »…

- Fouine ?

- Oui, depuis le coup de l'année dernière…

- Charmant, je dis, vexé.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle.

- C'est qui qui a trouvé ce surnom ?

- Je ne sais plus, dit-elle. Mais ce n'est pas moi…

- Mouais…

Je tourne les talons, prêt à regagner ma salle commune, et mon lit douillet.

- Tu es fâché ? demande-t-elle. Juste pour ça… ?

- Non, non… enfin toi tu n'énerves pour moins…

- Draco, on ne va pas se disputer, encore…

- Mais non, je dis dans un soupir. Allez, bonne nuit.

Elle me regarde, mais ne bouge pas. Qu'attend-t-elle ? Que j'attrape par la taille et l'embrasse comme un dieu ? Primo, je ne suis pas un dieu, et secundo, il ne faut pas… Alors que je ferme les yeux, pour essayer de me déconcentrer d'Hermione, afin d'éviter de lui sauter dessus, il se passe quelque chose de totalement paradoxal.

J'ouvre les yeux, et vois Hermione qui a passé ses mains dans mes cheveux. Que… ¿ Qué ? Je ne contrôle plus rien… mais pourquoi est-ce que… PAR SALAZAR ! Elle… elle… Hermione Granger, ma future sœur, l'amour de ma vie est de train de rapprocher son visage du mien… je fais QUOI ? Première option, je fais de même et je l'embrasse sauvagement (manière assez sympathique de souhaiter bonne nuit). Seconde option, je la jarte et retourne en courant dans mon dortoir. Troisième option, je ne bouge pas. Que choisir ? J'opte pour la troisième, vu que je ne réagis pas d'un pouce…

Puis, je sens une force me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche… euh, et c'était moi qui avais peur de la plaquer contre un mur et… et de l'embrasser, comme elle est en train de le faire ! Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je n'arrive plus à bouger, je suis complètement tétanisé contre le mur. Et elle qui m'embrasse… qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rêver de cet instant… et maintenant qu'il arrive… je reste bien immobile comme il faut, comme un abruti… allez, bon sang, réponds ! Mais je n'y arrive pas ! Ce n'est pas normal ça ! Je l'aime ! Mais pourquoi est-ce que…

Finalement, je me mets à répondre à son baiser. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais là, ce n'est pas moi, c'est elle. Et je n'allais pas rester les bras ballants cent sept ans. Cette fois-ci, je l'attrape par les épaules, et la recule contre le mur. C'est moi qui prends les devants ! Mais que, quoi ? Elle commence à gémir de protestation, et se recule vivement. Elle a le souffle court, et me lance des regards apeurés. Elle se redresse, et se recule de plusieurs pas, effarée. Les pensées se bousculent dans ma tête, je n'en reviens toujours pas… Puis, au bout de quelques instants, je demande :

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

- Non, ça ne va pas, me répond-elle.

- Hermione, euh, je peux faire quelque chose…

- Oui : dis-moi ce qu'il vient de se passer.

- Tu as la mémoire courte, ou quoi ? Et bien, en fait, je t'ai souhaité bonne nuit, j'allais partir, quand tu m'as violement plaqué contre le mur avant de me rouler une pelle mémorable. Voilà !

- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Tu me rassures.

- Non, en fait, c'est vrai.

- Pitié. Je viens d'embrasser mon futur frère…

- Oui, et après tu me sors que tu n'es pas jalouse de Pansy, que tu ne ressens pour moi qu'un amour fraternel, et moi, je suis censé te croire, même quand tu m'embra…

- JE NE SUIS PAS JALOUSE ! s'écrie-t-elle soudainement. ET JE NE RESSENS QUE DE L'AMOUR FRATERNEL POUR TOI ! C'ETAIT UNE ERREUR !

- Tout doux, tout doux…

- NON ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, ça doit être la fatigue, le stress, j'étais en manque d'affection, alors comme tu étais seul avec moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… et donc… rah, je suis désolée ! s'exclame-t-elle. Désolée petit frère.

- Tu m'as un peu surpris, c'est tout, c'est pas la mort non plus, je réponds, blasé par son explication déprimante.

Elle m'a embrassé, et maintenant, elle me sort que c'est une erreur, un manque affectif, enfin des conneries quoi. N'importe quoi. Mais d'un côté, je ne peux rien dire.

- Désolée, dit-elle à nouveau. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non, c'est bon, allez, va te coucher, ça te remettra les idées en place, stupide Gryffondor.

Elle me lance un regard gêné.

- Tu sais, moi, je m'en fiche un peu du fait qu'on devienne frère et sœur, je dis.

Elle grimace, et dit :

- Tu ne devrais pas. Allez, bonne nuit, et désolé pour le baiser. On a qu'à dire que c'était un élan fraternel poussé.

- Ouais, c'est ça, je réponds dans un rire. Et Dumbledore il met les bonbons…

Elle soupire, je m'arrête de parler.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle. Pardon.

Puis, avant que j'aie le temps de répondre, elle s'enfuit en courant, me laissant comme un idiot, tout seul au milieu des ténèbres. Tout d'un coup il fait froid. A peine est-elle partie que je porte ma main à ma bouche. Elle a… je n'ose pas y croire. Je devrais être fou de joie, ça veut dire qu'elle a un minimum de sentiments pour moi ; mais je n'y arrive pas. Parce qu'elle m'a dit que c'était une erreur. J'essaye de me persuader qu'elle m'a menti comme je le fais depuis des semaines, mais pourtant…

Je n'en sais rien. Mais il serait bien qu'elle admette ses sentiments (si sentiments il y a) et surtout, qu'elle fasse abstraction de notre future relation… même si c'est un peu impossible, vu que mon père ne va pas lâcher Aline, je le sens. Je suis mal. Je me sens mal. Finalement, je crois que j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne m'embrasse pas. Si c'est pour se sentir aussi mal que ça après… il va falloir que je lui en parle. Mais elle ne voudra pas. Que j'en parle à quelqu'un ? Mais à qui ? Pansy ? Non, surtout pas ! Vincent et Gregory ? Ils auraient du mal à assimiler. Mon père ? Aline ? Non… je n'en sais rien. Je vais devoir garder tout ça pour moi.

N'empêche, dire que je me suis retenu de lui sauter dessus, et c'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus… elle qui me prend déjà pour son frère… le comble.

* * *

_A suivre…_

Tadam. Voilà. Je n'ai pas de commentaires à faire… juste, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Bon, par contre, comme je pars en vacances le 30 juin, je ne pense pas pouvoir poster avant mon départ. Donc, à moins que je poste avant, rendez-vous début août… désolée, mais bon, je pars en vacances, sans PC, et avec des tas de bouquins à lire pour le lycée.  
Merci encore à tous, merci d'avance aux reviewers de ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment que ce n'était pas pourri, kissoux à tous, et bonnes vacances !  
**NdA :** le coup de "Et Dumbledore, il met les bonbons au citron dans le..." c'est un dérivé du célèbre "Et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'alu" ('savez, la pub _Milka_...) donc bah, Dumbledore, il met les bonbons au citron (il adore ça les bonbons et les sucreries) dans... dans ce que vous voulez...**  
**


	8. Je fais ce que je veux

**Forbidden love**

Plop les gens, et oui, un chapitre juste à mon retour de vacances ! En effet, mon père avait amené son PC portable, j'ai donc pu m'avancer. Voilà, merci encore à tous, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que tout le reste. Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi long, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner du mois entier sans update ! Pour les rar, ceux qui n'ont pas la leur peuvent aller la trouver sur mon site (voir mon profil). Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre huitième : Je fais ce que je veux

* * *

Dans mon lit, ô mon doux lit, je réfléchis. A ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Hermione m'a… embrassé. Et elle me sort que « non non je te considère toujours comme mon frère, c'était une erreur ». Elle espère vraiment me faire gober ça ? C'est grillé, elle m'aime aussi ! Et il n'y a aucun mal à cela, oh non, au contraire. On s'en balance de notre future relation fraternelle ! On n'a aucun lien de sang ! 

Enfin… le problème est quand même là, car, si union entre nos parents il y a, et si Hermione et moi sortons ensemble, cela sera sûrement mal vu. Ce n'est pas une question de consanguinité, même pas, c'est juste une question de morale. Il est vrai que cela est moins grave qu'un frère et une sœur, des vrais, qui s'aiment et s'unissent (enfin, après tout, s'ils sont heureux, non ? Il faut juste zapper l'option « enfants biologiques ») mais notre cas serait tout de même mal perçu par certains. Et déjà que mon père rame sévère pour trouver une solution, ça ne serait pas très sympa de ma part de mettre des bâtons dans les roues à mon paternel !

Et pourtant. J'aime mon père, mais je ne peux pas me résigner à oublier Hermione comme ça. Je fais déjà de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer, alors bon. Et en plus, je devrais me retenir après le roulage de pelle de tout à l'heure ! Franchement ! Je ne suis pas un surhomme, moi ! Hé, je succombe sous les avances de la fille que j'aime, rien de plus normal.

Mais bon. Il faudra qu'on en discute à têtes reposées, Mione et moi. Demain sera un nouveau jour, en attendant, autant dormir. Et sur ces questions, ces doutes, et sur le souvenir des lèvres d'Hermione sur les miennes, je m'endors, sombrant dans le royaume des songes.

---

Le soleil vient de se lever, encore une belle journée, avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir retrouver Hermione et discuter avec elle, histoire de mettre la situation d'hier au clair, quitte à ce qu'elle me dise pour une énième fois que je suis son frère, que c'est une erreur, etc.

Je me lève, me prépare, rejoins mes deux gardes du corps et sors de la salle commune des Serpentards, Pansy à mes côtés, Vincent et Gregory derrière nous. J'arpente les couloirs avec mes amis en direction de la Grande Salle, avec l'espoir de trouver un moment où je pourrais demander à Hermione qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, mais avec ma chance monstrueuse ces derniers temps, je crois bien que je vais devoir patienter jusqu'à notre prochain tour de ronde, c'est-à-dire mardi prochain, ce n'est pas dans super longtemps, mais je trouve que c'est un peu trop comme délai pour lui parler de tout ça.

Toujours est-il que je m'assois à la table des Serpentards, et commence à prendre mon petit déjeuner tout en jetant des coups d'œil furtifs en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Hermione y est assise à côté de Potter, et semble plongée dans une discussion avec Weasley qui ne passionne pas trop ce dernier.

L'idiot ! C'est bien un Weasley ! A sa place, je boirais les paroles d'Hermione, même si c'est pour raconter des choses soporifiques, du moment qu'elle parle avec le sourire, qu'elle a l'air joyeuse de partager ses idées, alors, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire : profiter de son attention ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe, Ronald Weasley. Enfin, d'un autre côté, tant mieux, ça m'exaspérerait qu'un autre que moi puisse profiter d'elle, être avec elle… bah, c'est déjà le cas, elle passe son temps avec Potter et Weasley, alors bon… après tout, ils ne sont qu'amis avec elle ! Héhé.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur un toast, tout en réfléchissant à ce que je vais bien pouvoir dire à Hermione, et surtout à la manière dont je vais pouvoir lui faire comprendre que je veux lui parler, et aussi sur l'endroit du rendez-vous, non parce qu'ici, avec tout le monde, c'est galère de trouver un coin idéal pour une causette en tête à tête. Impossible ? A peu près.

Pansy me regarde intensément, ce qui a pour résultat de me mettre mal à l'aise. Charmant. Je finis mon petit déjeuner sous l'œil vorace de Pansy qui a certainement envie de dévorer autre chose que ses toasts, et je m'apprête à quitter tranquillement la table tout en mettant au point ma tactique pour faire comprendre à Hermione que je veux lui parler. J'attrape un vieux bout de papier dans ma poche, griffonne « 6hpm T.M.G. », et le remets dans ma poche, prêt à partir.

Mais, au moment où je vais pour me lever, un spectacle me fige sur place. Hermione, Potter et Wealey viennent de se lever de la table des Gryffondors. Normal. Hermione attrape Weasley par le bras, tout en lui lançant un regard tendre, que ce dernier rend en rougissant jusqu'au oreille, comme d'habitude, et s'en va joyeusement avec lui, Potter les suivant. Pas normal.

Je sais qu'elle aime beaucoup son Weasley à trois noises, mais là… c'est pas normal, c'est la première fois qu'elle fait ça avec lui… non… elle n'oserait pas… pas le lendemain… après ce qu'il s'est passé… non, je dois halluciner.

- Pansy, rassure-moi, ce qui va me servir de sœur n'est pas en train de faire du charme à l'autre boulet de roux ? je demande à voix basse.

- Si, pourquoi ? me répond-elle, tout en essayant de m'attraper par la taille.

- Non, non…

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tout baigne…

Sentant la colère et la tristesse m'envahir, je me détache de l'étreinte de ma future petite copine potentielle si je ne calme pas son jeu, et me dirige à grands pas vers Hermione, MA Hermione. Je fonce, me plante devant eux, et croisant les bras, je lance un regard meurtrier à Weasley. Je veux savoir ce que ça signifie. Je veux entendre Hermione me dire que ce n'est rien. Devant Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Malfoy ? me demande Weasley, rougissant à nouveau.

- Laisse, souffle Potter.

- Non, je rétorque.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Pousse-toi de notre chemin, dit Hermione.

Je lui lance un regard outré, et désigne Weasley du regard.

- C'est quoi, ça ? je demande.

- Hein ? lance Weasley, complètement ahuri.

Mince. Je viens de manifester de la jalousie. Le problème, ce n'est pas la jalousie elle-même, c'est que je viens d'en manifester envers Hermione, en publiiic ! Quel crétin quand je m'y mets !

- Dégage, Malfoy, reprend Hermione.

Me faire ça, à moi, alors que j'allais lui parler de la veille, alors qu'elle m'a embrassé, et le lendemain, elle fait du rentre dedans à… WEASLEY ! Elle se fout de ma gueule, il n'y a pas d'autre mot.

- Alors, Malfoy ? Ôte-toi de notre route, maintenant, crache Weasley. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux, hein ? En quoi tu viens te mêler de nos affaires ?

Vite. Improviser. Quelque chose. Idée !

- Alors, Weasmoche, après trahir son sang en admirant les Moldus, et traîner avec de la racaille, on se met à flirter avec la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger ?

Hermione serre les poings. Weasley lève le sien vers moi. Potter le retient.

- Ce sont nos affaires, ça ne te regarde pas, et puis, même si c'était le cas, en quoi ça te dérangerait ? balance Weasley.

Rah, je m'enfonce ! Vite, la suite de mon piteux mensonge…

- Rien, c'est juste que j'avais eu une lueur d'espoir que ton cas s'arrange en cinquième année, que ton statut de préfet te fasse mûrir, mais, j'avais tord, oui je l'avoue, moi, Draco Malfoy, j'ai eu tord une fois dans ma vie : j'ai espéré l'arrangement de ton cas. Et je vois que maintenant tu es tombé bien bas.

Ils cherchent quelque chose à dire, mais avant qu'ils n'aient le temps d'en placer une, ou avant que je continue, Hermione s'approche de moi, et me colle la plus belle claque de toute ma vie. Je pousse un cri de douleur, et de surprise, et passe ma main sur ma joue rougie. La colère monte en moi, mais je ne trouve pas le moyen de lui rendre son coup. Je n'arrive qu'à murmurer :

- Toi, on se retrouvera, Granger.

- Ah oui ? lance-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

- Ca suffit, dit Potter, en saisissant Hermione par le bras. Le remake de la troisième année est finit, tout le monde nous regarde, on s'en va.

- Pas même capable d'utiliser une baguette pour attaquer, je lance. Il faut utiliser les poings ! Une vraie Moldue, ma parole !

Puis, je passe entre eux, tout en les bousculant, et en passant mon bout de papier chiffonné dans la main d'Hermione, qui attrape le mot tout en me griffant histoire de me faire comprendre que je l'ai quand même énervé et que sa claque n'était pas que du cinéma. Je rejoins Pansy, furieux après cette entrevue.

Si j'ai tout compris, elle n'a pas cherché à nier mes insinuations : elle veut vraiment se le faire, le roux à une noise (oui, sa valeur baisse). Et comme par hasard le lendemain de son « erreur ». Je suis sûr que c'est pour contourner les problèmes ! « Mais non, je ne t'aime pas, tu es mon frère, c'était une bêtise le baiser, la preuve, je vais sortir avec Ron, tu vois bien que je ne t'aime pas ! ».

Donc, soit je me fais un film et elle ne m'aime vraiment pas (et c'était bel et bien une erreur) et la claque est la cerise sur le gâteau (rah elle m'a fait mal), soit, cas plus probable, elle veut juste se voiler la face, elle m'aime, mais elle ne veut pas l'admettre donc Weasley va lui servir de bouche trou ! Tout ça, je parie que c'est à cause de sa conscience de m… de merde (n'ayons pas peur des mots) qui lui dicte de pas aimer son futur frère par alliance !

Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais ce soir, si elle comprend mon charabia qui est censé lui indiquer le lieu du rendez-vous, et si personne ne passe dans le coin et nous surprend, il faut absolument qu'on en parle. Et j'espère surtout qu'elle viendra… et qu'elle ne va pas contourner la situation.

Essayant de me tourner l'esprit vers autre chose, je suis Pansy qui se dirige vers notre premier cours de la journée – Histoire de la Magie, mh, on va bien rigoler. Elle s'arrête, m'attend, et passe sa main sur ma joue.

- Elle t'a fait mal cette sale…

- Laisse, je la coupe.

Elle m'attire contre elle, tout en reprenant son chemin vers la salle de cours, et me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Tu mérites un peu de réconfort, non ?

- Mh, oui.

- Je me porte volontaire pour assurer le réconfort…

- D'accord…

Hermione m'a tellement foutu le moral à zéro, moi qui avait espoir qu'un petit quelque chose puisse naître entre nous après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, je suis si anéanti que je cède aux avances de la seule fille qui elle, au moins, est sympa avec moi.

Pansy, Vincent, Gregory et moi arrivons enfin en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Pansy se met à côté de moi, et Vincent et Gregory se mettent ensemble derrière nous, comme deux tourtereaux (la nausée me vient…). Le cours commence, soporifique, et Pansy essaye de suivre le cours, mais je trouve que c'est un peu difficile quand on a les yeux rivés sur moi, pas que je sois un Apollon et que ma beauté puisse être déconcertante au point de troubler l'attention d'une jeune fille pure et innocente (ahem) comme la blonde nommé Pansy à ma droite, mais bon, vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Pas que ça me dérange en soit, mais c'est assez flippant, quelqu'un qui vous fixe. Encore, Hermione… rah, je pense encore à elle ! Ma vie ne tiendrait donc qu'à un seul mot : Hermione ?

Le cours se termine, et la journée se poursuit, monotone. Pansy me colle, me bassine sur Hermione, comme quoi elle devrait avoir plus de respect pour son futur frère, qu'elle devrait s'estimer heureuse qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle devienne la sœur d'un Sang Pur et que si elle a le malheur de lever à nouveau la main sur moi, elle la tuera, etc, etc… Pansy quoi. Hermione quant à elle, je la croise au repas, où elle mange à côté de Weasley, oubliant presque Potter, et m'oubliant moi. J'essaye de m'intéresser à ce que me dit Pansy, mais mon attention se tourne inéluctablement vers Hermione. Et je la vois qui fait les yeux doux à Weasley, alors que la veille elle m'embrasse, NORMAL ! Elle m'agace.

Mais si seulement je pouvais trouver le courage de lui dire que je l'aime ! Elle trouverait peut-être le courage de me le dire aussi ! Enfin, je parie que même si elle m'aime, elle ne voudra pas l'admettre, la faute à nos parents. Ca doit être pour ça qu'elle veut draguer Weasley. Enfin, j'espère, parce que si ce n'est pas pour se détourner de moi, ça voudrait dire qu'elle l'aime vraiment. Non, je commence à la connaître, Hermione, et pas que j'aime pas Weasley (…) mais elle choisirait mieux, non ? Genre… moi ! Arrête de rêver, mon vieux… mais bon, le coup du Weasley bouche trou, ça ne trompe personne, je ne suis pas suffisamment niais pour gober ça ! Enfin, on verra ce soir à dix huit heures.

Le repas s'achève, et nous allons à nos cours de l'après midi. Je ne pense qu'à une chose : notre discussion. Il faut qu'elle vienne. Intelligente comme elle est, elle comprendra mes abréviations, et après, j'espère qu'elle lâchera son Weasley pour venir s'expliquer avec moi. Déjà qu'il fallait qu'on s'explique pour le baiser, le cas de Weasley entre en jeu : elle a cru pouvoir se défiler, de pouvoir souligner son « mais c'était une erreur », elle a cru qu'elle allait clore l'affaire en me faisant croire qu'elle flirte avec son ami, mais moi, non, ça ne passe pas, foi de Malfoy. Une redondance, ah ah ! _(NdA : bin vi, « foy » en vieux français, c'est « foi »)_

Heureusement, ou malheureusement, je ne sais pas vraiment trop, je n'ai pas eu cours de Potions (donc pas de Gryffondors) mais juste Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (une heure de grattage de papier avec l'autre Ombrage) et Sortilèges. En attendant dix huit heures, je joue aux échecs avec Vincent (qui se défend plutôt bien, mais son cerveau ne peut rivaliser avec le mien, et oui… non je ne me vante pas !). Pansy est assise à côté de moi, et semble vouloir passer à l'offensive question « tu veux sortir avec moi ? ». A croire qu'Hermione l'a contaminée ! Non, non, non, on ne peut pas refiler Pansy à Weasley et moi je prends Hermione ? Non parce que Pansy, d'accord je l'adore, mais bon, Weasley en voudrait pas à la place d'Hermione, de ma Hermione ?

Mais Pansy ne fait rien de concret, tant mieux, je ne suis pas d'humeur, il est vrai qu'on sort presque ensemble, mais moi, je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour elle. Pas comme elle pour moi. Dommage, ç'aurait été bien plus simple, puis elle est blonde, ça aurait fait classe avec moi qui suis blond, mon père, ma… non, plus ma mère… Bref, arrêtons de parler de choses qui attristent, revenons-en à… mon rendez-vous ! Mince, faut que j'y aille !

- Pansy, je reviens.

- Tu vas où ? demande-t-elle.

- Je reviens, c'est tout.

- Et notre partie d'échec ? demande Vincent.

- Termine la avec Gregory, je dis.

Ce dernier prend ma place, et je salue Pansy, mais elle me dit :

- Tu ne veux pas me dire où tu vas ?

- Je vais… voir Blaise Zabini !

- Ah ?

- Oui, oui, il faut que je lui demande un truc… je n'en ai pas pour longtemps !

En effet, ça se trouve Hermione ne sera pas là, donc je vais rentrer bredouille dans cinq minutes. Mais, j'y vais quand même. Je me dirige vers les toilettes de Mimi la Pleurnicheuse qui s'est fait méchamment tuée par Le-Méchant-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres-Qui-Va-Tuer-Mon-Paternel. J'entre dans les toilettes des filles, priant pour qu'aucune n'y soit. Je regarde, personne. Il doit être dix sept heures cinquante cinq.

J'attends. J'espère que Pansy ne croisera pas Blaise, et qu'elle ne lui dira pas que je le cherche, car je n'ai rien à lui demander, au pire je dirai « j'ai oublié ! » ou « t'as pas un Chocogrenouille à dépanner ? ».

J'attends, le temps passe. Dix huit heures. Personne. Dix huit heure une. Personne. Dix huit heures deux. Elle va venir, hein ? Dix huit heures trois. On n'est pas à trois minutes près ! Dix huit heure quatre. (sifflements). Dix huit heures cinq. Je demande à Mimi de dégager. Hermione toujours pas là. Dix huit heures six. Je le savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas ! Dix huit heures sept. Finalement, hier n'a eu que des mauvaises conséquences ! Dix huit heures huit. Peut-être qu'elle m'en veut pour ce matin ? Elle ne m'a pas cru, quand je l'ai traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe et tout… Dix huit heures neuf. Il fallait bien que je joue le jeu ! D'ailleurs, sa claque aussi c'était du jeu ? Même si je pense l'avoir un peu poussée à bout… Dix huit heures dix. Il ne me reste plus qu'à partir… et merde.

La vie est bien cruelle… il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer dans la salle commune des Serpentards, attendre sagement le repas avec les autres, manger en quatrième vitesse, et m'enfuir dans les bras de Morphée (ou dans ceux de Pansy… hein ? Que dis-je !). Je sors des toilettes, tout en maudissant la vie et cette situation, et mes sentiments. Je marche dans les couloirs, me bats avec les escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête, l'esprit ailleurs. Je marche, ne faisant pas attention à qui je bouscule.

- Hey, Malfoy, fais attention où tu marches, si tu loupes une marche, tu vas te transformer en Ronflak Cornu.

- Hein ?

- Rien, rien, bonne journée Malfoy.

Et Luna s'en va en chantonnant. Je continue ma marche, quand soudain, j'aperçois Weasley. Et Potter. Et… Hermione, qui rit avec eux, qui m'a complètement délaissé ! Non, elle ne m'a pas oublié, j'en suis sûr, elle a voulu éviter la confrontation. Mais, ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, je ne vais pas me laisser faire ! Je me plante à nouveau devant le trio de la mort qui tue, et me racle bruyamment la gorge.

- Quoi, encore ? demande Potter en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu as la mémoire courte ou une déficience visuelle ? je demanda à Hermione, tout en ignorant magistralement Potter. A moins que la géographie du château te soit étrangère ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? demande Weasley tout en prenant Hermione par les épaules, comme pour la ramener vers le groupe.

- Rien, Ron, répond-elle.

Elle ne va donc pas venir, elle va continuer de dégrader nos relations ? Dire qu'elle prônait le rapprochement ! Frère-sœur, certes, mais rapprochement quand même, pas éloignement et ignorance totale ! Je ne lui ai rien fait pour qu'elle se mette à m'exaspérer en voulant sortir avec Weasley ! C'est elle qui m'a embrassé ! C'est elle qui a dérapé ! Moi je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

A mon grand étonnement, et à mon soulagement, Hermione se détache de Weasley, et dit :

- Je reviens.

- Mais, Hermione…

- Je reviens !

Weasley et Potter ne disent plus rien, et la voient s'éloigner avec moi, furieuse. Ca va, il n'y a pas d'autres personnes, à part Luna qui rêve devant un tableau. Je la saisis par le bras et l'entraîne jusqu'aux toilettes.

- Je peux marcher toute seule ! proteste-t-elle.

- Vraiment ?

Nous arrivons enfin au lieu du rendez-vous.

- « 6hpm T.M.G. » c'était trop dur à comprendre ? je lâche, énervé.

- Six heures de l'après midi dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, je ne suis pas stupide, j'avais compris ! rétorque-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Pour information, il est dix huit heures vingt et c'est moi qui ai du te ramener !

- Je croyais que c'était demain.

- C'est ça, bien sûr, moi non plus je ne suis pas stupide ! Dis plutôt que tu n'avais pas envie de venir ! T'es exaspérante quand tu t'y mets !

- Attention, Draco, ma main me démange à nouveau…

- Non, tu ne me refais pas le coup de ce matin !

Je soupire, et dis :

- Bon, tant qu'on est là, autant parler, non ?

- Ouais, répond-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Bon, en fait, à la base, je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé hier soir, le baiser qui « était une erreur » (elle grimace d'agacement) mais quelque chose s'ajoute : Weasley. Nos relations se sont dégradées en une journée !

- Après ce que tu as dit ce matin, ça ne t'étonne pas ? me lance-t-elle.

- Désolé, Hermione, mais je voulais comprendre ! La veille tu m'embrasses, le lendemain tu fais du charme à Weasley ! Tu ne comprends pas que je puisse me poser des questions ?

- Des questions ? Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'en poserais. Nous allons devenir frère et sœur, hier c'était une erreur, point final.

- Hermione, on ne me la fait pas, je sais bien que tu m'aimes plus que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Je t'aime comme un frère, comme un ami, alors ne me fais pas dire ce que je ne t'ai pas dit ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que ça ferait, hein, tu ne m'aimes pas, la preuve, tu as osé jouer avec ça le jour de notre arrivée en train, pour me sortir que c'était un mensonge après !

- Cela ne t'a pas laissée indifférente… je dis dans un sourire narquois.

- Non, parce que ça ne se fait pas ! De toute façon, c'était réellement impossible, vu qu'on va devenir…

- Au diable la fraternité ! Pas de lien de sang, on s'en…

- On ne s'en moque pas !

Je bouillonne intérieurement, mais je ne dis rien.

- D'accord, hier c'était une erreur, bien sûr…

- Oui, c'était une erreur, dit-elle. Alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien, il n'y a rien entre toi et moi, d'accord ?

Mon estomac se noue. Elle ment. J'en suis sûr. Ou alors elle joue extrêmement bien la comédie, ou alors… non, je ne peux pas admettre qu'elle ne m'aime pas. Je ne serais même pas blessé dans mon amour propre, mais je suis quasi sûr qu'elle éprouve autre chose que ce qu'elle dit.

- OK, mais Weasley, le lendemain, ça me paraît louche, ça fait très genre prétexte pour souligner que c'était une pseudo erreur…

- Draco, par pitié, arrête de remettre sur le tapis l'affaire d'hier soir, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un drame, et pour Ron, ce n'est pas un prétexte, je l'aime sincèrement et…

- C'est donc ça, tu veux sortir avec lui, je lance, blasé.

- Et en quoi ça te gênerait, tu ne vas pas jouer le petit frère jaloux, si ? Je fais ce que je veux.

Je serre les poings, mon visage se crispe.

- Je ne pensais pas tomber aussi bas, je chuchote pour moi-même.

- Comment ?

Rien, je t'aime, je suis jaloux, et je me prends des vents, sinon, tout va bien.

- Rien, rien, de toute façon, tu as raison, tu fais ce que tu veux…

- Toi avec Pansy, je ne dis rien…

- Mais je ne l'aime pas, Pansy, je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle…

Elle soupire, d'un air de dire « Tu crois que je l'aime, Ron ? » enfin, je suppose…

- On va devenir frère et sœur, tu es Hermione Granger, je suis Draco Malfoy, tout nous oppose, alors, tu as raison, hier, c'était une erreur.

« Je t'aime ! » Pourquoi c'est si dur à dire ? Les mots en soit ne sont pas difficiles, ce sont les conséquences en réalité… et si je lui dis… peut-être que ça s'arrangerait, ou alors peut-être pas. Il ne faut pas que je courre ce risque ; non, il faut que je me contente de la regarder avec un autre garçon, pendant qu'une autre fille me séduit, et il faut que je me limite à une relation amicale, fraternelle. Fraternelle ! J'en ai marre de cette récurrence !

Un jour, je lui dirai. Mais, pas tout de suite. Non, pas tout de suite, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Je t'aime quand même, petit frère, mais, je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas de droit sur moi.

Je grimace, et réponds :

- Il en est de même pour toi, alors.

- Parce que moi je me mêle de tes affaires avec Pansy ?

Tu devrais !

- Je préviens, c'est tout. Allez, je te laisse rejoindre ton Weasley…

- Et toi ta Parkinson.

- Jalouse ?

- Mais non ! répond-elle vivement.

- Mouais, mouais…

Elle me lance un regard furieux, et je dis :

- C'est bon, ça va, je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu me détestais, finalement tu m'apprécies, et tu deviens possessif. Que c'est… surprenant.

- Mais non, je ne suis pas possessif, je… laisse tomber, il faut que j'y aille.

- Moi aussi.

- Bon, et on arrête de se disputer pour rien.

- C'est toi qui m'as provoquée ce matin.

- Non, c'est toi avec W… oui, c'est moi. Mais la gifle, ça fait mal.

- Je n'allais pas te rouler une pelle devant eux !

- Et en privé ?

- Idiot !

- Je ne fais que proposer !

- C'est ça, bah va proposer à ta blonde de Parkinson.

Mais non, TOI ! Je n'en veux pas de Pansy ! Pas plus que toi tu ne veux de Weasley ! Tu ne me feras pas croire que ton « amour » soudain depuis ce matin est sincère ! Il ne manquerait plus que je sois assez niais pour gober ça.

- Allez, à plus tard, dit-elle.

- A plus tard.

- Sors avant moi, je ne sortirai que dans dix minutes, quand je serai sûre de ne plus te croiser, pour éviter les autres…

- Oui. D'accord. Mais… j'y pense ! Potter et Weasley vont se poser des questions, on est partis ensemble !

- Je n'aurais qu'à leur dire que tu m'avais provoquée en duel pour laver l'affront que je t'avais fait ce matin, et…

- Que tu as déclaré forfait, n'osant te mesurer à moi !

- Bien sûr, dit-elle, levant les yeux au ciel. Quel prétentieux !

- Je sais, je sais. Allez, j'y vais.

- A plus tard.

- A plus tard.

Puis, je sors des toilettes. A peine ai-je passé quelques couloirs, que je laisse éclater ma rage. Elle ment ! J'en suis sûr. Et si elle ne mentait pas ? Ca serait encore pire. Tout ce que nous nous sommes dit me revient en tête, et me laboure l'esprit inlassablement. Ainsi, elle flirte réellement avec Ron. Et elle se moque éperdument de ce que je fais avec Pansy. Elle joue. Elle sait que je tiens à elle. Peut-être même qu'elle se doute que je suis amoureux d'elle (mais elle n'en est pas sûre, je ne lui ai pas déclaré _officiellement_), et elle croit bon de repousser mes « avances » (tu parles, j'exprime pas grand-chose) et mes espérances après son dérapage d'hier en jouant avec Weasley. Et bien, elle va apprendre à ses dépends que quand on joue avec un Malfoy, on perd.

J'arrive enfin dans la salle commune. J'entre, le silence est pesant. Quelques élèves discutent entre eux. Blaise arrive, et m'aborde.

- Pansy m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

- Hein ? Oui, je voulais te demander… te demander quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens plus ? questionne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non… c'est bête, mais en te cherchant, j'en ai oublié le pourquoi je te cherchais.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Si ça te revient, fais moi signe. En attendant, tu ferais bien d'aller voir Pansy, elle semble avoir préparé un truc pendant ta demi heure d'absence…

Il me lance un clin d'œil, et s'en va.

Préparer quelque chose ? Je crois savoir ce dont il s'agit… je crois qu'en fait, cette journée ne sera pas si catastrophique que ça. Je me suis relativement réconcilié avec Hermione, et Pansy va sûrement vouloir rendre concrète notre relation. Comme je le pensais, à peine ai-je avancé dans la salle commune, que Pansy arrive, et m'entraîne dans un coin.

- Draco, je pense qu'il est temps que je te demande quelque chose…

- Oui ?

- Je comprendrais si tu refuses, bien que ça m'étonnerait… mais c'est ta décision !

Vas-y, exprime le fond de ta pensée.

- Je suis tout ouï, je dis dans un sourire.

- Est-ce que… euh… ce n'est pas facile à dire…

Allez, toi tu peux le dire, tu ne vas pas devenir ma sœur et tu n'es ni une Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor… !

- Estcequetuvoudraissortiravecmoietquejesoistapetiteamie ?

- Euh, Pansy, refais la en articulant.

- C'est pas facile…

- Allez, ce n'est rien ! je dis d'un ton rassurant.

- Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ? Être ma petite amie, enfin…

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Pansy, tu ne t'imagines pas la chance que tu as. Tu m'aurais demandé ça hier ou quelques heures plus tôt, je t'aurais envoyé balader. Cela ne signifie pas que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, oh non, bien au contraire, mais je crois que tu vas m'être d'une grande utilité. Je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa, que tu pourrais en être triste, mais, tu t'en remettras, tu en verras d'autres dans la vie. Considère ça comme un service entre amis. Hermione a voulu jouer, elle va perdre. Je rentre dans le jeu, mais d'une manière bien plus avancée. Moi, je ne flirte pas, je suis carrément avec.

- Oui, c'est d'accord, je réponds dans un grand sourire.

Cela va sûrement me déplaire, pas que Pansy me repousse, mais c'est Hermione que je veux. Mais, elle a préféré Weasley le bouche trou qui sert de prétexte. Elle dit que je suis jaloux, mais elle, elle ne connaît pas ce sentiment. Elle veut jouer, elle va tout perdre. Pour gagner, cela ne tient qu'à elle, il suffit qu'elle ouvre les yeux, et qu'elle les ferme sur notre pseudo lien fraternel.

Elle va savoir ce que c'est que la jalousie.

* * *

_A suivre…_

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que je n'ai pas trop fait de trucs maladroits. Pour une fois, c'est plutôt Hermione qu'on a envie de taper, non ? Ou moi, peut-être... (non, pas frapper, non, pas sur la tête, aïe).  
Merci d'avance à mes reviewers, merci à mes lecteurs, je sais je me répète. Dans le prochain chapitre, et bien… non, je ne vous dis rien, na ! Vous aurez la surprise, pas d'indice (comment ça je suis méchante, vile, fourbe, mesquine et machiavélique ?). A la prochaine.


	9. J'en avais tellement envie

**Forbidden love**

**Blabla de l'auteur qui traîne :** j'ai dépassé les cent reviews ! Pour huit chapitres ! Et j'ai plus de trente alerts ! Merci beaucoup, ça me fait énormément plaisir. Je suis contente que le chap 8 ait plu, et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour celui-là. Je m'excuse (enfin, je ne sais pas si ça dérangera…) auprès de ceux qui sont en vacances et qui, quand ils rentreront, auront deux chapitres à lire de ma fic. Bin vi, ça fait pas mal de pages Word. Bon courage d'avance ;)  
Bonne lecture. Enjoy… j'espère :-/ xD

* * *

Chapitre neuvième : J'en avais tellement envie

* * *

Que c'est charmant, de se balader dans les couloirs, avec une Pansy Parkinson qui vous colle aux basques, et qui vous plaque ses lèvres contre les vôtres dès qu'elle en a l'occasion. Non, je ne me plains pas ! Pansy est mignonne ; bin oui, c'est pas Miss Monde, ni Miss Grande-Bretagne, pas même Miss Poudlard, mais elle n'est pas non plus _horrible_. C'est vrai que par moments elle me fait penser à un _pékinois_. Mais pas toujours (souvent, d'accord)… faut la regarder dans le bon angle ! Et si elle sourit, ça arrange un peu. A part ça. Elle est gentille, du moins avec moi, et elle est même intell… non, là j'insulte Hermione… disons qu'elle n'est pas stupide. 

Tout ça pour dire que depuis maintenant une semaine, je sors avec Pansy Parkinson. La vie a repris son court « normal », les devoirs, les profs, les amis, enfin… normal. Je suis plus ou moins content en ce moment. Plus parce qu'avec Pansy ça se passe bien, et elle tient sa langue pour l'affaire de mon paternel. Moins, parce qu'Hermione a lancé l'offensive sur Ronald Weasmoche, et comme fallait s'en douter, il a répondu… « D'accord ». Résultat, ils passent leur temps à jouer les escargots. Beurk. Comment ça je suis pas mieux avec Pansy ? Ca va, j'ai rien dit…

Mais bon, il faut se dire que ça pourrait être pire. Bin oui, Hermione essaye de calmer Ron, parfois. Mais quand même… comment cet idiot profond a compris qu'il fallait dire oui ? Vu comme il est simplet, je me disais qu'il aurait peur et qu'il dirait non… et bah je me trompais. Ron est un cas presque récupérable. Presque parce qu'il a dit oui. C'est tout (1). Disons que tout ça, ça ne me rend pas des plus heureux. En plus, ce soir j'ai une ronde avec Hermione. Je sens qu'elle va vouloir qu'on bavarde de nos histoires sentimentales personnelles, tout en ajoutant au tout quelques bavardages à propos des cours et des BUSES… comprenez, mademoiselle Granger a peur de les rater ! C'est vrai… et moi je suis sûr d'avoir tout, avec Optimal partout. Mais bien sûr.

J'arrive enfin devant la porte de la salle de Snape, prêt à entrer en cours de Potions. Dans un coin, les Gryffondors sont déjà là. En nous voyant arriver, ils poussent quelques soupirs de dépit, que nous leur rendons par des rires moqueurs. Saletés de Gryffondors ! 'Se croient plus forts que tout ! Les meilleurs ! Comment ça les Serpentards aussi ? Mais ON EST les meilleurs ! Ca va de soi, enfin ! (2). Hermione est dans un coin, en train de roucouler avec Ron. Pansy leur jette un regard dédaigneux, puis lance :

- Il y en a qui me dépitent, sincèrement.

Ron lui renvoie un regard méprisant, tandis qu'Hermione opte pour le « je ne dirai rien mais j'ai tout entendu ». Moi, je me contente d'un sourire moqueur. Et j'ai de quoi me moquer. Weasley… mais quand même. Hermione. Pourquoi tomber si bas ? Serait-elle si tourmentée au point d'aller chercher bonheur chez Weasley cadet ? Arg. Et moi, je la regarde, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser, de lui dire des mots gentils, de… oui bon, arrêtons l'étalage de niaiseries sentimentales, sinon ça va finir en une énorme tirade bien à l'eau de rose, avec des violons en fond musical. Hum, rien que l'idée, ça me donne envie de dormir ! Voyez comme c'est passionnant.

Snape arrive enfin, et nous dit de rentrer en cours. Youpi tralala. S'en suit une heure de cours où je réfléchis. Mon plan n'a pas fonctionné, enfin, pas explicitement du moins… Je voulais rendre Hermione jalouse, et au final, elle sort avec Weasley, et semble heureuse… qui sait, c'est peut-être qu'une façade ? Je verrai bien ce soir si son attitude a changé. Et puis, je vois bien qu'elle me regarde toujours en coin dès qu'elle me voit avec Pansy. J'espère qu'elle est jalouse. Oh que oui. Parce que moi, je le suis à en crever !

Le problème, c'est que je suis tellement plongé dans ma réflexion existentielle que j'en perds le cours de la préparation de la potion. Résultat, mon chaudron se met à fumer dangereusement.

- Pansy, au secours, je souffle alors qu'elle découpe en petits morceaux les ingrédients à ajouter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

- Euh…

- Comment on fait pour arrêter ça ? s'impatiente-t-elle, en lançant des regards implorants. Snape va nous tuer s'ils voient qu'on a tout raté.

- Tu parles, il va nous favoriser même si on obtient du pâté en croûte.

- Oui, enfin si le chaudron explose, je crois qu'on aura du mal à obtenir une note supérieure à celle de Longdubat. (3)

- Super, je réponds, mais comment on arrête ça ?

- Je sais pas… essaye euh… du crin de licorne.

- Depuis quand ça arrête une potion de fumer et de devenir bleuâtre ?

- J'en sais rien, fais-le si t'es si malin ! Pardon, je voulais pas dire ça.

Je ferme les yeux et me tape le front de la paume de la main. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai laissé ma potion partir en vrille ? C'est pas le moment, je sens que ça va exploser, et qu'on va tous être imbibés de potion. Génialissime ! Mais, comme si la chance avait subitement décidé de me tenir compagnie aujourd'hui, je vois un ingrédient atterrir sur ma table. Je regarde d'où ça vient, et je vois Hermione qui me fait signe de le mettre dedans. Sans réfléchir, je lance ça dans la potion. Immédiatement, la potion redevient normale. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Mais Pansy n'est pas de cet avis. Ron, lui, n'a rien vu (trop occupé à découper ses ingrédients en faisant attention à sa petite main, comprenez, il pourrait se couper, empoté comme il est). Ni Potter qui remue sa potion d'un air morne. Les autres non plus, pas même Snape. Mais Pansy, tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a aidé ? demande-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien, je suppose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se retrouver couverte de potion… je réponds, fier de mon improvisation (tout un art).

- Vraiment ? dit Pansy, sceptique.

- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? Allez : de l'entraide fraternelle. Et encore.

Elle marmonne quelque chose.

- Pansy. Tu l'as vue en train de bécoter son Weasmoche ? Franchement, tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'elle vienne me faire une déclaration d'amour ? De deux choses : je vais devenir son frère, et elle est avec Weasley. Tu n'as pas à te faire des histoires, Pansy, d'accord ?

- Mouais…

Je vois bien qu'elle est ne semble pas trop me croire. Mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle voie quoique ce soit. Arg, pas ça ! Si elle découvre la moindre affection entre nous qui dépasse l'entente cordiale, elle va tout balancer. Et ça, c'est la dernière chose qui doit arriver. Mon père me tuerait.

Finalement, le cours se termine tranquillement, sans d'autres crises de Pansy (si on enlève les « elle te touche je la tue »). Nous sortons de cours, et je fais bien attention de ne pas jeter un regard vers Hermione. Dommage. Je la trouve si belle. Et sa compagnie est si agréable. Mais, si je ne veux pas la perdre définitivement, il ne faut pas que je montre tout cela. Le reste de la journée passe vite. Une journée comme les autres à Poudlard. Si les Moldus c'est boulot, métro, dodo, moi c'est boulot, boulot, dodo. Quelle vie, tout ça pour obtenir un diplôme, un petit bout de papier qui certifie que je suis pas trop con. M'enfin, depuis quand Draco Malfoy aurait-il besoin de prouver son intelligence ? Depuis que j'ai insulté l'hippogriffe de l'autre Hagrid ? C'était fait exprès, voyons. Une merveilleuse idée. Hagrid discrédité, et moi, aux petits soins des autres. C'était génial. Il faudrait que je recommence, avec autre chose. Tiens, prochain cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, je m'arrange pour me prendre un sort dans la tête, pas le renvoyer ! Ah mais mince, on a Ombrage, elle veut pas de pratique. Bon, je trouverai bien autre chose ! Ca serait génial si c'était Hermione qui me soignait… huhu, arrête de rêver, ça devient une manie !

Le repas se passe. J'ai l'air ailleurs, j'embrasse ma blonde (4) de temps en temps. Mais, je suis absent. A cet instant, on pourrait m'expliquer la théorie de la relativité, que je ne comprendrais rien. Enfin, même en temps normal, je ne comprendrais rien. Un truc de Moldu dont la magie se joue… tout ce profond délire mental pour dire que je suis hors contexte de la Grande Salle. Après avoir dîné, on remonte tous dans nos salles communes. Mais je ne vais pas tarder à repartir, j'ai une ronde à faire, ce soir. Sauf que Pansy ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. A peine arrivés, elle me traîne dans le dortoir des garçons. Bien sûr, il n'y a personne à cette heure-ci, du moins pas dans la pièce où je dors. Mais, moi je sens que ça va pas le faire. A peine une semaine après, et elle veut déjà nous mettre à l'écart, pour… ça sent pas bon, tout ça. CA SENT PAS BON DU TOUT ! Sortir avec, je veux, mais commencer à jouer à « On va plus loin ? Allez ! » ça, je veux pas. Pas avec elle. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un petit moment de bonheur, Hermione n'en saura rien, et puis… non, non, non. Retire cette idée de ta tête, Draco. Primo, ça se trouve elle ne veut rien du tout (c'est pour ça qu'elle s'assoit sur un lit ?) et secundo, c'est pas Hermione ! T'es pas amoureux mon vieux.

Finalement, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement. En fait, Pansy voulait juste qu'on discute à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Nous parlons de notre couple, de mon père, de la situation, je lui rabâche que je l'aime (faites-moi rire ! Meilleure amie, d'accord, plus si affinités, négatif !) et on finit par discuter de la pluie et du beau temps. Heureusement. C'est qu'elle m'a UN PEU fait flipper.

- Je dois y aller, je dis après quelques minutes de discussion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ma ronde, tu as oublié…

- C'est vrai. La mienne, c'était hier. C'est vraiment dommage qu'aucune de nos rondes ne soient le même soir.

- Je sais, je réponds. Tu me l'as déjà dit soixante-deux fois.

- Tu comptes ?

- Non, j'ai dit ça au hasard. Mais c'est pas très loin de la vérité, je dis en riant.

- Désolée si les marques d'affection ne te plaisent pas…

- Je n'ai jamais dit que ça ne me plaisait pas.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois, et je m'en vais faire ma ronde, tandis qu'elle rejoint ses amies dans la salle commune. Si seulement je pouvais embrasser Hermione, ça me procurerait plus de plaisir que d'embrasser un pékinois. Pansy, pardon. (m'enfin quoi…). Et me voilà qui vais rejoindre Hermione pour une ronde qui va être superbement instructive. Qu'est-ce que ça m'ennuie. J'en ai marre. A chaque fois que je la vois, c'est pour faire _une ronde de préfet_. A mourir d'ennui. Sûr que si elle n'était pas là, je le ferais vite fait, et hop retour cachots des Serpentards. Allez, allons-y gaiement. J'arrive au point de rendez-vous, et tombe sur Hermione qui tripote sa baguette, l'air absente. C'est quoi cette journée ? La Journée Mondiale des Abonnés Absents ? Ahem.

- Salut, je lance.

- Salut, répond-elle en levant la tête et en me souriant.

Elle a l'air bizarre. Stressée. On commence à marcher silencieusement. Ce que ces moments peuvent me mettre mal à l'aise. Marcher seul, dans le noir avec Hermione à mes côtés. Les seuls instants de solitude avec elle. _Une __ronde de préfet_. Ce que ça peut me démoraliser ! Je préfèrerais… je sais pas, dîner en tête à tête avec elle ! C'est mieux. Une ronde en tête à tête, c'est pas très glamour…

- Merci, au fait.

- Pourquoi ? demande Hermione à voix basse, ne me regardant pas.

- Le cours de Potions. Sans toi tout aurait explosé et Pansy et moi on se serait tapé une mauvaise note. Et ç'aurait été la catastrophe dans toute la salle de cours…

- Oh, de rien. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu avais fait ?

- En fait…

Je déglutis.

- En fait, j'étais absorbé dans mes pensées, et j'ai mal respecté les consignes de Snape.

- Ah, je vois, dit-elle. Pas très concentré en classe.

- Tu ne commences pas à un peu me connaître, Hermione ?

- Si, si.

Je soupire. C'est notre première ronde depuis… depuis la dernière entrevue aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'est rien passé. On discute, comme ça, comme si de rien.

- Tu sais, Pansy a commencé à jouer sa jalouse, je dis, espérant qu'Hermione ait une réaction du même genre.

- Pansy ? Jalouse de ?

- De toi. Elle dit que tu me fais des avances – enfin c'est ce qu'elle insinue. J'ai peur qu'elle ne divulgue notre affaire.

- Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Tu m'avais pourtant assuré qu'il n'y avait pas de problème ?

- Il y en a un, là, justement ! je réponds. Enfin bon, tu as raison, je me fais des idées. Elle en fera rien tant qu'elle ne remarquera pas qu'on s'apprécie sincèrement.

Je toussotais histoire de faire comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Hum, sinon, avec Weasley, euh, ça va ?

- Bah, tu sais, Ron restera Ron, dit-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Rien, rien… et toi et… Pansy ?

- Elle m'a demandé, j'ai dit oui, j'explique.

- C'est vrai ?

- Que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? je demande, en m'arrêtant.

A ce moment là, au lieu de répondre, elle repère deux troisième année qui passaient par là.

- Dans vos dortoirs ! Sinon, j'appelle Rusard.

- On y allait, répondent-il avant de partir en courant.

Puis, une fois qu'ils sont partis, elle tourne son visage vers moi, tout en reprenant sa marche à mes côtés :

- J'en ai marre, de te voir dans ces circonstances.

- Moi aussi, je réponds. Mais, tu ne m'as pas répondu.

- A quoi ?

- Pour Pansy.

- Ah, oui, répond-elle. Et bien, je voulais dire que cela aurait pu être _toi_ qui lui as demandé.

- Et bien, non, je réponds. Et toi, Weasley ?

- C'est moi qui ai demandé, répond-elle, d'un air gêné.

- Oui, je le savais. Enfin, j'avais entendu les ragots.

Je soupire.

- Tu sais, Draco…

- Oui ?

Elle s'arrête de marcher. Elle est pensive.

- Je te dois des excuses.

- Ah bon ? je m'exclame presque.

- Tu avais raison.

Elle se calle sur le mur, et continue, à ma plus grande surprise :

- Quand j'ai vu que tu sortais avec Pansy, j'ai été envahie par une des colères les plus grandes. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de blesser Pansy dès que je la voyais. De l'éloigner de toi. Je me suis demandé si tu avais fait ça parce que je m'étais rapproché de Ron. Alors, j'ai décidé de concrétiser tout cela : j'ai demandé à Ron. Je me suis dit que cela arrangerait les choses… mais rien. Même en me plongeant dans le travail, ça n'a rien changé.

Je la regarde, l'incompréhension dans le regard, le stress au creux du ventre. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Je m'étais jurée de ne rien dire. Mais, à quoi bon ? Je n'arrive plus à tenir. J'avais peur de venir à cette ronde, parce que je savais que je finirai par tout dire.

- Hermione…

- Finalement, j'ai compris que j'étais jalouse.

- …

- Je sais, je vais devenir ta sœur, alors cela ne sert à rien. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être de la jalousie fraternelle, mais non, c'est plus que cela.

Elle ferme les yeux, et soupire.

- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je ne suis qu'une idiote. Tu as changé, Draco. Pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour devenir quelqu'un d'intéressant. En devenant ta future sœur, j'ai découvert que tu pouvais être quelqu'un d'agréable… et je dois avouer que ton physique n'est pas déplaisant, loin de là. Et c'est là que j'ai commis une erreur. Je me suis trop prise d'affection pour toi. Mais, oublie ce que je viens de dire.

- Hermione… ?

- Laisse. Oublie. Toi aussi tu dois te dire que c'est bête vu qu'on va être frère et sœur. Et puis, tu aimes Pansy de toute façon, tu ne serais pas avec elle… tu vas me dire, je suis bien avec Ron… mais toi, tu l'aimes sincèrement, je pense.

Je me mets en face d'elle, et dis, d'un voix claire :

- Ecoute, Hermione. Ca fait des semaines que tu me dis qu'on est que frère et sœur. Des semaines que je me dis que tu resteras campée sur cette idée pour toujours. Et ce soir, tu craques.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on soit frère et sœur. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais je ne le veux plus.

- Moi non plus, Hermione.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-elle. Parce que tu me détestes ?

Mais elle le fait exprès ? Comment peut-elle être si bête quand elle s'y met ? A croire que Gregory et Vincent lui ont bourré le crâne avec l'aide de Potter et Weasley avant qu'elle vienne me voir ! Franchement !

- Si j'ai accepté de sortir avec Pansy, c'est uniquement pour te rendre jalouse. Et ça a marché à merveille, je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce soir. Je l'aime beaucoup, mais juste en tant qu'amie.

Soudain, elle rouvre les yeux, et se redresse. Elle a l'air furieuse, brusquement. Mais qu'ai-je encore fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit qui va la mettre en pétard ?

- Si je comprends bien, tu as voulu me rendre jalouse ? La dernière fois, quand tu m'as menti en me disant que tu m'aimais, ça ne t'a pas suffit ? Ca t'amuse de jouer avec les sentiments des autres ? Tu voulais me faire tomber amoureuse de toi, avec ton irrééééésistible charme de vantard, narcissique ? J'aurais du tout garder pour…

C'en est trop. J'en ai marre de la voir d'énerver alors qu'elle vient de me retirer un énorme poids. Un poids qui m'opprimait. Elle m'aime. Je n'y crois pas. C'est trop beau. Trop beau pour être gâché par une mauvaise interprétation de mes paroles. J'ai gagné. Mon plan a fonctionné. J'ai fait tomber la barrière qu'elle avait dressée. Je ne veux plus l'entendre s'emporter.

Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche, pour la faire taire. Je regarde autour de moi, la tête haute, comme à mon habitude – je suis un Malfoy, ne l'oublions pas. Puis, alors qu'elle baragouine sous ma main et qu'elle me menace avec des « MhMalfoy gnarrêtes » je retire ma main, et l'embrasse comme j'ai toujours rêvé – et seulement rêvé – de le faire. Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise, mais elle se détend vite. Elle est collée au mur, mes lèvres sur les siennes, mes mains la tenant dans le dos. Elle ne répond pas tout de suite au baiser. Je l'aime tellement. J'ai tellement espéré que cet instant vienne enfin. J'ai l'impression de faire une chose incroyable. J'ai l'impression d'être un enfant de huit ans qui mange un pot de confiture qu'on lui avait interdit. Je fais quelque chose d'interdit. Mais c'est si bon. Sentir son corps contre le mien, la douceur de ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Finalement, elle répond au baiser, et commence à glisser ses mains dans mes cheveux. Elle ne veut pas que j'arrête, elle ne veut pas que je m'en aille. Je romps le baiser, et la regarde dans les yeux. Elle est tremblante. Je l'ai surprise. Puis, sans la prévenir, je l'embrasse à nouveau, ce qui n'a pas l'air de la déranger. C'est même elle qui force l'entrer de ma bouche pour approfondir notre baiser. Je sens ses mains caresser ma chevelure blonde, tandis que mes mains parcourent son dos. Je suis au paradis. Et encore, ce n'est pas grand chose, un baiser. Et rien que ça, ça me rend euphorique. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt que cette Hermione Granger pouvait être si fabuleuse ?

Soudain, elle se détache de moi, et me repousse doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, hébété.

Elle laisse sa main dans mes cheveux, et dit :

- J'en avais tellement envie.

- Moi aussi.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Un petit moment, je réponds en me rapprochant d'elle.

Elle attire ma bouche contre la sienne, mais juste l'espace d'une seconde. Puis, elle se dégage de l'endroit où était appuyée, et ferme les yeux, à moitié grimaçante. Je crains le pire. C'est déjà fini.

- Hermione ? Ca va ?

- On aurait pas du…

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais bien, pourquoi ! s'exclame-t-elle. On va devenir frère et sœur, ça fait des dizaines, des centaines de fois que je te le rappelle.

- Et alors ? je réponds. On n'a pas de lien de sang.

- Même.

- Nous ne le sommes pas encore.

- On va l'être. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une relation comme celle-là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on sera séparés, soit pour éviter qu'on nous surprenne et qu'on vende nos parents, qu'on perde nos amis, ou parce que nos parents se marieront tôt ou tard. Voilà pourquoi.

- Hermione, je t'aime.

Je l'ai dit. J'y crois pas. Je l'ai dit. Bon, d'accord, c'est facile dans un tel moment, on vient de s'embrasser fougueusement conte un mur de Poudlard. Elle ne répond pas par un « moi aussi ». Elle ne dit rien pendant un long moment, se contentant de caresser ma joue de sa main. Puis, elle dit :

- Qu'on s'aime ou non, il faut qu'on reste avec notre relation d'avant.

Ca me fait mal. Je sais qu'on s'aime, qu'elle m'aime, mais malgré tout, rien n'est possible.

- Il faut que tu restes avec Pansy et moi avec Ron. On finira par s'attacher à eux plus que de simples amis. On gardera une bonne relation fraternelle tous les deux.

Elle a les larmes aux yeux.

- La ronde est terminée, dit-elle.

- On verra bien ce qu'on fera. Mais, c'est vrai que tu as raison. On ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une relation. Ca serait comme avouer que nos familles vont s'unir, je réponds, démoralisé.

- Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir quand nos parents se marieront, ajoute-t-elle.

Je soupire, et me retourne. Je n'ai plus le cœur à discuter. Mais, elle m'attrape, m'embrasse une dernière fois, et me dit, dans un faux sourire :

- Bonne nuit, petit frère. On se revoit bientôt.

- Bonne nuit, grande sœur, je réponds dans un sourire triste.

Puis, nous nous séparons. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tout est allé si vite. Je viens d'apprendre qu'Hermione m'aime (5). Je lui ai enfin avoué que je l'aimais. On s'est embrassés, on s'est avoué notre amour, mais moi qui pensais que cela aboutirait sur un oubli de notre relation fraternelle, et bien non. Certes, elle ne veut plus devenir ma sœur. Mais elle reste bornée. J'aurais tant aimé lui dire « On n'a qu'à être ensemble en cachette », elle aurait refusé. Je commence à bien la connaître.

Mes pensées s'embrouillent dans ma tête à n'en plus finir. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? On va vraiment continuer de se considérer comme deux futurs frangins, alors que dans l'absolu, nos parents ne vont même pas se marier, peut-être, qui sait, et qu'on sait qu'on s'aime l'un l'autre ? C'est à se fracasser le crâne contre le sol des cachots.

Cachots que je traverse pour rejoindre la salle commune. J'y entre, et aussitôt devant mes camarades Serpentards, je reprends ma fierté naturelle, et aborde un grand sourire satisfait, bien qu'au fond, je suis rongé entre la joie de savoir mes sentiments partagés et la colère contre mon père. Bien qu'il n'y soit pour rien dans le fait que j'aime Hermione. Pansy est assise sur un grand fauteuil, en train de lire un papier. Je m'assois à ses côtés, l'enlace par la taille, et l'embrasse, elle avec qui _j'ai le droit_ de sortir sans compromettre un tas de gens. Elle me sourit, et dit :

- Tu te rappelles, le rouleau de parchemin que je t'avais prêté.

- Oui, je réponds dans un bâillement.

- J'en avais besoin. Je me suis permis de regarder dans ton sac pour le prendre. Cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non.

Je jette un regard dans la salle, et remarque que les derniers élèves présents sont partis se coucher. J'ai envie d'en faire de même.

- Et regarde, ce que j'ai trouvé.

Elle me montre la feuille qu'elle lit. C'est les dates de tous mes soirs de rondes, papier que m'a donné McGonagall.

- Regarde, ce que je peux y lire, dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Et merde.

- « Je vous rappelle que tous vos soirs de rondes s'effectueront en commun avec votre demi-sœur. Signé Miverva McGonagall. ». C'est charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa voix est devenue tremblante. Tremblante de colère. Je ferme les yeux un instant, et dis :

- C'est une idée de McGonagall…

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? s'écrie-t-elle.

- Pour éviter la réaction que tu as là. Et je te répète que c'est une idée de McGonagall. Mon père lui a parlé.

- Et je suppose que toi et ta Granger de malheur vous avez fortement protesté, hein ? dit-elle, pleine d'ironie.

Je ne réponds rien. Impossible de mentir.

- Nous avons accepté, pour mon père.

J'aimerais lui dire que je m'en fous de son avis, que si ça ne lui plait pas, elle peut toujours aller voir Blaise. Mais… elle sait, elle partage un secret. Je ne peux pas l'envoyer balader comme cela. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas caché ce fichu papier au fond de ma valise ? Pourquoi l'a-t-elle trouvé ce soir ? Hein, pourquoi ?

- Je commence à vraiment douter de la nature de ta relation avec cette Sang-de-Bourbe, crache-t-elle.

- Pansy, je t'aime ! Ce n'est que ma sœur.

- Raconter ton histoire me démange les lèvres.

- Et pourquoi ? Je suis toujours avec toi, à ce que je sache ? Et si ça te démange les lèvres, et bien voilà la solution.

Je l'embrasse avec force, puis deviens tendre. Elle cède, et répond à mon baiser. Puis, elle se détache de moi, et me regarde bizarrement.

- Bonne nuit, Pansy, je suis crevé.

- Moi aussi, répond-elle d'une voix douce qui sonne horriblement fausse.

Enfin, nous nous quittons. J'ai peur. Oui, moi, un Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, j'ose avouer que j'ai peur. Peur que Pansy s'emporte encore et dévoile mon histoire. Peur qu'Hermione et moi perdions les pédales. Peur qu'on nous découvre. Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas le droit de s'aimer, tout simplement ?

* * *

_A suivre…_

Je ne me suis pas embrouillée ? Pas nul ? J'espère. Review... ? (yeux malicieux)  
Dans les prochains chapitres : Pansy fait sa relou, Hermione et Draco se retrouvent un peu dans la mouise (n'ayons pas peur des mots : dans la merde) et doivent se serrer les coudes, et pas que les coudes… (vous voyez ce que je veux dire, nan ?) Pour ceux qui se diraient « mon Dieu mais elle va encore nous faire attendre combien de chapitres avant le dénouement ? ». N'ayez crainte. Je ne vais pas encore continuer 107 ans, m'enfin. Lucius ne va pas tarder à contacter son fils… ierk ierk, et tant d'autres choses. Nombre de chapitres ? Je ne sais pas... mais pas trois tonnes, no soucy. Pour le chap 10, j'ai très envie de l'écrire. Donc, je ne sais pas quand il sera posté, mais en tout cas, dans pas longtemps. M'ci à tous.

**(1)** J'adore Ron. Je décline toute responsabilité envers ceux qui seraient outrés par de tels propos envers leur personnage favori (s'il y en a qui passent par là et qui aiment Ron). Il faut taper Draco, pas moi. Draco n'aime pas Ron. Aucune raison que cela change, qu'il aime Hermione, cela change suffisamment…nan ? (non parce qu'à cette allure, demain on fait la paix dans le monde…)  
**(2)** Idem… je ne dis pas que les Serpentards sont vraiment les meilleurs, faut se plaindre à Draco pour les pas d'accord. Mais moi je trouve qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort… bin vi, il vient de quelle maison, Lucius ? (yeux malicieux)  
**(3)** Pardon. J'utilise souvent les noms originaux, sauf Longbottom, je préfère garder Longdubat. Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas sûre que tout le monde connaisse le nom anglais de Neville. Pareil pour Ombrage, c'est Umbridge en anglais, mais je préfère Ombrage… pardonnez mes caprices d'auteur.  
**(4)** Non, je ne suis pas canadienne. J'emplois le terme « blonde » au sens propre, ici. Pansy est blonde. Enfin, notons que blonde peut aussi signifier « petite amie » pour nos confrères francophones outre-Atlantique. Je me trompe ? J'espère que non, j'aurais l'air bien bête.  
**(5)** Irk j'avais écrit "qu'Hermione même". La faute de dingue. Je suis pas douée... merci Lupini !


	10. Jure moi que tout va s’arranger !

**Forbidden love**

**Blabla de l'auteur bidon :** merci à tous pour vos reviews… j'ai la joie de vous annoncer, aussi, que j'ai désormais une bêta lectrice, qui n'est autre que **Lupini-filiae**. On dit merci Lupini. « Merci Lupini ! ». Mais, malheureusement, elle n'a pas pu beta-reader la fin du chap, et comme je pars demain, je ne peux plus attendre. Lupini, excuse-moi !  
Voilà, je suis contente que le chapitre neuf vous ait plus, et je remercie une énième fois mes lecteurs, et tous les gens qui mettent la fic en fav et/ou alert.  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre dixième : Jure-moi que tout va s'arranger !

* * *

Quelle soirée ! Oh oui, quelle soirée ! Si vous saviez… tout ce qu'il m'est passé dans le cerveau après la soirée d'hier… Hermione… Pansy… et cette foutue feuille ! Les soirs de rondes ! Si seulement j'avais eu une mémoire comme celle d'Hermione, j'aurais bien voulu apprendre ce papier par coeur, pour ensuite le jeter à la poubelle, non, le brûler. Mais, malgré mon intelligence hors pair (bah quoi ?) je n'ai pas celle de mon Hermione adorée. 

Donc, pour en revenir à nos dindons (c'est bien plus original que moutons, et mon père m'a toujours dit « Sois unique, mon fils. Tu es un Malfoy ! »), j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable. A me torturer l'esprit comme un adolescent de treize ans en pleine crise d'adolescence. Mais, ça aurait pu être pire. Oui, j'ai toujours de l'emprise sur Pansy. Si elle commence à divaguer, je n'aurai qu'à la menacer de la quitter pour de bon, et elle se ratatinera comme elle sait si bien le faire. J'ai un charme fou ! Je suis bien un Malfoy… pas étonnant qu'Aline ait succombé à mon père ! Donc, j'aurais quand même un moyen de calmer Pansy. Mais, on ne sait jamais. Rah, puis je me fais des histoires ! Elle a déjà du oublier l'affaire de la liste.

Terminant de me coiffer, et mettant fin à mon questionnement existentiel, je libère la salle de bain. J'attrape mes affaires, et sors du dortoir des garçons. Tranquillement, je me dirige vers la salle commune, où Vincent et Gregory doivent déjà m'attendre. J'entends des rires. Des rires de filles, mais aussi de garçons. Ils sont bien réveillés, tous, on dirait. Contaminé par cette allégresse, j'arrive dans la salle commune, arborant un grand sourire. Tout le monde se tourne vers moi. Pansy est assise au milieu d'un groupe. C'est là que je commence à avoir un doute. Blaise se lève, et me fait une tape amicale dans le dos :

- Alors, Draco, ça va ?

- Oui, je réponds, ne sachant ce qu'il vient de se passer et ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Puis, Pansy repart dans un rire. C'est pas bon, ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me regardent avec de grands sourires ? Elle n'aurait pas… SI ! ELLE A OSE ! ELLE M'A TRAHI ! Je lui lance un regard furieux, mais elle enchaîne très vite :

- Draco, contente de te voir.

Elle se lève, me serre dans ses bras, et dépose un long baiser sur mes lèvres. Je la regarde, et lui demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

Vincent et Gregory se lèvent, et Vincent dit :

- On racontait des blagues sur les Gryffondors, et Pansy en a trouvé une drôle.

- Oui, je l'avoue, compléta Millicent, qui était assise pas très loin.

Je ferme les yeux. Je hais Pansy. Jusqu'à hier je l'adorais, mais là… si elle a osé faire ça… et vu leurs regards… je sens que tout est foutu. C'est la fin.

- Draco, dit Blaise. Ca va ?

- Hein ? Oui…

- Tu veux entendre la blague de Pansy ?

- Ouais, je soupire, m'attendant déjà aux moqueries et à la mise à l'écart, à ce que tout Poudlard soit au courant, Hermione raillée par ses amis de Gryffondor et mon père Avada Kedavrisé by the Dark Lord himself.

- On parlait des Gryffondors, et Pansy en est venu au cas de Granger ; tu sais que ses parents ont divorcés ?

- Bien sûr, que je le sais, c'est même moi qui te l'ai dit, je réplique à Blaise.

- Et bien… imagine si sa mère… allait avec ton père…

Et il part dans un grand fou rire, suivi par les autres. J'ai un blanc. Puis, finalement, je ris avec eux. Pansy me regarde d'un air indescriptible. Je vais la tuer. D'accord, elle n'en a fait qu'une blague et elle ne l'a pas déclaré comme vérité vraie, mais… après, voilà les rumeurs qui peuvent se faire !

- Ca ne serait pas si drôle que ça, je dis d'un air songeur. Quelle honte pour ma famille, et pour moi.

- Tu m'étonnes ! s'exclame Blaise, avant de rigoler à nouveau.

Millicent ne dit rien. C'est une Sang-de-Bourbe, elle évite donc de trop la ramener. Mais, elle garde sa fierté, car elle a été envoyée à Serpentard. Comme elle dit, « je suis une Née-de-Moldue, mais au moins je suis digne de Salazar ». Ouais, bah va dire ça aux membres de la famille Black, qu'on rigole ! Mais les autres ne se gênent pas. Millicent finit même par se rallier à l'euphorie du groupe.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas prêt d'arriver ! je dis d'un ton ferme.

- Ca, c'est sûr, souligne Pansy, très vite soutenue par Vincent et Gregory.

- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je vais petit déjeuner, déclare Blaise.

Les autres Serpentards le suivent, mais alors que Pansy s'apprête à sortir, je la retiens par le bras.

- J'ai deux mots à te dire, toi.

Je l'entraîne dans le dortoir des garçons, où il n'y a plus personne. Tout le monde est déjà parti petit déjeuner ! Et moi, je prends du retard, mon estomac crie famine (si, si, écoutez bien) tout ça à cause de cette Pansy de malheur ! Comment j'ai pu la trouver sympa ? Elle va tout foutre en l'air avec ses stupidités !

- Pansy, je dis en posant ma main sur mon front. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire CA ?

- Mais, Draco, ce n'est rien qu'une petite blague…

- C'est ça, prends-moi pour un idiot.

Elle a un petit sourire, et dit :

- D'accord, je l'avoue, en faisant ça, j'espère que tu ne me feras plus de cachotteries avec ta sœur… et comme ça, vous serez encore plus éloignés…

- Ce sont des menaces ? je m'écrie. Tu menaces de tout dire _pour de vrai_ si…

- Mais non, Draco, mais non, dit-elle en prenant une voix tout sucre tout miel.

- Tout ce que je vois, c'est que si tu continues, tu vas révéler notre secret ! Et je répète pour la énième fois que je ne suis pas content que Granger soit ma sœur et que je la déteste. Nos relations se limitent au strict minimum de politesse, pour faire plaisir à nos parents ! Et la fille que j'aime, c'est toi… mais vu comment tu commences, je crois que je doute sérieusement de la solidité de notre relation…

- Non ! Draco ! Je ne leur ai pas dit que c'était vrai ! J'étais un peu fâchée par rapport au fait que tu m'aies caché que tes rondes se faisaient avec Granger…

- Et c'est une raison pour risquer de nous compromettre moi et mon père ? je dis, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Draco, comprends-moi, je…

- Rah, arrête. Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça. Allez, viens petit déjeuner.

Je l'attrape par la main, et l'entraîne hors des dortoirs. Quel idiot ! D'avoir laissé cette feuille. Quelle idiote, Hermione, d'être venue chez Pansy ! C'est ainsi qu'on a du tout lui dire… et elle, cette Pansy, quelle imbécile de faire ce genre de « blagues »… si elle recommence… si elle insinue quoi que ce soit d'autre… non parce que ça, y'a rien de tel pour faire de fausses rumeurs ! Enfin, pas si fausses… mais je ne tiens pas attirer les ennuis ! Y'a pas marqué « Potter » sur mon front ! Non mais il ne manquerait plus que ça, tiens !

Nous arrivons enfin de la Grande Salle. Je lâche la main de Pansy, lui lance un regard noir. Elle attrape mon bras, en poussant une sorte de gémissement plaintif. Du genre « Pardon mon petit Draco que j'aime, je voulais pas faire ça… » mais, je ne suis pas stupide pour comprendre que derrière, il y a aussi « Mais tu n'avais qu'à pas me cacher ça, je suis plus importante que Granger, je suis ta copine, et on va se marier et faire plein de gosses. ». ARG. J'aime beaucoup la compagnie de Pansy, mais il y a des limites ! Et surtout après ce qu'elle a fait… enfin, bref, je ne vais pas encore épiloguer dessus pendant des heures… pourtant… il faut que j'en parle à Hermione. Car je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'il faudrait se méfier de Pansy.

J'évite de regarder la table de Gryffondor. Non, il ne faut pas. Sinon, Pansy va monter sur la table, et clamer dans toute la pièce que « Lucius Malfoy va épouser la mère de Grangeeeeer ! Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger vont être frère et soeuuur ! » Et après elle va me prendre dans ses bras, me disant « je t'aime, je te soutiendrai quand on se moquera de toi ! ». Tu parles ! Sans façon. Je termine mon petit déjeuner, sans autre incident notable. Enfin, nous allons en cours. La matinée se passe plutôt bien, si ce n'est qu'elle est mortellement ennuyante. Histoire de la magie. Mais, un peu de Métamorphose histoire de nous réveiller un peu. Mais, cette matière n'est pas des plus faciles, surtout que la prof, c'est la directrice de Gryffondor… mais, je dois avouer qu'elle me regarde avec un œil un petit moins sévère depuis qu'elle sait que mon père va épouser la mère d'une de ses élèves de sa maison, une Sang-de-Bourbe qui plus est. (1) Enfin, je ne suis pas son chouchou pour autant. Elle n'a pas de chouchou, de toute façon.

Bref. Déjeuner à midi, normal. Pansy qui me colle, mais moi, je suis toujours fâché, bien que calmé. Et puis, c'est ma copine. Mais, je pense à un truc. Si par, je ne sais quel miracle, je sors avec Hermione – j'ai bien dit miracle, car je sais que cette relation serait très, très mal vue… il faudrait donc un acte quasi-divin pour qu'on puisse être ensemble « officiellement »… - cela veut dire que je devrais quitter Pansy. Et puis, même si je ne vais pas avec Hermione, je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Pansy jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Une petite histoire sentimentale de quelques semaines, parce que je l'aime beaucoup et qu'au moins ça a rendu Hermione jalouse, je ne dis pas, mais fiançailles, mariage et compagnie, c'est sans moi !

Enfin, nous arrivons, en début d'après midi, en cours de Potions. Ce qui signifie… Gryffondor. La face de Potter le Balafré, Weasley le Pauvre, et Hermione la… euh… la Magnifique et Adorable ? Oui, bon, ça va, j'ai compris, je garde mes compliments pour moi. Toujours est-il qu'on entre. Snape nous donne les instructions, tandis que je me mets avec Pansy. Vincent et Gregory se sont _encore_ mis ensemble. C'est qu'ils m'énervent. Alors que Pansy commence à s'occuper de la potion à préparer, j'attrape un petit papier, et griffonne :

_« Hier, Pansy a trouvé ma feuille de soirs de rondes. D. »_

Je tapote le papier avec ma baguette, vérifiant que Pansy et les autres sont bien concentrés dans leur préparation. Le papier s'envole doucement et va rejoindra la table d'Hermione. Elle l'attrape discrètement, et le lit. Elle écrit à son tour quelque chose au dos, et me revoit le papier. Au moment où je le saisi dans ma main, Pansy me demande du lui passer un ingrédient pour le philtre de Paix que nous devons concocter. Je lui tends ce qu'elle veut. Elle me lance un regard interrogateur, qui signifie « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder ailleurs ? » puis finalement, elle retourne au chaudron. Je saisis le papier, et lis :

_« Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mieux caché, ou même détruit ? Idiot. Et, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »_

J'attrape à nouveau ma plume, et réponds :

_« C'est bon, je me suis assez mordu les doigts… ce matin, elle a raconté l'affaire de nos parents à travers une pseudo-blague… du genre, imagine si Lucius Malfoy épousait la mère de Granger… »_

Je renvois, elle attrape discrètement, et lit. Elle fronce les sourcils, mais avant de voir si elle répond, je retourne à ma potion. Pansy me lance un regard suspicieux.

- Quoi ? je demande.

- Rien… tu m'as l'air ailleurs… tu m'en veux encore ?

- Hein ? Non, enfin si, enfin non, mais, si, mais euh… enfin ça m'a pas plu.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure.

- Euh… et la potion, ça avance ? je demande, pour changer de sujet.

- Ca avancerait mieux si tu m'aidais un peu plus, au lieu de regarder le plafond…

- Ah, ah, oui, c'est vrai.

Je fais mine de prendre le relais pour remuer la potion. A cet instant, je reçois la réponse. Le tout petit papier se glisse dans ma main. Pansy ne l'a pas vu. Heureusement.

- Tiens, remue à nouveau, je vais m'occuper des découper cette chose bizarre qui ressemble à… un scarabée… ou un… enfin cette chose…

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, histoire de vérifier qu'ils sont toujours bien plats. Parfois, les vapeurs des potions décollent les mèches de mes cheveux, et après, ça part en cacahuète… pas envie de finir en mode caniche avec des cheveux qui rebiffent de partout… Elle retourne au chaudron, et je fais mine de couper le truc bizarre qui nous sert d'ingrédient. J'en profite pour lire la réponse.

_« Elle a osé ! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle ne ferait rien ! Enfin bon… tu es sûr qu'elle ne pourrait pas recommencer, et même aller plus loin ? »_

_Je réponds : « S'il n'y a rien qui la motive (comme me voir avec toi par exemple) je ne pense pas… »_

Je souffle sur le papier, regarde un instant le mot s'envoler vers Hermione, et jette un regard à Pansy. Toujours concentrée dans ses petits ronds dans le chaudron. Je jette un regard à Snape. Concentré dans des corrections. Ca va. Espérons qu'il ne se lève pas, histoire d'aller embêter Londubat. Londubat, par pitié, continue de faire à peu près bien ta potion encore… quelques minutes. Après, tu pourras la rater, voire faire exploser ton chaudron, si ça te chante. En plus, ça serait marrant. A part qu'on serait tous zen… bah oui, filtre de Paix… je vois déjà les Serpentard se diriger vers les Gryffondor, en disant d'une voix douce : « Peace, on est tous frères… » et les Gryffondor les prendre tendrement dans leurs bras. Ieurk. Non, finalement, Londubat, ne fais pas exploser ton chaudron.

Concentré dans ma réflexion profonde sur le pour et le contre par rapport à l'explosion du chaudron de Neville, je n'ai pas vu la réponse d'Hermione arriver. Je l'ouvre, et lis : _« Oui, enfin… soyons prudents… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai plus trop confiance en elle… enfin, je n'ai jamais eu confiance en cette fille, pardonne-moi, mais je ne l'aime pas… j'ai peur qu'elle recommence, elle m'a l'air jalouse. »_

_« Oui, c'est vrai, moi aussi. Elle m'avait assuré de ne rien dire si je restais avec elle. Or, je suis avec elle, et tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait ? Méfiance… elle est sympa, j'ai toujours de l'emprise sur elle, mais, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pourrait faire… »_

Je tapote à nouveau sur le papier, pour que ma réponse atteigne ma Gryffondor favorite (enfin, la seule que je peux blairer en fait). Mais, je sens un regard pénétrant fixé sur moi. Je me retourne, et croise le regard de Pansy, qui me scrute.

- Ouiii ? je dis d'une voix innocente.

- Tu écrivais à qui, là ?

- Et bien…

- A Granger. Je l'ai vu. Draco. Tu te fous de moi.

- Mais Pansy, elle m'avait demandé si j'avais eu des nouvelles de nos parents, c'est tout…

- Vraiment ? dit-elle avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Oui, et j'ai juste répondu quelque chose du genre « Non, j'en sais rien, fous-moi la paix. »

Puis, je lance un regard ravageur à Pansy. Je lui attrape la main, et me mets à tourner la spatule dans la potion avec elle. On doit avoir l'air ridicules… Pansy ouvre la bouche, prête à protester, ou à dire je en sais quoi. Mais, à ce moment, Snape lance :

- Miss Parkinson, monsieur Malfoy, je pensais que vous vous comporteriez avec un peu plus de… correction. Depuis quand remuez-vous une potion main dans la main ?

Je me sépare de Pansy. Sauvé par le gong. Enfin, par Snape. J'observe un instant Snape, mais il va se promener du côté de Vincent et Gregory, qui sont éloignés de nous. Comme s'ils voulaient être seuls… un instant, une vision d'horreur me traverse l'esprit. Vincent en train de se promener avec Gregory, main dans la main, en lui chuchotant des mots doux. AAAH. Quelle horreur ! C'est pas que j'aie quelque chose contre les garçons qui aiment les garçons, mais Vincent et Gregory, c'est particulièrement… c'est mes potes, mais… beuah. Je pense tellement fort à cette atrocité que Pansy me regarde, bizarrement.

- Draco ? Ca va ? Tu es tout pâle.

- Hein ? Oui, bien sûr, je vais très bien. Tiens, fais attention à la potion.

Elle retourne à son précieux ouvrage, et j'attrape la réponse d'Hermione. Elle me lance un regard furtif, et retourne à sa propre potion, avec Londubat, qu'elle aide. Oui, aide-le à ne pas faire exploser son chaudron. Je veux pas avoir envie de prendre Weasley dans mes bras tout en chantonnant « Peace, brotheeer ». Sans façon. Non, vraiment, je m'en passerai. Je lis :

_« Tu en es sûr… ? Ca serait vraiment un désastre si ça se savait… j'ai surtout peur pour ton père. Mais, il n'avait qu'à pas être avec Voldemort… Enfin, ça ne me regarde pas. Pansy vient de voir que tu m'as envoyé un mot, non ? Ola, ça s'empire… arrêtons_. »

Je réponds quand même, faisant bien attention à Pansy : _« Je crois qu'elle va pas nous lâcher, maintenant. Finalement, on aurait pas du lui dire, on aurait du lui balancer un Oubliettes… rah, mais pourquoi t'es venue chez les Parkinson ! »_

J'envoie discrètement, puis fais un grand sourire à Pansy qui me regarde à nouveau. Un beau sourire Colgate. Je suis fourbe, et oui, je continue d'envoyer des mots à l'insu de tout le monde… même de Pansy, Potter, Weasmoche et Snape ! Je suis doué. Je suis bien. Je suis beau. Je suis… oui bon, ça va, j'ai compris, pas la peine de me le dire, j'arrête.

Elle soupire en recevant le mot, et me répond quand même : _« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter. Tu tiens à ce qu'elle continue ? Pour ce que tu me dis, oui et bien désolée, je sais que c'est un peu de ma faute tout ça. Mais, par précaution, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait… essayer de régler définitivement ce problème ? Ou voir comment on peut la faire taire ? Je ne veux pas courir de risques. »_

J'observe discrètement autour de moi, tel un espion, et réponds : _« D'accord, mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Pansy. Tu penses qu'on devrait faire quoi ? »_

_« Le mieux est de demander de l'aide à ton père. On va devoir lui avouer qu'on a du révéler le secret à une personne, mais, c'est la seule chose à faire. Il est le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Enfin, en dernier recours. Fin de la discussion, Neville commence à faire n'importe quoi. »_

Je m'approche de la potion, souris à Pansy, et regarde où ça en est. D'un coup de baguette, je brûle rapidement le petit bout de papier, qui tombe en cendre dans le chaudron. Voilà, plus de preuves… Pansy va me laisser tranquille, j'espère. Au pire, si elle m'embête, je lui fais l'amour pour la faire taire. Ca la calmera. Oui, mais, j'ai pas envie en fait. Quelle idée… ieurk. Pas qu'elle me repousse, hein. Bref, plus de mot, il se dissout tranquillement dans la potion, et Pansy me regarde amoureusement. Tiens, c'est bizarre, la potion vient de virer au rose fluo. C'est pas normal. Pansy me jette un regard inquiet.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait ! je mens.

Fichu papier ! Quel idiot de le faire brûler au dessus du chaudron ! Je sens que ça va encore tourner à la catastrophe. Ca sera pas Londubat qui va tout faire sauter, non, ça va être moi ! Misère de misère ! Moi, Draco Malfoy, je vais me retrouver à danser une valse avec Snape et à embrasser Potter ! Non, pitié… je veux qu'on me fiche la paix, mais pas avec un philtre de Paix…

Finalement, alors que tout commençait à s'enchaîner (potion qui fume, Snape qui me lance un regard mauvais, Potter qui ricane, Pansy qui s'énerve, potion qui fume encore plus et qui devient verte) Théodore Nott le solitaire (qui n'est pas particulièrement mon ami…) balance un truc dans mon chaudron. Ouf, ça ne fume plus. Vraiment, il va falloir que je songe à me renseigner sur le moyen d'enrayer mes erreurs et les potions qui fument… mais, là, ouf, ça va. Sauvé par le gong. Enfin, par Théodore…

---

- Elle n'a pas fait d'autres dérapages, je dis.

- Oui, mais, je sens que ça ne va pas durer. Et puis, tu n'étais pas là, mais elle est venue me parler…

- Quoi ? je m'exclame. Tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

- Exact, et c'est pour ça que je te le dis maintenant.

Il est exactement dix-neuf heure trente deux et vingt-sept secondes, ah non vingt-huit, vingt-neuf… oui enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que j'ai encore du organiser une rencontre-éclair dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ca va, il n'y avait personne, à part une Serdaigle de première année, que j'ai rapidement chassé d'un « Va-t-en ou je t'endolorise ! » je peux vous dire qu'elle a détalé comme un lapin. Comment ça je suis méchant avec les petits ? Tsss. Mais, le temps presse, je suis censé être parti pour dix minutes. Pansy m'attend. Glarg. Et Vincent et Gregory aussi. Je les aime, mes amis, mais bon…

- Elle m'a dit que je n'avais pas à t'adresser la parole, ni à t'écrire des mots, et que ce n'est pas parce que je vais devenir ta sœur que… enfin tu vois le genre.

- Elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas, je grogne.

- C'est ta petite amie, je peux la comprendre – mais je n'accepte pas pour autant.

- Au moins, Weasley, il ne t'embête pas.

- Ah, je ne t'ai pas dit ? J'ai préféré rompre ce midi. C'est pour ça que je me suis mis avec Neville. Ron avait « besoin du soutient moral de Harry ». Enfin, une heure après il riait, je ne crois pas qu'il ait vraiment eut besoin de « soutient moral ». Il a vite tourné la page… il ne m'en veut pas… on est vite repassé au stade « amis ». Tu le connais, c'est Ron…

- Non, je ne le connais pas, mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- J'ai aussi préféré faire ça… parce que… je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer, entre nous. Je sais que rien n'est possible, mais…

- Tu as un petit espoir ?

Elle ne répond pas.

- C'est vraiment la galère, je soupire. J'aimerais bien me séparer de Pansy…

- Tu as voulu me rendre jalouse… tu as réussi, mais maintenant…

- Je sais, il faut assumer ses actes. Je trouverai un moyen de me séparer d'elle. Mais, là, je ne peux pas. Elle trouverait ça suspect, et risque de nous dénoncer. Mais… rah, ça m'énerve. J'ai peur qu'elle dise tout.

- Moi aussi. Tu as écrit à ton père ? demande-t-elle.

- Pas encore.

- Tu te rends compte ? Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Pansy Parkinson, mais je sais aussi que tu ne l'aimes pas comme on devrait aimer sa copine. Et juste parce qu'elle sait pour nous, tu devrais rester avec elle ! C'est du chantage de sa part…

- Je te dis que si je la quitte, avant de nous dénoncer, elle ferait tout pour me reconquérir. Elle est accro.

- Vante-toi, dit-elle d'un ton platonique.

- C'est vrai, je réplique.

- Même. La situation ne va plus bien. Pansy est au courant, et au final, on découvre qu'elle risque de ne pas tenir sa langue… c'est pas bon.

- C'est pas bon du tout !

- Ecris à ton père.

- Je le ferai…

- Tu as intérêt ! dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Hey, ça va !

Elle me sourit, et me prend dans ses bras.

- Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas, que si on essaye de créer quelque chose tous les deux, on ne pourra rien, car, on devrait subir les moqueries des autres, le déshonneur, ton père aurait des ennuis… mais, même si on fait cela en cachette, on deviendra quand même une fratrie, et…

- Et ce ne sera pas grave, on aura aucun lien de sang quand même !

- Draco. Tout d'abord, je n'aime pas me cacher aux yeux des autres, et mentir. Ce n'est pas dans mes principes. Et tu crois que, comme on vit sous le même toit, si on sort ensemble nos parents ne vont pas le remarquer ?

- On sera très discrets… je dis en passant ma main sous son menton, d'un air provocateur.

- C'est ça ! Idiot ! lance-t-elle, en rejetant ma main.

- Héhé…

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être stupide, quand tu t'y mets. Mais je t'aime quand même. Et je ne peux pas l'admettre.

- Pourquoi ? Aurais-tu honte ? La petite rouge et or qui ne jurait que par « on va devenir frère et sœur », « je ne t'aime pas », qui aime le vert et argent, c'est mignon…

- Tu es cruel.

Pour me faire pardonner, je l'attrape et dépose un long baiser sur ses lèvres. Ne pouvant résister (je sais, j'ai un charme fou… oui, oui, mes chevilles vont bien ! (2) ) elle répond à mon baiser, avant de le rompre.

- Ca n'arrangera rien tes baisers, déclare-t-elle. Pansy est toujours au courant, tu es toujours Draco Malfoy, Serpentard et fier de l'être, je suis toujours Hermione Granger, Gryffondor, Née-de-Moldue et pas particulièrement fière de l'être – mais ne va pas croire que j'en ai honte, ou je t'étripe – et nos parents vont toujours se marier !

- Et si on empêchait leur mariage ? Je pourrais dire à ta mère que mon père n'est qu'un obsédé lubrique qui pratique le sado-masochisme et qui veut soumettre les femmes et que son plus grand fantasme est de la voir à quatre pattes une laisse autour du cou et que…

- Draco ! Mais tu es immonde ! Et puis c'est n'importe quoi ! Depuis quand ton père est comme ça ? s'exclame-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ! je rétorque.

- Je ne suis pas naïve ! Je sais très bien que Lucius n'est pas comme ça...

- Oui, bon, mon père n'est pas un saint, mais j'avoue en avoir un peu rajouté…

- …

- Beaucoup rajouté…

- C'est mieux. En tout cas, il n'est pas question de séparer nos parents. C'est grâce à eux qu'on s'est rencontré de cette manière, dit-elle d'un ton calme.

- Et c'est grâce à eux qu'on est dans la merde ! je m'écrie.

- Chut, calme-toi… dit-elle avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Cette sensation, si douce… je n'ai pas le droit de la connaître… nous ne sommes pas dans une belle histoire romantique où les gens sont tous plus tolérants les uns que les autres… hey, on est à Poudlard, Ecosse, Grande-Bretagne, 1995, faut être dans la réalité ! Et puis pour couronner le tous, mon père le sadique se remarie avec sa mère. Double argument pour qu'on reste chacun de notre côté.

A ce moment là, j'entends des pas. Non, quelqu'un vient. On se sépare, mais l'élève est déjà entré. Un deuxième année. Poufsouffle. Il a tout vu. Et il nous connaît de réputation. Sans réfléchir, je lance :

- _Oubliettes !_

Le pauvre tombe à la renverse.

- Draco !

- Il nous a vu.

- Mais… il va tout oublier ! Draco, qu'as-tu fait !

- Mais non, je réponds. Il a juste oublié les cinq dernières minutes.

Le Poufsouffle se relève difficilement.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle… euh, je ne sais plus. Où sommes-nous ? Ah, oui, à Poudlard. Mais, qu'est-ce que j'y fais, je ne suis pas étudiant. Je…

- Bon, Pansy va encore piquer sa crise… Allez, je te laisse… je dis, histoire de faire diversion.

- Draco, jure-moi que tout va s'arranger !

- Bien sûr, Hermione. Je te le promets. Allez, j'y vais.

- Oui, va-t-en avant que je te jette un _Oubliettes_ à mon tour ! dit-elle, énervée, mais un sourire aux lèvres. Moi je vais emmener ce pauvre petit à l'infirmerie.

- Salut, Hermione, je réponds, avant de partir, tout en jetant un regard angoissé au gamin, qui ne comprend rien à la situation.

Boah, Hermione lui rendra la mémoire ! Et il aura oublié la scène qu'il a vue… bref ! C'est qu'un Poufsouffle de toute façon…

Une fois arrivé devant Pansy, elle me jette un regard neutre, comme si elle ne soupçonnait rien. Tant mieux. Mais, méfions-nous de l'eau qui dort… le repas se déroule tranquillement. Je ne dis pas à Pansy que je sais qu'elle est allée parler à Hermione. Ca voudrait dire qu'Hermione me l'a dit, qu'elle m'a vu… donc, je dois me taire. Mais, je désapprouve son attitude. Ce n'est plus de la simple jalousie, là.

Finalement, nous allons dans la salle commune des Serpentard. A peine assis, Pansy me prend amoureusement dans ses bras. Je dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres (que c'est différent de celles d'Hermione ! M'enfin, c'est psychologique…), et la quitte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais me coucher.

- Et tes devoirs ?

- Je les ferai sur mon lit. Je suis fatigué.

Puis, je monte dans mon dortoir, sans autres explications. Enfin sur mon lit, je saisis un parchemin vierge, une plume, et écris ma lettre.

_« Père,_

_J'ai un gros souci. Je dois t'avouer qu'une personne est au courant de l'affaire entre toi et Aline. Il s'agit de Pansy Parkinson. Je suis désolé. Je t'expliquerai plus tard pourquoi nous avons du lui dire, mais, je sais que nous aurions du éviter. Elle avait promis de se taire, mais, je crois qu'est venu le moment où elle ne tient plus trop sa langue… qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Lui faire oublier ? Je suis encore désolé, mais je préfère t'avouer notre faute que de courir le risque de tout révéler. Je t'expliquerai plus en détails._

_Je m'excuse encore. En espérant une réponse rapide, ton fils, Draco. »_

* * *

_A suivre…_

Snif, snif. Je pars deux semaines en vacs, et après, c'est la rentrée. Je vais donc vous faire attendre pour le chapitre onze. Mais, en attendant, j'aurais peut-être plein de jolies reviews ? J'espère que vous me pardonnerez la lenteur de publication, mais entre les vacances sans ordi et surtout la reprise des cours (je passe en première, ça ne vas plus être de la rigolade) je vais devoir un peu mettre les fics et ffnet de côté… mais je ne vous oublie pas, chers lecteurs, je ferai de mon mieux pour écrire des chapitres dans des délais convenables. La suite ? Lucius entre en scène !  
Merci à tous. Merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. Et on se dit à septembre…

**(1)** Notez que bien que Draco emploi « Née de Moldus » devant Hermione, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes pour autant quand elle n'est pas là…  
**(2)** On dit que les gens narcissiques ont les « chevilles qui enflent »… donc, quand on demande « ça va les chevilles ? » ça veut dire « ce que tu peux être narcissique… »

**La minute pub !** je viens de créer un site, alors je recrute des rédacteurs et des modérateurs. Si vous êtes intéressés, à tout hasard, allez faire un tour sur mon profil, vous verrez une note, au début, en italique. Merci...


	11. On sera de nouveau tranquilles

**Forbidden love**

**Blabla de l'auteur bidon :** je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. A la publication du chap 10, j'ai reçu tout plein de commentaires. Merci encore ! J'espère que ce chap vous plaira. Kissoux aussi à ma bêta lectrice, Lupini-filiae, qui a disparu (internet doit encore avoir un problème chez elle) donc je publie encore sans qu'elle ait pu bêta-reader... s'il y a des fautes, c'est donc moi qu'il faut maudir !  
J'espère que ça vous plaira ; on verra un peu moins Hermione dans ce chap, mais, après…  
Ce chap est assez long, mais c'est pour me faire pardonner du retard ! Il y aura en tout 14 chaps, je pense ! Donc, plus que trois après celui-là.  
RAR toujours à la même adresse si vous n'avez pas la vôtre… profil, puis mon site consacré aux RAR. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre onzième : On sera de nouveau tranquilles

* * *

Et une fois de plus, me voilà affalé à la table des Serpentard. A croire que c'est devenu un véritable rituel. En y réfléchissant bien, je m'affale à chaque petit déjeuner ; et je petit déjeune tous les matins… en somme, je m'affale tous les matins. Quel sens stupéfiant de la logique ! Je m'épate moi-même. Bref. J'ai envoyé ma lettre hier. Avec un peu de chance, mon paternel m'aura vite répondu… j'espère que je ne me ferai pas tuer… ça serait vachement sympa ! Je tiens à ma vie. 

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Pourquoi ? Parce que pour la première fois dans l'Histoire de l'Humanité, il va pleuvoir des cailloux ; que dis-je, des rochers ! Le tout sans aucune magie ni subterfuge moldu ! Incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? Et oui, car Pansy n'est pas avec moi pour le petit déjeuner… miracle ! Elle est allée manger avec ses amies. Et je peux respirer… n'empêche, qu'est-ce que je regrette notre amitié ! Il est grand temps que nous arrêtions cette relation « amoureuse »…

Tiens, pendant ma réflexion profonde, je n'ai pas vu la nuée de hiboux et de chouettes entrer dans la Grande Salle dans un bruit assourdissant. Chacun reçoit journaux, lettres, colis… je cherche du regard mon hibou, espérant une réponse de mon père. Soudain, je le vois, volant vers moi. Il laisse tomber une enveloppe rouge. Non. Ne me dites pas que… non… il n'a pas osé… ! Je vois Vincent et Gregory me lancer un regard inquiet.

- Tu as reçu une Beuglante, déclare Gregory.

J'adore le sens de l'observation qu'a ce garçon. C'est qu'il est très futé quand il veut… ahem, façon de parler…

- Tu devrais l'ouvrir tout de suite, sinon, ça va être pire, ajoute Vincent.

- Ca va, je sais, je grommelle.

Sauf que je ne vais pas l'ouvrir ici ! Je ne peux pas ! Sous les regards surpris des autres, je me lève et sors en trombe de la Grande Salle. Je hais mon père. Pourquoi m'a-t-il envoyé une Beuglante ? Il est si fâché que ça… ? Arg. Cependant, contre toute attente, je ne vois pas la lettre se mettre à hurler avec la voix de mon père… Pourquoi ? Ca ressemble bien à une Beuglante. Même ces attardés de Vincent et Gregory l'ont remarqué. Incrédule, j'ouvre la lettre. Toujours rien. Je sors un papier de l'enveloppe. Ne sachant que penser, je déplie la feuille et lis.

_« Cher fils,_

_Je parie que tu as pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une Beuglante. L'enveloppe est ressemblante, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Quand je dis que depuis que ma pauvre mère défunte l'a quitté, mon père est devenu fou ! Quel idiot, complètement atteint. Il m'a fait une de ces frayeurs… personnellement, je le préférais avant, là, c'est devenu un cas.

_« J'ai parié cinq gallions avec Aline que tu croirais que ma lettre est une Beuglante. Elle, par contre, dis que tu es trop malin pour croire à ma blague. »_

C'est gentil de sa part, mais j'ai cru à la stupide farce (même les jumeaux Weasley sont plus drôles, c'est pour dire) de mon père. Mais, rien que par « vengeance », je ferai gagner Aline. Gniark.

_« Je voulais juste te dire que je vais passer dans la journée à Poudlard pour discuter avec toi du « petit » problème dont tu m'as parlé dans ta lettre. A tout à l'heure._

_Ton père, Lucius Malfoy. »_

Je fronce les sourcils : il va venir ? Mais quand ? En soirée ? Sans prévenir aucun professeur ? N'a-t-il pas de boulot à faire au Ministère ? Sans avoir de réponses à mes questions, je retourne m'asseoir à la table des Serpentard dans la Grande Salle, ma lettre sous le coude. Je me remets en face de Vincent et Gregory qui me regardent d'un air niais.

- Ca n'a pas crié, observe Vincent.

- On n'a rien entendu, ajoute Gregory.

- Peut-être parce ce qu'il est allé très loin dans le château, suggère Vincent en se tournant vers Gregory.

- Mais non, abruti, je dis, exaspéré. Ce n'était pas une Beuglante, voilà tout.

- Ah bon ? Ca ressemblait…

- Je sais, je réponds. Mais ce n'en était pas une.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas parce que tu ne veux pas nous dire qui t'a hurlé dessus ? demande Vincent.

Je pousse un long soupir.

- Ce – n'é - tait – pas – une – Beu - glante, je dis en articulant avec exaspération.

- Mais… commence Gregory.

- Puisqu'il vous dit que ce n'était qu'une simple lettre ! s'exclame Pansy qui vient d'arriver.

Vincent et Gregory la regardent, les yeux ronds. Ronds comme des soucoupes. Soucoupes volantes ? Extra-terrestres ? Vous savez que des fois je me demande si ces deux là ne viennent pas d'ailleurs... ils sont sympas, mais si... niais... ça me fait pas plaisir de dire ça sur mes potes, mais franchement, ils viendraient de Mars que ça m'étonnerait pas tellement.

Mis à part ça.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? s'écrie Pansy. Retour assiette ! (1)

Et mes deux nigauds de poteaux se replongent dans la goinfrerie de toasts et bacon. Et pour une fois, je suis content que Pansy soit revenue…

- C'est une lettre de qui ?

Je retire ce que j'ai dit – enfin pensé. Elle aurait du rester avec ses amies.

- Euh… de mon père… il doit passer me voir, quelque chose d'urgent… j'explique, sans vraiment mentir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… rapport avec les cours, le Ministère, la famille, qu'en sais-je…

- La famille ? Tu parles d'une famille ! La décadence des Malfoy, plutôt ! Ceci dit sans vouloir te vexer, amour.

Garde tes « amour » pour toi, par pitié, ou par respect. Et évite de critiquer mon père. Il n'y a que moi qui ai le droit de le critiquer. Et encore. Je réponds par un raclement de gorge. Vraiment, quelle vie.

---

Tranquillement en train de me faire attaquer par une plante en cours de Botanique, je discute de tout et de rien avec Pansy, tandis que Vincent et Gregory se font emmener à l'infirmerie ; ces deux idiots se sont fait assez amocher par leur Snargalouf, la plante en question que nous « étudions ». Enfin, avouons que Chourave a un peu abusé sur ce coup là. On passe nos BUSE à la fin de l'année, pas nos ASPIC ! Alors nous filez ces saletés de plantes à chacun, oui, une chacun, des bien grosses en plus, c'est un peu fort… Elle s'est carrément plantée Chourave ! Ah ! C'est le cas de le dire. Que je suis drôle. Enfin, d'un côté, en tant que directrice des Poufsouffle, son intelligence ne doit pas être des meilleures… Comment ça ce ne sont que des préjugés ? Tsss… Bref ! Chaleur intenable, plantes dangereuses, professeur fêlée, voisine collante, enfin, que du bonheur !

- Ce cours ne s'arrange pas, soupire Pansy.

- Tu m'étonnes…

- Moi, j'arrête la Botanique après les BUSE, si mes parents sont d'accord !

- Hm, je ne sais pas, moi, je réponds.

Nous nous reconcentrons sur le cours, afin d'éviter de se faire attaquer par la plante à cause de l'inattention. Soudain, alors que tout le monde travaille (ou se fait bombarder d'épines), la porte de la serre s'ouvre dans un grand bruit. Tous les élèves quittent des yeux leur Snargalouf, et regardent qui est le visiteur. Une plante en profite pour échapper à son propriétaire, et pour se barrer, obligeant le pauvre élève à lui courir après. Un silence de mort s'installe dans la serre, seulement perturbé par les cris de l'élève que la plante veut manger. Je me décide enfin à quitter des yeux la bataille plante/humain (qui gagnera ?) pour regarder à l'entrée de la serre. Et devinez qui voilà. Quel suspens… mais qui est-ce… ? Lucius Malfoy, bien sûr. Et oui, mon père n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de débarquer en plein cours de Botanique ! N'importe quoi !

- Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy, lance Chourave alors qu'elle aide mon camarade à maîtriser la plante carnivore.

- Bonjour, professeur, répond mon père d'un air froid et hautain.

- Excusez-moi, dit Chourave. Je règle le problème de cet élève et je suis à vous. Vous autres ! Retournez à vos propres Snargalouf !

Les autres retournent à leur travail. Je lance un regard blasé à mon père, mais il est occupé à regarder Chourave d'un air désintéressé. Finalement, la prof maîtrise la plante, la rend à son propriétaire, et va voir mon paternel.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demande-t-elle.

- Je suis venu chercher mon fils, Draco. J'ai l'accord de la directrice-adjointe.

- Vraiment ? dit Chourave en haussant un sourcil.

Pansy me donne un coup de coude.

- C'est dingue, chuchote-t-elle. En voyant tu père, on dirait que c'est le même qu'avant. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il va épouser une Moldue.

- Tais-toi, je réponds.

Mon père me regarde alors, et lance un regard en biais à Pansy. Je fais un sourire gêné du genre « mais nooon, je n'ai pas révélé notre secret, enfin ! ». Sauf que je lui ai dit dans la lettre (il ne serait pas là sinon), donc… ça ne sert à rien. Même si le ton de la lettre qu'il m'a envoyé était agréable, je doute qu'il en soit de même maintenant… Ca va chier des bulles ! Je devrais songer à faire mon testament. « Moi, Draco Malfoy, lègue tous mes bien à Hermione Granger… ». Euh. Oui… bon !

- Très bien, marmonne Chourave. Draco Malfoy, vous pouvez suivre votre père !

Sous quelques regards étonnés, je file ma plante à Pansy (qui proteste rageusement avant de se faire clouer le bec par une nuée d'épines qu'elle évite de justesse), attrape mes affaires et quitte la classe.

- Que cela évite de se reproduire, messieurs Malfoy. L'année des BUSE est très importante, je tiens à ce que tous les élèves réussissent l'épreuve de Botanique, y compris vous, Draco.

- Oui, oui, je réponds d'un air distrait.

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Draco aussi est sérieux. Merci, professeur, dit mon père d'un ton sec afin de couper cours à la conversation.

- De rien, répond Chourave d'un ton faussement courtois.

Enfin, mon père et moi quittons la serre. Nous marchons sans un mot vers le château, quand soudain, mon père s'écrie :

- Draco ! Alors, tu as cru que c'était une Beuglante ?

Par Salazar, j'ai cru que j'allai mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Alors qu'il ne fait que me demander s'il a gagné son stupide pari…

- Non, je réponds d'un air agacé.

- Oh. Dommage. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, avec tout l'argent qu'on a… et puis, mon argent est celui d'Aline, et inversement.

- Oui, bien sûr, c'est bien, je dis, l'air ailleurs.

- Draco, reprend mon père après quelques secondes de silence, je pourrais savoir pourquoi Pansy Parkinson est au courant ? Les Parkinson ont beaucoup d'estime pour notre famille, je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends bien compte.

- Père. Tu sais très bien que je sais tout cela. Si j'avais pu éviter tout ça, je l'aurais fait. Il faut se plaindre à ta belle-fille…

Je lui raconte alors comment Hermione et moi nous sommes trompés de valises lors des vacances d'été, comment Hermione est carrément venue chez les Parkinson, et qu'elle a débarqué devant Pansy.

- Hum. Au final, vous êtes quand même responsables tous les deux, déclare mon père alors que nous pénétrons dans le château.

Je pousse une sorte de grognement de protestation inaudible. Nous continuons de marcher dans Poudlard.

- Père, qu'allons-nous faire ? Pourquoi être venu si rapidement ?

- Pour régler l'affaire au plus vite, Draco. Nous allons discuter au calme avec le professeur McGonagall et Hermione des solutions possibles à votre bêtise.

- Tu vas aller chercher Hermione en cours ? je questionne, incrédule.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? L'absurdité des Weasley t'a déteint dessus, ou c'est le cours de Botanique ? C'est Minerva McGonagall qui est allée la chercher, bon sang ! En même temps que je suis venu te chercher.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Cela semblerait bizarre que moi, Lucius Malfoy, j'aille chercher Hermione Granger… je ne suis ni professeur, ni de sa famille… et je suis un Malfoy !

- C'est vrai.

- Très bien. Allez, direction le bureau de McGonagall.

Je suis mon père qui avance à grands pas vers ledit bureau. Enfin, nous arrivons. Tout en tenant sa chère canne à tête de serpent (j'ai toujours trouvé ça étrange, mais il prétend que ça fait classe… allez savoir pourquoi) dans la main gauche, il frappe trois coups de sa main droite à la porte. Aussitôt, elle s'ouvre, et McGonagall nous fait entrer. Hermione est déjà là, assise en face du bureau de la directrice de Gryffondor.

- Bonjour, Monsieur Malfoy, me dit McGonagall.

- Bonjour, professeur.

- Je vois que vous avez fait vite. Pomona (2) ne vous a pas fait d'histoires ? demande McGonagall à mon père.

- Non, si ce n'est qu'elle m'a fait la morale sur l'importance de l'année des BUSE, répond calmement mon père.

- Et elle a raison, réplique McGonagall. Mais, ne perdons pas de temps, j'ai un cours à donner à des septième année dans moins d'une heure. Les ASPIC aussi, c'est important.

- Et on m'attend au Ministère, renchérit mon père.

Hermione s'approche de moi, et s'assied à mes côtés.

- Salut, toi, dit-elle.

- Salut, je chuchote.

- Tu as fait vite pour écrire (3). Merci.

- C'est normal.

- Très bien ! coupe McGonagall. Le temps que vous arriviez Monsieur Malfoy, dit-elle en me regardant, Miss Granger m'a expliqué plus en détail le problème dont votre père m'a fait part tout à l'heure. Et je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses.

- Vos excuses ? je demande, intrigué.

- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy. Il était de votre devoir de cacher cette feuille d'horaires de ronde, vu ce que j'y avais écrit. Mais, si je n'avais rien écrit, Miss Parkinson n'aurait pas été… jalouse et portée à divulguer le secret.

- Toujours est-il que feuille ou non, si Pansy Parkinson n'avait rien su dès le départ, nous n'en serions pas là, lâche mon père.

Il peut parler ! Il nous a bien foutu dans le pétrin avec son Aline.

- Quelle idée de vouloir épouser une Moldue, je chuchote pour moi-même – même si je sais que je ne suis pas mieux avec ma Sang-de-Bourbe, mais au moins, j'ai le sens des réalités… enfin, je pense. Non ?

- Draco, moi aussi j'aurais préféré qu'Aline soit une Sang-Pur de noble lignée, rétorque mon père. Mais je n'y peux rien. C'est ainsi. Et si tu avais perdu ton épouse, peut-être que tu en profiterais pour te poser des questions.

Son ton est froid, sa voix devenue tranchante. Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me la fermer. Pourtant, je n'ai pas parlé fort, je ne pensais pas qu'il entendrait… un lourd silence s'installe. Heureusement, ma Hermione adorée brise ce moment de gêne.

- Il serait peut-être plus important de chercher à résoudre le problème au lieu de distribuer les blâmes…

- En effet, approuve mon père. Réparons votre erreur.

- Donc, vous nous assurez que votre petite amie ne tiendra pas sa langue ? demande McGonagall.

- Petite amie ? s'étonne mon père.

- Oh, rien de sérieux, je dis avec précipitation.

- Il y a en effet de fortes chances qu'elle répande la nouvelle, soit directement, soit en faisant courir une rumeur, explique Hermione. C'est devenu un moyen de pression sur Draco de la part de Pansy Parkinson qui s'avère assez possessive envers mon demi-frère.

- Disons qu'elle ne courra pas le risque que je la quitte en me mettant en colère, je réponds. Mais, on ne sait jamais. D'ailleurs, ce qu'elle a fait hier matin tend à montrer qu'elle n'a peut-être pas tant de scrupules que ça…

- Il faut donc la faire taire définitivement, dit mon père. Si cela venait à se savoir, les répercussions sur Draco et Hermione seraient déplaisantes… tout comme pour moi…

« Et si cela venait jusqu'aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres… » du certainement penser mon père. Visiblement, il n'a pas du parler de sa condition de Mangemort à McGonagall. Peut-être faudrait-il songer à créer une association appelée « Mangemorts anonymes » ? (4)

- Oui, la faire taire définitivement, termine mon père.

- Définitivement ? s'exclame McGonagall. Mais…

- Du calme, dit mon père. Je ne voulais pas dire par là qu'il faut l'éliminer, mais que le meilleur moyen serait qu'elle oublie.

- Evidemment, je dis, comme si je le savais déjà – après tout, il n'y a pas quinze milles solutions.

- Mais ceci n'est pas un acte à faire à la légère, poursuit mon paternel. Je veux que vous deux, vous compreniez que ceci n'est pas la faute de Pansy, mais que c'est la vôtre si nous allons devoir modifier sa mémoire et en effacer cette information…

- Heureusement, Lucius est tout à fait apte à effectuer cet acte magique, dit McGonagall. Cependant, j'approuve son discours quant à votre responsabilité dans toute cette histoire, ou plutôt devrais-je dire votre irresponsabilité…

S'en suit une petite leçon de morale sur le respect des secrets de la part de mon paternel et de l'autre animagus aigrie. J'écoute d'une oreille distraite tandis qu'Hermione s'excuse.

- Tu pourrais en faire de même, fils.

- Hein ? Ah, oui. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Tu parles… Mon père pousse un soupir de désespoir. Je semble irrécupérable à ses yeux.

- Si ta mère étais là, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait, hein ?

Un nouveau silence s'installe. A croire que mon père a décidé de nous mettre le cafard aujourd'hui à force de ressasser des faits douloureux. Surtout à moi. J'ai perdu ma mère. Bref, arrêtons, ça va finir par devenir pathétique si je continue dans le mélodramatique…

- Bon, je vais devoir vous quitter, déclare McGonagall. Mon cours va débuter sous peu. Et Miss Granger, ne tardez pas à vous rendre en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Le professeur Ombrage est difficilement patiente.

Je peux jurer l'avoir entendue murmurer pour elle « enfin si on peut appeler ça un cours et un professeur ». Mon père ne semble pas avoir entendu. Heureusement. Hermione se lève, et s'apprête à partir. Elle se retourne, et dit :

- On sera de nouveau tranquilles…

- Oui, je réponds dans un sourire. Enfin.

- On fera attention à ce que ça ne se reproduise pas.

- Très attention… je dis d'un air complice.

- A bientôt, petit frère, répond-elle. A très bientôt…

Enfin, elle attrape son sac et sort du bureau, en me lançant un dernier sourire. L'air niais, je la salue de la main… que c'est meugnon ! Heu… oui, bon !

- Je trouve cela tout à fait charmant de voir que ces adolescents s'entendent à merveille après quatre ans de disputes, dit McGonagall à mon père.

Je fais une grimace d'agacement.

- Oui, j'ai d'abord eu peur que Draco se comporte comme à son habitude. Pour Hermione, je me suis dit qu'elle arriverait plus facilement à ne pas se laisser emporter. Mais, au final, bien qu'il y ait eu de nombreuses tensions et que les disputes ne semblent pas avoir totalement disparues, je suis assez ravi de voir que tout ça se passe plutôt bien ! répond mon père en s'approchant de moi et en posant une main sur mon épaule.

McGonagall fait un petit sourire, et nous salue, nous donnant quelques recommandations vis-à-vis de Pansy. Enfin, nous sortons. Quelques groupes d'élèves passent devant nous. L'heure du cours est terminée, chacun se rend à son prochain cours, ou dehors, à la bibliothèque, dans sa salle commune… sauf moi, qui traîne dans les couloirs avec ce qui me sert de père.

- Draco, tu as un cours, maintenant ? demande-t-il alors qu'un groupe de troisième année de Serdaigle nous dépasse.

- Non, je n'ai rien.

- Très bien, ça nous évitera de devoir justifier ton absence et celle de Pansy.

- Comment allons-nous faire ? je demande.

- Tu vas aller chercher Pansy, et tu vas prétexter un petit rendez-vous entre amoureux.

Géniâââl ! C'est super méga top cool. Ahem. D'un côté, elle ne refusera pas et tout se passera sans incidents – enfin, j'espère.

- Enfin, tu l'amèneras dans… cette classe vide, dit-il en ouvrant une porte.

- McGonagall ne peut pas nous prêter son bureau ?

- Non, imagine si ça dérape, je n'ai pas envie qu'on casse son beau bureau. Elle non plus.

- En effet.

- Au moins, ici, nous ne risquons rien sur tous les points de vue. Mais, ce n'est pas tout, Draco, dépêche-toi je n'ai pas la journée pour m'occuper de tes gaffes. Cornellius Fudge m'attend.

- J'y vais, je réponds en me dirigeant vers l'escalier le plus proche afin de descendre aux cachots.

Je vais rapidement jusqu'à notre salle commune, où Pansy doit sûrement être. Espérons qu'elle ne traîne pas sur le chemin de retour depuis les serres, ou qu'elle n'est pas ailleurs… Je donne rapidement le mot de passe, et entre en trombe dans les quartiers des Serpentard. Je fais vite, je n'ai pas envie de me faire étriper par mon idiot de père (5). Rapidement, je trouve Pansy en train de bavarder avec ses amies.

- … moi, je pense sérieusement arrêter la Botanique après les BUSE. Ca devient n'importe quoi ! Et puis, suivre des cours donnés par la directrice de Poufsouffle, je trouve ça indigne de moi, indigne de nous, les Serpentard !

Ses amies partent dans un rire moqueur, tout en approuvant les dires de Pansy. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort… enfin. Ne voulant pas attendre qu'elle finisse sa discussion ô combien importante, je fais un « hum hum » à la Ombrage et l'appelle. Elle se retourne immédiatement vers moi, et laisse ses amies.

- Draco, tout va bien ? Tu as déjà fini avec ton père ? Ce n'était rien de sérieux ni de grave ?

- Non, rien de grave, je réponds. Mais, si tu veux, on pourrait aller dans un coin, tous les deux, tranquilles, et si tu veux, je te raconterai ce que voulait mon père, je propose d'une voix qui se veut tendre.

- Ca me va ! me répond-elle en souriant. Où allons-nous ?

- J'ai trouvé une salle vide qui correspond tout à fait à la situation, je dis en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis en lui attrapant la main pour l'emmener avec moi.

Elle se laisse faire, et nous avançons vite dans les couloirs. Sur le chemin, nous passons devant la salle de Défense contre les forces du mal, où les Gryffondor attendent qu'Ombrage daigne les faire entrer. Je cherche Hermione, et la trouve en pleine discussion avec Potter et Weasley, pour changer. En nous voyant passer, les Gryffondor laissent échapper deux ou trois remarques à voix basse, et la bouche de Weasley se tord dans une étrange grimace qui a l'étonnante capacité d'améliorer son visage ; rien ne pourrait l'aggraver ! Hermione, elle, me fait un petit sourire discret que je lui rends. Elle sait que je conduis Pansy à mon père pour régler ce fichu problème ! Nous ne nous attardons pas plus, et nous arrivons enfin dans la classe vide où mon père nous a « donné rendez-vous ». Nous entrons. Personne. Super. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Où est-il allé se balader, l'idiot ? Papa, je t'aime, mais papa, tu as vraiment perdu la boule et ça ne s'arrange pas.

- C'est un endroit parfait, dit Pansy. Parfaitement vide de monde. Juste toi, et moi.

Ca va de mieux en mieux, dites-moi ! Je sens qu'on s'amuser comme des petits fous ! On ne pouvait pas mieux rêver…

- Oui, je te l'avais bien dit, je réponds.

Puis, sans prévenir, elle se colle contre moi et plaque ses lèvres contre les miennes. Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'ai déjà embrassée, mais là, c'est une attaque sauvage ! Père, fais quelque chose ! Papa ! Mon ex-meilleure amie, future ex-petite copine et future re-meilleure amie est en train de m'agresser ! Un peu de pitié pour ton fils ! Elle va m'étouffer. A moi, je meurs.

Oh non. Que vois-je. Je sens que je vais craquer. Derrière Pansy se tient mon père, réajustant ses longs cheveux blonds et nous observant d'un œil amusé. Il vient de sortir de derrière un meuble. Mon père se cache derrière les armoires, maintenant… ça empire de jour en jour. Je lui lance un regard implorant. Pour une fois, il comprend, et lève sa baguette en direction de Pansy. Sans dire un mot, un jet d'étincelles rouges part de sa baguette. Pansy se raidit et s'écroule sur une table à proximité, stupéfixée.

- Pas mal, le sortilège informulé, je lance.

- Tu travailleras dessus l'année prochaine, dit-il en guise de réponse.

- Ce n'est pas un peu fort de la stupéfixer ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta petite amie ? me dit-il d'un air taquin qui m'irrite immédiatement.

- Je… mais… non… bon ! Fais ce que tu as à faire et retourne au Ministère !

- Fils, je te rappelle que ce n'est pas MA faute si tu te retrouves dans cette situation où JE suis celui qui risque le plus, dit-il en me foudroyant du regard.

- Ce n'est pas MOI qui veux épouser une Moldue alors que je suis un Mangemort…

- DRACO !

- …

- Cessons ce début de dispute stupide, et réglons cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute. Donc, il faut que je retire de sa mémoire la visite d'Hermione durant l'été et bien sûr l'explication que vous lui avez donné, à savoir notre secret. Enfin, tout ce qui concerne cela. Ca ne va pas être simple, je dois remonter jusqu'à juillet…

- Tu penses avoir le temps ?

- J'ai dit que cela n'allait pas être simple, pas que cela allait être long. Je suis suffisamment doué pour réussir cela rapidement.

- D'accord, du calme, je confirme ton talent, je réponds précipitamment.

Soudainement, une idée me travers l'esprit. Oh ! Une idée merveilleuse ! Je m'aime !

- Père, je pourrais te demander une faveur ?

- Cela dépend quoi… oui ?

- Est-ce que tu pourrais faire oublier à Pansy qu'on sort ensemble ? Ou alors son amour pour moi… je ne sais pas… comme ça, elle romprait d'elle-même, ou elle ne se rappellerait même pas d'une quelconque relation amoureuse… je ne sais pas, ce que tu peux faire quoi…

- Tu ne te plais pas avec Pansy ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah, tu sais… ce n'était pas des plus sérieux, et puis, après ce qu'elle a fait… je crois qu'une petite amie possessive et qui fait du chantage, ce n'est pas le mieux… je la préfère en tant que meilleure amie !

Il me regarde avec insistance, puis tourne ses yeux acier vers le corps inerte de Pansy sur la table.

- Et tu ne peux pas lui dire toi-même ? Vu qu'elle aura oublié l'affaire avec Hermione, il n'y aura plus de risque qu'elle nous compromette…

- Et bien…

- Ton idée est très lâche ! Mais… on n'est pas des Gryffondor, pardi ! On est des Serpentard, et ton idée est très maligne ! C'est rusé, fils. C'est digne de Salazar. Donc, c'est d'accord, mais je ne t'assure rien ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci. A toi l'honneur, je dis en lui désignant Pansy. Mais, fais attention, je tiens quand même à elle…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as affaire à un professionnel, dit-il en levant sa baguette vers Pansy.

Enfin, sans que je voie grand-chose, mon père commence. Il continue pendant au moins un quart d'heure, les yeux rivés sur Pansy, l'air extrêmement concentré. Pendant ce temps là, je regarde les mouches voler. En fait, il n'y a pas de mouches, ici. Bref, je me suis assis, et observe ma chère Pansy « se taire définitivement » en baillant aux corneilles. C'est d'un ennui mortel. Et oui, c'est bien connu, l'ennui tue. Attention, c'est dangereux de s'emmerde… je vous jure ! Finalement, mon père abaisse sa baguette, et se tourne vers moi.

- Cela n'a pas été une mince affaire, Draco. J'ai du fouiller tous ses souvenirs depuis ton arrivée chez les Parkinson. J'ai réussi à modifier tous ses souvenirs en rapport avec notre secret. Et aussi, par rapport à votre « couple ». Elle croira que vous n'êtes pas sorti ensemble. Sinon, j'ai aussi vu des choses pas mal. Tu savais que Milicent Bulstrode aimait Théodore Nott et que Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle sortaient ensemble ?

Vincent… Gregory… Je m'en doutais… Beurk. Et Pansy qui ne me l'a même pas dit alors qu'elle savait ! Peut-être a-t-elle voulu éviter que je m'évanouisse comme je m'apprête à le faire maintenant…

- Père. Tu m'aurais dit que Pansy aimait Hermione ou que Théodore Nott aimait Blaise Zabini, à la rigueur, pourquoi pas, mais là…

- Je plaisantais pour Crabbe et Goyle, ne fais pas cette tête ! Mais pas pour Milicent.

- Ah ! Tu me rassures ! J'ai eu peur. Pour Milicent, on s'en moque.

Mais quel abruti avec ses plaisanteries à trois noises cinquante ! C'est quoi ce père ? Je veux qu'on me rende mon père, le vrai Lucius Malfoy, pas ce rigolo même pas drôle qui n'est hautain qu'en public !

- Bon, je te laisse t'occuper de miss Parkinson… je retourne au Ministère.

- Merci pour tout, je réponds.

- Je n'allais pas rester sans rien faire. Je suis le premier concerné. J'espère cependant que ta future sœur et toi avez compris la leçon et que vous serez plus prudents à l'avenir… il en va de votre vie quotidienne, et de ma vie, tout court…

- On a compris l'idée.

- J'espère, fils. Allez, je te laisse.

- Bonne journée…

- Toi aussi, continue de bien travailler pour les BUSE. De toute façon, on se revoit bientôt. Pour les vacances, ou avant, après, je ne sais pas exactement. Mais il va falloir qu'on discute de notre affaire.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Rien n'est décidé, mais il semblerait que nous allons bientôt être enfin réunis tous les quatre, toi, Hermione, Aline et moi, sans se poser tant de questions sur l'avenir.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer. C'est barbant à la fin. Dire qu'Hermione et moi commencions à créer un semblant de relation… mon père m'annonce que le mariage arrive.

- Ah, je vois, je rétorque d'un ton amer.

- Nous en discuterons bientôt, quand tout sera sûr.

- D'accord…

- A bientôt, Draco.

Puis, mon père s'en va dans un majestueux jeté de cape digne de Snape. J'observe Pansy. Toujours stupéfixée. J'étais content, et mon père vient de jeter un de ces froids… allez, hauts les cœurs, au moins, Pansy ne sort plus vraiment avec moi, elle a oublié l'affaire du remariage de mon père et mon nouveau lien avec Hermione, et elle ne sera plus là pour me pourrir mon espace vital. Juste pour être une bonne amie. Je pourrai profiter du temps qu'il me reste avec Hermione avant que ce foutu mariage (qui, je pense encore, est suicidaire) vienne tout anéantir. Cela aurait pu être pire ! Hermione pourrait me haïr… Bref. Je lève ma baguette vers Pansy, et dis :

- _Enervatum._

Pansy se relève, se gratte la tête, et dit :

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous marchions, et tu t'es brusquement sentie mal. On est entrés dans cette salle, et tu t'es évanouie.

- Vraiment ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

- Oui, je réponds d'un ton certain.

- Heureusement que j'ai un ami comme toi pour m'empêcher de tomber en plein milieu du couloir. En tout cas, je vais mieux. Sortons d'ici et retournons dans la salle commune avant le cours de Sortilèges.

Nous sortons de la salle de classe et retournons dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Tout s'est bien passé. Pansy n'est plus amoureuse de moi – enfin… peut-être que si, mais nous sommes de nouveaux amis – et ne sait plus rien sur le secret. J'aurais fait de l'intervention de mon père une pierre deux coups… et je vais enfin pouvoir être tranquille. J'ai hâte d'être à la prochaine ronde ! Oh que oui… Hermione ne va rien comprendre, héhé… Pour Pansy, espérons que ça ne paraisse pas trop louche aux autres qu'elle ne se souvienne plus de notre relation, et à elle… au pire, je pense avoir déjà trouvé des explications.

- Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit ce que te voulait ton père, tout à l'heure, dit Pansy alors que nous entrons dans notre salle commune.

- Oh, rien de sérieux. Une histoire familiale sans importance…

* * *

_A suivre…_

Et oui, douze pages Word ! En plus, j'ai écrit ce chap entièrement sur papier avant de le taper sur Word… c'est surtout galère de reporter sur Word en fait… bref, j'aurais bien profité de mes deux semaines de vacs !  
Sinon, comme je l'ai dit, je pense qu'après ce chap, il en restera à peu près trois. Mais, rien de définitif, ça se trouve la fic fera plus ou moins au final. Bref, la fin approche.J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci lecteurs, merci reviewers (merci beaucoup !), merci à tous… j'essayerai de ne pas trop traîner pour le chap 12 (le lycée reprend, snif). Bonne rentrée à tous les étudiants, bon courage pour le boulot pour les autres !

PS : en fait **j'ai déjà écrit le chap 12**. On y apprend enfin la "solution" enfin je veux dire... qu'il est trèèès important. Mais, il restera encore deux chaps après, bin vi, je vais pas bâcler comme ça :D. Je pense le publier à peu près dans deux semaines, ou moins, je ne sais pas, enfin le temps que vous lisiez déjà ce chap. Il est long celui là...

**(1)** Ca ne vous rappelle pas un passage du film Podium… ?  
**(2)** Il s'agit du prénom de Chourave.  
**(3)** Pas comme moi, pauvre auteur lente…  
**(4) **Oui, comme « Alcooliques anonymes »…  
**(5)** Draco parle méchamment de son père. C'est pas gentil. Méchant Draco. M'enfin, vu comment je l'ai changé le Lucius, je peux comprendre Draco !


	12. Qui l'aurait cru ?

**Forbidden love**

**Blabla de l'auteur en mode "pavé attitude" :** Ohayoo... ce chap vous plaira. Je pense. J'espère… bref ! Non, sérieusement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'on va me lapider... (se cache derrière son écran). Donc. Moins de trucs « drôles », plus de tendresse, et beaucoup plus d'Hermione. Enfin, vous verrez vous-mêmes. Ce chapitre reste dans le rating T ; car il ne dépasse pas, ce rating, mais il le mérite un ti peu. Ne vous affolez pas, hein, rien de choquant. Je pense aussi (_rien de certain_) que c'est le dernier chapitre aussi long. J'espère ne pas sombrer dans la guimauve ou le pathétique. Non, y'a pas de raison... j'espère :D  
Bonne lecture. Merci à mes lecteurs et compagnie… merci ! Ce week-end, vous saurez quoi lire (mode : propagande de sa fic). Voici donc le chap 12...

* * *

Chapitre douzième : Qui l'aurait cru ?

* * *

Le temps s'est écoulé. Après la visite de mon père, j'ai enfin pu retrouver une vie normale. Enfin, normale ! Parce que si ma situation familiale est qualifiée de « normale », promis je mange mon chaudron au prochain repas ! Donc. Je disais – enfin pensais : le temps s'est écoulé, et comme l'avait dit Hermione : nous sommes de nouveau tranquilles. 

Evidemment, Pansy s'est posée quelques questions quand on lui a dit qu'elle était censée sortir avec moi. Cela n'est pas passé inaperçu. J'ai raconté un bobard comme quoi quand elle s'était évanouie, elle avait du se cogner et la tête, et perdre quelques souvenirs avec le choc. Ca a paru bizarre, mais c'est passé. Bien sûr, elle m'a demandé aussitôt si je voulais qu'on se « remette ensemble », et j'ai fais une parade du genre « non mais en fait je pense que je te préfère en tant que meilleure amie, et puis avec les BUSE, et tout ça, on n'a pas trop le temps d'avoir des petits amis ! » enfin le discours classique et bidon. Sauf que ça a marché. Contrairement à la réaction que je redoutais (« viens là que je t'étrangle » ou « tu es cruel, ô je m'en vais me suicider du haut de la tour d'astronomie ») elle a accepté, bien que j'aie vu qu'elle était un peu déçue. Mais sérieusement, je m'en moquais comme de mon premier balai. Comment ça un balai c'est important ? Mais je peux en avoir autant que je veux ! Je suis un Malfoy, hé…

Enfin, voilà. Les dernières semaines se sont en fait passées bien mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. Hermione a complètement décidé de « profiter du temps avant le mariage » et si nous ne cachions pas notre relation à nos amis respectifs en la limitant aux soirs de rondes, nous pourrions considérer que nous sommes ensemble. Il y a eu d'abord de longues discussions sur le pourquoi j'étais amoureux d'elle, alors que je la détestais avant, et encore la question de ce qu'on allait devoir faire après le mariage. Hermione pense que cela serait mal de continuer notre relation après, pas parce que cela nous gênerait nous en tant que « frère et sœur », mais plutôt par respect pour nos parents, à qui nous ne voulons pas mentir. Enfin à qui _elle_ ne veut pas mentir.

Je découvre Hermione un peu plus chaque soir. Elle me raconte un peu sa vie avec ses deux idiots d'amis Potter et Weasley, je lui raconte un peu la mienne… car au final, on ne se connaissait pas très bien. Mais nous avons remédié à cette lacune. Et jusqu'à présent, mes journées étaient toutes plus ou moins agréables. J'ai l'avantage en tant que Serpentard d'avoir les faveurs d'Ombrage qui, franchement, instaure un climat peu agréable. Enfin, moi, il ne m'affecte pas, mais je vois bien qu'Hermione ne peut pas la supporter. Il est vrai que les Gryffondor sont défavorisés ainsi que les autres. De plus Potter continue de raconter à tout va que l'Autre-Grand-Mage-Noir-Qu'on-Connaît-Tous est de retour. Ce qui est vrai. Mais ce qu'il devrait garder pour lui… je dis ça pour lui ! Personnellement, je m'en moque carrément qu'il soit en retenue ! Ca me fait bien rire ! Et quand je ris, Hermione prend un air offensé, alors je l'embrasse pour qu'elle ne s'énerve pas. Elle ne me fera pas changer sur ce point, Potter est un idiot. Et quand Potter a été interdit de Quidditch à vie avec les jumeaux Weasley, c'était excellent. A mourir de rire. Mais le soir, quand Hermione m'a retrouvé, elle a du se retenir de m'étrangler… ça c'est résumé à « comment as-tu pu dire ça ? Tu as vu le résultat ? ». Elle a commencé à s'énerver, et j'ai encore du la calmer à force de câlins et de fausses promesses comme quoi j'essayerai de _changer de comportement_. Ah ! C'est la meilleure de l'année, ça ! Après le mariage de mon père, bien sûr…

Mais le climat plutôt sympa dans lequel je vivais vient d'être quelque peu perturbé. Non, Pansy n'a pas décidé de me coller, non, Vincent et Gregory ne sortent toujours pas ensemble (ouf), et non, je n'ai pas écopé d'heures de retenues en la joyeuse compagnie de petit pote Potter. Non, je viens juste de recevoir une lettre de mon père. Hier. Et, on s'en doute, il vient de m'indiquer quelque chose qui me dérange… il veut qu'Hermione et moi passions aux vacances de Noël pour nous parler du mariage… ça y est, ça arrive enfin. Et je vais devoir l'annoncer à Hermione. La misère de chez misère, je vous dis pas.

- Draco, tu vas bien ? Tu es comme plongé en pleine réflexion. Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Hermione a les mains jointes dans le dos, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, et me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Elle est mignonne, comme ça.

- Comment ?

Rah, faut que j'arrête mes longs monologues mentaux ! A force de réfléchir, j'ai l'air ailleurs, et je parie qu'il y a même de la fumée qui va sortir de mes oreilles, cerveau en surchauffe… arg, je commence à faire de l'auto-dérision, ça va mal là ! Comment puis-je penser ça de moi ! De plus, à un moment pareil, où je suis en ronde de préfet (que c'est glamour !) avec Hermione, et que je dois lui annoncer qu'on va enfin devenir frère et sœur pour de bon ! Non, en fait, je suis trop embarrassé pour lui dire… pourtant, il le faut. Mais si elle décidait d'arrêter notre relation pour revenir à quelque chose de purement fraternel… ? Non. Je ne pourrais pas, pas maintenant du moins.

- Non, en fait, c'est que… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… je dis à voix basse. Mais, je ne sais pas comment te le dire.

- Vraiment ? s'étonne-t-elle tout en continuant de marcher dans les couloirs sombres. C'est grave ?

- Et bien, cela dépend…

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se tourne vers moi et dit d'un air embêté :

- En fait, moi aussi ça fait quelques temps que j'hésite à te dire quelque chose…

Tiens, elle aussi ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien être ?

- C'est important ? je demande en croisant mes bras derrière ma tête.

- Oui, répond-elle. Mais, je ne savais pas si je pouvais t'en parler…

Etrange. Je reçois une lettre hier, je commence à lui dire que j'ai quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et elle me dit que elle aussi… c'est la soirée des révélations ! Enfin, ça se trouve, c'est quelque chose de banal… j'espère ! Moi, c'est suffisamment la cata. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

- Alors ? je questionne.

- Non, répond-elle. C'est toi qui as commencé… dis-moi d'abord.

Je soupire. Je sens que la bonne ambiance qu'il y a va s'évanouir. Bon, quand faut y aller…

- Allez, dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras par derrière.

… faut y aller …

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, je lance d'un trait.

Je sens sa tête se décoller de mon dos. Elle me lâche, et me retourne par les épaules face à elle, et m'interroge du regard.

- Il veut qu'on vienne en vacances à Noël.

- Mais je dois aller voir les Weasley, proteste-t-elle.

- Tu iras les voir, mais il veut qu'on passe, au moins… il va nous parler du mariage. Ils se sont enfin décidés.

Elle veut dire quelque chose, mais elle reste la bouche ouverte, sans rien dire. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes, après qu'elle ait bien analysé l'information, elle dit, d'une voix triste :

- Oh… mais les vacances de Noël sont dans à peine plus d'une semaine !

- Je sais. C'est pour ça que j'avais du mal à te parler. J'essayais de trouver le moyen de dire les choses avec douceur…

- C'est raté, dit-elle en riant nerveusement.

- Hey, je ne suis pas un professionnel des rapports humains non plus…

- J'ai remarqué cela, sauf pour ce qui est de critiquer les Gryffondor… et de séduire les filles… chuchote-t-elle, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Tu sais que je pourrais même séduire des garçons, si je le voulais ? je réponds, entrant dans son jeu. Je suis irrésistible, Hermione… si tu savais la chance que tu as !

- Hein ? Vantard ! Narcissique !

- Oui, je sais. Moi aussi je m'aime.

Je l'attrape délicatement et dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes pour faire taire cette petite furie. Comme quoi, les livres cachent bien son jeu, des fois.

- Tu m'énerves à toujours m'avoir par l'affection ! se plaint-elle.

- Cela n'a pas l'air de te déranger… je dis avec un sourire narquois.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, avant de venir se lover dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce que j'aime quand elle fait ça. Quand nous sommes seuls, le soir, comme cela… elle est si agréable. Depuis que Pansy n'est plus ma copine et qu'elle ne sait plus rien, je découvre enfin ce que c'est vraiment qu'avoir une relation sentimentale avec une fille. Hermione, à côté de Pansy, c'est incomparable. Pansy est sympathique, mais… ce n'est pas pareil. Je ne suis pas _amoureux_ d'elle. Hermione, je le suis. Chose rare de ma part, qui n'aime que moi en général. Enfin, je m'aime toujours, hein ! … Ah, seul à seul. Qu'on est bien. Seul à… ah ! C'est quoi ce type qu nous regarde ! Je lâche brutalement Hermione, et m'approche de celui qui nous a vu. Hermione ne comprend pas tout de suite, mais dès qu'elle le voit, à l'angle du couloir, je l'entends accourir derrière moi.

- Tu es ? je demande d'une voix sèche en plaçant ma baguette devant l'élève dérangeant.

- Mais… je… je suis désolé… je vais dans mon dortoir… bafouille-t-il.

- Draco ! Du calme ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure ?

- Je… euh, pardon, j'y vais tout de suite…

- Pas si vite ! je dis en le rattrapant. Je crois que tu nous as vu ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Euh, non ! ment-il avec empressement.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis à Poufsouffle, peut-être ? Ce que tu as vu, tu l'oublies. Si jamais tu en parles… je te retrouverai… et…

Je passe ma baguette sous mon cou pour qu'il comprenne. Il déglutit. Visiblement, c'est un première ou deuxième année. Serdaigle si j'en vois la couleur de sa robe.

- C'est bien compris ? je répète d'un air menaçant.

Il acquiesce, la peur se lisant dans les yeux. Je lui lâche le bras.

- Va-t-en, maintenant, et cours le plus vite possible avant que je ne te lance un _Oubliettes_…

Il ne se fait pas prier, et s'en va en courant. Ah, ces saletés de gamins !

- Ils m'énervent, tous ! Ils sont censés être dans leur dortoir ! je bougonne.

Hermione n'a pas dit un seul mot de tout le dialogue avec le Serdaigle.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous connaît… mais… tu penses qu'il ne dira rien ?

- Vu comme je l'ai traumatisé ? Ouais ! Il ne va pas s'en remettre…

Elle rit discrètement, avant de revenir dans mes bras. Je l'entends pousser un soupir de dépit.

- Draco, en plus d'être de maisons rivales et bons ennemis pour les autres, on va devenir frère et sœur, dit-elle.

Mince. Un instant, j'avais oublié cette foutue lettre.

- On va devoir arrêter ça, continue-t-elle. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça… pas si un lien fraternel se créer définitivement.

- Je sais, je réponds, tout sourire ayant disparu de mon visage.

Elle lève son regard vers moi. Un regard étrange, que je n'ai jamais vu. Que veut-elle me faire comprendre ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande, intrigué par son air.

Pour seule réponse, elle m'attrape par la main, et commence à m'entraîner dans le château.

- Hey, on va où ? Ce n'est plus notre secteur ! je proteste.

- Chut, dit-elle, tout en continuant de m'entraîner je ne sais où.

Nous arrivons enfin après quelques minutes de marche et d'escaliers dans un couloir. Je crois que je connais ce couloir… ce ne serait pas… ?

- Bon, avant toute chose, tu dois me jurer que tout ce que je vais te dire restera entre toi et moi, d'accord ? Jure-le, dit-elle.

- Euh, oui… je réponds, embarrassé. Je le jure… Hermione, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Bon, avant qu'on entre, je…

- Qu'on entre où ? Je ne…

- Laisse-moi finir, coupe-t-elle. Bon. Je pense que tu as remarqué qu'Ombrage est contre la pratique en cours, suivant les ordres du Ministère…

- Oui, j'ai remarqué, je réponds.

- Alors, voilà. Comme Voldemort est de retour, et qu'en plus nous passons nos BUSE en fin d'année pour certains, Harry, Ron, moi et d'autres élèves, nous avons créé une sorte d'association où nous apprenons la pratique de la Défense contre les forces du mal… elle s'appelle l'A.D. (1)

Comment ? Qu'entends-je ?

- Mais, on n'a pas le droit de former d'associations ou de clubs sans l'accord d'Ombrage ! Et je ne connais pas une telle association !

- Evidemment, idiot. Elle est clandestine. C'est pour ça que tu dois me jurer de ne rien dire !

- Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? je demande en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que… on ne sait jamais… déjà, tu es mon copain, non officiel certes, et plus pour longtemps, mais mon copain quand même, et dans tous les cas, quelqu'un de proche. Et puis comme tu es à Serpentard, si un jour on est découverts, peut-être que tu pourrais t'arranger pour tenter de nous couvrir, de faire croire que c'est faux… je ne sais pas…

Attendez. Elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle me dit et me demande ? D'accord, je peux être serviable, mais il y a des limites…

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

- Parce que si nous sommes découverts, les autres et moi, je serais la première punie avec Harry, voire renvoyée, ou je ne sais quoi encore… enfin, voilà, je voulais juste t'en parler. Cela ne t'engage à rien ! Juste à te taire. Et au moins si un jour j'ai un problème avec ça, même si tu ne peux rien faire, au moins tu ne te diras pas que je t'ai caché quelque chose… je n'aime pas mentir, surtout aux gens que j'aime.

- D'accord. Je vois. Et le rapport avec ce couloir ?

- Tu ne te demandes pas où nous nous donnons rendez-vous ? Dans la Salle sur demande. Ne dis rien, encore, hein ? Je t'en supplie. Sinon je serais forcée de te le faire oublier… je ne tiens pas à te faire du mal.

Elle me fait un sourire et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

- Tu connais, la Salle sur demande ? me demande-t-elle.

- J'en avais juste entendu parler…

- C'est une salle variable. Quand tu as besoin de quelque chose, la salle le comprend, et on a « la salle qu'on demande »… tu comprends ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas stupide comme Weasley… je blague ! Et donc ? Nous avons besoin d'une salle ?

Elle me fait un sourire un peu faible qui masque mal sa tristesse.

- Avant qu'on ne devienne frère et sœur… commence-t-elle.

Oui, et bien… ? Allez, exprime le fond de ta pensée, Hermione chérie. Mais, au lieu de cela, elle m'embrasse et m'entraîne vers le mur. Tout en continuant de m'embrasser, elle ouvre de la main gauche une porte, et me fait entrer. Elle se sépare de moi, et me laisse regarder la pièce.

- C'est donc ici, la Salle sur demande ? je chuchote.

- Tout à fait. Enfin, ce n'est qu'une des multiples versions qui peuvent exister de cette pièce…

Je l'entends refermer la porte derrière elle, et apposer un _Collaporta_.

- Hermione, mais qu'est-ce tu fais ? je demande.

- Regarde la pièce…

Je retourne à mon observation. Une pièce plutôt vide, à part un grand placard, quelques affaires de magie dans un coin, un porte-manteaux… et au milieu, un lit. Un lit ? Elle veut qu'on dorme ?

- Je… j'avais pensé que… commence-t-elle.

Je me retourne vers elle, et pour la première fois, je vois Hermione qui est passé au rouge pivoine. Bon, ce n'est pas comme Weasley, mais c'est déjà pas mal… bon, rassemblons les éléments : Hermione, moi, une salle, la porte verrouillée, un lit, et Hermione en mode pivoine. On ajoute le fait qu'il nous reste au mieux dix jours avant que mon père et Aline nous annoncent leur superbe mariage, et nous avons au final… euh, je crois que je viens de capter. Enfin, euh… je dois me tromper… héhé… oui, bien sûr, je me trompe !

- Hermione ? Euh… tu nous mijotes quoi, là ?

Non, bon, je ne suis pas non plus un gros coincé incapable de comprendre qu'Hermione vient d'avoir comme « projet » que nous finissions dans le lit tous les deux à faire autre chose que dormir, mais faire l'amour comme ça sans prévenir et en plus en plein Poudlard _ne fait_ _pas vraiment_ partie de mes priorités… dans l'absolu, je ne suis pas contre, non je ne vais pas vous dire qu'Hermione me fait autant d'effet qu'un lampadaire… mais, tout de même, elle me surprend. Elle m'étonnera toujours. Je n'imaginais pas cela _venant de sa part, de sa propre initiative_…

- Hermione ? Mais enfin, je… nous… et la ronde ? Enfin, ici… quand même… je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines, que c'est normal ce genre de relation plus poussée à notre âge, que tu sais ce que tu fais, mais là tout de suite, ça ne fait pas un peu brusque ? Au Manoir, on…

- … sera frère et sœur, coupe-t-elle. Je ne te force à rien, Draco. Comment le pourrais-je ? Mais, j'aimerais juste… enfin, même si… je…

Elle est trop gênée pour parler. Je la regarde dans les yeux.

- Peut-être qu'ils ne se marieront pas si vite… peut-être veulent-ils juste nous annoncer la date ?

- Draco… reprend-elle d'un air suppliant.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux complètement décoiffés, et dis, après réflexion :

- Après tout… pourquoi pas… il n'y a pas de mal.

Après tout, je l'aime, elle m'aime, il n'y a personne… mais, venant d'elle, cela me surprend. Elle doit vraiment beaucoup m'aimer pour « me faire ce cadeau ». Car c'est vrai, c'est quand même un cadeau… déjà, le fait qu'elle sorte avec moi est le plus beau des présents – même si c'est en cachette – mais qu'en plus elle veuille aller plus loin dans notre relation, c'est vraiment… oui, un cadeau. Et, je l'aime tellement, je ne peux pas refuser… non, je ne vais pas refuser, et puis, moi aussi j'en ai envie. Je ne dis rien pour ne pas la brusquer, je m'en moque, même si c'est vrai que je ne nie pas avoir parfois du me retenir sévèrement, mais je veux dire par là que rien ne presse, et elle aurait pu attendre des mois et des mois, que je pense que je l'aurais tout de même aimée, malgré cela. Peu m'importe. Elle est devenue ma faiblesse secrète, à moi, Draco Malfoy… si ça se savait ! Mon ego en prendrait un coup ! Aïe.

- Draco. Tu m'aimes ?

- Quelle question, je réponds en souriant. Ne perdons pas de temps, si on découvre que nous avons disparu…

- Ca risque de mal finir, termine-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ce qu'il se passe ensuite ? Cela ne regarde que moi. Et Hermione.

---

Dans mon lit, je repense à la soirée qui vient de se passer.

Cela n'a pas duré très longtemps. Evidemment, quand c'est la première fois, cela dure rarement trois heures. Puis trois heures, franchement, déjà, ça relèverait de l'exploit (et jusqu'à présent je ne suis pas un surhomme, du moins pas dans ce domaine, enfin pas à ce point !), et puis, ça deviendrait un peu ennuyant à la longue… non ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la personne avec qui je viens de perdre ma virginité est Hermione Granger. Quoi, vous pensiez que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion d'avoir une autre partenaire ? Franchement, qui ? Pansy ? Non ! Milicent ? Puis quoi encore. Un garçon ? Mais non… ! Vincent, Gregory ? Pas fou ! Blaise, Théodore ? Non mais ça ne va pas ! Enfin. Non, c'était la première fois (2). Dire que c'était fantastique serait exagéré. Non, c'était bien. Bien d'être avec Hermione. J'ai aimé la tenir dans mes bras, la sentir tout contre moi. Nous étions seuls au monde, l'espace d'un instant.

Pourtant, qu'est-ce que c'est allé vite, ce soir. En une soirée, j'ai dit à Hermione que mon père voulait nous voir à Noël, j'ai appris l'existence de l'A.D., et j'ai fini dans un lit, dans la Salle sur demande, avec Hermione. Ca fait beaucoup. Comme quoi, il peut s'en passer, des choses, lors d'une ronde de préfet. C'était un moment à part. Où nous avons oublié tous les problèmes : les réactions des gens sur notre couple s'ils le découvraient, le remariage, notre fraternité imminente… malheureusement, sur le chemin du retour, cela nous a rattrapé. On s'est juré de ne plus recommencer dans ces conditions ce qu'il s'est passé dans la Salle sur demande. Déjà, parce que nous n'avons pas le droit à l'école, et parce qu'Hermione ne veut pas trop précipiter encore les choses. Elle aussi a perdu sa virginité. C'est important, surtout chez une fille, d'après ce que je sais. Mais, on a décidé de rester ensemble jusqu'au jour du mariage. Après cela, on redeviendra « frérot » et « soeurette ». Comme le souhaitent nos parents… et personne ne saura jamais que j'ai eu une histoire dépassant le « Sang-de-Bourbe ! » et le « Sale petit prétentieux ! » avec Hermione.

---

Seul dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express qui nous ramène à Londres, je me vide l'esprit. J'essaye d'oublier tout ce qui a pu se passer. Ne pas y penser. J'essaye de me faire à l'idée que je vais devenir le frère d'Hermione pour de bon, cette fois-ci, réellement. J'essaye de me faire au fait qu'Aline devienne Aline Malfoy va être gênant pour qu'Hermione devienne Hermione Malfoy un jour, ou même pour qu'elle soit ma copine, sans aller jusqu'à parler de mariage – on a encore le temps hé ! J'ai passé la dernière semaine à faire le con avec mes potes, histoire de me remonter le moral, et aussi à charrier Potter et les autres. Bizarrement, Hermione ne m'en a pas voulu. Je pense qu'elle comprend que je n'ai pas besoin d'être contrarié. D'ailleurs, je ne le contrarie pas, elle. J'ai vu qu'elle se plongeait un peu plus dans le travail scolaire, mais, je ne lui fais pas de remarques du genre « Tu n'en as pas besoin » ou « Arrête de faire ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ». Non, nous ne sommes pas d'humeur à nous critiquer. Plutôt à se réconforter, à se dire que finalement, après des années à s'insulter, on arrivera bien à revenir à des relations moins intimes. Une fratrie, c'est déjà pas mal, non ? Pf. Tu parles.

- Hermione ?

Elle vient de rentrer discrètement dans mon compartiment.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Si on nous voyait…

- Il n'y a presque personne par ici, assure-t-elle. Et Harry et Ron sont déjà chez les Weasley. Arthur Weasley s'est fait attaqué… (3)

- Ah ? Oui… c'est vrai, ils n'étaient plus là, les Weasnul et Potty… je n'ai rien dit !

- Prêt à entendre la sentence ? dit-elle en s'asseyant face à moi.

- On n'est jamais prêt, je réponds, en détournant le regard vers le paysage qui défile.

Je lui explique rapidement qu'Aline l'attend à part de mon père, et que nous devrons attendre que tout le monde soit parti pour transplaner tous les quatre. Malheureusement pour nous, la fin du voyage arrive trop vite.

- Draco, on arrive en gare. Je sors avant toi.

Le train s'arrête sur la voie 9 ¾. Je regarde les autres élèves descendre du train. Peu après, j'attrape ma valise et descends à mon tour. Mon père, rayonnant, m'attend sur le quai. Quand il me regarde, son sourire s'efface un peu. Je dois dégager un air si démoralisé que j'en contamine les autres.

- Draco, tu vas bien ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi, les deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Mouais, je réponds.

- Bon. Attendons que les autres aient quitté la gare.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, nous nous retrouvons seuls, à quatre.

- Bon, je ne peux pas nous transplaner tous les quatre à la fois. Je te transplane d'abord au Manoir, et ensuite je vais les chercher.

Il m'attrape, et nous voilà partis à nous faire compresser via transplanage. Nous arrivons dans le Manoir.

- Bon, je te laisse t'installer. Je reviens avec Aline et Hermione.

Puis, le revoilà parti. Je monte ma valise à l'aide de ma baguette dans ma chambre. Utile de vivre dans une famille sorcière. Le Ministère se moque un peu qu'on fasse de la magie en dehors de l'école. Enfin, il ne faut pas abuser. Une fois ma valise en haut, j'entends un « crac » retentir dans toute la maison. Les revoilà. Prenant une grande respiration, je descends les voir. J'arbore au mieux mon meilleur sourire arrogant, pour éviter qu'on devine trop l'appréhension que je ressens. Pas envie que mon père se pose trop de questions et croit vraiment que je vais mal. Hermione quant à elle, elle semble impassible, et discute tranquillement avec sa mère.

- Nous voilà de nouveau réunis tous les quatre ! lance joyeusement mon père.

- Cela faisait longtemps, ajoute Aline.

- Mais, Hermione, monte vite ta valise dans ta chambre. En attendant, Aline va nous servir du thé. Hermione, je vais t'aider pour ta valise, à moins que tu n'utilises la magie… Draco, tu aides Aline ?

Je m'exécute, tandis qu'Hermione monte sa valise. Nous remplissons les quatre tasses en porcelaine (offerte par tata Bella comme cadeau de mariage à ma mère et mon père…) et attendons qu'Hermione revienne. Enfin, elle arrive et s'assoit à côté de sa mère. Moi, je m'assois à côté de mon père.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ce début d'année ? demande mon père.

Hermione et moi commençons alors à raconter notre vie à Poudlard, en omettant, bien sûr, notre relation amoureuse. Hermione lance tout ce qu'elle pense sur Ombrage, et quand elle en arrive aux retenues de Potter, Aline semble outrée, tandis que mon père et moi nous regardons avec étonnement. Elle le fait écrire avec son sang… c'est vrai que c'est un peu sadique. Bon, c'est Potter, mais quand même, ça va peut-être un peu loin ? Roh, puis d'un côté, avec un peu de chance, il aura une hémorragie de la main (…) et il mourra, vidé de son sang ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Trop bien… ! Tout en buvant le thé, nous continuons cette discussion sur les évènements de l'année. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se détend, et j'en oublie presque le but de notre venue. Parler de Poudlard, d'autre chose… malheureusement, même si j'oublie un peu, ça n'est pas parti pour autant. D'un côté, j'ai encore plus d'appréhension. Ils ne pourraient pas nous dire tout de suite quand à lieu leur mariage bidon, qu'on soit fixés ? Marre de tourner autour du pot, car ils savent très bien qu'Hermione ne peut pas rester longtemps, que les Weasley l'attendent. Enfin, je ne vais pas balancer « Bon, et votre mariage à trois noises, alors ? ».

Finalement, après une petite heure de bavardages inutiles autour des BUSE et de la présence du Ministère via Ombrage à Poudlard, le silence revient. On n'est pas très bien avancés… et Hermione ne va pas tarder à devoir y aller. C'est vrai, les Weasmoche vont s'inquiéter. Quelle idée de passer Noël avec eux ! Passer Noël avec sa famille, ça serait trop demander ? D'accord, si cela se savait que la famille en question c'était nous… mais même, elle pourrait voir sa mère ou son père pour Noël !

- Hermione, Draco, dit alors mon père. Nous vous avons fait venir, à part pour Noël pour toi qui reste ici, Draco, pour vous annoncer quelque chose…

Il prend Aline dans ses bras, le sourire aux lèvres. Un instant, j'ai espéré qu'il nous sorte « Aline et moi avons décidé de nous séparer… » mais je crois que c'est carrément mort pour cette option ! Hermione et moi nous lançons un regard peiné, avant de les regarder à nouveau. C'est Aline qui prend la parole.

- Nous n'allons pas nous marier.

Euh, pardon ? Je croyais qu'on allait être réunis tous les quatre. On ne peut pas faire un retour en arrière, là ?

Retour arrière :

- Nous n'allons pas nous marier.

- Euh… comment ? demandons-nous en même temps, Hermione et moi.

- Nous avons décidé de ne pas officialiser notre union, ajoute mon père.

Piqué par je ne sais quelle mouche, je me mets à rire nerveusement.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Vous nous avez fait tout ce cirque pour ne pas vous marier ?

- En fait, nous avons choisi une autre option, continue mon père.

- Laquelle ? demande Hermione, les yeux rivés sur mon paternel et Aline.

- Nous allons organiser une petite fête pour célébrer notre couple, où nous inviterons des personnes dignes de confiance, qui ne risquent pas de répandre la nouvelle à Poudlard ou auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui signifie que nous vous autorisons à en parler, mais que à des gens de confiance. Pas à Pansy, par exemple, dit mon père en me jetant un regard noir.

- Nous aurions pu nous marier « en secret », continue Aline. Mais, cela serait inutile, et, de plus, il y a toujours un moyen de le savoir, même si nous nous marions entre deux témoins dans la plus grande intimité… c'est écrit sur papier, enregistré auprès des autorités… lesquelles autorités ne sont pas muettes…

- Donc, nous avons préféré le concubinage plutôt que le mariage ! Ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

- Chéri, on peut presque dire que c'est définitif, dit Aline en lui prenant la main.

- Oui, enfin si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est vaincu, on pourra se marier, on ne craindra plus pour nos vies…

- Mais on ne risque pas de te capturer en tant que Mangemort, s'Il est vaincu ? demande Aline.

- On en a déjà parlé, nous verrons, je m'en sortirai… répond mon père. Mais, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Nous n'allons donc pas nous marier ! De plus, nous avons acheté un appartement dans le Londres moldu. Pour Aline et toi, Hermione. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre en transplanant, dès que tu auras ton permis, Hermione, en attendant, j'assurerai le déplacement. Nous avons choisi un appartement pour vous deux car pour le moment, Aline est censée être retournée chez ses parents. Ce qui est stupide. De plus, Draco pourra recevoir des amis sans risquer quoi que ce soit, car les amis de Serpentard sont presque tous liés au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou leurs parents le sont, de près ou de loin… ; mais, cela n'empêche que nous passerons beaucoup de temps ensemble, Aline et moi, et vous deux, si vous le voulez. En fait, l'appartement ne servira pas à grand chose. On pourra continuer de vivre ici tous les quatre, comme vous voulez.

J'hallucine. Hermione et moi les écoutons, bouchée bée. Incapables de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était donc ça, comme il disait, réunis tous les quatre ? Finalement, ce n'est pas si mal ! Dire que j'étais en train de décompter les secondes avant ma séparation avec Hermione...

- Vous n'allez donc pas vraiment devenir demi-frère et demi-sœur, termine mon père. Enfin, pas avant très longtemps !

- Après c'est vous qui décidez du lien que vous préférez ! Frère et sœur, ou amis.

Hermione et moi nous regardons. Hermione a les larmes aux yeux. Des larmes de joie ?

- Vous… vous n'allez donc pas vous marier… ? balbutie Hermione.

- Non, ma puce, répond Aline. Mais on s'aime quand même, tu sais, ce n'est pas obligatoire le mariage. Cela serait bien, mais, pour l'instant, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a _aucune_ solution possible ! Je ne veux pas que Lucius se fasse tuer, ni que cela vous pose des problèmes à vous deux…

Hermione arbore maintenant un grand sourire. Moi aussi. Je n'y crois pas. Ce n'est pas une blague… non, ils ne mentent pas, je le vois bien ! Ils ne vont pas se marier ! Ils restent ensemble, mais mon abruti de paternel a _enfin_ compris que cette union était impossible avec l'Autre-Fou-Furieux-Sadique en vie ! Mais, minute ! Si le Maître des Ténèbres tombe, alors ils vont se marier… ? Rah, ça me fait de la peine de dire ça, mais, j'espère que Potter ou les Aurors ne se presseront pas de vouloir en finir avec lui ! Mais, c'est tellement beau… je n'avais même pas espéré cette voie… c'est magnifique, c'est irréel… c'est…

- Draco, on ne va pas devenir frère et sœur, me dit Hermione en se tournant vers moi.

Puis, sans crier gare, Hermione se jette dans mes bras. Et nous rions de bon cœur. Oui, cela fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas ri comme ça… Soulagés. C'est le mot. Nous sommes soulagés. Finalement, mon père nous a fait venir pour nous parler du mariage : il n'y en aura pas ! Je serre Hermione contre moi. Le plus fort possible. Je vais pouvoir l'aimer sans craindre autre chose que mes amis le sachent ! Car il ne faut pas oublier que si le Maître des Ténèbres sait ça, il risque de se mettre en colère ! Voyez : « le fils d'un de ses plus fidèles partisans avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ». Pas fameux.

- Draco, je suis si heureuse…

- Heureuse qu'on ne se marie pas ? demande mon père, surpris. Cela te dérangeait, Hermione ?

- Oui, et moi aussi, cela me dérangeait, j'ajoute.

- Pourquoi ? demande-t-il.

- Réfléchis, Lucius. Ca crève les yeux ! lui glisse Aline. Je crois que nos enfants se sont trouvés autre chose que des liens fraternels…

- Tu crois ?

- Bien sûr. N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione acquiesce en rougissant légèrement.

- Je crois que nous allons donc devoir renoncer au mariage même après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres… murmure mon paternel à Aline.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je comprends, si on s'était mariés, ils seraient devenus frère et sœur, et n'auraient pas pu rester ensemble… pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? dit Aline.

- Votre bonheur était primordial, et vous êtes nos parents… répond Hermione.

- Quelle générosité ! s'exclame mon père. Ta fille est un ange, en fait ! Moi qui la méprisais !

- Tu as changé, lui répond Aline. Mais, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton fils et ma fille se découvrent des sentiments l'un pour l'autre… Draco semblait la détester, et Hermione, ce n'était pas mieux ! Franchement, c'était impensable…

- Qui l'aurait cru ? dit Hermione dans un large sourire. Tout peut arriver.

- Nous en avons la preuve, dit mon père, alors que je me contente de tenir Hermione dans mes bras sans dire un mot.

- Et, question, juste comme ça, avant qu'Hermione ne parte rejoindre les Weasley : si nous nous étions mariés, qu'auriez-vous fait ? demande mon père.

- Nous nous serions séparés le jour du mariage, je réponds.

- Cela aurait été dommage, dit Aline.

- Oui, vraiment dommage, répond Hermione, avant de déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres sous les regards amusés de nos parents.

* * *

_A suivre…_

C'est assez _guimauve-attitude_, non ? ... enfin, pas trop, j'espère... hem ! Sinon, j'espère que ces 11 pages ne vous ont pas trop endormis ou effrayés… hein… bien, pas bien ?  
Là, vous vous dites : « Quoi ? Neo Riku nous a pris la tête pendant douze chapitres pour que ça finisse comme ça ? Remboursés ! » Je vous réponds : « Déjà, c'est gratuit ! A part quelques reviews, mais pas d'argent, et on peut pas rembourser les reviews ! De plus, non, _ce n'est pas fini_, il n'y a pas marqué « complète »… Ca serait trop simple, non ? Réfléchissez : je suis le tome 5. Et l'histoire se terminera avec la fin du tome 5 (enfin, dans ces eaux là). Et que se passe-t-il à la fin du tome 5… ? » Bref ! Il reste encore six mois d'histoire ! Six mois qui se passeront sûrement en deux (ou trois) chapitres de plus, à peu près. Donc, non, je n'ai pas encore fini de vous z'embêter ! Les n'aventures de Draco et Hermione ont encore une trentaine de pages Word à subir ! Héhé ! Bref, j'espère qu'on ne veut pas ma mort pour ce chap.  
A la prochaine, j'essayerai de ne pas vous faire patienter trop. Reviews ? Thanks ! I love you. °puppy dog eyes°

**(1)** Il est vrai qu'Hermione a signé la feuille où elle a apposé le sortilège qui permet de repérer qui révèle l'existence de l'A.D. à quelqu'un d'autre qu'un membre… mais comme c'est elle qui l'a fait, on admettra que cela ne fonctionne pas pour elle. C'est bon, c'est qu'une fic, lol.  
**(2)** J'en ai un peu marre du Draco tombeur de ces dames et même de ces messieurs qu'on voit souvent dans les fics. Il est comme les autres ! Sérieux, à part Pansy, j'aimerais bien savoir _qui_ a pu être avec lui ? Et comme J.K. Rowling instaure des relations plutôt limitées au bisouillage entre ses persos (on doit déjà attendre le tome 6, oui, le tome 6 pour que Harry ait une vraie relation sentimentale avec une bouse – euh une fille, pardon mais Ginny, bon bah c'est pas le top - parce que Cho Chang, bon, ça compte pas trop…), dans tous les cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi Draco, lui, coucherait avec la première venue !  
**(3)** Je suis le mieux possible l'Ordre du Phénix. Donc, cela fait référence à l'attaque du serpent que Harry voit…

PS : Lupini-filiae, où es-tu ?


	13. J’ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir

**Forbidden love**

**Blabla de l'auteur-boulet :** Je suis désolée du temps que j'ai mis, mais à cause de mon satané PC de m… j'ai galéré pour écrire. En plus, je n'ai pas le moral, alors faire de l'humour… bref !  
Donc, voilà, l'histoire approche de la fin… ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre. Elle me manque déjà, cette fic, mais, la continuer pour la continuer serait stupide, _le scénario finirait par traîner en longueur, à s'essouffler, et à vous saouler_. Donc… chaque chose a une fin. Mais, nous n'y sommes pas encore.  
- Dans ce chap, vous verrez que j'ai fait une grosse ellipse entre le dernier chap et celui-là et que j'en fais des **ellipses** à chaque --- dans ce chap, plus ou moins longues. Pour la même raison : pas envie de traîner sur des chapitres longs, et sans intérêt pour l'action et le déroulement de l'histoire.  
- Vous remarquerez que je reprends des scènes du tome 5, et que je les change peut-être un peu, pour adapter à la fic.  
Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Un chap_ encore_ **long**, **pour me faire pardonner du retard** ; c'est pourquoi je demande une ovation à **PlacIndo** (anciennement Lupini-filiae), ma courageuse bêta lectrice qui a fait la chasse aux erreurs. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre treizième : J'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir

* * *

L'air anxieux, je relis encore une fois la lettre de mon père, me demandant quelle attitude adopter : 

_« Mon cher fils,_

_Je t'écris pour te faire part d'une chose très importante. Lis attentivement ce qui va suivre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va nous envoyer, moi et d'autres Mangemorts, accomplir une mission très importante, et très dangereuse. Bientôt, très bientôt. Je ne sais pas comment cela se terminera, et je ne peux t'en dire plus. Draco, fais attention à Hermione, veille bien sur elle, j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment. Fais bien attention à toi, aussi. J'espère que tout se passera bien… et que je ne finirai pas à Azkaban, si l'entreprise du Maître venait à échouer. Je dois te laisser, j'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt. Bon courage pour tes BUSE. N'en parle à personne. Même pas à Severus. Ou alors, sans lui dire que je t'ai informé. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Sois prudent. Je ne sais pas de quel côté il est._

_Ton père, Lucius Malfoy. »_

Et bien dans la catégorie « ça ne présage rien de bon », cette lettre remporte le premier prix. Oui, vraiment, je crois que je n'aurais pas pu recevoir une lettre aussi négative pour la fin d'année. Sympathique, alors que je suis censé avoir le moral au meilleur de sa forme pour être motivé pour les BUSE ! Là, c'est légèrement raté. Dire que tout allait bien depuis Noël !

Et bien, oui. Depuis que nous avons appris que nos parents n'allaient pas se marier, Hermione et moi sommes devenus encore plus proches. Comprenez, plus de peur de devenir frère et sœur ! Nos parents semblent avoir bien accepté notre relation, donc, tout allait pour le mieux. La seule petite ombre à ce tableau, c'était le fait qu'on ne pouvait pas « s'afficher », enfin ne serait-ce que laisser entendre qu'en réalité, nous nous aimions. La première raison, c'est la surprise générale. Mais, ça, passons, après tout ce n'est pas le pire. Non, le pire, c'est le fait que la plupart de mes amis sont fils de Mangemorts, ou dans le même genre. Pas tous, mais pas mal. Donc, si ma relation venait aux oreilles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ça ne serait pas mieux que mon père et Aline. Je ne pense pas que Vous-Savez-Qui apprécie le fait que le fils d'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs sorte avec une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il ferait sacrément la tronche, le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Il y a aussi eu le coup de l'A.D. : comme il fallait s'y attendre, Hermione et ses charmants camarades membres de cette association se sont faits attraper. A cause de Marietta Edgecombe. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de dire à Ombrage qu'il ne fallait pas croire ce que disait « cette stupide Serdaigle » mais rien n'y a fait. Ombrage a voulu aller vérifier. Et j'ai même fait partie de la fête. Bon, je ne nierai pas qu'attraper Potter m'a beaucoup fait rire, mais le regard larmoyant et colérique d'Hermione le soir même a plutôt jeté un froid… enfin, finalement, je crois que ça s'est plutôt bien terminé. A part le renvoi de Dumbledore. Mais, tout s'arrange. Un jour ou l'autre.

Cependant, il faut que j'en parle à Hermione. Mais, pour lui dire quoi ? C'est vrai, mon père n'a pas été très explicite… si ce n'est que c'est pour bientôt. Génial, si ça tombe pendant les BUSE, on est servi ! Non, parce que maintenant, obtenir ce fichu diplôme fait partie de mes priorités ; mon avenir en tant que Mangemort (où les diplômes ne servaient à rien, du moins pas grand-chose) est légèrement compromis… avec mon père, impossible, et puis, en réalité, ça ne me tentait pas plus que ça. Je ne cours pas après les _Doloris_ et les _Avada Kedavra_. Peut-être que ça plait à certains, mais je ne fais pas partie de ces « certains »…

Mais, aussi, lui dire comment ? Nous n'avons plus de rondes de préfets, étant donné que nous devons réviser nos BUSE et qu'on nous a gentiment relevé de nos fonctions pour la fin de l'année – les préfets de sixième année, qui sont les seuls préfets sans examens, doivent se taper notre boulot… - donc aucune occasion de la voir en privé d'ici le retour au Manoir. Comment faire ?

Finalement, je me décide à envoyer tout simplement la lettre de mon père à Hermione. J'attrape ma plume, et griffonne à la suite des écrits de mon père : _« Ca ne présage rien de bon, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce que cela peut bien signifier… soyons sur nos gardes, il ne dit pas clairement que cette mission vise Poudlard ou des élèves, mais on ne sait jamais. Surveille bien ton Potter aussi, et veille à ce qu'il ne t'entraîne pas dans des aventures dangereuses. Je veux te revoir entière, moi, pas en morceaux. Inutile de te préciser de détruire ce message après l'avoir lu… »_

---

Histoire de la magie. On n'a vraiment rien trouvé de mieux à nous mettre comme matière. Je suis sûr que même Binns s'ennuie quand il nous fait cours : vu comment il a l'air joyeux… ; alors nous mettre Histoire de la magie en tant qu'épreuve des BUSE, c'est un peu abusé ! Vraiment. Je m'en fiche si je rate cette épreuve. Je ne la continuerai même pas l'année prochaine ! Bon, je sais que je suis un Malfoy, qu'un Malfoy donne toujours le meilleur de soi, que je me suis déjà à moitié ridiculisé lors de l'épreuve de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal – avec Potter en prime qui était là – mais franchement, là je m'en moque. J'ai répondu à tout ce que je pouvais, maintenant, ma plume est rangée, mon pot d'encre fermé, ma feuille prête à être rendue.

Je jette un regard aux autres élèves, histoire de voir si certains sont dans le même cas que moi. Hermione écrit avec acharnement : mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien trouver à dire ? D'un côté, je trouve que son intelligence hors paire est bien pratique. Comme ça, elle aura un métier super et sûrement très bien payé, ce qui me permettra de ne rien faire, et de pouvoir vivre sur le revenu de ma chère et tendre. Pratique ! Je pourrai me tourner les pouces et jouer au Quidditch toute la journée avant de la retrouver le soir… Mais, nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Weasley regarde sa feuille d'un air absent, Pansy écrit de temps en temps, tout en se grattant la tête, Vincent et Gregory écrivent – mon Dieu, ils savent écrire ! – et Potter, lui, il dort profondément. J'en ferais bien de même, si je n'avais pas cette boule au fond du ventre. Une boule au fond du ventre, oui. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père m'a refilé son mauvais pressentiment. Il a dit « pour bientôt » et il ne s'est toujours rien passé. C'est louche. C'est trop calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Nous sommes à la fin de l'année, sans Dumbledore le fou et McGonagall. En gros, on n'est pas dans la mouise si Vous-Savez-Qui nous attaque avec sa clique. Génial de chez génial. Enfin, après tout, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de piquer un somme, je ne vais pas devenir insomniaque pour ça. Ca ne résoudra pas le problème.

Par contre, est-ce que Potter en train de crier et de se rouler par terre c'est normal ? Il dormait, et là il vient de tomber à la renverse. Sérieusement, c'est un peu louche. En plus il est bruyant, il me fait mal aux oreilles, et il déconcentre tout le monde ! Vraiment, Potter, quelle plaie. Heureusement que ce n'est que l'Histoire de la Magie, si ç'avait été une autre épreuve, je sens que je me serais jeté sur lui en lui criant de la fermer. Il se relève, aidé par le professeur Tofty (1) qui veut l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il s'est tu, il a cessé de nous embêter. Il sort de la salle. Tant mieux. J'espère que c'est grave. Et qu'il mourra. Je sais, je suis très charmant quand je m'y mets. Mais pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde le fixe avec tant d'attention ? Ce n'est que Harry Potter, pourtant ! Hein ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione le regarde de cet air affolé ? Aurait-elle peur pour son ami ? Mais, elle m'a pourtant bien dit que c'était « fréquent » qu'il ait des cauchemars, à cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres paraît-il. Cauchemars, Seigneur des Ténèbres… mais alors… non, pas aujourd'hui ? Oui, ça se trouve il se passe quelque chose ! Il va attaquer ! Draco, calme-toi, regarde ton beau sujet d'Histoire, et oublie. _Ce n'est que Potter et une de ses crises de folie furieuse._

L'examen se termine enfin, et nous sortons tous de la salle après avoir rendu notre copie. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'Hermione et Weasnul partent en courant ? Je crois que ça va pas, là… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je tente de rattraper Hermione, mais, elle me sème ; et puis de toute façon, cela serait louche, que je la rattrape pour papoter, non ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à tourner et à virer en attendant. Et à espérer qu'il n'y ait rien de grave. Enfin, ce que j'appelle « grave », cela n'inclut pas la mort du célèbre Harry Potter.

---

- Draco, Draco ! s'écrie Pansy qui déboule devant moi, qui somnolais sous un arbre dans le parc.

- Quoi ?

- Ombrage a besoin de nous !

- De nous ? je demande.

- La Brigade Inquisitoriale, idiot ! Allez, viens.

Super, j'ai que ça à faire ! Le temps d'attraper mon insigne, et je suis Pansy.

- Et, que veut-elle ? je demande en la suivant de près.

- Vite, il faut aller à son bureau ! Les amis de Weasley préparent ou font quelque chose contre Ombrage !

- Ah, et alors ?

- Et alors on doit aider notre professeur ! Tu le fais exprès ? _Dépêche-toi !_

- Ca va, ça va… et qui est dans le coup exactement ?

- La bande à Potter je parie, puisque c'est Weasley. Tiens, on arrive ! Viens, on entre dans le bureau.

Je me précipite derrière Pansy et entre dans le bureau. Ombrage est déjà là, tenant Potter par les cheveux. Je jette un coup d'œil à côté, et vois Millicent qui se bat avec Hermione. Hermione ! Comment Millicent ose-t-elle faire cela…

- Prenez sa baguette ! aboie Ombrage vers moi.

Je m'exécute, et prends la baguette de Potter, le cœur battant à la chamade. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est-ce que Potter fout ? Et pourquoi y a-t-il Hermione ? C'est comme ça qu'elle « fait attention à elle » ? Et la lettre de mon père alors ? Enfin, cela ne me dit pas ce qui se passe ici.

- La sienne aussi, ajoute Ombrage en désignant Hermione.

Millicent arrive à plaquer Hermione contre le mur, et à lui prendre sa baguette. Je lance un regard interrogateur à Hermione. Elle me répond d'abord par un regard qui semble à un appel au secours, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Mais, quoi ? Millicent croise à nouveau le regard d'Hermione, et cette dernière reprend un air indigné et révolté. Je fais de même, et me mets à jouer avec la baguette de Potter.

- Je veux connaître les raisons de votre présence ici, dit Ombrage.

- J'essayais… de récupérer mon Eclair de feu ! lance Potter, d'un air convaincu – comme si on allait tous gober ça.

- Menteur ! crie Ombrage, à bout de nerfs. Votre Eclair de feu est sous bonne garde dans les cachots, vous le savez très bien, Potter. Vous aviez la tête dans ma cheminée. Avec qui étiez-vous en train de communiquer ?

- Personne, répond-il en tenter de se dégager.

- Menteur ! s'égosille Ombrage, me faisant plaquer mes mains contre mes oreilles.

Je croise le regard de Potter, et lui lance un sourire narquois. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fichait la tête dans la cheminée, mais c'est si délicieux de se retrouver en position de supériorité par rapport à ce Potter de pacotilles ! Juste après, les autres membres de la Brigade entrent dans le bureau, tenant fermement les deux cadets Weasley - c'est-à-dire Ron et Ginny - Lovegood et Londubat.

- Très bien, très bien, se réjouit Ombrage en regardant Ginny Weasley tenter de donner des coups de pieds à mes collègues Serpentard. Il semble que Poudlard sera bientôt un espace libéré des Weasley.

Ah, elle est trop bonne, celle là ! Je m'esclaffe d'un rire sonore. Poudlard sans Weasley. Le pied ! Avec un peu de chance, Ombrage va tuer Potter – puisqu'il n'est pas mort finalement -, et comme ça, Hermione n'aura plus d'excuses les soirs de rondes du genre « Je dois vite rejoindre Harry et Ron, ils m'attendent pour terminer un devoir ! ». Mais, cessons de penser à cela. Ce n'est pas le moment. Si ça se trouve, ça a un rapport réel avec l'avertissement de mon père. J'espère que non. Enfin, Potter qui se roule par terre, puis après la tête dans la cheminée, ça fait louche. Beaucoup en à peine une heure.

Ombrage se met alors à questionner Potter sur l'identité de l'interlocuteur inconnu. Il proteste, tente de ne rien dire. Il est têtu. Ombrage, excédée, se retourne vers moi, et me demande d'aller chercher Snape. Je sors en ricanant, et vais vers le bureau de Snape. Mais à peine sorti, mon rire s'arrête immédiatement. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient plusieurs ? Pourquoi organiser tout cela juste pour que Potter communique dans la cheminée ? Ca ne peut pas être quelque chose d'anodin… Bon ! Aller chercher Snape ! Peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider… après tout, mon père m'a bien dit qu'il doutait de la loyauté de ce cher Severus envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres… et Hermione m'a dit qu'il était du côté de Dumbledore dans sa lettre de réponse…oui, admettons qu'il ne soit pas espion… oui, admettons qu'il soit vraiment du côté de Dumbledore ! Espérons, mais pas trop. Sous peine d'être déçu…

Je frappe à la porte de son bureau. Il m'ouvre, demande ce que je veux, et je lui explique la situation. Il me suit. Je n'ose pas vraiment lui parler. J'ai peur de trahir ma peur et de trahir mon père. Je sais, je suis un tantinet paranoïaque par moment. Ca peut arriver à tout le monde, surtout quand on reçoit une lettre informant d'un évènement majeur organisé par Vous-Savez-Qui. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien envie de demander à Snape s'il sait quelque chose… après tout, on se connaît bien. Et mon père m'a dit que je pouvais lui en parler… mouais, enfin, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Professeur, je dis, excusez ma curiosité, mais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait-il organisé quelque chose pour la fin de l'année ?

- Malfoy, réplique-t-il, combien de fois devrais-je vous rappeler que vous êtes trop jeune pour vous mêler de ce genre d'affaires ! Et puis vous n'avez qu'à demander à votre père !

Je déglutis fortement.

- Pour vous répondre, rien à l'horizon. Après, je ne suis pas omniscient.

Rien de prévu… bon, on va dire que c'est censé me rassurer ! Hein ? Nous arrivons enfin au bureau d'Ombrage. J'ouvre la porte, et laisse passer Snape. Espérons qu'il nous sorte de là, et surtout, que je comprenne ce qui se passe vraiment ! Les regards affolés d'Hermione, ça ne me rassure pas ! Ombrage entreprend alors de demander du Veritaserum à mon directeur de maison. Il répond qu'il n'en a pas, Ombrage s'énerve, commence à lui dire qu'il est mis à l'épreuve… mais quelle grande niaise ! S'il faut un mois pour la préparer, il faut un mois ! Quoique, ça me paraît étrange. Snape sans Veritaserum en réserve… ? Peut-être ment-il à Ombrage… ? Bonne question.

- Il a pris Patmol ! s'écrie Potter. Il a emmené Patmol là où la chose est cachée !

La peur peut désormais se lire sur le visage d'Hermione. Snape, qui s'apprêtait à partir, s'est arrêté.

- Que veut-il dire, Snape ? demande Ombrage.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond Snape d'un ton glacial, comme à son habitude.

Il referme la porte, et s'en va. Génial. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui se passe, à part qu'une patte molle est là où une « chose » a été cachée. Ombrage se retourne alors vers Potter, et commence à le menacer d'utiliser le _Doloris_ pour le faire parler. Moi, je veux bien être le tortionnaire de Potter ! Enfin, la rébellion d'Hermione contre cette idée me calme. Vraiment, elle y tient à son Potter. Je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à m'y faire à ce type. Qui sait ? Je lance un nouveau regard à Hermione. Je tente de m'approcher d'elle, mais Millicent est vraiment trop envahissante. Hermione me regarde d'un air désespéré, tout en jetant des coups d'œil au bureau d'Ombrage, comme si elle voulait que j'y trouve quelque chose.

- Harry, il faut le lui dire ! finit par dire Hermione d'une voix brisée.

- Non ! s'écrie Weasley qui suffoque à moitié, devant l'air ravi d'Ombrage qui va enfin entendre la vérité.

Elle attrape Hermione par l'épaule et la jette brutalement dans le fauteuil. Je sens une bouffée de colère monter en moi. Comment Ombrage ose-t-elle la jeter de la sorte sur ce fauteuil tout pourri ? Dire que je croyais que ce professeur était tout de même quelqu'un de respectable ! Je crois qu'Hermione avait tout à fait raison quand elle disait que ce n'était qu'une vieille chouette. Déjà que le coup des retenues de Potter me laissait un peu surpris, là, c'est terminé.

- Il essayait de parler au professeur Dumbledore, avoue Hermione.

Ah, seulement cela ? Finalement, j'ai paniqué pour rien. Ombrage, avide de savoir, en demande plus. Hermione lui explique qu'ils ne l'ont pas trouvé, le vieux Dumby. Ils avaient « quelque chose de très important à lui dire ». J'adore.

- Nous… voulions lui dire que c'est… p-prêt ! balbutie Hermione.

Ombrage l'interroge encore, et moi je commence à froncer les sourcils d'un air dubitatif. Quel charabia ! Hermione commence alors à parler d'une « arme ». Une arme ? Hermione ne m'a jamais rien dit de la sorte ! Mentirait-elle… ? Sûr et certain. Elle ment bien, en tout cas, ma petite lionne de Gryffondor.

- Montrez-moi cette arme, ordonne Ombrage.

- Je ne veux pas la montrer… à eux ! dit Hermione d'une voix très montée dans les aiguës en nous regardant, le groupe de Serpentard.

Très sympathique, je suis dans le lot aussi ? Je sais qu'en public, on n'est pas censé s'aimer, que je suis censé être dans le même lot que les autres Serpentard, voire pire, mais à chaque fois ça m'agace. Mais, ce n'est pas le moment de nous compromettre. Non, pas trop le moment de se pencher vers elle, de l'embrasser et de dire « allez, on vous laisse ! » aux autres. J'imagine mal leur tête.

- Entendue, ma chérie, allons-y toutes les deux… et nous emmènerons Potter aussi, d'accord ? Levez-vous, maintenant.

Chérie ? Non mais elle s'y croit, Ombrage ? Même moi je ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Alors ce n'est pas elle qui va s'y mettre ! J'aurais tout vu. Il faut que j'intervienne !

- Professeur, je dis précipitamment, professeur Ombrage, je pense que les membres de la brigade devraient venir avec vous pour veiller à…

- Je suis une représentante officielle et parfaitement qualifiée du ministère de la Magie, Malfoy, vous pensez vraiment que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule face à deux adolescents désarmés ? En tout cas, il semble préférable que les élèves de l'école ne voient pas cette arme. Vous resterez donc ici jusqu'à mon retour en vous assurant que ces jeunes gens – elle montre les Weasley, Londubat et Lovegood – ne puissent pas s'échapper.

- Très bien, je réponds d'un ton déçu cachant mal ma colère, tout en la regardant s'éloigner avec Hermione et Potter.

Je regarde une dernière fois Hermione, par la porte. Elle s'est tournée vers moi, et semble vouloir me dire quelque chose. Mais Ombrage lui ordonne déjà de se retourner pour continuer de marcher. J'ai à peine eu le temps de lire sur ses lèvres les syllabes « u » et « o »… elle est déjà partie. Je retourne dans la pièce, jetant un regard circulaire à nos quatre prisonniers. De longues minutes s'écoulent, pendant lesquelles les prisonniers tentent vainement de se libérer, en vain.

- Et bien, on rigole aujourd'hui ! je lance haut et fort, sous les ricanements de Millicent, Pansy et les autres.

- La ferme, Malfoy, rétorque la fille Weasley.

Je m'approche d'elle et la toise.

- Ah oui, et tu vas me faire quoi ?

- Ca.

Elle se dégage subitement de la Serpentard de sixième année qui la maintenait fermement et pointe sa baguette vers moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de riposter que je reçois un sortilège de _Chauve-Furie_ en plein dans le visage. Je lâche la baguette de Potter avec laquelle je jouais et me retrouve à quatre pattes en train de tenter de me débarrasser de ces saletés de bestioles. Pourquoi ne lui a-t-on pas retiré sa baguette ?

- Weasley ! Je te le ferai payer !

Comme si cela avait été un signal, deux éclairs rouges fendent l'air et abattent deux personnes à côtés de moi, que je n'identifie pas tout de suite – trop occupé à virer les chauve-furies qui battent des ailes dans ma figure et autour de moi – et j'entends Londubat lancer un maléfice d'_Entrave_. Ron Weasley lance un _Expelliarmus_, et voici les quatre prisonniers libérés, tandis que je me débats par terre contre le sortilège de la fille Weasley.

- T'es pathétique, Malfoy, me lance-t-elle.

- Ils sont partis dans le parc, vite ! crie Londubat qui sort en courant, suivis des autres.

Fou de rage, je me relève, toujours pas débarrassé de ces fichues bestioles, et crie dans le couloir :

- Ginny Weasley ! Tu le regretteras !

Mais ils sont déjà partis. Je ne prends même pas la peine de me lancer à leur poursuite, Pansy et Millicent qui s'en sont bien sorties s'en chargent. J'entre à nouveau dans le bureau, essayant de virer les Chauve-Furies envahissantes. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre, et tente de les chasser à coup de sortilèges.

- Mais dégagez ! Foutues bestioles géantes ! Allez, par la fenêtre !

J'arrive enfin à toutes les chasser, et regarde vaguement le parc. Je vois Pansy et Millicent qui courent dans tous les sens, mais il n'y a déjà plus aucune trace ni d'Hermione, ni des autres. Pas même de Weasley et compagnie. Je ferme la fenêtre avec dépit, tout en me grattant le visage, endolori, et en tentant de me recoiffer, et de réparer mes vêtements un peu déchirés. Je regarde les dégâts : tous stupéfixés, ou presque. Je lance les _Enervatum_ nécessaires, et les voilà qui se relèvent. Ils sortent du bureau un à un, penauds.

- Retournez dans la salle commune, je dis. Ca ne sert à rien qu'on leur courre tous après. Je reste ici pour expliquer à Ombrage le problème. Tiens, où est la baguette de Potter ? Mince, Weasley l'a pris.

Les autres me saluent, et s'en vont, maintenant hors d'eux, bougonnant, pestant contre les quatre « rebelles ». Me voilà seul dans le bureau d'Ombrage. Et je ne sais toujours pas la vérité. Je suis persuadé qu'Hermione mentait. A propos, elle ne m'a pas dit quelque chose, enfin tenté de me le dire ? « u » et « o »… u-o… bureau ? Oui, c'est bien, j'y suis. Bureau… le meuble, peut-être ? Et non pas la pièce. Que je suis intelligent ! Comment ça n'importe qui aurait trouvé ? Hum. Je m'approche dudit bureau d'Ombrage, et le regarde. En plein milieu, je vois un parchemin à moitié enroulé, une plume plein d'encre posée à côté. On dirait un brouillon, un truc écrit sans soin particulier. Je le prends, et le déroule. En effet, c'est mal écrit. Je reconnais l'écriture d'Hermione. Elle a du l'écrire en surveillant Potter dans la cheminée et l'entrée du bureau, et Ombrage ne l'aura pas vu dans sa rage en débarquant dans la pièce.

_« Draco. Je t'écris cela rapidement pour t'expliquer deux ou trois choses. Je ne sais pas dans quelles circonstances tu trouveras ce parchemin, mais l'heure est grave. Sirius Black, qui est le parrain de Harry, est actuellement prisonnier de Voldemort. Il le torture. Harry l'a vu par un rêve, tu sais, ceux provoqués par Voldemort. Harry a décidé de vérifier si Sirius était chez lui, et s'il s'avère que non, nous irons au Ministère le sauver – c'est là qu'il est, dans le département des Mystères. J'attends que Harry ait fini de discuter dans la cheminée. Je crois que ce dont ton père t'a parlé, c'est cela. C'est maintenant. Je vais avec lui. Je sais que ça doit te paraître fou, mais, je me sens obligé d'aider Harry. Je ferai de mon mieux. Je rentrerai. On se reverra. N'essaye pas de me rejoindre au Ministère. Essaye plutôt de contacter ton père, ou ma mère… à bient »_

Pas de fin. Interrompue par l'arrivée Ombrage, sûrement. Tremblant, je lâche le parchemin, qui tombe à mes pieds. Non ; ce n'est pas possible. Pas maintenant. Pas elle. Elle ne va pas y aller ! Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Fou de rage, je me baisse pour attraper le parchemin et le déchire en morceaux.

- Et merde !

Merde, c'est le mot. Il n'y en a pas d'autre. Hermione, Hermione ! Dans quelle situation t'es-tu mise ? On avait dit qu'on serait prudents… et là, ça se trouve, je ne vais même pas la revoir. Elle court droit vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, avec tous ses Mangemorts, ou presque, je suppose. En plus, j'ai déchiré la lettre d'Hermione. Dommage, ça se trouve c'est la dernière chose que j'aurais d'elle. Dépité, je m'approche de la cheminée. Je vois un paquet de poudre de cheminette à côté. J'en attrape une poignée, et passe ma tête dans la cheminée, en disant « Manoir Malfoy, Wiltshire ». Une fois les tourbillons passés, je me retrouve dans le salon de notre manoir.

- Père ? Aline ? Quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. J'appelle encore. J'entends des bruits de pas accourir dans ma direction. Je vois Aline venir à moi.

- Aline ! Mon père est là ?

- Draco, comment peux-tu utiliser une cheminée à Poudlard ? Je croyais que…

- Mon père est là ? je la coupe.

- Non, il n'est pas là…

- Il t'a dit pourquoi il partait ?

- …

- Aline ?

- Il est… en mission pour Voldemort.

- … Mince, c'est donc ça.

- J'ai peur, Draco.

- Moi aussi, Aline.

- Hermione va bien ?

Que faire ? Lui dire la vérité ? … il le faut.

- Elle… elle a suivi Potter au Ministère, où il paraît que Tu-Sais-Qui est…

Je vois le visage d'Aline se décomposer.

- Je suis désolé, je dis. Je n'ai pas réussi à la retenir, il y avait Ombrage… je… je suis désolé, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

- Ce… ce n'est rien… dit Aline, le visage blême. Lucius va risquer sa vie… et ma fille en plus… je… non, ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco… je… non…

Je vois bien qu'elle est désemparée. Quelle journée charmante ! Vraiment ! J'adore ce type de journée ! Il en faudrait plus souvent ! Ca serait génial, n'est-ce pas ? En voyant Aline au bord des larmes, je sens mon cœur se serrer encore plus. Moi aussi, j'ai atrocement peur. J'ai envie de suivre Hermione et les autres, pour l'aider. Comme si elle l'avait lu dans mes pensées – bien qu'en tant que Moldue elle aurait du mal -, elle dit :

- Surtout, n'y va pas.

- Aline, je ne vais pas rester sans rien faire !

- Draco ! dit-elle, la gorge nouée. Ton père et ma fille, c'est suffisant. Je ne veux pas que tu risques tes jours toi aussi. Draco, je t'en prie.

- Oui, Aline… mais… bon, d'accord. Mais, j'aimerais tellement l'aider ! C'est Hermione, ma Hermione.

- Je sais, répond-elle. Bon ne reste pas plus longtemps… si on te repérait… je suppose que tu n'es pas censé utiliser de cheminée…

- Non, je réponds. Aline, je suis sincèrement navré. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Attendre, dit-elle simplement. Attendre, et espérer.

---

_Bam._

Je viens d'entrer dans l'infirmerie, en ouvrant la porte brutalement. Rien à faire de ce qu'on peut me dire. J'avance dans l'infirmerie, ne prêtant aucune attention à mon boucan. Ce que je veux, c'est voir Hermione. Je repère tout de même Weasley et Potter. Aucune trace des autres « Combattants » du Ministère. Ils s'en sont mieux sortis, eux. Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Hermione. Potter et Weasley m'ont vu arriver, et me regardent, les yeux ronds. Weasley est dans un lit, et Potter assis à côté, l'air plutôt en forme mais triste. Hermione est assise dans son lit, en train de parler à Madame Pomfresh.

- Oui Miss Granger, vous pourrez bientôt sortir. En ce qui concerne les visites, il n'y a pas de problème. Je… tiens, voici Monsieur Malfoy. Que désirez-vous ?

Visiblement, elle ne pense pas que je sois susceptible de venir rendre visite aux malades. Après tout, on est censé se haïr monumentalement.

- Je viens voir Hermione Granger, je réponds calmement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, siffle Weasley dans ma direction.

- Toi, la ferme, je réplique. Hermione, tu vas bien ? J'ai eu si peur.

Elle me sourit et me prend dans ses bras. Dire que j'ai cru ne jamais la revoir. Je viens de passer les pires heures de ma vie. Sans dormir. A attendre. Si elle y était restée, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

- Moi aussi. J'ai eu si peur de ne plus te revoir…

- Hermione ? questionnent Potter et Weasley en même temps.

- Explications plus tard, répond-elle en leur souriant. Draco, si tu avais vu… heureusement que tu n'es pas venu. Tu as du trouver ma lettre ? Draco, je suis désolée. Terriblement désolée.

- Bah, ce n'est rien, je réponds en haussant les sourcils. Tu es _juste_ allée au Ministère affronter le Dark Lord (2) lui-même. Tout le monde fait ça de nos jours.

Elle ri légèrement, avant de se taire à nouveau. Elle a vraiment l'air triste, elle aussi. Puis elle relève les yeux vers moi.

- Quelle catastrophe, dit-elle à voix basse. Pauvre Harry, si tu savais. Je t'expliquerai tout à la maison. Pas maintenant. Mais bon, il faut aller de l'avant, hein ?

- Il faut essayer, je réponds. Le plus important, c'est que tu sois là, et non pas à six pieds sous terre.

- Euh, je ne voudrais pas paraître indiscret, mais je pense que ma requête est légitime : c'est quoi ce bordel ? Depuis quand tu sais dire autre chose que « Sang-de-Bourbe » à Hermione ? Pourquoi vous…

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle t'expliquerait plus tard, je coupe. Maintenant, tu nous laisses tranquilles et va penser à ce que tu diras lors de ta prochaine interview, Potter.

- Draco ! s'indigne Hermione.

- Oh, ça va, je bougonne en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, poursuit Hermione tandis que Weasley et Potter se mettent à discuter entre eux sur le pourquoi du comment je suis là et le pourquoi du comment je n'insulte pas Hermione. Ton père… termine-t-elle.

Je ferme les yeux.

- Je sais. Arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban sur-le-champ. Quelle misère…

Oui, vraiment, tout est joyeux ce matin ! Bon, finalement on ne s'en sort pas trop mal, ni Hermione ni mon père ne sont morts. C'est l'essentiel. Mais le reste… c'est pas fameux !

- Il faut faire quelque chose ! dit Hermione d'un ton ferme.

- Evidemment, je ne vais pas laisser mon père là-bas !

- Hermione ! s'exclame Weasley. Tu veux faire sortir Lucius Malfoy de prison ? Mais, ça ne va pas ! Et puis je voudrais bien savoir aussi pourquoi tu as pactisé avec l'ennemi ? Tu es amie avec Malfoy maintenant ?

- Draco, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas nous lâcher. On doit leur expliquer, dit-elle.

Rah, quelle idée de venir la voir en « public » ! Dire qu'on avait dit qu'on n'en parlait à personne. Bon, c'est vrai que Potter et Weasley, je ne pense pas que ce soit_ grave_ s'ils sont au courant de l'affaire, pas autant que Pansy par exemple – hum, que de souvenirs ! – mais là, ils me tapent sur les nerfs. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de venir la voir, Potter et Weasley ou pas !

- Tu leur expliqueras toi-même, nos parents, et tout le délire. Je n'ai pas que ça à faire de parler à ces deux là, je lance d'un air narquois.

- Draco…

- Parce que tu aimes mes amis peut-être ?

Elle reste la bouche ouverte, comme si elle voulait répondre, mais aucun son ne sort. Elle referme la bouche, vaincue.

- Tu vois, je réponds dans un sourire.

Pendant qu'elle prend un air boudeur, Madame Pomfresh s'approche de moi, et me dit :

- Monsieur Malfoy, il serait sage de laisser Miss Granger ainsi que Monsieur Weasley se reposer. Vous pourrez les revoir plus tard. Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez rester.

- Lui, il peut ? je proteste.

- En réalité, c'est juste que je ne veux pas de dispute dans l'infirmerie, réplique-t-elle. Je suis infirmière, mon rôle est de soigner, pas de gérer les duels ! Et je sais parfaitement que Messieurs Potter et Weasley ne vont pas tarder à s'énerver, vous aussi d'ailleurs !

- D'accord, il fallait le dire tout de suite, je réponds d'un ton maussade, peu ravi de devoir partir – enfin le seul aspect positif, c'est que je n'aurai plus Potter et Weasley saturant mon espace vital.

Je me lève du lit d'Hermione, sans l'embrasser – Potter et Weasley risqueraient l'attaque cardiaque, et s'ils mouraient, Pomfresh me passerait un savon et je devrais remplir tout un tas de paperasse – puis me dirige vers la porte. A peine l'ai-je ouverte que Londubat et compagnie débarquent. Ils me regardent d'un air surpris, avant de se diriger vers leurs amis. Je jette un regard haineux à Ginny Weasley, serre les dents, et sors de l'infirmerie. Ne pas s'énerver, ne pas s'énerver, ne pas tous les tuer, non, c'est mal, c'est mal parce que… parce que… parce que c'est pas bien. Ouais. Je suis à cours d'arguments. On va dire que c'est mal quand même, parce que si je me dis que ce n'est pas _si mal_ que ça de faire un meurtre collectif, je vais m'emporter et ça va mal finir. Allez, sortons.

Je me promène dans les couloirs quelques minutes, et décide de me rendre dans ma salle commune. Une fois arrivé, je croise Vincent et Gregory. Je leur propose de sortir dans le parc afin de profiter du beau temps. Ils acceptent, et nous voilà partis pour le lac. Mais à peine sortis de notre salle, nous tombons nez à nez sur Potter. Nous nous figeons un instant. Par Salazar ! Hermione lui a-t-elle dit la vérité ? Ou pas encore ? Vite, improviser, quelque chose ! Tiens, je sais. Après tout, c'est un peu de sa faute si mon père est à Azkaban (oui je sais, c'est surtout la faute de mon père et de Vous-Savez-Qui… mais un peu Potter quand même).

- Tu es mort, Potter.

Et pan dans les dents.

Euh, je crois que le niveau de mes pensées régresse un peu, là. « Pan dans les dents… ». Ca doit être le choc de l'attaque du Ministère, de mon père en prison, des BUSE, du soleil, enfin un peu de tout ça… ou alors la présence de Potter ? Oui, ça va de soi !

- Bizarre, dit-il, dans ce cas là, je ne devrais pas être en train de me promener là…

Ah ah ah ah. Je suis mort de rire. C'est fou ce qu'il peut être… stupide, niais, idiot, Potter ! C'est pas possible d'être comme ça ! Non, sérieusement, il doit avoir des qualités ce garçon. Elles sont juste très bien cachées ! Très très bien cachées…

- Mon père ne restera pas longtemps en prison, je réplique.

- Ah oui ? Peut-être, mais au moins, tout le monde connaît sa véritable nature, maintenant… dit-il d'un ton fier.

- Tu crois, Potter ? je dis en ricanant. Crois-moi sur parole, mon père sortira, libéré par le Ministère lui-même. Je suis certain que lorsque l'on connaîtra sa _véritable nature_ comme tu dis, il sortira immédiatement de prison.

- Tu délires, lance Potter. Ton père est un profond Mangemort. Je l'ai vu à l'œuvre…

- Potter, tu vas être surpris. Mais, je préfère te garder la surprise, et me garder le plaisir de voir ta mine déconfite le jour de sa libération… oui, tu vas être très surpris.

- Plus surpris que le fait de te voir discuter avec ma meilleure amie ? A ce propos, Hermione n'a rien voulu me dire, pas tout de suite, en l'occurrence. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour gagner sa sympathie ? Sûrement un plan de Voldemort, je suppose, hein Malfoy ?

- Potter, tu te prends pour un grand homme, mais tu ignores la moitié des choses. Pour répondre à ta première question, oui, tu seras encore plus surpris que ce que tu as vu. Maintenant, laisse-moi passer, le parc m'attend. Vincent, Gregory, on y va. Pas la peine de rester plus longtemps avec le Survivant National.

Potter nous regarde partir, la rage au bord des lèvres, la main serrée sur sa baguette.

- Ton père ne s'en sortira pas comme ça, grogne-t-il avant que nous passions la porte.

- Potter… tais-toi, par pitié. Mon père ne restera pas en prison. Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire sortir de là, et Hermione aussi. Et surtout la mère d'Hermione. Ne fais pas cette tête là, pas la peine de froncer les sourcils, ça te rend encore plus affreux. Si dans une semaine il est encore à Azkaban, je jure solennellement d'apprendre par coeur mon manuel d'Histoire de la Magie et de le réciter à la table des Gryffondor. Ne prends pas cet air moqueur, cela ne se produira pas. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bien mauvaise journée, Potter.

* * *

_A suivre…_

(pousse un long soupir) Oui, j'ai terminé (larmes aux yeux) je l'ai fait ! Après plus de deux semaines, voire trois semaines, je poste l'avant-dernier chapitre.  
J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu (se cache derrière son manuel d'anglais). J'espère que ce n'était pas trop lourd ou trop débile, ou pas cohérent… n'hésitez pas à me le signaler (enfin, soyez gentils, je suis sensible en ce moment, je pourrais me jeter par la fenêtre pour une mauvaise review… nan je blague je suis pas comme ça xD ;)  
Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine pour l'ultime chapitre – si rien ne change entre temps. Vous verrez bien comment je vais me débrouiller entre Azkaban, le Ministère, Lucius, Voldemort, Aline, Draco, Hermione et compagnie. Merci encore à vous de me lire, de me suivre et de me reviewer, j'en suis toute n'émue à chaque fois. Merci à tous :)  
(pour les NdB, il s'agit de ma bêta d'amûûûr – euh oui mais encore – qui blablate, et NdA, bin, de moi)

**NdB :** Alors moi je trouve ce chapitre super bien car on en apprend un peu plus sur les pensées de Draco qui sont moins misogynes que je ne l'imaginais ! Bon quelques petites fautes pas bien méchantes, mais quel plaisir de lire cette histoire ! N'oubliez pas de reviewer sinon moi aussi je me mets à vous harceler ! XD  
**NdA :** M'enfin, faut pas les brusquer comme ça, et puis... je les harcèle oO ? "aussi"... ; ahah bref, merci encore à toi :D

**(1)** Totfy est un examinateur exactement. Cherchez dans le tome 5, vous trouverez.  
**(2)** **NdB :** haaaa Anakin !


	14. Oh, volontiers !

**Forbidden love**

**Blabla de l'auteur bidon :** et oui, c'est la fin de chez la fin. Espérons que ça ne vous laisse pas sur votre fin. Hahahaha que je suis drôle. (_Se fait taper par un lecteur agacé)_ Pardon, oui pardon, je me tais.  
Voili voilà, ce fut une belle aventure que d'écrire cette fic, ça aura duré plus de six mois… je remercie encore une dernière fois tous mes lecteurs, et tous mes reviewers, ainsi que ma bêta qui m'a rejoint en cours de route. J'espère que ceux qui auront suivis toute la fic sans jamais laisser de reviews lors des chaps précédents me diront au moins ce qu'ils ont pensé de l'histoire en général… Je dis ça, je dis rien…

En espérant que ces douze pages Word vous plaisent : Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre quatorzième : Oh, volontiers !

* * *

- Ca va bientôt faire _une semaine_ que je réclame la libération de mon père ! 

Je suis debout, les poings sur le bureau du Ministre, qui me regarde avec insistance.

- Calmez vous, Monsieur Malfoy, je ne…

- Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne consent à m'écouter ? Je coupe.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Votre cas est compliqué. Nous allons déjà devoir vous reloger, alors pourquoi venir nous embêter avec votre père ?

- Mais vous allez m'écouter ?

- Monsieur Malfoy. Avant d'envisager une libération fictive de votre père, il faut déjà faire un procès ! En attendant, Azkaban ! Vous, Poudlard !

Il est vraiment très, très niais ce Ministre ! Quel enfer. Ca fait six jours que j'envoi des lettres de partout, et que je tente vainement d'obtenir ce que je veux. Mais, personne ne m'écoute. Même pas lui, le Ministre.

- Votre père nous a trahi ! N'en rajoutez pas, Draco ! s'écrie Fudge.

- Mon père ne vous a pas trahi ! Je me tue à vous le dire !

- Quand bien même cela serait vrai, nous réclamons des preuves ! Et ces preuves seront exposées le jour du procès, point final !

- Mais pourquoi ne voudriez-vous pas voir les preuves vous-même, dans la journée, là ?

- Parce que cela devra se faire pendant le procès ! PROCES ! Estimez-vous heureux que je lui ai accordé un procès, en plus ! Pour de telles ordures, il n'y en a qu'un seul, et expéditif !

Mais je vais lui faire bouffer son procès, moi !

- Et QUAND aura lieu le procès ?

- Après demain ! Vous pouvez bien attendre quarante huit heures, Monsieur Malfoy !

- Non, je ne peux pas !

C'est vrai quoi, demain, ça fera plus d'une semaine, et ça veut dire que… non, je n'ose même pas imaginer… je ne VEUX PAS apprendre mon manuel d'Histoire de la Magie par cœur. Et surtout pas le réciter devant Potter.

Je serre les dents, lui lançant des regards haineux.

- Et bien vous attendrez quand même ! Fichez-moi le camp du Ministère ! Allez, ouste ! Vous reviendrez dans deux jours. Le procès aura lieu à quatorze heures. Maintenant, allez vous-en !

Et merde ! Je vais avoir le droit aux railleries de Potter ! Déjà que ça fait une semaine qu'il vient me voir tous les jours, en riant, et en me lançant : « Alors, il va sortir ? ». Je vais le tuer ! Je vais l'apprendre, mon manuel, puis après, je vais lui faire manger ! Je vais arracher les pages une par une, lui ouvrir la bouche, lui fourrer les pages dans la gorge, lui sauter dessus à pieds joints et… oui, bon… Il est temps que je sorte du bureau, sinon je vais me faire trucider sur place, avant d'avoir pu assouvir ma vengeance sur Potter.

Une fois de retour à Poudlard, je cherche Hermione. Vu que c'est mon jour de chance (…), à coup sûr, elle est encore avec Potter et Weasley. Je regrette amèrement que l'année ne soit pas encore totalement terminée. Mais, d'un côté… où serais-je allé ? Jamais le Ministère ne m'aurait laissé vivre seul au Manoir, en attendant la libération de mon père. J'aurais pu leur expliquer que je n'étais pas seul, mais… non, pas maintenant.

Je trouve enfin Hermione. Elle est dans le parc, avec ses amis. Ils profitent des derniers jours à Poudlard, au soleil. J'approche par derrière, sans être vu, et écoute de loin la conversation.

- … s'il te plait !

- Non, Ron, non ! Pas maintenant !

- Mais ça fait une semaine que tu ne veux rien nous expliquer ! On veut savoir pourquoi tu as fraternisé avec Malfoy !

- Fraternisé ! Fraternisé, c'est le bon mot, je dis en m'asseyant à côté d'Hermione, sous les regards éberlués des deux autres.

- Malfoy, dégage ! lance Potter.

- Harry, arrête ! lance Hermione.

- Hermione, mais EXPLIQUE-NOUS ! se plaignent ses deux amis d'une même voix.

- PLUS TARD ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ?

Elle se tourne vers moi, et me demande :

- Alors, ton père ?

- Et bien…

- Et bien rien de rien, je parie ? lance Potter qui vient de retrouver le sourire.

- Oh, toi, ça va ! je rétorque.

- Je sens que ça va être exaltant ! continue-t-il. C'est aujourd'hui le dernier jour… demain, je sens qu'on va bien rire.

- Potter… ferme-la…

- Draco ! Harry ! Vous allez cesser de vous chamailler comme des enfants ?

- Mais je le déteste ! nous écrions-nous en même temps, Potter et moi.

Hermione soupire.

- Donc, Draco, tu n'as pas réussi à faire bouger les choses ?

- Non. Rien de rien. Procès dans deux jours.

- Espérons que cela se passe bien… de toute façon, avec ma mère, la preuve sera suffisante, non ?

- Oui, il n'y a pas de raison ! je réponds.

- Hermione, je veux bien comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas nous dire pourquoi tu as sympathisé avec Malfoy, dit Weasley, mais te demander ce qu'à à voir ta mère dans l'affaire, c'est légitime, comme question ?

- Oui, marmonne Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Mais, tu sauras ça en même temps que tout le monde.

- Tout le monde ? s'étonne Weasley en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui… le jour du procès, tu sauras tout…

Weasley pose son coude sur l'épaule de Potter, et ils se mettent à bavarder tout bas, complètement dépassés par la situation. Je peux comprendre Potter, son parrain est mort, mais ce n'est pas la faute de mon père ! C'est Tatie Bella Foldingue la responsable…

- On n'a pas d'autre choix que celui d'attendre après demain… ce n'est pas très grave, me dit Hermione.

- A part que j'ai fait un foutu pari avec Potter…

Moi et ma grande gueule !

- Un pari ? Tu ne m'as rien dit.

- Rien… il m'a provoqué, et j'ai juré d'apprendre mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie sur le bout des doigts et de le réciter à la table des Gryffondor si mon père n'était pas libéré dans une semaine.

Je vois ses lèvres s'étirer dans un grand sourire malicieux. Cela n'annonce rien de bon augure…

- Et tu as fait ce pari quand ?

- Il y a une semaine, je réponds, complètement abattu.

A peine ai-je terminé ma phrase, qu'elle se met à rire, sans s'arrêter. D'un rire sonore, qui, en temps normal, me fait sourire, mais à présent, là, il me donne envie de la gifler.

- Hermione ! Il n'y a rien de drôle.

Mais, elle continue, tout en se tenant les côtes. Potter et Weasley la regardent, haussant un sourcil. Puis, ils se mettent à rire à leur tour.

- Malfoy… qui va réciter… son livre…

- Quel idiot, qu'est-ce que tu es idiot, dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

Non mais, que Potter se paye ma tête, c'est pas très étonnant, mais qu'Hermione se moque ouvertement de moi, rien ne va plus ! Je bouillonne de rage. Si elle ne s'arrête pas, je vais devenir violent, et me voir forcé à recourir à la brutalité pour qu'elle cesse ! Je déteste quand une personne que j'aime se fout de moi ! Mais où va le monde ?

- HERMIONE !

Je viens de l'attraper par les bras. Je la plaque contre le sol, et utilise tout mon poids pour l'immobiliser.

- Arrête, maintenant !

- Draco ? Pourquoi tu es si brutal ? demande-t-elle, tout sourire ayant disparu de son visage, le fou rire disparu.

- Malfoy, lâche-la tout de suite ! ordonne Weasley, tandis que Potter tente de me relever.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils sont barbants ! Je repousse Potter d'un grand coup de coude, et fixe Hermione, droit dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu te ris de moi ?

- Mais, Draco… il n'y a rien de méchant… c'est juste le simple fait de t'imaginer faire cela qui me fait rire… et avoue que tu as été bête de répondre aux provocations de Harry… autant qu'il est bête de répondre aux tiennes…

- Et bien, je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

- Je sais, pour toi, ce n'est pas drôle, mais pour les spectateurs, ça le sera.

- Tu pourrais au moins prendre mon parti ! Me défendre !

- Mais, Draco, on a bien le droit de rigoler !

- Il n'y a rien de marrant !

Je la lâche, et me relève. Je lui tourne le dos, en colère. Quelle superbe journée ! Puis je la sens qui s'approche de moi. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule.

- Draco, je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal, ce n'était pas le but…

Je me retourne vers elle, et lui lance un regard foudroyant. Je l'entends gémir tout doucement. Aurait-elle peur que je la quitte ? Que c'est mignon…

- Je suis désolée, pardonne-moi, mille excuses, ça te va ? demande-t-elle.

Je hausse un sourcil, à la manière de ses deux idiots d'amis, et dis, dans un soupir :

- Oui, ça va, tu es pardonnée… Mais à l'avenir, évite de te moquer de moi de la sorte !

- Quel rabat-joie ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je peux faire quelque chose pour te calmer et me faire totalement pardonner ?

- Oui. Embrasse-moi.

Weasley qui était en train d'avaler une friandise se met à la recracher, tout en s'étouffant. Potter se met à lui taper dans le dos.

- Ron, Ron, tout va bien ?

Au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes, il s'arrête de tousser, et, me lançant un regard dégoûté, répond à Potter d'une voix plaintive :

- On ne pourrait pas aller mieux…

- Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te demande ça ? demande Potter.

Je ne prends pas compte de la question du pauvre balafré, et plonge mon regard dans celui d'Hermione.

- Alors, tu me le donnes, ce baiser ? je demande d'une voix redevenue douce. En plus, ils auront la réponse à une de leur question…

- Oh, volontiers !

Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est au moment où elle a répondu « volontiers » ou si c'est quand elle a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes, ou encore si c'est au moment où j'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux, que Ron Weasley a rendu son dernier souffle, sous les lamentations du Survivant. Non, bien sûr, il n'est pas réellement mort, mais il a quand même terminé à l'infirmerie. Raison ? Etat de choc. On va encore en rire pendant des générations et des générations.

C'est si bon, de pouvoir se montrer sans crainte aux yeux des gens. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Parce que cela ne sert plus à rien de se cacher. Mon père va bientôt être officialisé comme non-Mangemort. Bien sûr, on va devoir déménager du Manoir, car Le Grand Manitou Suprême des Fêlés va vouloir nous tuer. On a cherché à éviter cela le plus longtemps possible, mais, nous n'avons plus le choix : c'est ça, ou mon père croupit en prison pour le restant de ses jours. De plus, cette fois-ci, nous serons protégés par le Ministère. Car, si l'affaire d'Aline ou de moi et Hermione avait débordé avant, le Ministère ne se serait pas trempé là-dedans, puisque mon père n'était pas censé être un Mangemort ! Donc, il se serait fait simplement tuer, sans que Fudge ne sache quoique ce soit – du moins, pas avant de voir le cadavre.

Enfin, nous serons vraiment protégés quand mon père aura été innocenté…

---

Je suis assis dans une pièce minuscule, attendant que le procès débute. On m'a mis là, en tant que témoin. Il y en a d'autres. Tous me jettent des regards furieux. Parmi eux, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, bien sûr. Je crois qu'ils ne se sont toujours pas remis du choc que je leur ai causé l'avant-veille… et pauvre Hermione ! Elle a du subir les lamentations de Weasley du genre « Pourquoi luiiii ??? » et des tas de questions…

Il y a aussi des adultes, qui étaient là lors de la bataille du Ministère. Des membres de l'Ordre. L'Ordre du Phénix… ; Bizarrement, je ne vois ni Hermione ni Aline. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles foutent ? Elles m'ont dit qu'elles seraient là ! Bon, elles vont arriver… allez, je vais me replonger dans le livre d'Histoire de la Magie. C'est atroce, je ne vais jamais pouvoir le réciter en entier. En plus, je n'en peux plus des sourires en coin que me lancent Potter et Weasley ! Ainsi que tous les Gryffondor, en fait… Potter a eu la bonne idée de répandre la nouvelle ! Je suis le dernier des malchanceux.

Un homme barbu ouvre la porte de la petite pièce, et dit à tous les témoins :

- Le procès commence dans une minute. Entrez, suivez-moi.

Nous suivons le type. Potter passe à côté de moi, me murmurant un « Alors, l'heure de vérité est là… ». Je lui lance un regard de braise, et entre dans l'immense salle d'audience. Tous les membres du Magenmagot sont déjà présents, et une petite foule de personnes est venue assister au procès. Un procès public, j'y crois pas ! D'un côté, tant mieux… ainsi, ça sera bien clair pour tout le monde, l'innocence de mon père ! J'observe les membres du Magenmagot, et remarque qu'Ombrage n'est pas là. Peut-être encore traumatisé par les centaures ? D'après Hermione, ça a été de l'ordre du comique ! Je remarque également que Dumbledore n'est pas encore revenu. Pourtant, il est bien le président du Magenmagot, non ? Il devrait être réhabilité, vu que le retour du Taré de Service a été reconnu par le Ministre… peut-être une question de paperasse, ou qu'il a la flemme, ou que…

Me coupant dans ma réflexion, on nous fait nous asseoir dans l'endroit réservé aux témoins, et Fudge, assis au centre, dit d'une voix forte :

- Silence ! Bien. Le Magenmagot a eu la bonne grâce d'accorder à Lucius Malfoy un procès personnel, sur la demande de son fils, qui clame son innocence.

Des sifflements se font entendre dans la salle.

- Silence, silence ! Faites entrer l'accusé !

Et là, vision d'horreur, je vois une sorte de… cage de fer sortir du sol. A l'intérieur, mon père, l'air hautain, jetant des regards méprisant sur l'assemblée qui l'insulte.

- SILENCE ! tonne encore une fois Fudge.

Il n'a pas l'air content, papy Fudge ! Serait-ce parce que je lui ai cassé les pieds toute la semaine ? Ou parce qu'il sent qu'il va se faire virer ?

- Très bien ! Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes accusé de traîtrise envers le Ministère, d'avoir collaboré avec Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom de votre plein gré, d'avoir participé à l'attaque du Ministère, enfin, d'être un fervent Mangemort.

Et bien, la liste est très charmante ! C'est fou ce que c'est rempli de compliments !

- Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Et bien, répond mon père d'un ton fier, il est vrai que j'étais un Mangem…

- Très bien ! Vous plaidez donc coupable ? s'enquit Fudge.

- Mais laissez-le parler ! je crie.

Non mais il se croit où, ce Ministre à deux mornilles ?

- Draco Malfoy, vous n'avez pas été autorisé à prendre la parole ! Lucius Malfoy, poursuivez.

- Et donc, je disais, que j'étais un vrai Mangemort, il est vrai que je cachais mes véritables opinions, que j'étais là lors du retour du Seign…

- Monsieur Potter, l'interrompt Fudge, pouvez-vous confirmer sa présence lors du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui ?

- Oui, il était bien là, répond Harry, ravi d'être enfin cru par le Ministère.

- Parfait, parfait, les preuves envers vous sont accablantes ! dit le Ministre.

Ca tourne mal, ça tourne mal… mais que foutent Hermione et Aline ? Notre preuve… c'est Aline !

- MAIS, gronde mon père pour se faire entendre, j'ai changé.

- Ah, vraiment ? ricane Fudge, aussitôt rejoint par les témoins et les autres membres du Magenmagot. Et, en quoi ?

- J'étais Mangemort contre ma volonté depuis plus d'un an et demi… j'aurais volontiers été espion, mais, si je révélais ma condition de Mangemort, je pense que personne n'aurait cru à mon « repentir »…

- Et vous espérez qu'on va vous croire maintenant ?

Mon père attrape les barreaux entre ses mains, et colle sa tête entre deux barreau, regardant Fudge droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai changé grâce à une femme.

Un lourd silence se fait dans tout le tribunal, avant que Fudge ne se mette à rire. Ce qu'il m'agace, à se fendre la poire, celui-là ! Je vais t'l'Avada Kedavriser, ça va pas traîner !

- Vous auriez donc aussi vite fait le deuil de Narcissa… c'est on ne peut plus abracadabrantesque ! Et, quelle femme ? demande Fudge, qui tente de calmer son rire. L'amour aurait-il effleuré votre cœur ? C'est grotesque !

- Elle était censée être là, en tant que témoin, répond mon père, mais, je crains qu'elle ne soit absente…

- Que c'est dommage, répond Fudge, d'un sourire narquois.

Je peux voir clairement la déception sur le visage de mon père. Moi-même, je sens mon cœur battre à la chamade. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aline est absente ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous a rien dit, ni Hermione ? Elle devrait être là… elle n'aurait pas abandonné mon père, tout de même ?

- Très bien, nous allons pouvoir écouter les derniers témoignages, poursuit Fudge, dans un grand sourire satisfait – peut-être voit-il par là son salut, et qu'il pense préserver son poste s'il emprisonne mon père avec un procès exemplaire ?

- Cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

Une voix féminine. Aline. Tous les yeux se dirigent alors vers l'entrée des témoins. Aline et Hermione sont là, essoufflées.

- Désolée pour le retard, continue Aline. Mais, je ne connais pas le Ministère de la Magie, et ma fille ne savait pas où était cette salle…

Leur ressemblance est tellement frappante qu'Aline ne peut pas renier sa fille… j'espère que la ressemblance a été perçue par tout le monde… faudrait pas qu'il y en ai qui mette en doute le lien maternel entre Aline et Hermione ! Les connaissant, ils seraient capables, ces boulets.

- Je t'avais bien dit de venir avec moi, je réponds à Aline, en la laissant entrer dans le box des témoins.

- Qui êtes-vous ? demande Fudge d'une voix forte pour couvrir les chuchotements qui montent dans la salle.

- Je suis la mère d'Hermione Granger, élève en sixième année à Poudlard dès la rentrée.

- La mère d'Hermione Granger ? s'exclame soudain un rouquin qu'on n'avait pas vu ni entendu depuis le début du procès – le greffier de Fudge.

Roux… tâches de rousseurs… greffier de… MAIS C'EST PERCY WEASLEY ! Bon sang mais c'est bien sûr !

- Cette femme est une Moldue, dit consciencieusement le frère Weasley. Hermione Granger est une Née-de-Moldus.

- Evidemment, lance Ron Weasley vers son frère. Comme si on ne le savait pas !

Les deux Weasley se regardent avec mépris, avant que Percy Weasley ne se remette à l'ignorer. Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des disputes au sein de cette famille de frappés ! M'étonne pas !

- Très bien, dit Fudge. Et, en quoi êtes vous témoin ? Votre fille, je comprendrais tout à fait, vu qu'elle était présente lors de la bataille, mais _vous_ ?

- La femme qui a changé Lucius Malfoy, c'est moi.

Quelques mâchoires se décrochent – surtout celles des amis d'Hermione – tandis qu'un grand sourire s'affiche sur mon visage. Pendant que Weasley et Potter cherchent leur mâchoire, les yeux de Fudge s'agrandissent d'une manière démentielle.

- Pardon, Madame Granger ?

- Pour votre information, je ne suis plus Madame Granger depuis bientôt deux ans. Et, j'ai espoir de devenir un jour Madame Malfoy…

- Hé, non, pas ça ! je rétorque. Non, juste sa compagne !

- Oui, pardon Draco… corrige Aline.

- Tu vas me faire peur, pas envie de devenir son frè…

- Laissez-la parler, me coupe Fudge. Dooonc, vous, _une Moldue_, vous allez me faire croire que vous formez un couple avec_ Lucius Malfoy_ ? Les Malfoy, vous entendez…

- Impossible, lance une sorcière à lunettes rondes assise à côté de Fudge.

- Impensable, ajoute Percy Weasley.

- Démoralisant, termine Ron Weasley.

- Je vous jure que c'est la stricte vérité ! s'écrie mon père. Je peux témoigner sous Veritaserum ! Mettez la dose, si vous pensez que ce n'est pas assez sûr… Ne comprenez donc vous pas ? Je me suis épris d'une Moldue ! Il est clair que mes idées ne pouvaient qu'être contestées ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a horreur des Moldus !

- Nous sommes au courant, dit Fudge d'un ton mielleux.

- Il tuerait n'importe lequel de ses fidèles qui oserait le trahir de cette manière ! ajoute mon père.

- C'était donc ça… murmure Potter.

- Pardon, Monsieur Potter ? demande Fudge.

- Je disais que c'était donc cela… rien, laissez tomber…

- Vous étiez au courant, Monsieur Potter ? continue Fudge.

Potter ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis la referme. Il se tourne vers moi, et dit :

- Je veux bien y croire. Même si ça me parait complètement… aberrant…

- C'est vrai, chuchote Hermione.

- Allez, tu vas quand même pas ne pas croire ta meilleure amie, je dis.

Hermione regarde Potter dans le blanc des yeux, et dit :

- Je te jure que c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, c'est de cette manière que je me suis rapprochée de Draco, parce qu'on devait être frère et sœur si nos parents se mariaient…

Potter réfléchit un instant, et dit :

- Je crois que je suis obligé de vous croire… Je pourrais témoigner en faveur vers lui… mais, ça te vaudra une déclaration d'amour à McGonagall, Malfoy.

- Mais ça va pas ! je proteste.

Potter, oser me faire du chantage ? Il sait que sa voix sera écoutée entre toute, vu qu'il est « LE SURVIVANT » et il ose faire du chantage, de cette manière ! L'infâme ! L'ordure ! Diantre, sacrebleu ! Il sera châtié de sa témérité.

- Alors, marché conclu ? Dépêche-toi, Fudge ne va pas attendre…

- Grrr…

- Accepte, me pressent Aline et Hermione.

- D'accord, je dis, à voix basse.

Je me suis encore fait roulé. Ô rage, ô désespoir…

- Oui, Hermione m'en avait parlé, ainsi qu'à Ron Weasley, dit alors Potter à voix haute vers Fudge.

- Hein ? dit Ron Weasley.

- La ferme, lui dit Hermione en lui donnant un coup de pied.

- Oui, c'est vrai, car Hermione m'a parlé d'une relation fraternelle avec Draco… je n'ai pas compris tout de suite, mais, maintenant, je sais pourquoi…

Tout le monde est maintenant en train de parler dans un grand brouhaha, j'entends des « C'est merveilleux ! » et des « C'est un gros canular ! » qui fusent dans la salle.

- Je crois que c'est clair, dit alors Jones qui est assise derrière le Ministre.

- C'est démentiel ! s'exclame Fudge.

- Ca vous en bouche un coin, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur le Ministre ? lance mon père avec arrogance.

- Oh, vous, ça va, hein ! Bon, dit-il, vexé, procédons aux votes.

Les sorciers se mettent alors à se dandiner sur leur chaise. L'instant est quasi-historique : "un Malfoy avec une Moldue, Lucius Malfoy qui plus est !"

- Que ceux qui considèrent que Monsieur Lucius Malfoy est coupable de ses actes lèvent la main, lança le Ministre d'un ton sec.

Une, deux, trois, quatre… dix, onze, douze… vingt, vingt-et-un… vingt-deux mains levées ! Non mais je sais que les preuves contre lui sont accablantes, mais celles contre Severus Snape étaient tout aussi fortes ! Juste parce que Dumbledore a assuré que Snape s'était repenti et qu'il jouait l'espion, hop, c'est bon ! Mais mon père, on ramène une Moldue, une vraie (parce qu'il y a des fausses… ?) et non, non, il reste des sceptiques !

- Que ceux qui considèrent que Lucius Malfoy peut être libéré lèvent la main…

Je compte les mains levées… hé, si mes calculs sont bons, le Magenmagot est composé de plus de cinquante membres ! C'est bon, c'est gagné ! Mais, si, par malheur, certains restaient neutres ? Non, pas ça ! Allez, levez vos mains ! … Puis, d'une voix complètement dépitée, Fudge annonce :

- Avec trente voix en votre faveur, Lucius Malfoy, vous êtes déclaré innocent…

Pas un mot. A part les applaudissements d'Aline et d'Hermione, tous les autres n'osent rien dire. La cage s'ouvre et disparaît dans le sol, laissant mon père libre. Toute l'assemblée retient son souffle. Bin quoi ? Ils ont peur que tout ça soit faux ? Attends, j'en reviens pas ? Ils veulent quoi en plus ? Que mon père et Aline se grimpent devant eux pour leur prouver qu'ils s'aiment ? Non mais puis quoi encore !

Aline se dégage du groupe des témoins, et avance vers mon père. Le bruit des pas d'Aline résonne sur le sol dur de la salle d'audience. On entendrait les mouches voler. Elle arrive à sa hauteur, et lui lance un grand sourire. Puis, Lucius ouvre ses bras, et Aline se réfugie contre sa poitrine, pendant qu'il referme son étreinte autour d'elle. Bientôt, on va sortir les violons, je le sens. Cette marque d'amour a pour effet de provoquer les applaudissements de toute l'assemblée. Cette fois-ci, plus personne ne doute, et même les vingt-deux sceptiques du Magenmagot se mettent à applaudir – certes moins fort, mais quand même. Il n'y a que Fudge qui est tellement embarrassé et démoralisé qu'il n'ose pas bouger.

Je me dirige à mon tour vers mon père.

- Bon retour chez nous.

- Merci, Draco. Attention, il y a…

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'Hermione se jette sur moi, me faisant m'étaler par terre.

- Mais t'es givrée ? je lance.

- Moi aussi j'ai bien le droit de t'écraser par terre !

- Mais ça fait mal ! je proteste.

- Je sais.

- Bon, les enfants, arrêtez de vous chamailler, on rentre à la maison ! dit joyeusement Aline.

Je vois au loin Potter qui rigole. Bon, d'accord, Aline nous prend encore pour des mioches, mais… pas la peine de rire, le Potter, je suis sûr que si Lily Potter était encore vivante, elle ferait le trajet tous les jours jusqu'à Poudlard pour lui apporter son goûter !

Tout le monde se lève et commence à sortir. Il n'y a que Fudge et Bones qui restent.

- Très bien. Le juge Bones pourra vous aider à régler vos problèmes, car je suppose que Vous-Savez-Qui risque de vous en vouloir pour traîtrise, dit Fudge d'un ton sifflant. Elle vous aidera pour faire une procédure de dissimulation. Vous choisirez votre Gardien du Secret… enfin, vous connaissez la procédure, Lucius. Au revoir.

Nous restons quelques instants au milieu de la salle, à attendre que la foule se fasse moins grosse, tout en regardant le Ministre disparaître. Bones s'approche de la sortie, et nous attend.

- Ne traînons pas trop, des journalistes vont nous prendre d'assaut, désormais, dit mon père. Il faut qu'on se presse de déménager, sinon, nous sommes morts à la première parution du journal. Le manoir va me manquer…

- Moi aussi, je soupire. Mais, c'est mieux que rien. Hermione, je peux me relever ?

- On ira vivre dans l'appartement à Londres ? propose Aline.

- Non, répond mon père. Il nous faudra trouver un endroit encore plus isolé. Que penses-tu des îles Shetlands ?

- Les îles She… d'accord ! répond Aline.

- Oui, oui, dit mon père. Allez, partons rejoindre Bones pour régler le souci.

- Hé, attendez ! s'exclame Potter qui arrive en courant alors que nous nous apprêtons à sortir en compagnie de la juge. Malfoy, t'as du bol, c'est la fin de l'année. Mais à la rentrée, t'y échapperas pas. Histoire de la Magie et McGonagall.

Je sors ma baguette, prêt à tuer Potter sur place.

- Du calme, Draco, du calme ! dit Hermione qui essaye de me maîtriser.

- Je le ferai, Potter ! Un Malfoy tient toujours ses engagements ! Mais je te tuerai après !

- Draco, arrête, on va perdre toute notre crédibilité ! supplie Hermione, qui lance des regards en coin à Bones. C'est rien, c'est habituel, dit-elle dans un faux sourire. C'est une preuve d'affection !

J'allais le tuer ! Mais il s'est déjà barré en riant ! Potter, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort ! Je le jure, dès qu'il a réglé son compte au Grand Ténébreux Plus Très Séduisant je le zigouille. Rah, je déteste ce type… il m'a roulé dans la farine… non, je me suis roulé moi-même dans la farine, avec ce pari stupide ! Réciter le bouquin d'His… ô malheur. Tout ça pour deux jour de dépassement… rah. Quelle merde. Tiens, ça me donne envie d'un câlin.

- Hermione ?

- oOo --- oOo -

- C'est ainsi qu'en… 1645… euh non, 1745… les Gobelins… non, c'était 1754… attendez, ça va me revenir…

- Tu peux le faire, Malfoy, allez, je sais que tu peux ! lance Ginny Weasley.

- Non, je sais plus ! je rétorque. Ca me saoule !

- Tu as eu plusieurs semaines pour réviser tout, rétorque la rousse. Avec Hermione, en plus. Allez, récite !

- Non. Et puis avec Hermione, on a mieux à faire que réviser de l'Histoire, je lance d'un air hautain, alors qu'Hermione rougit fortement.

- Malfoy, on avait un accord, dit Potter. J'ai été sympa, je t'ai épargné McGonagall – tu me faisais tellement pitié, le jour de la rentrée. Mais c'était à condition que tu récites le manuel par cœur…

Rah, je vais tous me les faire ! Je vais les tuer, tous, autant qu'ils sont ! La population des Gryffondor va être réduite à un : Hermione !

- Allez, Draco, dit Hermione en m'enlaçant. Fais un effort.

- Non, j'abandonne, je dis avec colère.

- Parfait ! s'exclame alors Potter. Je vais chercher McGonagall. Un Malfoy tient toujours ses engagements, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hé non !

Mais Potter est déjà parti.

- Tu vas le faire ? me dit Hermione, sous les regards intéressés de tous les Gryffondor et des quelques autres élèves qui regardent la scène.

- Parce que j'ai le choix ? je réponds. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toujours toi, que j'aime… pas ta vieille directrice !

- Plait-il ?

AAAARG. McGonagall ! DEJA LA !

- Vous disiez, Monsieur Malfoy ?

Ca y est, l'heure de ma mort est arrivée. Non, je ne le sens pas, je ne PEUX PAS faire ça ! Tant pis pour ma fierté de Malfoy !

- Non, rien !

Je me retourne, plante McGonagall, et emmène Hermione avec moi, en courant. Je préfère aller passer du bon temps avec elle que faire une déclaration à McGonagall… !

- Hé, Malfoy, on avait un accord ! Le pari !

Un jour, il va falloir que je songe à sérieusement demander à Hermione s'il n'y a pas moyen que Potter devienne muet. Ou qu'il change d'école. Mieux, qu'il disparaisse. Comme elle veut. Forte comme elle est, je suis persuadé qu'elle trouvera la solution.

Elle trouve toujours la solution à tout. Ca doit être de famille.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

_(Se racle la gorge)_ Hum hum, j'espère vraiment que cette fin vous plait _(a peur)_. J'espère que ma fic aura plu au plus grand nombre durant ces quatorze chapitres. Je remercie d'avance tous mes lecteurs et mes reviewers, merci à tous, de m'avoir suivie, conseillée, soutenue, encouragée, ou même critiquée… sans vous, je ne serais pas grand-chose…  
Je vous dis peut-être à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic Draco/Hermione (je suppose que ça vous intéresserait…), je ne sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, mais, qui sait si je ne vais pas commencer une nouvelle histoire autour de ce pairing ? Un jour, peut-être… (moins longue que celle-là en tout cas !)  
Sur ce, il est temps de vous dire au revoir (allez, essuyez vos larmes), et une dernière fois … 

… **MERCI**.

* * *

Note de la bêta…. C'est magnifique… vraiment splendide… dommage que ce soit fini, c'est vrai que y a la petite larme à la fin… mais après un fou rire total je pense que ça ne fait pas de mal… Les gens reviewez s'il vous plait ! Franchement, l'histoire et le chapitre en valent la chandelle !  
Re-note de l'auteur : moi aussi je t'aime ma bêta. J'espère que ça plaira autant qu'à toi. 


End file.
